


iHero

by AOrvat



Category: Batman – Fandom, Smallville, Superman – Fandom, The Flash (TV 1990), Wonder Woman
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Clex - Freeform, First Time, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, M/M, Smut, Translation, post rift, super powers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Лекс получает суперсилы и всё, чего когда-либо хотел, пусть и не готов признать, что хотел именно этого.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clex, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent, Superman/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	iHero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [iHero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289748) by [I I B N F (iibnf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/I%20I%20B%20N%20F). 



> Перенесено с Фикбука.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено от 2 января 2015 года (см в комментариях к оригиналу).  
> 
> 
> Необходимое предисловие переводчика
> 
> После некоторых размышлений было принято решение оставить написание «iHero» в оригинале. Прежде всего, чтобы сохранить создаваемый эффект. Для кого это вызывает сложность, поясняю, что следует читать, как «айхиро» с едва слышимой «у» на конце. 
> 
> Кроме того, было решено оставить в тексте в латинском написании слова наподобие CD, iPod, mp3 и т.п. С литературной точки зрения, возможно, правильнее было поступить по-другому. Но в рекламах, новостях, статьях и т.д. и т.п. эти слова преимущественно всегда записываются именно так, что стало устоявшейся традицией и не вызывает труда для прочтения.
> 
> По той же причине не переведены и записаны по-английски названия музыкальных групп. Так, например, никто не знает группу Эйсидиси, или группу Переменный/постоянный ток, но все знают группу AC/DC.
> 
> Что касается песен. В фанфике их встречается очень много. В большинстве своём они записаны на английском. Почему? Эти песни являются продуктом массовой культуры XX и XXI-го в. Это не поэмы, требующие перевода. Эти песни во всём мире поются так, как поются. Будь то песни The Beatles, Queen или какой-нибудь Бритни Спирс. Так, напиши некий русский автор о некоем русском Васе, который под нос мурлычет что-либо из Queen, то и тогда Вася будет мурлыкать английский оригинал, а не перевод. Тем не менее, в примечаниях даны переводы (не песен целиком, а конкретных строк). Также в примечаниях даны YouTube-ссылки ко всем упоминаемым песням, на момент выкладки перевода все ссылки рабочие.
> 
> Исключения в переводе песен сделаны в тех случаях, когда песня представляется ответом или частью диалога. Т.е., когда один герой что-то говорит, а второй отвечает ему строчкой из песни.
> 
> В оригинале присутствуют иллюстрации.

Первая часть: Аллегро капо сонаты – начало [1].

В эти дни Лекс Лютор редко когда проводил время в Смолвиле. Он чувствовал рождаемую этим местом в его присутствии тихую волну гнева, наряду со смесью вяло цветущей ненависти, трепета и известной доли почтения, получаемой им от местных, что требовало от времяпрепровождения здесь известной привычки к дискомфорту. Весь город пропах обидой и застарелым потом, затхлостью небольшого городишки, прикрытого своеобразным покрывалом очарования нового времени, но запах уже въелся в сам цемент и кирпичи.

Даже покрытые зеленью и золотом поля заставляли вспоминать не сердце Америки, а скорее «Детей кукурузы». Прямо сейчас Лекс как можно быстрее оставлял этот запах позади, не обращая внимания на местных представителей правопорядка и их тихоходные, приобретённые государством автомобили. Не то, чтобы они посмеют преследовать его, и не то, чтобы он когда-либо станет причинять физический вред полицейскому, но без колебаний разрушит карьеру любого офицера, достаточно тупого, чтобы отнимать его драгоценное время.

Он завозился с CD-плеером, клацая в намерении послушать треки нынешней диджей-звезды клубной сцены. Детройт-техно [2] тряхнул маленький салон машины, заставляя звенеть в ушах и барабанить пальцами, отвлекая внимание, потому он и не заметил фар грузовика, вылетевшего с боковой дороги. Пока тот не врезался в бок машины, столкнув к краю пешеходного моста и подмяв под себя, бросая его на руль.

Прежде чем успел понять, что происходит, Лекс Лютор полетел. Опять. Только сейчас тут не наблюдалось симпатичного молодого человека, стоящего и ожидающего сыграть спасителя. Этот симпатичный молодой человек находился очень и очень далеко, спасая иные жизни, жизни более достойные, нежели лексова, хотя и поныне всё равно вытащил бы Лекса из обломков. Но сейчас его тут не было, и Лекс Лютор умирал.

Volante [3] – порхающий

Лекс летел над Смолвилем. Над старым заводом удобрений, теперь специализировавшемся на медицинских изотопах, по крайней мере, именно так он представил фирму перед УЗОС [4], но радиоактивные вещества, поступающие оттуда, имели гораздо больший спектр применения, чем следовало знать правительству. Он летел над старыми фермами, полными любопытных коров, кукурузой высокой и ровной, нормальными или мутировавшими фермерами. Он летел над городом и над людьми, как случалось раньше, восторженный и радостный. Он знал, что мёртв, опять, но это не останавливало от наслаждения полётом. Ему случалось и раньше умирать несколько раз, и каждый раз, с того первого случая, он понимал происходящее.

Когда он впервые врезался в Кларка, когда отец поджаривал лексовы мозги электрошоком, когда его отравили, когда его подстрелили, а затем подстрелили вновь, когда ему вогнали нож в сердце, и во всех остальных случаях, он летал.

Ему нравилась эта часть!

Просыпаясь живым, он анализировал это, как внутреннее желание уметь летать в действительности. Подобно Ангелу Воителю – летающей мечте собственного детства. Подобно Супермену – летающему кошмару его зрелости. Когда сознание отключалось, и наступало неизбежное кислородное голодание, он дарил себе возможность летать, и, возможно, то, что он видел, было не более чем галлюцинацией вызванной повреждением мозга, но полёт всегда представлялся лучшей частью смерти.

Худшей частью оказывалось очередное пробуждение.

Cambiare – поменять, например, на новый инструмент

Попадание назад в своё тело выдавалось всегда худшей частью умирания. Понимание, что опять жив и эти первые нескольких минут недоумения «как, чёрт подери, это случилось на этот раз, кого следует винить, и насколько тяжелы повреждения?» В этот раз он сделал первый вдох и пробудился, обнаруживая, что не в состоянии должным образом заставить лёгкие работать. Руль так сильно оказался вдавлен в грудь, что рёбра, будто ножи пронзили лёгкие и сердце, и ему удавалось делать лишь мелкие, судорожно мучительные глотки воздуха.

CD-плеер был выключен, вместо него разрывалось радио, на сей раз Нил Даймонд задушевно рассказывал о бытии одиноким человеком [5]. Лекс попытался вырубить звук, если ему и суждено умереть, то не под такой отстойный саундтрек, но торчащие из плоти кости и окровавленное запястье, и факт, что искусственная рука оказалась оторвана, делало довольно очевидным, что попытка обречена на провал. Стоило увидеть кости и кровь, как пришла боль, словно не видя, мозг ничего не чувствовал, не осознал насколько сильно ранен. Он открыл рот позвать на помощь, но лишь застонал и выплюнул кровь с грязью.

Куча сырой земли просыпалась сквозь разбитое лобовое стекло, забивая рот, попадая в глаза, прилипая к крови, забрызгавшей переднюю панель. Вместо того, чтобы тонуть в воде, как в первый раз, он тонул в жиже жирной канзасской глины, приправленной грудой светящихся зелёных камней, и выплёвывал грязь в надежде заполучить хоть капельку кислорода в сдавленные лёгкие.

Ему определённо казалось, что обломки метеорита пульсировали в такт музыке, стучащей в голове, а его попытки выключить этот шум просто переключали каналы: от кантри и вестерна, какого-то диско и, наконец, к любимому техно.

Почему и на этот раз он остался в живых являло собой загадку, требующую размышлений, но у него попросту не получалось сосредоточиться из-за чёртового шума. Наконец, он высвободил сиденье машины, застонав, когда то откинулось назад, частично облегчив давление на грудь. Он сделал судорожный вдох, затем ещё один, чувствуя, как с расширяющейся грудной клеткой отступает боль, и рёбра с щелчком возвращаются на место. 

\- Х-м-м, - озадачено пробормотал он про себя. Сердце билось в такт музыке. Он ощущал его стук с потоком крови, становившимся всё сильнее и сильнее с каждой песней. С самого первого метеоритного дождя у него имелась способность быстро исцеляться, но, наблюдая, как кости руки очень медленно скользят на место, он мог думать только о том, что, либо у него всё ещё галлюцинации, вызванные кислородным голоданием, либо происходящие становится всё более странным. А учитывая уровень странностей, с которыми сталкивался каждый день, даже эта выдавалась чертовски чрезмерной.

\- Сэр? – услышал Лекс голос снаружи, пробивающийся сквозь музыку. – Он здесь, помоги мне копать! Сэр, вы меня слышите?

\- Я здесь! – Позвал он слабым голосом.

\- Насколько тяжело Вы ранены? Скорая уже в пути! 

\- Я… - Лекс бросил взгляд на всю ту кровь на одежде, сравнивая с отсутствием видимых серьёзных повреждений. Как он это объяснит? – Я в порядке. Правда, в порядке, спасибо. – Он толкнул дверь автомобиля, находя в себе силы откинуть давящую грязь и выдраться наверх, навстречу протянутым рукам. И плотнее запахнул пальто, когда его вытащили на поверхность, понадеявшись, что чёрное скроет большую часть крови.

\- Что случилось с другим водителем? – Задал Лекс вопрос, голос звучал, будто издалека, на лицо были симптомы шока, его потряхивало.

\- Сожалею, но он скрылся. Другой водитель выбрался из машины и сбежал, мы пока не знаем: кому принадлежало транспортное средство. Не волнуйтесь, мы проведём расследование происшествия.

Он слышал гул музыки по-прежнему доносившейся из салона, достаточно громкой, чтобы заставить землю на крыше подскакивать в такт. Он попытался отойти от машины, но обнаружил, что хватается на поддерживающие его руки.

\- Возможно, Вам следует присесть, мистер Лютор, - предложил полицейский, и под действием головокружения он решил за лучшее последовать совету. Он сел, опустив голову между коленей, его слишком тошнило, чтобы заботиться о прилюдном проявлении слабости.

Когда Лекса, в конце концов, погрузили в карету скорой, закрепив ремнями, кто-то неизвестный держал его за руку и улыбался, вероятно, надеясь на щедрую денежную благодарность впоследствии, он же был удивлён, что скучает по музыке из машины. И задавался вопросом: сможет ли убедить водителя скорой включить радио? Громко завывала сирена, и ему пришло в голову, что из этого получился бы интересный фон для хип-хопа.

Он принялся тихонько мурлыкать под нос под ритм сирены. Прямо настоящая сирена.

\- Где русалочки поют? Тут, тут, тут…, - прошептал он.

\- Что Вы сказали, мистер Лютор?

\- Ничего.

\- Попробуйте отдохнуть.

Он так и сделал. Закрыл глаза и провалился в беспамятство.

И на этот раз обошлось без полётов.

Main droite – игра правой рукой

Мерси прибыла забрать его из медицинского центра и отвезти назад в Метрополис. Она проинформировала о ходе расследования, показавшем, что кто бы ни пытался убить Лекса, он не оставил никаких следов, таким образом, её усилия ничего не дали. Лекс кивнул, этого следовало ожидать, но он знал, этот кто-то попытается ещё раз, снова потерпит неудачу, и когда это случится, тогда его и схватят. Когда доходило до покушений на его жизнь, у него всегда портилось настроение. Потому он сменил тему, желая знать, что творилось в «ЛюторКорп» в его отсутствие, это заняло с час или около того поездки.

Они с Мерси повздорили по поводу настройки радио. Та жаловалась, что шум оглушителен и отвлекает от дороги, он же обращал внимание, что является её боссом и желает слушать громко, она в свою очередь разъяснила, чья жизнь от кого зависит, но, наконец, позволила прибавить громкости, и только если он переключит на Долли Партон [6].

Лекс был уверен: она выбрала это только бы помучить его, но, как ни странно, нашёл в себе растущую беспрецедентно настоящую симпатию к её быстрому вибрато [7], и довольно постукивал пальцами по сиденью.

Мерси глянула на него с отвращением, но оставила в покое.

\- Мерси.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что. Ты, конечно же, будешь держать это в полном секрете.

\- Конечно, сэр. – Это само собой. Мерси раньше вырвет себе зубы пассатижами, чем выдаст тайны Лекса. 

Он стянул перчатку с правой руки и пошевелил недавно отросшими пальцами, идеально сформировавшаяся живая рука.

Она даже не дёрнула руль.

\- Трансплантация, сэр? Ещё один клон?

\- Нет, она отросла, пока я находился в больнице.

\- Ваши доллары для медицинской программы приносят свои плоды, сэр, - последовало сухое замечание.

\- Х-м-м… действительно. – Он не стал уточнять, а Мерси не настаивала. Поменяйся они местами, и он раздразнил бы её вопросами, но, опять же, возможно сквозь триумфальный тон она ощущала, что Лекс не очень-то и знает, почему отросла его ладонь. Плюс, работая на Лекса с давних пор, она видела столь много невозможного, в сравнении с чем, это не слишком и впечатляло. 

Он коснулся пальцев новой руки пальцами старой, разрабатывая их, но те шевелились без проблем, как будто её никогда и не ампутировали. Возникало чувство, словно он вообще никогда не терял руку. Его и так хорошо развитые мутантские способности к исцелению, похоже, возросли на несколько порядков. Не до уровня Росомахи, но если отрастить новую руку заняло всего лишь с день, ему определенно не на что жаловаться. До недавнего несчастного случая ладонь регенерировала очень и очень медленно, могли уйти многие годы, прежде чем пальцы снова отрасли бы.

\- Думаю, сэр, ночью Вы её обкатаете.

Лекс лишь зыркнул в ответ, но Мерси не отрывала взгляда от дороги и отказывалась выглядеть хоть немного пристыженной. В ответ он также проигнорировал её, напевая вместе с Долли: «One is only poor only if they chose to be…» [8], - и заругался, когда окошко над головой внезапно треснуло, осыпав осколками.

Col Pugno – «кулаком», ударять по клавишам кулаком

Лекс был преисполнен решимости воспользоваться новой рукой, хотя, возможно, и не так, как намекала Мерси. У него имелся совершенно новый рояль, доставленный в пентхаус и поставленный на почётное место посреди кабинета. Следовало оборудовать специально предназначенную для инструмента комнату как можно скорее, пока же он гладил новой рукой полированную чёрную поверхность и опробовал клавиши.

Старый его рояль оказался разбит в щепки вскоре после ампутации, после того, как он понял, что никакой протез не позволит играть так же хорошо, как раньше. То была ужасная потеря, и он почти сразу пожалел о содеянном. Рояль его матери, дорогая сердцу вещь. Павший жертвой его темперамента, как и множество драгоценных вещей за многие годы, замена же – лучшее, что можно купить за деньги. Классическая музыка вновь возвращалась в его жизнь. Единственные нравящиеся ему жанры – это техно и классика, а по вчерашнему и Долли Партон. Лекс задумался: сможет ли заполучить её ноты, чтобы никто не проведал.

В бытность маленьким мальчиком у него имелась мимолётная прихоть зарабатывать на жизнь как пианист, но даже в десять лет Лекс достаточно хорошо знал отца и понимал, что тот отправится следом и устроит настоящий ад.

Звуки с лёгкостью срывались из-под пальцев. Он играл, будто никогда и не прекращал, чувствуя, как музыка течёт по венам, мощная и успокаивающая, громче и громче. В ней было больше силы и красоты, чем когда-либо, но, возможно, это из-за того, что прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он брался за инструмент – разлука делает любовь сильнее. Рояль в его доме звучал подобно празднику, подобно симфонии, он прикрыл глаза, позволяя музыке бушевать вокруг, и не открывал их, пока грохот не разорвал совершенства.

На мгновение промелькнула мысль, что это Супермен решил нанести визит, поскольку именно они, как правило, сопровождались битьем окон или потолков, но в комнате не оказалось никого, кроме него самого. По стенам пробежала трещина, дощечки паркета вздыбились, и пока он осматривался, на пол свалилась картина. На мгновение он остановился, осмысливая причину разрушения, а затем вновь принялся за игру. Когда мелодия заполнила комнату, в воздухе явно забрезжила вибрация, почти наподобие эффекта от излучения тепла, рябь и волны, но эта следовала узору музыки и, казалось, расходилась от его рук и тела. Он чувствовал рывки звуков, те путешествовали от рояля в его собственное тело, а затем обратно.

Он играл до тех пор, пока слишком много ценного антиквариата не превратилось в груду осколков, после чего перенёс импровизированный эксперимент в спортзал. Он установил большую стерео систему, а после отпустил персонал, предоставив всем отгул до конца дня. И, включив звук на всю громкость, позволил музыке опять обтекать его. Ритмичная танцевальная мелодия прокатилась по помещению, и он увидел в воздухе линии колебаний, двигающие незакреплённые предметы, сбивающие вещи, рвущие ткань его боксёрской груши и ломающие спортивные снаряды.

После многих лет изучения смолвильских мутантов Лекс достаточно знал о мутациях и их причинах и мог распознать, когда подобное случилось с ним. Он всегда считал первую мутацию, исцеление, выпадение волос и сопутствующий, к счастью мягкий, психоз, который у него хватало здравомыслия признать, тем более, что отец любил указывать на него при любом удобном случае – самым большим, что сможет получить. Он не видел, чтобы кто-то мутировал дважды, но определённо такое могло произойти. Возможно, потребовалась физическая смерть, чтобы спровоцировать дальнейшую мутацию.

Когда со всеми остальными, кого он изучал, происходили мутации, они, похоже, всегда мутировали в соответствии потаённым желаниям, мутации мечты, хотя и ужасно перекрученные, обезьянья лапка исполнения желаний, превращённая в нечто совершенно ужасающее. Если кто-то хотел похудеть, то становился таким худым, что единственным способом выжить становилось высасывать жир из других живых существ. Кто-то любил жуков, и сам становился жуком. Кто-то хотел жить вечно, и они могли, но только забирая чужие жизни. Неважно, чего они хотели, метеориты исполняли желания в наиболее неприятный способ. Смолвиль – Сумеречная Зона сердца Америки.

Но Лексу не удавалось припомнить ни одного раза в жизни, когда ему хотелось обладать способностью крушить вещи музыкой. Уничтожение всего без разбору под аккомпанемент звуковой дорожки? Как бесполезно. Он и так мог уничтожить, что пожелает, не прибегая к силам мутации и без излишнего музыкального фона. Музыку он любил, пусть только классику или последние новинки клубной музыки, но особого стремления к таким умениям не имел. Он являлся виртуозным пианистом, но иначе, как развлечение, это не воспринимал. Напрашивался вывод, что причиной послужило вовлечение в его «смерть» стереосистемы автомобиля.

Скорее из-за соседства, чем из-за желания?

Конечно, ускоренная регенерация это превосходно, он точно сможет найти ей должное применение. Это делало его несчастливую привычку быть подстреленным, зарезанным или избитым мутантами и инопланетянами менее обременительной, но, а если у него никогда не получится снова безопасно слушать музыку? Следовало научиться контролю.

Годы опытов на мутантах поведали ему всё, что следовало знать о том, как справляться с такими же, как он. Сдерживание, исследование, использование. Себя он уже сдерживал, теперь очередь узнать границы своих возможностей и наилучший способ их применения.

Взяв пробирку крови и образцы тканей, он отослал их в один из исследовательских отделов с парой примечаний. Учёные на его содержании привыкли иметь дела с мутантами и образцами мутантов, и Лекс ожидал, что если способности к исцелению получится выделить, они окажутся весьма ценными для медицинских подразделений. В этой связи существовали методы, которыми он и сам мог воспользоваться, области, которые получилось бы исследовать, придерживаясь определённых подходов. Некогда он полагал, что если его регенерация найдёт применение, окажется полезной, то потенциально выгодного открытия стоит добиваться более энергично.

Порывшись среди принадлежностей тренажёрного зала в поисках iPod-а, он включил его, решив начать тренироваться. Возможно, более сдержанные звуки подарят ему более сдержанные результаты. Он установил iPod в режим выбора в случайном порядке и просто стал играться со звуком. Он чувствовал текущую сквозь него музыку, въевшееся в нутро напоминание о клубных днях, когда укуривался так, что начинал видеть «цвет» песен. И сейчас в самом буквальном смысле видел ритмы, направляя из мозга по нервной системе на спортивные тренажёры волны силы. 

Он экспериментировал с различными жанрами музыки, обнаруживая, что более интенсивный такт даёт более узкую фокусировку волнам, а чем скучнее он находил музыку, тем меньше силы был в состоянии сгенерировать. Любимые песни с частым ритмом давали наибольшую мощь, по случайной прихоти он направил их вниз, толкая себя резко вверх, и стукнулся головой и плечами о потолок. Упавши на пол, он задумался о том, что только что сделал и улыбнулся. Довольной, широкой улыбкой, которой не улыбался очень и очень давно. И снова подкинул себя вверх на полной скорости, и снова ушибся о потолок, после он просто лежал несколько минут, унимая головокружение. 

Со всем этим случившимся исцелением, его не оставлял вопрос: отрастут ли заново волосы? Он огладил голову ладонью, но не похоже, чтобы с последнего раза, когда смотрелся в зеркало, проросло хоть что-то. Ну да ладно.

Он экспериментировал пока не смог направлять волны из любой части тела. Экспериментировал, пока не научился посылать их только из ладоней и только по собственному желанию. Экспериментировал, пока не смог достаточно уверенно переносить себя по воздуху. Экспериментировал, пока не уверился, что обладает властью уничтожать что угодно в пределах досягаемости. Экспериментировал, пока не получилось вызывать из iPod-а любую требуемую песню простой мыслью или даже четко сформулированным пожеланием. Экспериментировал, пока не посадил батарею iPod-а, вынужденный звонить дворецкому, чтобы тот собрал все MP3-плееры, имеющиеся в пентхаусе, а затем пошёл и купил ещё целую кучу.

Экспериментировал пока не начал истекать потом и кровью от взорвавшейся керамики и летающей мебели, а каждая вещь в тренажёрном зале не оказалась разломанной. Следовало вызвать строителей заменить и укрепить стены и потолок. Он, наверное, нарушил прочность всей конструкции двух верхних этажей.

Прежде чем выключить наушники и отправиться в ванную, в качестве сюрприза для всех прогуливающихся внизу, он рассмеялся и просто забавы ради вынес окна киношным взрывом осколков стекла. 

Сделав воду настолько горячей, насколько получалось вытерпеть, Лекс сидел и размышлял о силах, о мутантах и всём, что знал о случившемся с теми из Смолвиля, кто получил порождённые метеоритами умения. Когда остальные получали сверхспособности, то обычно начинали совершать безумные поступки, вели себя иррационально и преступно, пытались грабить банки или найти иной путь получения финансовой и личной выгоды. В деньгах Лекс определённо не нуждался. Ещё они желали заняться сексом с Ланой Ленг. Плавали, знаем. Или пробовали убить Кларка Кента. Плавали, знаем, а в доказательство осталась тюремная роба.

Погрузившись в воду и пуская капризные пузырьки, он размышлял над бытием одного конкретного метеоритного мутанта, задаваясь вопросом, когда же его настигнет безумие? Если ранее он был мутантом с очень низкими способностями к исцелению и лишь слабым психозом, диагностированным психологами и психиатрами ценой карьеры, то уровень сумасшествия, которого следовало ждать в довесок к новым силам, должен быть впечатляющ.

Сумасшествия он не ощущал. И с досадой ворчал в воду. Последнее, чего хотелось, это проблем с вменяемостью. «Тем не менее, - рассуждал он, - мутанты всегда охотились за деньгами, сексом или властью». Деньги и власть у него имелись, и за достаточную сумму или услуги он мог заняться сексом с любым, кого пожелает. Единственный, с кем он желал заняться сексом, и кто не продавался, был при том могущественнее самого Лекса, и глупить, предпринимая какие-либо шаги в этом направлении, Лекс не собирался.

«Так чего ещё желать?» - задавался он вопросом, рассматривая сморщившуюся в воде кожу пальцев рук и ног. Если психическое здоровье не является проблемой, если имеется безнаказанная возможность совершать любую нелепицу, пришедшую на ум, чего же на самом деле он желает?

И единственный ответ, приходящий на ум, тот, о котором мечтал с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы читать.

К чёрту унаследованные от отца извращённые амбиции к мировому господству или бесконечному походу за большим количеством денег и власти! Всю жизнь он провёл, пытаясь превзойти отца в его же игре, пытаясь стать больше и хуже, чем папаша, и теперь… ничего из этого не имело значения. Теперь он почти мог летать! Теперь он обладал настоящими суперсилами! Теперь, наконец, он мог воплотить единственно стоящие свои амбиции…

Лекс хотел стать Ангелом Воителем!

Со всей пылкостью его в тайне навсегда двенадцатилетнего сердца он хотел надеть трико и плащ и быть супергероем.

\- А вот это уже безумие! – пробормотал он под нос, или же пустил пузыри в ванну (это как слушать), представляя себя полностью в спандексе, столь популярном в наши дни среди мета-людей. – Мои ноги просто не созданы для колготок!

Потянувшись к телефону у ванны, он сделал пару звонков. К следующему дню одно из его владений будет превращено в непроницаемый бункер. Оно уже без того приспособлено иметь дело с мутантами, самоназначенными супергероями и иными различными неприятностями, но ему хотелось чуть больше удобств.

Настало время выяснить, что именно он может сделать.

Вторая часть: Andante

Tacet – тишина, не играть

«Это, что, правило такое, что у каждого обладающего суперсилой должна иметься некая слабость?» Этот вопрос не оставлял Лекса, пока он переключался на ещё один MP3-плеер. Их доставили несколько сотен, всех возможных производителей, размеров и видов, они гудели на зарядке в защищённых помещениях. Он раздавил, разнёс взрывом на кусочки, уронил и разбил десятки, прежде чем выработал безопаснейший способ использования, позволявший защитить от собственной же музыки. Маленькие чехлы у запястья или у пояса виделись лучшим и наиболее разумным способом ношения.

Насколько мог судить Лекс, пока играла музыка, он был почти всемогущим, но если между песнями случалась пауза, сила начинала исчезать. Как только батарейки в плеере истощались, он возвращался к обычному человеческому состоянию. Или к «обычному человеческому состоянию», в каком пребывал с девяти лет, с момента, когда метеориты в пламени упали на Землю, чтобы испоганить лексову жизнь.

Разворотить используемый бункер – строение спроектированное выдержать даже Супермена, заняло не более нескольких часов, стоило только сообразить, что нарушить конструкцию здания можно направляя вибрации непосредственно в любой шов, и в собственно материал строения на молекулярном уровне.

Всюду, куда мог проникнуть звук, он мог принести разрушения. У него имелся бункер со звукоизоляцией, и хотя это заняло чуть больше времени, вскоре он смог разнести его точно также.

Исподтишка он попрактиковался на нескольких своих сотрудниках, пытаясь осторожно поднимать и перемещать их, не пронизывая одежды или плоти. Те подпрыгивали и размахивали руками, выискивая призраков или невидимых монстров, но большинство настолько привыкло к странностям работы в «ЛюторКорп», что, похоже, недолго испытывали беспокойство, хотя и кидались с поспешностью прочь. Он сделал мысленную зарубку повысить показавших более сдержанную реакцию. Умение хорошо справляться со странностями – хорошая черта в ведомом Лютором бизнесе.

Единственной слабостью, насколько можно было судить, оказался тот факт, что стоило вставить наушники и включить музыку, и он попросту не слышал ничего иного. Применяя свою силу, он становился глух к окружающему.

Тем не менее, не заняло много времени выяснить, что те же силы возможно использовать для компенсации отсутствия слуха. Он не вполне хорошо читал по губам, но, используя вибрации для ощущения происходящего, мог сказать, когда кто-то или что-то находилось позади него. В некотором смысле это было даже лучше, позволяя чувствовать происходящее в любом направлении, как если бы на затылке выросли глаза. Просто следовало продолжать тренироваться, пока это не станет его второй природой.

Почти всемогущий, пока хватает заряда батарей. Он сделал мысленную заметку изобрести идеальный портативный блок питания. Возможно, работающий на криптоните. До тех пор, он может носить несколько устройств и запасных наушников. Лексу не улыбалось стать единственным супергероем на районе, который вынужден вызывать такси, чтобы добраться после битвы домой.

Altissimo - очень высоко

Песни, удерживающие Лекса в воздухе, были почти столь же смущающими, как и желание надеть плащ и творить добро, но это не имело никакого значения, покуда удавалось перепрыгивать через здания, пролетать над парками и проноситься мимо тёмных окон тысяч спящих жителей Метрополиса. Подпевая длинноволосому рокеру семидесятых, он может и не мог летать в буквальном смысле слова, но был к этому достаточно близок. Для большинства видевших его, это, вероятно, выглядело как полёт. В один прыжок он мог вознестись над высоким зданием, и чем громче и восторженней играла музыка в iPod-е, тем выше и быстрее у него получалось.

В несколько шагов Лекс забрался на крышу, когда песня стала стихать, не смог удержаться от победного пируэта и парочки танцевальных па. В конце концов, никто же не видел, и это лучше уничтожения империи собственного отца. Лучше уничтожения бизнес-конкурентов и демонтажа их активов. Лучше наличия плана по уничтожению и унижению Супермена разом. В основном потому, что последнее, похоже, никогда не удавалось надолго.

\- Baby it's you, make me the feel the way that I do… [9] - подпевал он плееру, уже и не замечая и не придавая значения новоприобретённому ужасному музыкальному вкусу, и, раскинув руки, кинулся с крыши, довольно паря в воздухе.

Tremolando – дрожа

\- Добрый вечер, Эрнест, что у тебя для меня есть?

Лексов глава программ изучения мутантов достал несколько толстых папок и толкнул через стол. Лекса всегда раздражало, что этот человек большую часть работы делал на бумаге, а не на стоящих миллионы долларов компьютерах, установленных Лексом, но нанять кого-то для набора текстов вполне окупало себя, раз уж тот был столь сосредоточен и продуктивен, и абсолютно не задавал вопросов о характере проводимых экспериментов.

Эрнест Стрингер безо всякого принимал любую передаваемую Лексом информацию и работал невозмутимо, из любви к самой работе, они оба сходились во мнении, что для определённого рода исследований цель оправдывает средства.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Лютор, для Вас у нас несколько очень интересных результатов. Если желаете взглянуть, Мелина работала всю ночь, чтобы ввести данные в моделирующую программу.

Лекс пробежал глазами папки и подвинул к себе ноутбук, с созданными эрнестовой ассистенткой ему на рассмотрение моделями.

\- Здесь Вы можете увидеть, - Эрнест показал на один из демонстрируемых кривых графиков, - как предоставленный Вами образец взаимодействует с поражёнными клетками. Вы были правы, белые кровяные тельца оказали весьма положительное и почти незамедлительное воздействие на поражённые ткани.

\- Насколько силён эффект?

\- Спазмы прекратились в течение одной минуты после введения лейкоцитов. Судороги мышечной ткани ослабли, и, несмотря на отсутствие дофаминергических нейронов, в крови установился почти нормальный уровень дофамина и меланина, а также в отличие от результатов полученных при применении леводопа, дофамин не метаболизируется где-нибудь ещё.

\- Акинетико-ригидный синдром или эссенциальное дрожание?

\- И то, и другое. Наблюдалось резкое улучшение в обоих случаях. Так же, как Вы можете видеть здесь, - Эрнест указал на столбики данных, - и здесь, ригидность и оцепенение показали улучшение в значительном количестве образцов.

\- Что насчёт брадикинезии? Заметны какие-либо изменения?

\- На данный момент, мистер Лютор, я не в состоянии давать прогнозы касательно дизритмии, пока мы не проведём опыты на реальных больных.

\- Это я могу обеспечить. Как скоро Вы сможете действовать на живых субъектах?

\- Как только Вы будете готовы, мистер Лютор. Они будут мутантами?

\- Нет, никакой необходимости в специальных помещениях, мы проведём всё в строгом соответствии с законом. Я просто направлю запрос в больницы, чтобы нам выслали крайние случаи. И получу все необходимые разрешения.

\- Отлично, мистер Лютор. Я поручу Мелине подготовить помещения для наших гостей.

Prima volta – первый раз

«Вот где применение пиар-менеджера оказалось бы хорошей идеей», - думал Лекс, стуча по клавиатуре ноутбука и перебирая дизайны своего нового проекта. Но существовало не так много людей, которым он мог доверить нечто столь важное, как разработка нового костюма. Он чувствовал, что слишком горд, чтобы носиться по округе в лосинах, и попросту не хватило бы никакой лести, чтобы заставить поверх надеть ещё и исподнее. Он просто не относился к сорту людей, носившему большие красные сапоги. Его сапоги, доведись ему носить подобное, будут пурпурными.

Костюм должен быть удобным, но в настоящее время он по-настоящему удобно чувствовал себя только в деловых костюмах. И даже не представлял себя в чём-то наподобие джинсов, не говоря уж о лосинах. Наряд должен отличаться от обычной повседневной одежды, чтобы никто его не разоблачил. С другой стороны, если его когда и разоблачат, он не желал стоять при этом в чём-то дурацком. Его облик без наплечных подкладок далёк от «широкой груди и мощных плеч», потому он не мог снять подправляющий формы тела костюм.

«Плащ. Всем нравится плащ», - пришла в голову мысль. Что-то развевающееся, чтобы быть тёмным, таинственным и грозным вроде Бэтмена.

Но, нет, Лекс не мог представить себя в плаще. Это попросту не соответствовало его стилю. Тут всё сводилось к вопросу комфорта, возможности чувствовать себя в своей тарелке. К вопросу не выглядеть полным идиотом. К вопросу не выглядеть слишком похожим на Супермена. Он стёр все дизайны, над которыми трудился и решил отложить разработку.

Может быть, отсутствие прямо сейчас надлежащего костюма предоставит более приятную отговорку, если он окажется не столь хорош в планируемом деле. Или не оставит улик, сойди он с ума и попытайся убить кучу народа. Он придумает что-нибудь попозже, как только испробует героической жизни.

Воспользовавшись машиной, одной из наименее экзотических моделей, он добрался в другой конец города, а затем на такси до не слишком богатой части Метрополиса. Стояла поздняя ночь, темень, но он всё же бросался в глаза, и если не хотел преследующей его толпы народа, сверкавшей камерами мобильных телефонов, будто он Пэрис Хилтон, то следовало стать незаметным.

Как обнаружить преступление? Это казалось столь лёгким для признанных борцов с преступностью. Возможно, когда им это надо, они каким-то образом генерируют преступление? Конечно, Лекс знал, что, если понадобится, с этим у него проблем не возникнет, но самому организовывать преступление, чтобы бороться с ним – почти наверняка лишит происходящее всей забавы. Прежде чем кто-либо успел его узнать, он нырнул в проулок, натянул балаклаву и перчатки, выбранные в качестве временной маскировки, включил музыку и толчком отправил себя на крышу.

Вместо костюма он надел чёрный по колено сюртук, развевавшийся на ветру в надлежащей героической манере. Приняв заготовленную позу и найдя её удачной, он почувствовал, что выглядит пока если и не героически, то, по крайней мере, загадочно. Может слегка по бандитски.

Что теперь?

«Почему грабежи и изнасилования не могут происходить по расписанию?» - раздражённо размышлял Лекс. Он занятой человек. У него есть на что потратить время, вместо того, чтобы сидеть на крыше в попытке углядеть преступление.

Он вручную выставил музыку, нечто мягкое и классическое, «Пасторальная» [10] – шестая симфония Бетховена, нежная волна звуков потекла по зданию и ближайшим улицам. От такой музыки не ощущалось гнёта, скрипки создавали впечатление, будто улицы затягивало лёгким туманом, незаметно прикасавшемся ко вся и всем. Даже не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы чувствовать происходящее в нескольких кварталах в любом из направлений. У него получалось ощущать ритм улицы и людей – музыку их шагов, музыку их разговоров, степенную важность их походки. Поток двигался, словно в балете, тщательно поставленный, и когда он почувствовал, как одна из машин начала разворот слишком быстро, то музыкой подвинул пешехода с дороги. Непроизвольно вышедший благородный поступок после того, как он позволил городу стать частью музыки.

Ему представлялось, будто он поёт город. Нечто царапнуло строй звуков, искажённая вибрация вернулась к нему, похожая на запутавшуюся в сетке рыбу или насекомое в паутине, и он рывком отправился к искажению. Волнение в силе. На секунду Лекс позволил себе небольшую выходку в виде полёта под музыку Звёздных Войн, и затем приземлился в очередном переулке, в нескольких ярдах [11] от мужчины, наставившего пистолет на пожилую пару.

«Моё первое ограбление», - на радостях прихлопнул в ладоши Лекс, не успев сдержаться, но быстренько принял более героическую позу, когда к нему обернулись все участники событий. Он разразился несколькими тактами увертюры «1812 год» [12], что оказалось весьма эффективно. И, к сожалению, также снесло с ног пожилую чету, что вышло не слишком приятно, но он здраво рассудил, что поначалу «огонь по своим» вполне ожидаемое происшествие. Ему удалось несколькими аккордами популярной песенки в качестве подушки поймать их и не дать врезаться в стену. Грабитель находился в бессознательном состоянии, Лекс распылил пистолет и улетел, засчитав себе несомненную победу.

В последующие пару часов он предотвратил ещё два ограбления, разрулил пробку, что доказало достаток сил перемещать тяжёлые машины, остановил изнасилование и вместо того, чтобы просто уйти, позаботился о доставке обидчиков в полицию, хотя у него и не имелось намерений задерживаться для предоставления свидетельских показаний. В действительности его не заботило, достигнет следствие успехов или нет.

Он хотел бороться с преступностью, а не останавливать её.

Лекс потратил много времени, тренируясь как не навредить невиновным звуковыми волнами. Имелось несколько ляпов, но весьма незначительных. Ничего более пары синяков и головной боли, несколько фактически лопнувших барабанных перепонок. Он также нашёл чрезвычайно трудным путешествовать, не нанося повреждений зданиям и дорогам под ним. По сути, он не летал, скорее отталкивая себя от ближайших объектов, и вибрации, посылаемые и принимаемые им, причиняли немалые разрушения фасадам старых домов. Тем не менее, всё приходит с практикой, и он считал, что проделывает неплохую ночную работу. При этом ему не приходилось расплачиваться за свои достижения, но при случае можно отправить пожертвования на восстановление зданий, и вокруг не наблюдалось никого, чтобы пожаловаться, когда не всегда и не всё выходило у него хорошо.

«Нельзя подать в суд на того, кого не можешь опознать», - здраво рассудил он и решил, что если в ближайшее время не разберётся с костюмом, то хотя бы приобретёт хорошую маску.

Posato – рассудительно

Члены лексового совета директоров отчитывались по видеосвязи. Сам он был слишком занят, чтобы в этом месяце посещать заседания правления, но, работая над маской, мог слышать все их речи и по мере необходимости прекрасно терроризировать или мотивировать. Сейчас не они являлись его первостепенной задачей.

Разработка требуемой ткани не отняла много времени, и в помощь собственным дизайнерским способностям у него имелись годы совершенствования антисупергеройских технологий, печальный факт заключался в том, что при всех его технических и творческих талантах, портной из него выходил никакой. Не раз, уколовшись иглой, он радовался собственной повышенной регенерации.

Одна из многих вещей, не упоминаемых в комиксах. Супергероизм ведёт к шитью, а шитьё это не круто.

Но его маска будет крутой, он был уверен. На неё пошла ткань, пронизанная микроскопическими нитями свинца, всё самое лучшее, чтобы воспрепятствовать рентгеновскому зрению. Ни за какие коврижки он не желал, чтобы Супермен выяснил, чем он занимается, потому как имел стойкое предчувствие, что намерения его истолкуют неверно, и всё закончится попыткой излюбленного заклятого врага снова арестовать его. Не то, чтобы обвинения создавали много проблем, но он действительно пока не хотел быть раскрытым. 

Он оставил привычный стиль делового пиджака, только чуть длиннее, чуть стильнее, теперь костюм впечатляющее реял при движении и в драке, в то же время защищая от пуль, ножей и игл. Полное соответствие полицейским стандартам для бронежилетов, даже пуля магнума сорок четвёртого калибра не пройдёт сквозь эту ткань. Пусть, ощутив приближение пули, он был способен остановить её вибрацией, но чувствовал себя немного безопаснее, зная, что маска и одежда также способны обеспечить достаточную степень защиты. В него слишком часто стреляли, чтобы выработать здоровый уровень паранойи.

Основная дилемма заключалась в том, полностью ли закрывать лицо, как Спайдермен, или только на половину, как Бэтмен. Хотя Спайдермен был сильнее, Бэтмен без сомнения намного круче. В конечном итоге он остановился на шёлковой, подогнанной по форме чёрной маске, скрывавшей глаза за сеткой, оставлявшей открытым рот и охватывавшей шею, предоставляя высокую степень защиты, но при необходимости возможность есть, пить и чихать без особых последствий.

Получалось, он жертвовал сопротивляемостью к ядовитым газам, но фактор «крутизны» компенсировал опасности. Имидж очень и очень важная составляющая.

А ещё маску можно было сдёрнуть, расстегнуть пальто, открывая повседневную сорочку, спрятать наушники, и через секунду он обычный гражданский. Нет грязи и моче телефонных будок для Лекса Лютора!

Omaggio – преклонение, торжество

Лекс вырезал газетные заметки о человеке в маске со склонностью к громкой музыке и героизму и положил в свою коллекцию. Даже в таком городе как Метрополис, и без того переполненном уродцами с суперсилами, появление на сцене ещё одного вызывало ажиотаж в печати.

У него уже имелся музей, посвящённый Супермену: фотографии и сувениры, собранные лично или купленные на и-бэй, занимали место от пола до потолка, но сейчас он мог основать ещё один, посвящённый собственным подвигам – несколько нарциссическая альтернатива обычному навязчивому увлечению.

«Дейли Плэнет» указала на его очевидно новоприобретённый статус героя, его случайные ошибки и проблемы с контролем своих сил. В газете велась колонка учёта и руководства для супергероев, чтобы предотвращать подобного рода случаи, но они также брали интервью у жертв, освещая его своевременную помощь и их благодарность, даже если та была нескладной или неуклюжей. Быть спасёнными стоило временного звона в ушах.

В «Инквизиторе» предполагали, что он гей. Слишком много диско!

Его больше расстроила первая. Мало, что Лекс мог терпеть хуже некомпетентности, особенно собственной, он дал зарок провести много часов в изучении, как обуздать свои силы и придать им чуточку деликатности.

А вот вторая позабавила. Плюс к его маскировке. Лекс никогда сильно не заботили спекуляции по поводу ориентации. В юности у него случались некоторые эксперименты, да и в любом случае ничего с подобными предположениями он поделать не мог, не его вина, что диско – одна из лучших музык для боя!

Bocca chiusa - пение не размыкая губ

Мерси переключала радиоприёмник автомобиля, а Лекс позволял, сдерживая раздражение в надежде обнаружить новую песню и добавить к репертуару, ничего так не придавало силы, как особенно хорошая и ещё свежая песня. Только песня наскучивала, как попросту лишалась обаяния для подпитки его умений. 

Он уважал верность Мерси и тот факт, что она вернейший из всех его союзников, даже преданнее Кларка в разгар их дружбы, пусть он и не любил её так же, как некогда Кларка. С той поры он никого не подпускал к своему сердцу настолько близко. Решение, которое следовало принять, было непростым. Он не желал походить на Кларка, заставляя её чувствовать себя недостойной из-за недоверия, или из трусости разрушать их отношения. Лекс решил учиться на чужих ошибках.

Он собрался с духом перед лицом необходимой откровенности, потому как слышал, что подобного рода признания сложны, что часто со стороны близких открывшегося мутанта следует ужасная реакция.

\- Мерси.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Я – супергерой.

\- Хорошо, сэр.

«Неплохо прошло», - подумал он, шлёпая её по руке, когда она опять потянулась переключить каналы.

Vittorioso – победоносный

Полицейские машины окружили старое здание банка, вокруг столпились зеваки, камеры их мобильных телефонов заполонили пространство подобно огням концертных прожекторов. Супермену мешало приблизиться оружие испускающее зелёные лучи. «Просто идеально», - решил Лекс, приземляясь на крышу здания. Оно было старым и под его вибрацией камни легко дробились, быстро и тихо убрав булыжники, Лекс через дыру спрыгнул внутрь банка. 

Он направил вниз мягкие, насыщенные звуки Эллы Фицджеральд [13], позволяя старой песне вернуться сквозь потолок, подобно эхолокации летучей мыши. Это предоставило ему всю информацию, в которой он нуждался относительно положения заложников, охранников, вооружённых грабителей и лучших ракурсов камер наблюдения. Эхолокация позволяла ощущать окружающее не хуже, чем зрение.

Насколько удалось определить, никто из грабителей не обладал суперспособностями, но они оказались достаточно умны, чтобы вооружиться против Супермена, так что, возможно, они вооружились против мутантов и супергероев в целом. Лекс пришёл к выводу, что тут следует вести себя осторожнее, чем в случаях с обычными уличными преступниками.

Прямо сейчас основной заботой было попасть внутрь и сделать дело до того, как вмешаются остальные супергерои и отберут всю славу. Перед лицом множества репортёров такое могло стать действительно значимым дебютом, и было важным сделать всё правильно. Под задорные выкрики Рики Мартина он разломал потолок и уронил в помещение.

Заложники закричали, и не зря, как представлялось Лексу, если брать во внимание его чёрный и мрачный облик, но стоило ему наполнить банк барабанной дробью «I'm Coming Out» [14] Дайаны Росс, как они принялись закрывать уши или смеяться. Песня отчасти стала сплошным рефреном, но вполне уместным для первого большого дебюта в СМИ.

Грабители принялись палить обычными пулями, большую часть которых Лекс остановил музыкальной волной, наблюдая, как те дробятся в воздухе. Парочка прорвалась, но была остановлена костюмом, а одна проникла между полами пальто, засев в бедре. От неожиданности он крякнул, iPod без осознанного приказа с его стороны переключился на грустную песню о жестокости, что не очень-то годилась для драки. Но он по-прежнему был в состоянии использовать её, чтобы ухватить грабителей и несколько раз приложить о стены и потолок, пока те не выронили оружие и не потеряли сознание, а затем выбросить, через окно, разбив стекло.

Возможно, поступать так с ними было не совсем благоразумно, но пулевое ранение жгло огнём, пройдёт несколько часов, прежде чем оно окончательно заживёт. Это чертовски бесило, к тому же они, скорее всего, не умрут, хотя определённо в ближайшее время грабить банки не смогут. С другой стороны, боль казалась чем-то далёким, смутным и маячившим вдалеке. Лекс не считал, что его физические возможности так уж потрясающи, но, скорее всего, боль заглушали усиленные способности к исцелению. Или, возможно, он просто привык к огнестрельным ранениям. Он проверил заложников, те, кажется, были невредимы, если не считать пары царапин и синяков. У охранника из небольшой раны на голове текла кровь, наверное, от удара рукоятью пистолета, но в остальном все пребывали в добром здравии. Он заиграл «Feeling Groovy» [15] Саймона и Гарфанкела, потому что это заставляло заложников улыбаться, когда он протягивал руки, помогая им подняться и осматривая на наличие повреждений.

Пара человек подошла пожать ему руку и похлопать по плечу, ему также досталось несколько объятий, пришлось постараться никого не запачкать кровью. Было приятно. Пришло на ум, что именно такого одобрения и искали все герои, когда проделывали свои героические фокусы. Это определённо отличалось от страха и заискивания, что обычно Лекс Лютор, повелитель Метрополиса, получал от публики.

Он махнул рукой в сторону лучевой пушки, которую использовали против Супермена, и превратил её в груду мусора. Никто в городе кроме Лекса Лютора не смеет палить по Супермену!

Молодая женщина с копной коротких светлых волос, до тошноты напоминающими Хлою Салливан, задала ему вопрос.

\- Что? – Переспросил он, не успев сдержаться.

Она повторила сказанное, но всё, что он расслышал, это музыку и неясное бормотание, как если бы между ними находилась стена.

Лекс только беспомощно пожал плечами и указал на свои уши. Ходить с пулевым ранением оказалось неприятно, так что из банка к месту, где полиция паковала преступников, он выплыл на звуковой подушке, тут же последовали возгласы, крики и размахивания руками в попытках привлечь внимание и получить автограф. Врачи скорой занимались кем-то, лежащим на земле, и он подошёл поближе посмотреть, что случилось. К нему обращались люди, но он жестами повторял: «Я Вас не слышу». Он не рисковал отключать наушники на случай ещё какого-то происшествия. Будучи уверен, что они всё равно не могли сказать ему ничего такого уж важного.

На асфальте, на спине лежал полицейский, Лекс предположил, что грабители подстрелили его во время осады. Было видно, что ничего уже нельзя сделать. Взор уже остекленел и подёрнулся дымкой, но медики по-прежнему делали своё дело, пытаясь вновь запустить сердце полицейского. Лекс навис над телом, игнорируя их жесты отойти прочь, и стал прислушиваться к звукам, возвращающимся от направленной к телу музыки.

Приложив руку к собственной ране от пули, он сложил ладонь лодочкой, собирая кровь. После чего по наитию наклонился вперёд, срывая с мужчины бинты и накрывая рану окровавленной перчаткой, позволяя их крови смешаться. Ему было нечего терять, а в случае успеха получится удачный ход. Он начал с нежных, тихих звуков песни Eurythmics [16], используя её, чтобы протолкнуть кровь в кровеносную систему мужчины, барабанным боем отталкивая руки, пытавшиеся оттащить его от тела. Лекс подпевал: «It's all right, baby's coming back...» [17], - и вбирал энергию ропота наблюдавшей толпы, подбавляя их бормотание и раздражённые возгласы к ритму ударников, пока сплетал музыку вокруг павшего офицера.

Прошли секунды, затем минута, затем кто-то стал кричать и бешено жестикулировать, и хотя Лекс не мог слышать, что они говорят, зато мог ощущать эхо возобновившегося сердцебиения мужчины. Тёмно-карие глаза распахнулись, из раны хлынула кровь, а затем остановилась, затянутая струпом. Полицейский поднял удивлённый, но без следов боли, взгляд. Лекс направил поток музыки, используя его для исцеления повреждённых тканей, восстановления порванных артерий, и укрепления пострадавшего сердца.

К моменту, когда песня закончилась, мужчина, наверное, был здоровее, чем до выстрела, и без труда принял сидячее положение. Лексу хотелось бы проследить за полицейским и посмотреть, нет ли длительного эффекта от переливания крови, и не передадутся ли мутантские способности. 

Лекс огляделся проверить, уловили ли камеры журналистов всю суть, и не смог удержаться от победной ухмылки. Ему пришла на ум мысль, что ухмылка не была героической, и он засомневался, не стоило ли, в конечном счёте, выбрать маску на всё лицо, но, эй, он только что сотворил чудо, пожалуй, здесь и сейчас заслужил право на ухмылку.

Репортёры толкали микрофоны ему в лицо, снова объявилась блондинка, они задавали кучу вопросов, а он не слышал ни единого чёртова слова.

Заиграло «I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned…» [18], повернувшись, он передёрнул плечами и опять показал жест «я Вас не слышу».

Его репортёр-блондинка хмурилась и указывала жестами на полицейского, в настоящий момент сидевшего в дверях кареты скорой помощи, завёрнутого в одеяло и выглядевшего невероятно удивлённо, но в остальном неплохо. Она с отчаянием указывала на него, будто ответ на её вопрос самая важная вещь в мире, но всё, что он мог, это пожать плечами и опять прокричать: «Что?»

Он ощутил хлопок по плечу и, обернувшись, увидел стоявшего там Супермена, красивая улыбка на красивом лице, протянутая в предложении дружбы и благодарности огромная ладонь. Супермен что-то говорил, но это походило не более, чем на «у-а-у-а, у-а-у-а», как речь взрослых в мультфильмах о Снупи.

Лекс посмотрел на руку, думая о том, как сильно когда-то любил этого человека и сколько предательства и лжи получал на протяжении многих лет, и как это всё ещё ранит, тяжёлый груз обиды, обжигающей нутро и определившей всю его взрослую жизнь. «No, I don't want your number, No, I don't want to give you mine, No, I don't want to meet you nowhere, No, don't want none of your time» [19].

С лица Супермена сошла улыбка, рука бесполезно повисла в воздухе, а Лекс исторг громкий, неблагозвучный грохот, подбросив себя в воздух и уносясь прочь с места представления, с безумным хихиканьем прижимая руку к быстро заживающей ране в боку.

Идеально!

Scherzando – шутливо, игриво

\- Так что Вы думаете о нашем последнем герое? – спрашивала у несколько ошеломлённого Супермена репортёр со светлыми волосами Салливан, его лицо с отвисшей челюстью заполнило двенадцатифутовый экран в гостиной Лекса.

\- Он обхамил меня песней! – Супермен, очевидно, пребывал в полном удивлении от такого. Его голос кричал: «Все любят меня, как смеет этот новичок не любить меня!»

\- Вы его знаете?

\- Нет, я его не знаю и не знаю, почему он отвергает попытку подружиться.

\- Вы ненавидите геев?

\- Он… что? Что? Нет! С чего Вам такое пришло в голову?

\- Ну, он вполне очевидно гей, возможно он чувствует, что Вы нетерпимы к супергероям-геям?

\- Нет! Нет. Я ничего не имею против геев, с чего бы ему так думать? Я просто… нет! – Супермен был абсолютно смущён дотошной журналисткой, явно пытавшейся заполучить сенсацию о гомофобности Супермена, даже если подобное откровенная неправда.

\- А что насчёт глухих? Вам неприятны инвалиды?

\- Нет, нет, конечно же, нет!

\- Но, обладая суперспособностями, Вы, конечно, не в состоянии даже представить, как это иметь человеческие слабости, особенно, что касается людей с ограниченными возможностями. Может, этот парень способен ощущать Ваш дискомфорт?

\- Нет, перестаньте говорить подобные вещи!

Лекс, Мерси и Хоуп распивали бутылку Кристаль [20] и смеялись до упаду над затруднительным положением Супермена. Лекс никогда не видел, чтобы его телохранители так смеялись, и сделал мысленную зарубку анонимно отправить репортёру дорогой подарок. Любого, кто мог сбить с толку Кларка, который и сам журналист, ждала впереди большая карьера.

\- Он сказал «обхамил», сэр! Супермен сказал «обхамил»! – повторяла Мерси, фыркая пузырьками шампанского через нос и чихая. – Вы обозвали его «слабаком»!

Лекс открыл ещё одну бутылку, заходясь смехом, покуда хватало дыхания.

Imperioso – властно

Взвыли сирены, и Лекс вместе с ведущими специалистами на полной скорости бросились к помещениям, где наблюдались объекты. Медицинский персонал попрятался и укрылся, выдрессированный им за многие годы. Супермен никогда намеренно не причинял никому вреда, а сжавшиеся позы обычно приводили его в растерянность и предназначались обуздать ярость и заставить вести себя осторожно с обычными людьми, даже если то были люди, избравшие работать на Лекса Лютора. 

Лекс напротив целеустремлённо направился к медицинскому центру. В присутствии Супермена он никогда не показывал страха, а в последнее время у него осталось ещё меньше причин делать это, ведь он и сам обладал сверхспособностями. Лекс утихомирил злость, застившую взор всякий раз, как Супермену случалось разрушать одно из его творений. Лекс знал, что на этот раз правда за ним, морально он чист. Если Супермен нанёс ущерб, тогда Лекс подаст на него в суд, основания для судебного иска, несомненно, на лицо, и это значительно цивилизованнее лучей смерти. Хотя и не столь весело.

Лекс стиснул зубы в досаде на явную наглость Супермена, ломавшего и намеревавшегося уничтожить его труды безо всякого уважения к законам или праву собственности.

Когда он вошёл в комнату, в которой проживали испытуемые, то едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться над затруднительным положением Супермена. Тот, очевидно, вломился через стену, ожидая спасти кучу благодарных жертв, в подобострастии лебезивших бы перед ним за избавление от злого Лекса Лютора.

А вместо этого оказался обездвиженным толпой восьмидесятилетних стариков, вооружённых криптонитовыми браслетами.

Они скрутили Супермена, при этом в основном сильно извиняясь, некоторые ещё предлагали ему чашечку чая или кофе и стул. С другой стороны мистер Бранстон читал ему нотации о порче имущества а-ля «прочь с моего газона чёртовы дети!» тоном, в то время, как миссис Пинкертон основательно колотила его по голове сумочкой, как поступала со всеми, попадавшими в зону досягаемости.

\- Вижу, ты познакомился с моими новыми друзьями, Супермен. Неужели ты действительно считал, что мы окажемся не готовы к твоим обычным попыткам промышленного терроризма?

\- Лютор! Ты не можешь удерживать всех этих людей в заключении для своих больных экспериментов!

\- Тут есть кто-нибудь, кто не хочет здесь находиться? – Обвёл широким жестом людей в помещении Лекс, и они все весьма поспешно заверили Супермена, что никто из них не находится здесь против воли.

\- Мистер Супермен? – Одна их старушек доброжелательно похлопала Супермена по руке, - мистер Лютор спас наши жизни. Вы должны понять, для большинства из нас он сотворил чудо. Мы не видели от него ничего кроме хорошего отношения и возвращения к доброму здравию. Мы умирали, пока он не предложил нам лечение, а теперь мы вновь можем ходить. Мы вернулись к жизни! У Вас благие намерения, и мы все очень Вас любим, но сейчас Вам стоит уйти, хорошо?

\- Ты слышал юную мисс Абигейл, - Лекс игриво подмигнул пожилой женщине, заставляя покраснеть. – Думаю, тебе пора уйти, как и пришёл, пока ты окончательно не расстроил этих милых людей, - присев, перебросил руку Супермена себе через плечо, помогая встать. Супермен опёрся, позволяя помочь себе выйти из комнаты, обратно через дыру, проделанную, когда вламывался внутрь, на протяжении всего пути посылая Лексу хмурые взгляды.

Лекс усадил его на низкую декоративную каменную ограду перед комплексом, и через мгновение Супермен вернулся к своему обычному состоянию.

\- Видишь вон то? – Лекс указал на входную дверь. – В следующий раз попробуй постучаться. Уверен, на получаемую в «Дейли Плэнет» зарплату тебе не по карману оплатить счета за нанесение ущерба чужой собственности. В ближайшее время мы собираемся сделать официальное заявление для прессы, тогда и получишь историю целиком.

Развернувшись, Лекс отправился обратно через пролом, представляя выражение шока и ужаса на лице Кларка от так между прочим оброненной фразы, что ему известно о его личине. Но сейчас он вроде как крут, а потому не станет оборачиваться и смотреть. К тому же он не желал, чтобы Супермен увидел его собственный почти звериный оскал торжества.

Parlando – говорком

Огромное сборище журналистов галдело подобно гусиному стаду. «Кем считать скопление репортёров? – раздумывал Лекс. – Если группа сов напоминают парламент, а группа воронов – убийц [21], возможно, этих следует считать скоплением идиотов?»

Он провёл рукой по лысой голове, новых волос пока не замечалось, и подошёл к трибуне.

\- Добрый день, дамы и господа. Вы все читали пресс-релиз медицинского подразделения «ЛюторКорп». Сейчас я отвечу на любые дополнительные вопросы, которые возникли у Вас касательно нашего открытия.

\- «ЛюторКорп» утверждают, что нашли лекарство от болезни Паркинсона, когда оно станет доступно широкой публике?

\- Всё зависит от УПМ [22], как правило, они не торопятся с подобными вещами. Может пройти немало времени, где-то до пяти лет, но мы надеемся уложиться года за два.

\- Как быстро лекарство даёт результат?

\- Улучшения заметны через несколько дней, а полное исчезновение тремора и мышечных спазмов в течение от десяти дней до двух недель.

\- Есть ли побочные эффекты?

\- Нет, насколько мы можем судить, побочных эффектов не наблюдается, хотя лечение внове и мы не можем предвидеть будущее. Надеюсь, последующие тестирования и усилия УПМ выявят что угодно до того, как лекарство выйдет в массы, но насколько показывают наши тесты, оно абсолютно безопасно. – С языка Лекса едва не сорвалось замечание, что большинство страдающих от Паркинсона не протянет так долго, чтобы ощутить долгосрочные последствия, но счёл это несколько неблагоразумным.

\- Что сподвигло Вас на лечение именно этого заболевания?

Ах, Лоис Лейн. Лекс удержался от зубовного скрежета. Как чудесно, что даже в ходе развода Кларк Кент и Лоис Лейн сохранили достаточно дружеские отношения для совместной работы. Хотя Лекс и с жадностью следил за новостями об их разрыве, похоже, у двоих репортёров намечался самый мирный развод в истории. Никто из них не горел желанием убить раздражающего экс-супруга. Это просто противоестественно.

\- Филантропия, мисс Лейн. Я хорошо известен своим желанием помогать близким. – Он ощерился акульей улыбкой, хотя таким конечно её не запугаешь. 

\- Но почему именно это заболевание? Что заставило Вас искать лекарство именно от него? «ЛюторКорп» никогда раньше не проявляла интереса в исследовании Паркинсона. – Она определённо пыталась подкопаться, вероятно, исходя из мысли, что Лекс снова затеял что-то предосудительное.

\- Мы не привыкли перебирать харчами, мисс Лейн. Мы обнаружили кое-что связанное с Паркинсоном и добились успеха в этом направлении исследований. Мы, конечно же, надеемся продолжить открытия новых методов лечения известных болезней. Избавить мир от большинства болезней – именно такова цель медицинского подразделения «ЛюторКорп», и надеюсь, это случится при моей жизни.

То было чудовищное хвастовство, но Лекс чувствовал себя невероятно уверенно. Никто не сможет его остановить: ни Супермен, ни отец, никто. Он собирался излечить все болезни и сделаться самым почитаемым человеком планеты. К чёрту Супермена, когда он закончит, никто не будет любить этого инопланетного уродца больше чем Лекса.

\- Что послужило прорывом?

\- Нам дали требуемый ключ метеориты, упавшие на Смолвиль во времена моего детства. – Не совсем уж и ложь. Напрямую они не являлись источником лечения, сыворотку делали из лексовой крови, но ведь камни в этом тоже поучаствовали. – Длительное слабое воздействие метеоритов вызывает состояние, известное как «трясучка», симптомы которой схожи с крайней стадией болезни Паркинсона. Она проявляется только у афроамериканцев [23], в противоположность мутациям или раку, вызываемому у европеоидов, и поскольку болезнь Паркинсона, как правило, менее распространена среди афроамериканцев, это предоставило нам кое-что для сравнения с жертвами Паркинсона.

\- Влияет ли препарат по-разному на людей различных расовых групп?

\- Нет, лечение в равной степени избавляет от симптомов и Паркинсона, и «трясучки». Лечение неизменно вне зависимости от этнического происхождения лица.

\- УЗОС [24] заявляло, что зелёные метеориты безвредны. Они неоднократно…

Ах, Кларк, вот и ты, уделяешь внимание самому важному. Ты. И твои секреты. К чёрту всех.

\- УЗОС лжёт. – Лекс был в восторге от дружного вздоха, последовавшего за этим заявлением, и продолжил обвинительную речь. В течение многих лет УЗОС попила у него немало крови, почему бы и не отплатить той же монетой? – Или их молчание куплено, или они абсолютно некомпетентны. Возможно, и то, и другое. Среди нас, пострадавших, хорошо известно, что метеориты стали причиной больших несчастий для многих людей. Болезни, мутации, смерть. У «ЛюторКорп» имеется огромное количество сведений, накопленных о метеоритах, которые мы готовы предоставить прессе по первой просьбе.

Тут же разразилась сплошная буря вопросов, Лексу подумалось, что это звучало как фоновый ритм чрезвычайно захватывающего произведения электронной музыки. И он принялся напевать под нос: «УЗОС неправ, и это правда, и это так, я ясно вижу этот факт…» - но тут же прекратил, потому что, ну, да, это немного странновато, к тому же он заметил нечитаемый взгляд, которым наградил его Кларк. 

Обуздав идиотский порыв, Лекс вновь расплылся в улыбке, пиар-менеджер утверждал, что открытая улыбка и широкие жесты позволяли ему выглядеть близким и внушающим доверие.

\- Думаете, сможете найти чудодейственные лекарства против чего-нибудь ещё? Займётесь ли Вы раком?

Лекс даже глазом не моргнул, он знал, как все желают волшебного лекарства от рака и ВИЧ, но он не волшебник.

\- Мы определённо не станем почивать на лаврах. «ЛюторКорп» всегда смотрит в будущее на благо всего человечества. Я не могу давать обещаний, но уверен: мы продолжим работать ради улучшения жизни каждого из нас.

Посыпалось ещё больше вопросов, но Лекс взмахнул рукой будто кинозвезда:

\- Я хотел бы представить Вам доктора Палмер. Она глава комитета по связям с УПМ и будет отвечать за продвижение препарата на рынок. О, это напомнило мне… - продолжил он, будто его только озарило, - как только мы получим одобрение на применение лечения, в первый год «ЛюторКорп» покроет затраты для всех пациентов. Считайте это моим даром стране.

Он отошёл, передавая микрофон доктору Палмер и наблюдая, как она сглатывает и потеет. Ей следует научиться иметь дело с прессой, и бросить её на растерзание этим шакалам – не самый худший из способов. По крайней мере, на этот раз они не жаждут крови Люторов. Он уже отдал её за так, хотя они о том не осведомлены.

Лекс чувствовал, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, будь у него волосы на затылке – встали бы дыбом, он обернулся и увидел, что на него задумчиво, сузив глаза, но без злости уставился Кларк. Слегка озадаченно. «Пытается догадаться, что я замыслил», - решил Лекс и ухмыльнулся, кивнув ему перед уходом. Пусть помучается.

Con Fuoco – пламенно, страстно

«О, это классика!» - думал Лекс, несясь к зданию, объятому безудержным пламенем. Жалко, не удалось почувствовать этого раньше. Ему следует потренироваться находить разлад, вносимый огнём в ритм его города. 

На сцене трудился ещё один герой. Лекс не удержался и проверил здание «Burning Down the House» [25], хотя, пока он выносил окна, чтобы попасть в дом, его трактовка обескураживающе съехала с оригинала Talking Heads [26] к кавер-версии Тома Джонса [27]. Скорость, с которой двигался другой герой, наводила Лекса на мысль, что это Флэш или Импульс. Но, кто бы ни был, в настоящий момент он оказался вынужден отступить под напором пламени. Лекс ощущал ритмы огня, походило на умышленный поджёг. Для создания такого жара необходимо использовать определённые катализаторы, наверное, мошенничество со страховкой со стороны кого-то, кому безразлично, сколько людей погибнет.

Ему было известно, что огонь возможно потушить при пятидесяти пяти герцах и сто сорока девяти децибелах, однако слабые, выжженные стены грозили рухнуть под напором вибрации лексовых звуков, так что следовало действовать весьма осторожно.

Сдвигая обломки и неустойчивые стены, подпирая обваливающиеся потолки, учуивая людей. Было так много факторов, на которых приходилось сконцентрироваться, что он начал терять контроль над тем, какая музыка у него играет. Не над тем, что делал с песнями, ему по-прежнему удавалось направлять музыку куда понадобится, но именно над выбором песни. «There are so many people living in this house, and I don't even know their names…[28]» - пела Энни Леннокс, в то время, как он охватывал музыкой пожилую пару и в страхе прижатое ими имущество, опуская на дорогу к поджидающим пожарным и спасателям.

Его контроль над воздействием музыки становился абсолютным, но теперь музыка часто выбирала себя самостоятельно, по-видимому, настраиваясь глубоко в подсознании, находя, что он желал выразить, или требуемый ему такт без его участия. Как некогда в юности, до того, как начал позволять водить Мерси и Хоуп, он становился единым целым с машиной, так и сейчас он ощущал, что становится единым целым с музыкой, используемой при перемещении по зданию.

В стольких песнях использовались слова: «жар», «пламя» или «пылающий», что все они слились в единый размытый фон, словно мэшап [29] безумного диджея, Лекс удерживал горящее здание, вплетая мелодию в его конструкции, подбирая и спасая каждого человека, собаку, кошку или птицу мимо которых проносился. Со всех пяти этажей через окна он спускал людей, их домашних животных и хоть какие ценности, которые посчитал возможным спасти. Он почувствовал, как мимо промчался другой герой, неся ребёнка, и обернувшись, заметил размытое пятно красного и жёлтого – почти наверняка Флэш.

Крыша начала проседать, и он поднял её, рядом промелькнул Флэш. Только собственные улучшенные рефлексы Лекса позволили ему хотя бы почувствовать смазанное движение. Сам он не мог достичь подобной скорости, но чувствовал её.

Потянувшись, он обнаружил, что единственные оставшиеся в здании живые существа находились в большом аквариуме в одной из квартир верхнего этажа и золотая рыбка в банке этажом ниже. С осторожностью он оплёл их музыкой, вынося их через окно и опуская на улицу. Не дать воде расплескаться, оказалось невероятно трудным делом, потребовалась вся его концентрации, чтобы приземлиться и не потерять рыбку.

Он стоял на улице, переводя дыхание и откашливаясь от дыма. Начальник пожарной команды с сажей на лице пожимал Флэшу руку, и Лекс послал несколько тактов «Fast Love» Джорджа Майкла [30], «заглядывая» под маску Флэша и прощупывая черты лица, пока вибрации не принесли достаточно чёткий мысленный образ. Барри Аллен? Пару раз Лекс встречал этого человека, когда приходилось иметь дела с законом, с обеих сторон, и он всегда казался довольно славным парнем. В отличие от Супермена, в чьём случае злость и предательство отравляло каждый вдох, Лекс действительно не имел на Флэша зуба. При прошлых встречах они оба просто занимались своим делом, играя роли, которые на них возложило общество.

Флэш махнул и подошёл, радостно болтая. Хотя у Лекса не получалось прочесть по губам, что говорил парень, он пожал предложенную Флэшем руку. Почему бы и нет? Флэш смеялся над чем-то и указывал на голову Лекса, Лекс решил, что, возможно, Флэш смеётся над выбором музыки. Лекс улыбнулся и пожал плечами, явно показывая, что и понятия не имеет, о чём Флэш говорит, при этом широко улыбался и подёргиваясь в такт музыке. Ну и что, если Джордж Майкл заставлял его походить на гея? Ничего страшного! 

Флэш в два шажка отступил назад и крутанулся, танцуя под лексову мелодию, Лекс не смог удержаться от смеха, но затем Флэш исчез в порыве ветра, не оставив даже размытого красного следа, указывавшего в каком направлении он скрылся.

Рука опустилась ему на плечо, и Лекс едва удержался, чтобы не взорвать того, кто там стоял, он не заметил, как к нему подобрались, но это оказался очередной почерневший пожарник, глядящий с облегчением и говорящий что-то, чего Лекс не мог услышать. Он протянул ладонь пожать Лексу руку, что Лекс и сделал, с вновь одной из, как он предполагал вскоре станущей его торговой маркой, «я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь» улыбкой.

Через барьер прорвался журналист, и Лекс уже собрался показывать знаками, что не слышит, когда репортёр показал от руки написанную табличку: «Как Вас зовут?».

И Лексу пришлось замереть. Он передумал так много имён, но все они казались глупыми. Или претенциозными. Или просто нелепыми. Он хотел чего-то крутого, чего-то запоминающегося. Чего-то вдохновляющего на доверие и уверенность. И он пока ещё не пришёл ни к чему, что ему бы понравилось.

В очередной раз музыка заиграла, отвечая за него, играя нарезки музыкальных фрагментов. «Hi! My name is… what? My name is…who? My name is». «I wanna hear you say my name». «What's my name?» «You don't know my name». «Say my name, say my name». «What's my motherfucking name» [31].

«Ну, - пришёл к выводу Лекс, - весьма сбивающая с толку чехарда песен». Музыка видимо отражала его неуверенность в выборе имени. Как только он придумает действительно классное супергеройское имя, то так или иначе поставит прессу в известность, но до тех пор, он лишь озадачил их противоречивыми мэшапами.

К нему подошёл маленький ребёнок, и он подумал, что для освещения в прессе будет замечательно принять от заплаканного мальчика благодарность за спасение жизни. Он потянулся вытереть с лица мальчика следы сажи, но мальчик вскинул руки и принялся медленно показывать на языке жестов.

«Умный мальчонка», - подумалось Лексу, обрадованному, что потрудился выучить язык жестов наряду с остальными языками своего репертуара.

\- Я научился в школе. А ты знаешь жесты? – старательно показывал ребёнок.

\- Да, - так же ответил Лекс.

\- Спасибо, что вытащили нас из огня, - показал ребёнок.

\- Не за что, - просигналил Лекс в ответ, журналисты бесновались, наверное, хотели, чтобы кто-то им перевёл.

\- Ты глухой? – спросил мальчик.

\- Нет, - покачал Лекс головой. – Я просто тебя не слышу.

Мальчик выглядел озадаченным.

\- А в чём разница?

\- Я просто тебя не слышу, вот и всё.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, что спас мою рыбку. – Мальчик указал на аквариум с нарезающей круги золотой рыбкой.

\- У золотых рыбок хорошая память, - показал Лекс. – Они в родстве с карпами кои [32], - ему пришлось разъяснять с заминками, - и они так умны, что могут научиться трюкам. Тебе не следует держать её в таком маленьком аквариуме, это жестоко. Достань хороший аквариум и она сможет прожить десять лет, а может и дольше.

Мальчик выглядел скептически.

\- Считай это услугой, - предложил Лекс. – Я спас твою жизнь, а ты в ответ сделай жизнь рыбки лучше. – Он собирался проявить себя наиболее сострадательным и заботливым из всех чудиков со сверхспособностями в округе. Его репутация превзойдёт их всех!

Мальчик кивнул. Лекс махнул на прощание всем зевакам и улетел под что-то весёлое и радостное.

«Вот это отличная ночная работа, - думал он, лыбясь. – Жизнь прекрасна!»

Temp Di Valse – в ритме вальса

Пары кружились и летали по танцполу. Лекс поклонился последней партнёрше – старейшине благотворительного поприща Метрополиса, и взял бокал шампанского, направившись в конец зала. Одно из преимуществ всегда под рукой иметь Хоуп и Мерси, что он никогда не оставался в одиночестве на такого рода вечерах. Показаться здесь было важно, и он давно перерос детское желание прятаться в шкафу от сборищ почти незнакомцев. Сегодня он прибыл без спутницы, и снимать кого-то на ночь тоже не хотел.

Мероприятие предназначалось для сбора средств на борьбу со СПИДом, ну, такова официальная причина. На самом деле, большинство присутствующих пришли посмотреть на других и себя показать. У Лекса в последние дни не хватало времени на подбор достойной пары, подходящей и адекватной, ничего не имеющей против совместного времяпрепровождения на одну ночь, поэтому он взял Хоуп и Мерси, чтобы было с кем поговорить в перерывах между танцами и мимолётными социальными контактами, которые вынуждено терпел.

Он предпочёл бы послать чек и на этом успокоиться, но часть его всё ещё не оставляла политических чаяний, поэтому приходилось поддерживать лицо и продолжать уделять внимание необходимым обязательствам перед обществом.

Сегодня здесь присутствовал и Кларк Кент, неумело танцующий с ведущей колонку светской хроники «Дейли Плэнет». Из-за неоднократно неуклюже отдавившего ноги сорок девятого кларкового размера, с лица у неё не сходила кислая мина. Лекс считал необходимым простить гигантского болвана, трудно быть лёгким на ногу, когда эта самая нога размером со среднего барбоса. По крайней мере, полагал Лекс, Кларк мог бы постараться двигаться плавно и не делать резких шагов. Наверное, несчастная сказала недавно нечто ядовитое о Лоис, чтобы заслужить подобное – пришёл к выводу Лекс. Раскрасневшаяся и побагровевшая Лоис уехала раньше, и Лекса не оставляло любопытство: отчего передовая парочка «Дейли Плэнет» вообще оказалась направлена освещать подобное мероприятие. Это определённо не их стезя. Лекс также мысленно побранил Кларка, что тот не ушёл со вскоре уже бывшей женой, если она расстроилась. Но, опять же, возможно для Кларка остаться здесь, вне досягаемости линии огня Лоис, являлось способом самосохранения, покинутый Кларк и Лекс безнаказанно глазели друг на друга из разных концов зала. 

Женщина, настолько старая, что Лекс удивился, что она ещё самостоятельно ходит, похлопала его по руке, он обернулся, улыбаясь ей, как самому прекрасному созданию в комнате, и осторожно повёл на танцпол, наслаждаясь её хихиканьем и старомодными заигрываниями во время танца. От того, чтобы пуститься в пляс, Лекса останавливало не только то обстоятельство, что люди могут увидеть, как его ступни частенько отрываются от пола, когда музыка нарастает или ускоряется такт, но и возраст и хрупкость партнёрши. Они танцевали, флиртовали и притворничали, пока её столь же древний муж не похлопал Лекса по плечу, интересуясь, может ли он «увести это восхитительное юное создание»? Лекс любезно откланялся и поискал официанта с напитками. Алкоголя он избегал, но нуждался в чем-то прохладном и освежающем.

Ему протянули стакан. Холодная вода. То, что надо. Подношение он принял с благодарностью, не глянув на человека. С новыми возможностями к исцелению о ядах можно было не беспокоиться.

\- Мистер Лютор.

Лекс обернулся и понял, что оказался на кларковой половине зала.

\- Прошу, просто Лекс, мы знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы звать друг друга по имени, - сугодничал Лекс с хитрой улыбкой. – Благодарю за воду.

Кларк глубоко нахмурился, изогнув губы в вежливой неприязни, хотя его гневный взгляд говорил сам за себя.

\- Так, что насчёт…

\- Ну, ну, Кларк, сейчас не время и не место для одного из твоих расследований. Если желаешь интервью, договаривайся с моим личным ассистентом.

\- Мне запрещено появляться в твоём офисе, тебе об этом хорошо известно, Лекс.

\- Считай, что теперь разрешено, Кларк. И прими мои извинения за подобную оплошность, - Лекс добавил очарования, хотя знал, что улыбается натянуто и неискренне. Он приложил немало усилий, чтобы в «ЛюторКорп» оставалось как можно меньше незаконного или неэтичного, а если и оставалось, то хорошо спрятаное. Будем надеяться. Открытость прессе всегда хороший шаг, даже если прессу представляет кто-то, имеющий на тебя зуб.

\- Так что, Лекс, никаких планов на ночь? – В голосе Кларка всё ещё звучало раздражение, и было странно слышать от него попытку поболтать по-свойски. Лекс предполагал, что тот завёл разговор, будто они приятели, только чтобы подтолкнуть Лекса сболтнуть лишнего. Возможно по указаниям Лоис.

\- Удовольствие я получаю повыше талии, солнышко [33], - и ощутил небольшой укол досады, что уже очень долгое время это являлось правдивым утверждением. Ухаживать за кем-то, кто, в конце концов, почти обязательно попытается убить тебя из-за денег, не стоило потраченных усилий.

Кларк одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, то ли из-за неожиданного прозвища, то ли из-за того, что Лекс случайно ответил строчкой старой песни, но вернулась маленькая старушка, на этот раз помахав китайским веером Кларку, и тот оказался вынужден сопровождать её в танце, всякий раз при развороте посматривая на Лекса.

Лекс не смог удержать улыбки, когда старушка ловко встала на кларковы ступни, позволяя носить её по залу, спасая свои древние ноги от угрозы быть раздавленными. Лексу показалось, что Кларк даже не заметил.

Аcciaccatura – короткий форшлаг, мелодичное украшение, предшествующее какому-либо звуку мелодии

Ночь выдалась длинная, и Лекс устал, но всё равно был доволен последними результатами, полученными из лаборатории. Он отпустил Мерси и Хоуп и, несмотря на их протесты, поехал домой один. Давно он уже не ощущал себя уверенно на публике без их защиты, и не менее давно, как в последний раз хотел побыть без их компании. Планы спокойного обеда в тихом ресторанчике и вечера, занятого последней сделкой куплепродажи под звуки Модеста Мусоргского в музыкальной гостинной, были нарушены сильными звуками боли и злости с примешивающимся отвратительным оттенком удовольствия. Какой-то скот, или группа скотов получали огромное наслаждение, делая больно ещё кому-то.

Он последовал на зов ощущений, петляя по городским улицам, пока повреждения окружающих зданий не сделали очевидным, что цель найдена.

Банда молодых людей, слишком взрослых, чтобы зваться юнцами, одетых почти в типичном бандитском стиле, окружила кого-то прижатого к земле, размахивая бейсбольными битами и цепями, и рассекая воздух ножами и мачете. Оружие их светилось ярко-зелёным.

Лекс легонько тронул машину вперёд, мягко оттолкнув нескольких человек, заслонявших обзор, пока отчётливо не увидел перед собой лежавшего на дороге избитого и окровавленного Супермена. 

Он подал вперёд ещё чуточку, машина покатилась, наезжая сзади на тело Супермена, и подпрыгнула, подброшенная столкновением с большими ступнями и массивной грудью. Банда заржала. У модного, с низкой посадкой автомобиля просто не хватало дорожного просвета, чтобы покрыть такое крупное тело, как у Супермена. Для подвески это сущая катастрофа.

\- Да, чувак, проутюж этого х*есоса! – закричал один из молодчиков, приветствуя лексовы действия ликующими жестами, пока Лекс выбирался из автомобиля, они давали друг другу пять и вовсю щерили зубы.

\- Эй, это же мистер Л-ю-ю-ю-тор! – Банда показывала ему всякие жесты и карикатурно растягивала его имя. Он не обращал внимания, спокойно направляясь к главарю, размахивавшему зелёной цепью, как чёкнутая пародия на Чарли Чаплина.

\- Достаточно, джентельмены. Думаю, вам пора домой.

\- Эй, мы ещё не закончили, мистер Л-ю-ю-ю-тор. У нас остались кое-какие делишки с этим чуваком! Хош присоединиться? Супердурик тебе ж тож не нравится!

\- Нет, полагаю с Вас довольно. Здесь Вам больше нечего делать. 

Глаза главаря прищурились, Лекс ожидал ещё показухи и угроз, но, опять-таки, у кого нет яиц напасть без всяких предисловий, не справился бы с Суперменом, цепь угрожающе полетела в голову Лексу.

Он вскинул руку, позволяя цепи поймать его, намотавшись и сломав одну из костей предплечья, после чего дёрнул на себя, так что главаря понесло вперёд, Лекс двинул головой навстречу, ломая ему нос и чувствуя брызнувшую кровь.

\- А, сука! – Отшатнулся ослеплённый и бросивший оружие главарь. – Кончайте этого п*дора!

Остальные двинулись скопом, размахивая оружием, Лекс развернулся на пятках, сшибая двоих ударом в лицо. На него попытался напасть ещё один, Лекс ушёл от удара и вырубил парня апперкотом, вбив челюсть в глотку, да так, что верхние зубы оставили уродливый след наподобие укуса.

Кто-то подскочил со спины, и он в развороте впечатал колено противнику в пах, не оставив и шанса успеть прикрыться.

После многолетних спаррингов с Хоуп и Мерси эти парни казались просто щенками. Он совладал со всеми восемью менее чем за тридцать секунд, оставив валяться на земле в луже крови и выбитых зубов.

И спокойно подошёл к машине, вправляя на место кость, ставшую на место с сухим щелчком. Будет ныть несколько дней, жаль, что не пожертвовал непреобладающей рукой. Лекс сел за руль и съехал с Супермена, почувствовав ещё раз несколько ударов о тело. Затем вышел собрать осколки метеорита. Исходя из многих причин, Лекс всегда считал уместным иметь в машине обшитый свинцом багажник, так что весь криптонит вскоре был надёжно спрятан.

Супермен озадаченно наблюдал за ним, приподнявшись на локте.

\- Э-э-э, спасибо?

\- Не за что, - спокойно ответил Лекс, возвращаясь в машину.

\- Погоди, Лекс, как ты это сделал?

Лекс застыл, с одной рукой на зажигании и одной ногой на дороге.

\- Адреналин, - ответил он глядя Супермену в глаза, перед тем как забраться внутрь и уехать. 

Modesto – скромно

Лекс добавлял телевизионные интервью, например, такое, как взятое журналистами у якобы глухого супергероя, к своей растущей коллекции.

Он записывал эти попытки журналистов, взять у него интервью, протягивая вопросы на листках бумаги и получая в ответ какофонию звуков в avi-файлах. 

Один из репортёров спросил, как он получил свои силы, в ответ Мит Лоуф [34] запричитал о сорвавшемся с обрыва мотоцикле и вырвавшемся из груди и улетевшем сердце. «Bat Out Of Hell» не слишком-то соответствовала истине, но она единственное, что пришло на ум в попытке объяснить несчастный случай, подаривший Лексу новые и улучшеные возможности. Если и существовала песня о получении суперсилы после гибели в автомобильной аварии, Лекс её ещё не слышал. Но, может быть, он мог бы привлечь к записи Fall Out Boy [35], те любили песни с дурацкими названиями.

Ещё один репортёр, и это было по-настоящему любимое лексово интервью, поднял плакат с требованием ответить, отчего он повидимому так сильно ненавидит Супермена, и Лекс просто влюбился в собственный ответ в несколько тактов «Cold Hearted Snake» Полы Абдул [36]. Идеально подходит Супермену с его торчащими клыками и лживым языком. «Cold hearted snake, look into his eyes, he's been telling lies…» Журналисты были ошарашены, Лекс был в восторге.

\- Нет, только не Супермен! – Дразнил Лекс нараспев растерянного репортёра на экране ноутбука. – Он воплащение правды и справедливости! – Пришло время кому-то указать, что за лжец этот инопланетянин.

И интервью с Суперменом, где они расспрашивали его о заявлениях нового героя, заставляя нервничать, хмуриться и пытаться защититься от обвинений во лжи.

\- У меня есть личная жизнь, - говорил Супермен, - и семья, и мне необходимо защищать их. Иногда мне приходится… я не могу всем обо всём рассказывать, или безопасность моей семьи окажется под угрозой.

Что, похоже, удивило журналистов, которые напридумали, будто у Супермена помимо его трико, плаща и героизма иных забот и не существовало. Сама только мысль, что он скрывал нечто приватное, что нельзя заснять и попользовать, бесила их. Теперь они каждую секунду станут преследовать Супермена, надеясь хоть одним глазком взглянуть на его частную жизнь и семью.

Лексу казалось это своего рода победой. Заставить Супермена публично признаться во лжи, даже если эта ложь являлась, вероятно, оправданной. Позволило чему-то тугому и противному, словно скормленная голодному питону живая крыса, рассосаться где-то глубоко у него внутри.

\- И кто теперь лжец, а? – спросил он у экрана, ощущая, как рвутся на волю слова, надёжно припрятаные во тьме его памяти. – Ты всегда считал, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя. Недостаточно добропорядочен. Недостаточно честен. Но кто сейчас достаточно хорош? Ты никогда не доверял мне, никода не доверял свои секреты, даже тогда, когда я… когда мы были друзьями.

\- «Недостаточно хорош». Напиши это тысячу раз, Супермен! Каждый раз, когда вижу тебя в красном и синем, пролетающего над головой, это словно надпись стофутовыми буквами «Лекс Лютор недостаточно хорош!». Непрестанное напоминание, правда? Я был недостаточно хорош, чтобы доверять мне. Недостаточно хорош, чтобы по-настоящему быть тебе другом, и неважно как много услуг и даров ты от меня желал, неважно, что я для тебя делал, я был недостаточно хорош, чтобы заслужить твоё доверие.

\- Ну, и, Кларк, кто теперь достаточно хорош? Я лучше тебя! Я лучше!

Лекс погрозил кулаком экрану, на котором Супермен застыл с выражением обеспокоенности и замешательства, но тирада не возымела того же всплеска эмоций, как раньше. Он добился кларкова признания во лжи, и какого-никакого падения Супермена с пьедестала, и это всё же не казалось чем-то важным. Наверное, следовало кричать и размахивать руками от ярости, как он к тому привык, но… это скорее по старой памяти, нежели от потребности дать выход чувствам. Может это на фоне умения летать всё остальное блекло?

\- Я лучше тебя, - вновь повторил он уже спокойнее. – Теперь я достаточно хорош. Я лучше. Лучше.

Mа – но, например

\- Я не знаю, чего Вы надеялись достичь этими исследованиями, - говорил доктор Хельмсфорд рассерженным тоном, - но эта сыворотка ничем не может помочь жертвам рака.

\- А что насчёт Т-клеток? Лейкоцитов в крови? Неужели у подопытных никаких улучшений? – Лекс пролистывал доклады и записи со сжатыми в раздражении губами.

\- О, да, подопытные невероятно здоровы, пока рак не поражает их настолько, что они превращаются в сплошную гигантскую раковую опухоль. Они становятся настолько сильными и здоровыми, даже не могут расчитывать на сердечную недостаточность или иную причину преждевременной смерти. Они остаются живыми и при сознании, пока каждая клетка тела не превращается в раковую.

\- Получается, сыворотка не оказывает никакого воздействия на опухоли и тому подобное?

\- Напротив, опухоли её обожают. Она питает их, как я никогда прежде не видел, их рост настолько ускоряется, что опухоль, которой понадобились бы месяцы, а то и годы, чтобы убить объект, способна победить организм за несколько дней.

\- Подытожьте отчёты и пришлите ко мне в офис, - велел Лекс, развернувшись на каблуках к выходу. Учитывая, что его собственные первоначальные мутантские способности к излечению оказались не способны справиться с вызванным метеоритами раком, не стоило удивляться, что недавно возросшие возможности обладали теми же недостатками, только ещё более увеличившимися, и, тем не менее, это стало горьким разочарованием.

Он даже не мог спустить пар на ринге с Хоуп и Мерси, у тех был выходной. Он поощрял их свидания друг с другом, не отпуская на сторону во избежание предательства, но это значило, что временами их обеих не было рядом. Сейчас он уже так не нуждался в защите, хотя их компания оказалась бы приятной, наряду с физическим участием, когда приспичивало хорошенько подраться.

Poi – затем, после

«Дейли Плэнет» объявила конкурс. Лучшее имя для нового супергероя выиграет какой-то дурацкий приз или как-то так. Сегодня объявляли победителя. Лекс в ужасе стиснул зубы. Насколько он хотел, чтобы публика любила его, настолько же не хотел, чтобы выбирала ему имя! Чтобы они ни придумали, это почти наверняка окажется глупостью, и почти наверняка прилипнет к нему. Неважно как часто Супермен указывал насколько обидно ему нелепое прозвище, стоило Лоис его придумать, и оно пристало намертво.

Следовало поторопиться самому придумать что-нибудь. Следовало попросить о помощи Мерси. Найти какой-то способ слить это прессе. Нечто крутое. Может Ритм, или Вибро, или… нет, стоп, только не Вибро, а то с шутками о секс-игрушках прохода не дадут. Ангел Музыки? Нет, будто из Призрака Оперы. Призрак… О, боже, нет. Удар… тоже нет, немного попахивает «S&M» [37].

И теперь газета, которая ему даже не принадлежала, в открытую призывает широкую немытую общественность выбрать для него имя, лучшее имя принесёт победителю машину, путёвку, день обучения стрельбе из лука в парке с Зелёной Стрелой, или ещё что-нибудь столь же бесполезное.

\- У меня есть сегодняшняя газета, сэр, на первой полосе весьма недурственная статья о Вашем новом прозвище и победители конкурса. Несомненно, имя Вам выбрал маленький мальчик, спасённый Вами же из горящего дома той ночью.

\- Хочу ли я знать?

\- Не думаю, сэр.

Лекс забрал у Мерси газету, не увидев и тени ухмылки, выражение её лица было совершенно профессионально.

И, когда прочитав в газете своё новое имя, он с громким стуком уронил голову на стол, то также был абсолютно уверен, что не слышал её весёлого смешка.

Eroico – героический

Проблема большинства вообразивших себя суперзлодеями, как полагал Лекс, заключалась в том, что они не просчитывали всё до конца. Быть суперзлодеем – искусство. Нельзя измыслить план и тут же кинуться его воплощать, следует подумать о том, как противники могут свести на нет твои усилия. Также следует уметь поставить себя на место супергероев, чтобы предугадать, как они поступят, желая помешать твоим планам. Следует иметь под рукой хорошую команду адвокатов, когда что-то пойдёт не по плану, что часто и происходит, и ещё следует быть готовым к случайному унизительному поражению.

Пародии на злодеев, прямо сейчас занимавшие огромный экран телевизора в лексовом кабинете, придумали великолепную идею неуязвимых грузовиков, на которых тупо по-бараньи можно было вламываться в магазины и удирать с товарами на тысячи долларов. Грузовики оказались в значительной мере непробиваемыми для большинства современного оружия и супергероев, защищавших сейчас город. Владельцы грузовиков выбрали день, когда несколько наиболее сильных героев оказались за океаном, управляясь с вулканом, угрожавшим то ли маленькой деревеньке, то ли ещё чему.

В новостях показывали, как группа этих самых неуязвимых грузовиков катила по главной улице города, преследуемая полицией.

«И тут на сцене появляюсь я, - возликовал Лекс, - невероятно великолепный, увереный, могущественый, стройный и сексуальный, весь в чёрном, полы пальто развеваются, но не сильно, и с обворожительной улыбкой». 

Да, бандиты создали отличный транспорт, но они не подумали о создании неуязвимой дороги.

Лекс любовался собой, идущим по улице прямо между машинами, с опущенными слегка раскинутыми руками, словно в благословении. Низкие, бьющие звуки Marilyn Manson [38], рвали улицы под грузовиками, опрокидывая и поднимая на буграх, не оставляя людям внутри иного выбора кроме как сдаться или умереть с голоду.

\- Боже, как же я хорош, - Лекс похлопал сам себе.  
Открыв ноутбук, он написал: «Пожертвовать деньги на восстановление дорог города». И отослал по почте секретарю.

\- Сэр?

\- Да, Мерси?

\- Знаете, я тут подумала. И решила, что должна стать Вашим напарником.

\- Ты уже являешься моим телохранителем. Уверен, тебе вовсе незачем дефилировать вокруг в трико.

\- Вы не носите трико, вы носите костюм. Не вижу, почему бы и мне точно так же не носить нормальную одежду с маской.

\- Считаю необходимым заметить, что хотя ты по-настоящему опасна, но никакими сверхспособностями не обладаешь.

\- Считаю необходимым заметить, сэр, что я по-прежнему могу надрать Вам зад.

Лекс сцепил домиком пальцы, привычка, которую ненавидел, поскольку та делала его похожим на Монтгомери Бёрнса [39], и одарил её кислым взглядом. Не включай он своей музыки, тогда, да, могла, но если и так, ему не хотелось рисковать её жизнью.

\- Мне только нужно крутое имя, - игнорируя его, продолжила она. – Я подумывала об iHero и Девушка-айпод.

Лекс закашлялся.

\- Нет, не думаю, Мерси.

\- Погодите, сэр. Вы ещё будете умолять меня стать Вашей напарницей. В конце концов, ни Бэтмен, ни Робин не обладают суперсилами и прекрасно справляются.

Она была права, и он подозревал, что в случае схватки между Мерси и Бэтменом неизвестно ещё кто победит.

\- Посмотрим.

\- Прекрасно, сэр. Я тут подумала, может Хоуп будет «mp3»?

Libero – вольно

\- Лекс, ты пренебрегаешь бизнесом, - ворвался в двери Лайонел. Годы иссушили его, заставив окостенеть ещё сильнее, сделав похожим на длинноволосый грецкий орех, морщинистый и задеревенелый.

\- Я? – Безразличным тоном переспросил Лекс, он честно постарался вернуть мысли в русло забот о делах «ЛюторКорп» и прочь от медицинских исследований и супергероики. Отец был прав, но Лекс не желал признавать его правоту. Бизнес попросту более не волновал Лекса столь сильно. Это единственная сфера, где у них с отцом находилось что-то общее, было непросто избавиться от целой жизни, проведённой в попытках понравиться папочке.

\- Ты заручился некоторыми отличными публикациями в прессе, Лекс, предложить бесплатное лечение от паркинсона – блестящий рекламный трюк, но ты не можешь… - Лекс смотрел на губы отца, потихоньку мурлыкая себе под нос. Старая песня для старика, «Feeling Good» Нины Симон [40], Лекс чувствовал себя чертовски замечательно, лучше, чем когда-либо мог припомнить, во всём непокорным и, вероятно, впервые в жизни не боящимся отца, Лекс смотрел и не слушал ни единого слова.

Лайонел Лютор расхаживал по комнате, скупо жестикулируя, и Лекс понимал, что в том было не очень-то много музыки. Его голос колебался между вкрадчивым обольщением и требовательными стакатто [41]. Лекс пропускал его мимо ушей, мужчина порывисто вышагивал, слишком переполняемый гневом, чтобы ощущать течение и биение жизни вокруг. Его отец создал одну из крупнейших бизнес-империй планеты, и всё же у него ничего не было. Ни семьи, кроме сына, которого много раз пытался уничтожить, а тот должок возвращал сторицей. Ни друзей, только люди, боявшиеся его. Ничего кроме денег и дутого, дарованного ими, могущества. Когда Лекс отступал и оглядывался на отца, мысленно окидывал взором годы эмоционального насилия, то видел грустного, одинокого старика в обществе одних лишь небоскрёбов и денег.

Лекс понял, что начинает испытывать к старику жалость. И у него случилось тихое прозрение, что, несмотря на все те ужасные вещи, которые отец сотворил с ним, отец по-настоящему любил его. Он понял, что отец держал его в детстве в одиночестве и не позволял заводить друзей потому как пытался защитить Лекса. Понял, что отец уничтожал все отношения Лекса, потому что сами отношения были пустышкой, большинство тех, кого Лекс любил, позволяли эти отношения уничтожить, потому что не очень и хотели их уберечь. Они вступали в них из-за денег или положения. На каждый совершённый отцом ужасный проступок, почти удавалось поглядеть с отцовской точки зрения. Насколько действия отца так сильно и так часто вредили Лексу, настолько же они оказывались уместны. Ну… кроме, пожалуй, того раза, когда он держал Лекса под наркотой и пытался убить, но опять таки, у Лайонела и не получилось, и Лекс полагал, что это что-то да значит.

Он отпустил ненависть и гнев и понял, что отец был просто человеком, которому случалось ошибаться, ошибаться много и часто, и сейчас в его жизни не осталось ничего кроме денег и бизнеса. Ни семьи – Лекс едва считал себя частью жизни отца, ни друзей, ведь Лайонел всегда полагал друзей слабостью.

Иногда, как понял Лекс, уважение и страх были действительно худшим, чего стоит желать от людей. Особенно если это единственное, на что рассчитываешь. Всё, чему отец учил его долгие годы, оказалось столь неверным.

Столь поздно случившееся прозрение, Лекс не сомневался, было в какой-то мере связано с физиологическими и психологическими изменениями, через которые он прошёл благодаря мутации, спровоцированной аварией, хотя и не мог объяснить, отчего только сейчас, после многих десятилетий смог, наконец, увидеть отца ясно, без груза любви, ненависти и страха, обычно сопровождавших этого человека.

\- Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – в конце концов проорал Лайонел Лексу в лицо, возвращая того к реальности.

\- Нет, - честно ответил Лекс. И прежде чем отец успел набрать в грудь воздуха для очередной яростной тирады, Лекса посетило ещё одно прозрение. Отец больше не был для него столь важен.

Лекс потянулся и с нежностью поцеловал отца во впалую, небритую щеку.

\- Отец, я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить, и я знаю, что ты всегда хотел для меня как лучше. Но, давай признаем: получалось у тебя хуже некуда, и теперь поздно пытаться что-либо исправить. А сейчас тебе пора.

Он взял Лайонела под руку и мягко вывел из комнаты. Лайонел на мгновение онемел, а затем разразился всё теми же проверенными и искренними угрозами и обещаниями, используемыми им постоянно для удержания Лекса в узде, но ни одно не имело значения. Абсолютно ничего из сказанного отцом, ничерта не значило для Лекса.

Он ощущал себя, будто выбрался из старого поношенного кокона, а с глаз упала пелена, и он переродился в страданиях, появившись на свет посвежевшим и обновлённым, с новым взглядом на окружающих его людей. 

\- Хоуп, пожалуйста, сопроводи отца из здания. Убедись, что весь персонал и охрана проинформированы, что ему запрещён доступ в любые владения «ЛюторКорп». 

\- Да, сэр, - она подхватила Лайонела под руку и повела к личному лифту.

\- Энд ай-м ф-и-и-и-и-и-линг гуд! – напел про себя Лекс, пританцовывая к столу и последним отчётам из медицинского центра. Он никогда до конца не освободится от влияния отца, но впервые в жизни, насколько себя помнил, ему было по-настоящему плевать.

Третья часть: Scherzo

Subito – внезапно

Мелкие роботы. Лекс ненавидел мелких роботов. Лекс ненавидел мелких роботов, роившихся по городу и кусающих и жалящих всех, кто оказался к ним слишком близко. Лекс ненавидел мелких роботов, крадущих данные, в том числе банковские реквизиты, промышленную информацию, но преимущественно секреты «ЛюторКорп», с любого компьютера в зоне досягаемости. Обнаружив их в собственных зданиях, он уничтожил тысячами, проследив до сюда.

Какой-то ублюдок взял программу с директивами компьютерного вируса и записал в машины, едва достигающие пару дюймов в диаметре, и эти штуковины разбирали по винтикам всё, что могли и тащили любую добытую информацию домой своему создателю. У создателя хватило ума кинуться наутёк, как только понял, какая огромная, зияющая дыра обнаружилась в его плане, дело в том, что полиция почти сразу же выследила его по его творениям. Но крошечные роботы продолжали сеять хаос по всему Метрополису.

Ущерб, причиняемый ими компьютерным системам, банкоматам и горожанам оказался так велик, что были задействованы большая часть полиции и местных супергероев, и, похоже, могли привлечь даже армию. Не потому, что роботы оказались хорошо вооружёнными или неуничтожимыми. Их просто было чертовски много.

«Уж очень жарко для чего-то подобного», - размышлял Лекс, пользуясь своей силой, чтобы зачёрпывать и давить тучи мелких роботов, после сваливая на дорогу аккуратными кучами. Последние несколько дней выдались дождливыми, улицы так до конца и не высохли, а низкое атмосферное давление и влажность заставляли его истекать потом под одеждой. Пуленепробиваемое пальто – не тот наряд, что годится для жаркой погоды. Пот из-под маски заливал глаза и губы.

От остальных героев шёл слабый пар, ну, от тех из них, кто был более-менее человеком, слабые лучи солнца потихоньку просушивали их костюмы. Супермен, конечно же, неизменно оставался свежим и цветущим. Он не потел. Даже причёска не растрёпывалась. В тяжёлом, защитном пальто Лекс мучался как в сауне, но в тайне торжествовал, что его силы оказались наиболее эффективны против именно этой угрозы. Супермен мог во множестве уничтожать их лазерным зрением или замораживающим дыханием, но не без ущерба для оборудования, атакуемого роботами. Поэтому он и Флэш вынуждены были прибегать к суперскорости, собирая крохотных роботов. 

Зелёная Стрела оказался совершенно бесполезен, у него не нашлось никаких средств, чтобы уничтожить их и при этом не вредить технике. Лекс ненавидел Зелёную Стрелу с первого появления последнего на сцене. Как это виделось Лексу, тот был всего лишь промышленным террористом, совершавшим акты вандализма против лексовой собственности, так что сейчас Лекс злорадствовал его бесполезности.

Он сыграл «Домо аригато, мистер робато» группы Styx [42] и тщательно разделил звуки вражеских роботов и банкомата, справляясь с уничтожением очередной пары тысяч мелких вредителей, при этом льющийся ручьями пот продолжал застилать глаза.

Пока он шагал по стене здания, перпендикулярно к ней, сметая звуками маленьких ублюдочных роботов, пот капал с обшлага рукавов на дорогу внизу, он встряхивал руки в попытках сохранить спрятанные в рукавах iPod-ы сухими. Как выяснилось, треклятые штуковины переставали работать, оказавшись чересчур сильно залиты потом. Взмахнув в очередной раз руками, он внезапно оказался объят блаженным порывом холодного воздуха.

Обернувшись посмотреть, откуда тот появился, он увидел маячащего позади в воздухе, и одарившего его нахальным оскалом и очередным выдохом ледяного воздуха, Супермена. 

\- Отличная работа, iHero, приятно иметь с тобой дело! – прочитал Лекс по губам Супермена, сделавшего акцент на новом отвратительном лексовом прозвище, с выражением, ясно давшим Лексу понять, что Супермен также считает это имя невероятно глупым. Лучше, чем «Супермен», если спросить мнения самого Лекса, но он кивнул в знак согласия, потому что в настоящий момент холодный бриз дыхания пришельца был весьма кстати.

Когда же он развернулся продолжить охоту на роботов, его внезапно посетило ужасающее прозрение: 

\- Я работаю вместе с Лигой Справедливости!

Супермен обернулся с нескрываемым любопытством, но Лекс продолжил двигаться, как будто ничего и не произносил.

Нет, нет, такого не должно было случиться. Лекс хотел оставаться в стороне, быть одиночкой, кем-то стоящим над, но не частью этого клуба самообороны. Лицемерные лузеры в колготках. Он не отрицал своих сомнительных моральных качеств, но при том он хотя бы следовал собственным правилам. Никто из ходящих в трусах наружу не будет указывать Лексу, что делать, а чего нет.

iHero и Лиге Справедливости потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы очистить город, пронизываемый серой дымкой заката, от всех мелких роботов, забившихся в щели или спрятавшихся в чей-то дом. По правде говоря, оказалось, что только Лекс и Супермен могли обнаружить всю до последнего попрятавшуюся мелочь, Супермен, видимо оказался способен расслышать их внутренний сигнал, но никто из остальных героев не остановился, пока дело не было сделано, и все роботы не были собраны и уничтожены.

К концу Лекс даже не пытался летать вокруг или ходить по зданиям, а лишь плёлся по улице в промокшей потом одежде. Время от времени к нему подходили горожане поблагодарить, или пожать руку, или попозировать для фотографии, а у него уже не оставалось сил оттолкнуть их, но стоило им учуять, сколь ужасно он вымок и провонялся потом, и они хотя бы не лезли обниматься. Охлаждающее время от времени дыхание Супермена было восхитительно, и у него не хватало воли отшвырнуть того ударной волной обидной песни. Он подождёт, когда станет попрохладнее и подыщет что-нибудь по настоящему неприятное. Но не сейчас. 

Импульс на четвереньках переводил дыхание возле кучи растрощенных роботов, Лекс направил слабую волну, чтобы заглянуть под маску. Барт Аллен – определил он. Что же, это имело смысл. Маленький поганный воришка, вероятно, приходился роднёй Барри. Лекс выяснит позже, когда будет не так жарко. За последние несколько лет Барт может и стащил у Лекса немало чего, но, что для Лекса несколько краж? В конце концов, он вполне мог себе это позволить, кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон.

Интересно, чувствовали ли они посылаемые волны, которыми он прояснял личности остальных членов Лиги Справедливости? Виду никто не подавал. Лекс полагал, они уже привыкли и просто помыслить не могли, что он делает что-либо бесчестное. Возможно, это было и не совсем порядочно, но он всегда оправдывал собственное черезмерное любопытство. Никакой особой обиды на Барта Аллена он не таил, и когда маленький засранец махнул ему, перед тем, как унестись размытым пятном прочь, помахал в ответ.

Лекс считал простой предосторожностью оставаться в дружных отношениях с остальными ряжеными типами. Стоит им выяснить, что он Лекс Лютор – бич Супермена, и с ним быстренько разделаются. Никаких шансов, что ему станут доверять после всего совершённого в прошлом, пусть у него и имелись на это неплохие причины, поэтому лучше оставаться вежливым и держаться в стороне. 

Он уже узнал Виктора Стоуна – Киборг, собственное лексово творение. Неблагодарный дурак пошёл против Лекса, несмотря на то, что Лекс вырвал его из лап смерти и наделил силой и скоростью, но Лекс простил. В конце концов, Лекс одно время и сам отрицал, что вернул Стоуна к жизни. Лекс чувствовал, что перерос и оставил позади те времена, кроме того, не мог же он упрекать Виктора, что Киборг не желал иметь в голове контролирующий чип. Отец пытался проделать с Лексом подобное множество раз за всю жизнь, и Лекс сопротивлялся на каждом шагу, на его взгляд, в этом видилось некое смутное родство. Тем не менее, он просканировал системы Киборга, проверяя всё ли в порядке и в рабочем ли состоянии. Были выполнены явно не имеющие отношения к «ЛюторКорп» модификации, но основа системы оставалась прежней. «Отличное качество исполнения», - решил он про себя.

Лекс согнулся, упершись в колени, пытаясь отдышаться в стоящей парне и наблюдая, как Зелёная Стрела собирает разбросанные стрелы, лениво он отправил поток музыки под зелёный капюшон посмотреть: сможет ли узнать и это лицо?

Furioso – неистово, страстно, дико

\- Это конец, - уронил Лекс лицо в ладони во время совместного с Хоуп и Мерси просмотра разворачивающегося на экране телевизора представления. – Я собираюсь отказаться от профессии супергероя и заняться изобретением лемуро-приводнного автомобиля или ещё чего-нибудь. Решить там проблему глобального потепления…

\- Сэр, лемуро-приводные автомобили никого не заинтересуют.

СМИ неистовали по поводу разоблачения Оливера Куина как Зелёной стрелы. Репортажи начались с освещения многими каналами зачистки минироботов, в чьём нашествии жители Метрополиса обвиняли политиков, мутантов, Била Гейтса и любого другого, кто по их разумению обязан был предотвратить это нападение, в то время как другие пожимали плечами и говорили, что такова цена за проживание в столь огромном городе.

Затем репортажи оборвались, и все трансляции растворились во всепоглощающем визге iHero.

Он помнил, как помутилось в глазах, когда под маской проступило лицо Куина. Ему, конечно, приходилось и прежде слышать выражение «красная пелена», но он никогда до теперь не воспринимал его буквально.

Затем съёмочная группа поймала ужасающий диссонирующий шум, который он испускал, оторвавшись от земли и почти раскалившись до бела от гнева. Не получалось даже выделить какую-то одну мелодию из транслируемых им звуков: несколько обрывков из Sex Pistols [43], сброшенное с лестницы пианино, сотня завывающих глоток, насилуемый осёл и пронзительный визг ярости и злости, с которым он обрушил всю свою мощь на Зелёную Стрелу.

\- Вы звучите, как Мэрайя Кэри [44], сэр, - заявила Хоуп.

Мерси подала ему двойной мартини с оливками. Он в этом нуждался.

\- Не думаю, что это станет популярным, сэр.

\- Помощи от тебя! – раздражённо рявкнул Лекс.

\- Но… - уголок губ Мерси слегка дёрнулся. - …Оливер Куин.

Оливер Куин. Как же Лекс его ненавидел. Хулиган. Ублюдок. Ужас лексового детства. Конкурент. Кларков верный друг, в то время, как от Лекса отвернулись. Очередной миллиардер, похоже, у Кларка к ним пристрастие, при том не лучше Лекса, но заручившийся безоговорочным доверием, в то время, как Лекса смешали с грязью. Верный союзник Супермена. Нападения Зелёной Стрелы стоили Лексу миллионов, если не миллиардов долларов, и способствовали срыву схем и уничтожению планов быстрее, чем Лекс успевал их воплотить. Школьные издевательства Оливера Куина в сочетании с открывшимся фактом, что давний обидчик один и тот же «герой», доставлявший неприятности и во взрослой жизни, приводило в бесконтрольную ярость… «Хотя, - подумалось Лексу, - возможно, большая часть этой злости не по адресу, возможно, её следует направить на Супермена с его беспрестанной улыбчивой назойливость?» Да, эмоциональная проекция – заковыристая штука.

Куин сжался на дороге, почти распластавшись под напором ужасного шума испускаемого лексовой техникой, с него содрало костюм, изорвав в мелкие клочья. Не только без маски, но и без одежды. Оружие сломано, костюм уничтожен, распластанный на асфальте, он поднял руку в слабой попытке защититься от внезапного нападения Лекса.

Остальные герои кинулись в попытке остановить творящееся, но Лекс отшвырнул прочь и их тоже. Лес рубят – щепки летят. В тот момент он их даже не заметил, но теперь видел по телевизору, как волна его гнева оттолкнула Флэша и Импульса. Киборга швырнуло оземь, явно закоротив, даже Супермена, схватившегося за голову под неожиданным шквалом звуков, отбросило прочь.

Несколько прохожих и репортёры кричали и затыкали уши, Лекс понадеялся, что не успел никому причинить серьёзного ущерба до того, как опомнился и заткнулся, и скрылся с места действа, оставляя позади обнажённого, съёжившегося мужчину.

\- Всё кончено, - для выразительности повторил Лекс. – Я пытаюсь создать репутацию кого-то, кому люди могут доверять, а теперь это. Конечно, - пустился он в размышления, - довольно интересно, что я сильнее Супермена… по крайней мере на короткий промежуток времени и с эффектом неожиданности на моей стороне.

\- Оливер Куин, - тряхнула Хоуп головой, её косички заколыхались, мелодично звякнув бирюзовыми бусинами. – Не думаю, что стоит так уж удивляться. Чтобы кому-то без сверхспособностей финансировать подобную карьеру супергероя, требуется немало денег.

\- Оливер Куин, - повторил Лекс. - Как же я его ненавижу. Это по его вине погиб мой школьный друг Дункан.

\- Я знаю. – Он поведал им эту печальную историю после ночной попойки. Мерси и Хоуп – единственные люди на Земле, которым можно было рассказать о случившемся и не получить в ответ преисполненный отвращения взгляд. Мерси тогда просто ответила: «Вы больше не беспомощны, сэр».

\- И я не могу убить его, потому как нам полагается быть хорошими ребятами, - указал Лекс, пытаясь не проявлять явного недовольства. – Мы – надежда человечества в борьбе с инопланетным вторжением, тиранией сверхлюдей и типов, вершащих самосуд. Я не могу использовать свои силы, чтобы убить его, или хотябы немножечко покалечить.

\- И не надо, - заключила Мерси. – Хотите мести, воспользуйтесь законными способами.

Лекс на мгновение недоумённо взглянул на неё, а затем оскалился в плотоядной ухмылке.

\- Подать на него в суд?

\- Подать на него в суд, - одновременно подтвердили женщины, чокнувшись бокалами.

Fortepiano – громко-тихо

Не то, что Лекс избегал остальных супергероев… да, он избегал остальных супергероев. Он надеялся, они окажутся выше мести, но знал, что совершил непростительный проступок, открыв тайну личности одного из них, и по правде говоря не хотел неожиданной встречи. Он понимал, что не стоит расчитывать на снисходительность группы людей, которых в основном определяла дурного вкуса одежда, разной степени психические отклонения и способность обращать обладание суперсилами в дешёвую сенсацию. Один на один возможно и удалось бы совладать с ними, но сражаться со всеми разом не хватало опыта.

Но он попросту не мог отказаться от нового увлечения, это уже становилось вопросом выбора стиля жизни, так что он избегал центра и занимался мелкими преступлениями. Грабежи, взломы, проникновения, угроза имуществу и жизням тех, кто избрал местом обитания лексов город.

Создание заново общественного мнения и доверия.

Лекс находил это немного удручающим. С суперзлодеями, наделёными суперсилой и сверхсумасшествием, у тебя развязаны руки, вышибить из них дух. Всё по честному, они сами подписались на риски и выгоды, что несли в себе преступления. Но, когда на улицах приходилось иметь дело с вооружёнными детьми и людьми, ворующими потому, что голодны и бедны, или попросту развлекающимися в меру собственной необразованности и слабого воображения, это вгоняло в тоску.

\- Мистер Музыка, пожалуйста, не убивайте меня! – молил пацанёнок, сжавшего его толстовку в кулаке Лекса, пистолет парня превратился в скрученный и смятый ком металла. Лекс проиграл несколько угрожающих строчек: «Better get yourself a lawyer son, better get a real good one to get you out of this one» [45], - но с рыдающим сопливым пацаном и отчётливым запахом мочи в воздухе, получилось печально.

Лекс просто отпустил мальчишку, наблюдая, как тот убегает, испуганно оглядываясь через плечо и спотыкаясь. Нет сомнений, что следующей ночью Лекс опять поймает его грабящим кого-то или за взломом Квики-Март [46], но Лекс не считал, что добьётся чего-либо, засадив несчастного шкета в тюрьму. Было прикольно ловить их, но не смотреть, как они загибаются за решёткой.

Он расслышал позади бормотание и, оглянувшись, увидел Супермена, зависшего в воздухе.

\- Что?

\- Я сказал, - сложив ладони рупором, прокричал Супермен, - что это не игра в кошки-мышки!

\- Что? – передёрнул плечами Лекс, делая вид, будто так не понимает. Он ждал, что Супермен попытается отчитать или затеять схватку за случай с Зелёной Стрелой, но если он собирается всего только посварить Лекса, что тот отпускает людей, что же, хорошо.

\- Ты не должен позволять им сбегать! – повторил Супермен, размахивая руками для выразительности, на случай, если это поможет Лексу услышать. Супермен, похоже, заразился идеей американских туристов «как разговаривать с иностранцами, которые не знают английского».

\- Что? – Лекс всегда ненавидел принцип «кричать, пока не поймут» и решил разыграть дурачка. С французами же, в конце концов, срабатывало.

Супермен исчез на мгновение, а затем появился с ручкой и листом бумаги, тщательно выводя и показывая Лексу: «Прекрати их отпускать!»

Лекс взял бумагу и написал: «Это всего лишь мальчишка. Имей сострадание!» - зная, что это досадит Супермену, которому нравилось видеть себя оплотом милосердия. 

«Он опять сделает это!» - написал Супермен.

«Значит, я снова остановлю его», - отписался Лекс.

Супермен, не разжимая губ, исторг нечто, по мнению Лекса напоминавшее рычание, и был таков, оставив Лекса в сомнениях, когда же ждать очередной неприятной встречи. Неужто ему сойдёт с рук раскрытие Оливера Куина, близкого кларкового друга, и, что, даже ни единой нотации?

Глухие удары, вибрация которых ощущалась через крышу, дали знать, что приближается ещё кто-то, прочитать нотации вместо Супермена, обернувшись, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с Киборгом, очередным новым приятелем Куина, членом банды, которыми Куин всегда считал за необходимое окружать себя. Город кишил супергероями, и Лекс знал, что большая их часть примет сторону Куина.

Окинув Киборга взглядом, Лекс не смог сопротивляться желанию немножечко прозвучать его, исследовав изменения, что Киборг произвёл над собой с тех пор, как много лет был создан Лексом в Сайнтехниксе. Акустическиее пушки оказались новым усовершенствованием, которое Лекс от души одобрял. Теперь он за акустику обеими руками. Просто подсел на неё. И если Киборг планировал воспользоваться ими против Лекса, тот с лёгкостью сможет обернуть их против самого Киборга. Он занял боевую позицию, опустив пальцы на кнопки iPod-а.

Но нападения всё не происходило. Киборг уставился на него, изредка помигивая красным глазом, а затем с удивительным проворством для кого-то с одной лишь ловкой рукой, спросил на языке жестов: «Почему ты сорвал маску с Зелёной Стрелы?»

Лекс не мог ответить честно и при этом не раскрыть собственной личности, досада за проявленую открыто вспышку гнева заставила залиться румянцем. Более от злости, нежели смущения, как он уверял себя, вскидывая руку, чтобы прикрыть открытую часть лица.

\- Это личное. Тебе не понять, - показал он свободной рукой, и отвернулся, взлетая в воздух. Объяснения займут слишком много времени, и, кроме того, если тут за сегодня побывало два супергероя, то где-то что-то происходит. Лекс хотел убраться до того, как они набросятся на него, как стервятники и обгладают преступную тушу. Ему не хотелось тратить время и объяснять то, что всё равно будет понято неправильно.

Он перепрыгивал от здания к зданию, обрушивая карнизы, какое-то окно треснуло под напором высоких нот. Он видел, что остальные герои проносятся по небу подобно параду радужной палитры. Фейерверк справедливости и силы, заставлявший обычных горожан задирать головы и спешащий к чему-то неподалёку от электроподстанции. Он ощущал смешение и взрывы различных энергий. Но не считал безопасным приблизиться к ним всем сразу.

Все в сборе они не нуждались в его силах, и можно было возвращаться к охоте и запугиванию мелких преступников, но любопытство – сильнейший из его недостатков, если верить Кларку, подтолкнуло подобраться ближе. Он пригнулся, прячась и вслушиваясь, не в состоянии подойти и не выдать себя. Старательно перемещаясь только под громкий шум боя и взрывов. Одна из проблем обладания основанной на звуке силы – потеря возможности неприметно шпионить за людьми.

Он подкрался ближе, перебираясь от дома к дому на приглушённых тонах, пока не почувствовал, как впереди в битве содрогается земля. Звучало недобро, вообще походило, будто у супергероев случилось что-то очень и очень ужасное. Протяжный стон боли наполнил воздух вместе вперемешку с гневом. На одно пугающее мгновение ему показалось, что это Супермен. Лексу, и только Лексу дозволено убить Супермена. Больше никому. Он едва не впал в панику, что кому-то удалось совершить то, чего не удавалось ему. Но тональность оказалась неверна, умирал кто-то другой. Он не желал, чтобы это оказался Флэш, или Чудо-Женщина, или даже Импульс, но если это Зелёная Стрела, он, Мерси и Хоуп устроят небольшую вечеринку. На троих.

Украдкой бросив взгляд из-за угла, он увидел, что на земле лежал Киборг, истекая тёмной жидкостью и искря развороченной электроникой. Лекса охватила досада. Научные изыскания и разработка Киборга стоили ему целого состояния, а теперь этот прототип, хотя и утеряный для Лекса годы назад, пропадал зазря! Лекс не обращал внимания на окружающую разруху. Битва окончилась, и он её пропустил, герои предавались скорби, репортёры делали снимки, зеваки любопытно таращились. Всё как всегда, ничего интересного для Лекса. Он лишь хотел взглянуть, что случилось с его бионическим творением, и можно ли заполучить что-нибудь из обломков. Если Киборг мёртв, возможно удастся спасти некоторые части. Если же нет…

Когда он приблизился, кто-то преградил ему путь. С промокшей от слёз маской Импульс попытался воспрепятствовать продвижению Лекса.

\- Я не позволю напасть и на него! – выкрикнул тот, и Лекс с лёгкостью прочёл гнев по его губам.

Лекс притормозил, конечно же, они решили, что он собирается напасть. Несмотря на месяцы супергероических дел, давишнее нападение на Зелёную Стрелу настроило против него всех, он остановился, ловя на себе гневные взгляды. Он пришёл к умирающему супергерою в место их скорби, и теперь они собирались выплеснуть эту боль против него. «Глупо попасть в такое положение, - отругал он себя. – Очень глупо». 

Он едва не развернулся и не ушёл, но отсюда ему были слышны звуки, доносившиеся от Киборга. Гудение электроники, скрежет металла, отмирание тканей человеческой составляющей. Всё это входило в ужасный диссонанс и нестерпимо раздражало. Он свернул, намереваясь обогнуть Импульса и двинуться дальше, но Импульс был много быстрее, и ему опять преградили путь. Уйти не получалось – звуки боли походили на вой сирен, и когда ещё один герой тоже встал у него на пути, он не стал отступать.

У него немного шансов выстоять, не приложив титанических усилий, реши они обратить сейчас на него свой гнев. Лекс понимал, что испытывает судьбу, но он никогда не боялся их раньше и никогда не позволял им запугать себя, поэтому попытался заставить очистить дорогу. Он начал отталкивать их низкими, непрерывными ритмами, создавая вокруг шумовой пузырь. Не сработало. Чтобы их сдвинуть, придётся задействовать мощь достаточную для причинения вреда, и они на него нападут. Словно пытаться пройти через клетку полную голодных и обозлённых львов, нацепив ожерелье из сырого мяса.

Он указал на умирающего, открыто развёл руки и мотнул головой, пытаясь показать свою безвредность. Он знал, что они осведомлены о его исцеляющих умениях. И мог только уповать, что отчаяное желание помочь товарищу заставит их рискнуть и пропустить его. Они считали Киборга покойником. Лекс надеялся, они понимают, что пропустив его, ничего не теряют.

Пара шагов, ещё пара шагов, но Импульс в ярости и страхе за друга снова преградил путь. Но тут Супермен, опечалено и успокаивающе положил руку Импульсу на плечо, уводя в сторону и одарив Лекса взглядом полным подозрения и надежды.

Лекс опустился рядом с телом, игнорируя Зелёную Стрелу, баюкающего голову Киборга на коленях. Зелёная Стрела не носил маску, будучи теперь просто Оливером Куином, он зло оскалился на Лекса. То была холодная ярость, и Лекс мог лишь надеяться, что Куин и остальные герои, не позабудут о его целительских умениях, зациклившись на лексовом нападении на Зелёную Стрелу.

Не всё в Киборге оказалось знакомым, за последние годы было произведено много модификаций. Очень много. Но доставало и узнаваемого, так что он расчитывал, что сможет исправить основные повреждения. Человеческий глаз Киборга ни на что не реагировал, но пелена смерти ещё не подёрнула его, кроме того из-под повреждённого «железа» слышалось раздражающее треньканье умирающего, но ещё не умершего сердца. 

Медленно, очень медленно, словно гипнотизируя разозлённую кобру, Лекс потянулся взять из колчана Зелёной Стрелы одну из стрел, надеясь, что тот не нападёт на Лекса за подобную дерзость. Стрелу он использовал, чтобы слегка надрезать ладонь, давая крови стечь в открытую рану на киборговой груди.

Вокруг собрались герои, замерев в ожидании дальнейших действий iHero. Он же потихоньку принялся за привычное дело, давая собственной крови залечивать человеческие ткани, помогая музыкой проталкивать её по кровеносной системе Киборга. На сегодня в Киборге осталоь не так уж и много живого, большинство человеческих тканей в последние годы заменила электроника, не виделось никакого смысла сосредотачиваться на циркуляции крови. Увеличивать громкость он опасался из-за боязни, что не услышит нападения и не сможет защититься, когда кто-то из них решит отомстить.

Здесь исцеляющие силы подвели его, потому как кровь оказалась бесполезна против механики. Но Лекс напомнил себе, что именно он создал эту штуковину, так неужели теперь не сможет её отремонтировать?

Начинающий восстанавливаться Киборг застонал от боли, к его нервным окончаниям вернулась чувствительность. Оставшаяся в нём человеческая часть могла в полной мере ощущать боль, и Лекс понял, что следует поторопиться с ремонтом механизмов, а то Киборг умрёт быстрее от их неработоспособности, чем от ран.

Принимаясь за дело, Лекс оседлал Киборга, полностью забывая об остальных и сосредотачиваясь на проводах и реле, поддерживающих раненого. «Должна же существовать хоть какая-то песня, способная помочь исправить повреждения», - думал он, мысленно листая список связанных с роботами мелодий.

Дело оказалось много сложнее излечения человеческой плоти, но всё же кабели перемещались, куда он указывал, а жидкости текли туда, куда следовало. Провода, обгоревшие и поплавивишиеся, приходилось вручную или музыкой тянуть в то место, где им полагалось находиться… 

«I'm really keen on this machine It's the bomb…[47]»

…Он махнул Супермену, подзывая ближе и жестами показал «лазер», ткнув в место, где ему требовалось суперменово лазерное зрение. Они сваривали обломки и детали, вместе восстанавливая поверженого героя.

«Batteries included, no assembly required, You can stick it in your booty when your pussy gets tired…»

Лекс расслышал судорожный вздох и вырубил на плеере «Orgazmatron», пока им и вправду не пришло в голову чего-то не то. Песня о любви к секс-игрушке не самый лучший выбор, если, так или иначе, взгромоздился на киборгову промежность, особенно когда Киборг смотрит ясным и чистым взглядом, положив ладони тебе на бёдра. Это конечно жест удивления, попытка управлять происходящим, что Лекс прекрасно понимал, а вовсе не сексуальный порыв, но во взгляде Супермена читался ужас от песни и их соответственной позы.

Лекс поднялся и отступил, наблюдая, как Зелёная Стрела помогает Киборгу встать. «Ему требуется дополнительная помощь. Всё остальное доделаете сами, на месте я этого сделать не могу», - быстро показал он жестами. Он мог бы довершить начатое в своих лабораториях, и с радостью затащил бы туда Киборга, чтобы разобрать по винтикам и посмотреть на работу модификаций, но прямо сейчас это было невозможно, только не под всеобщим надзором.

Импульс вернулся и принялся изъясняться жестами, по одной букве за раз: «С-П-А-С-И-Б-О», - но Лекс оборвал его. Им придётся торчать здесь неделю, пока Импульс закончит. И это при сверхскорости. Лексу подумалось, что, возможно, он немного продвинулся к восстановлению своей репутации среди остальных и обезопасил себя от возможных ответных мер, но всё же развернулся и отбыл побыстрее, просто на всякий случай. Кроме того, в голове у него засели планы киборговых акустических пушек, которые он хотел поскорее перенести на бумагу.

Vivo – живо

\- Прогерия, Лекс?

\- Без комментариев, Кларк. Хочешь задать вопросы, следовало задавать их на пресс-конференции, - Лекс не оборачиваясь, направился к поджидавшей машине. Хоуп уже распахнула двери.

\- Но почему прогерия?

Остановившись, Лекс с озадаченным видом обернулся к Кларку, что за странный вопрос «почему?» Он и представить не мог, с чего Кларк такое спрашивать. Разве только Кларк проследил некую связь между болезнями и собственной лексовой помолодевшей наружностью, это уже достижение. С каких это пор Кларк замечает что-либо о Лексе, за исключением лексовых личных неудач?

\- Как можно смотреть на этих детей и не желать им выздоровления? – ответил вопросом Лекс, давая понять, что Кларк просто бессердечен, раз спрашивает такое.

\- Уверен, исцеление всех этих несчастных детишек создаёт замечательный имидж, но почему именно они? На этом определённо не сделать денег, не так уж много людей страдают от этой болезни.

\- Кларк, ты присутствовал на пресс-конференции. Мне нечего добавить к уже сказанному.

\- Лоис раздобыла образец сыворотки, Лекс. Мы её исследовали. Она почти идентична разработанной против болезни Паркинсона. Что, чёрт побери, это такое? Где ты её взял? Чем ты занимаешься?

\- Обратись в УПМ, Кларк. Мы всё делаем честно. «ЛюторКорп» нечего скрывать.

\- Лекс!

Но Лекс захлопнул дверь седана, и машина тронулись. Его не волновало, если Кларк остался разочарован и раздражён. На самом деле, это приятный плюс. Он посмотрелся в боковое зеркало, оттягивая пальцем уголок глаза, где пару месяцев назад ещё имелись морщинки, теперь же кожа была гладкой и чистой, будто ему лет двадцать.

До сих пор никто не заметил того факта, что Лекс Лютор стал выглядеть помолодевшим лет на десять, но он решил, что окружающие либо грешат на ботокс, либо никто к нему все эти годы просто не приглядывался. То, что делало его моложе, с лёгкостью излечивало детей, запертых в тела стариков, кроме прочего, исцеление столь наглядной и неприятной болезни добавит ему ещё немного популярности.

En dehors - выделяя мелодию

Лекс смиренно улыбался перед камерами на открытии Центра новой надежды Лютора, стоявшие позади Мерси и Хоуп смотрелись грозно и эффектно.

\- Мистер Лютор, что побудило Вас вложить миллионы долларов в этот проект? – спросил какой-то репортёр, и Лекс пустился в разглагольствования.

\- Все мы в жизни совершаем ошибки. Надеюсь, мы учимся на них, и нам не приходится тратить остаток жизни, расплачиваясь за них. Не все люди в тюрьмах этой страны безнадёжные злодеи. При полной поддержке правительства и системы правосудия Центр новой надежды Лютора будет предоставлять образование и работу для наиболее уязвимых слоёв населения, помогая им стать полезными членами общества и не впасть в пучину преступности и антисоциального элемента.

\- В этой стране у нас имеется огромный механизм наказания, - продолжал Лекс, - с постоянно увеличивающимся процентом людей, попавших в тюрьму, в основном бедняков или национальных меньшинств. У нас в городе есть супергерои, которые утверждают, что существуют для наказания преступников, также у нас имеется система правосудия, гнобящая тех, у кого недостаточно средств на защиту. И почти не существует ничего, что не давало бы оступившимся упасть ещё глубже, поэтому пришло время гражданам встать и помочь тем, кто не может помочь себе самостоятельно, и спасти их от бедности, лишений и тюрьмы.

\- Не является ли подобное побуждение следствием Вашего собственного криминального опыта?

Лекс взглянул на Кларка, тянувшего микрофон, смешного в этих липовых очках, ему бы ещё накладной нос и усы. Лексу подумалось, что заняв место Лоис в её отсутствие на пресс-конференции, Кларк нахватался у неё и как быть сукой. Определённо их парочка считала, что кто-то просто обязан добавить яду, но Лекса им не достать.

\- Думаю, мы все знаем: не будь я богатым и белым, вероятно, уже гнил бы сейчас за решёткой.  
Аудитория ахнула от нежданной откровенности, все загалдели, будто истеричный хор, и Лекс вынужден был ухватиться за трибуну, чтобы не оторваться от пола.

\- Вы признаёте криминальную ответственность… - закричал кто-то, Лекс лишь отмахнулся.

\- Конечно же, нет. Наши тюрьмы полны людей, не совершавших преступлений, но слишком бедных, чтобы позволить себе хорошего защитника. Вина или невиновность в этой стране никак не касаются судопроизводства, единственное, что имеет значение: есть ли у Вас деньги, чтобы нанять кокрейна [48].

Журналисты всё так же продолжали кричать, поэтому Лекс продолжил, игнорируя их и не повышая голоса, принудив тем самым замолчать.

\- Смысл этого предприятия заключается в обеспечении профессиональной подготовки, университетской стипендии или просто помощи советом с чем бы люди не столкнулись в жизни, и не позволить им вернуться, или встать на кривую дорожку. Мы теряем сливки нашей молодёжи среди преступности и банд этого города, в этом и заключается стремление Центра новой надежды Лютора: обеспечить лучшую альтернативу для всех людей, независимо от материального статуса и уровня образования.

\- Обеспечивая рабочие места тем, кто был осуждён и отбыл срок, - продолжал выступление Лекс, - мы надеемся предоставить им больше шансов, чем они могли расчитывать. Многие предприятия не желают давать шанса отсидевшим, что очень осложняет для них получение работы, особенно хорошо оплачиваемой работы, тем самым снижая шансы на реабилитацию и достойную жизнь, и фактически заставляя вернуться к преступной деятельности, попросту ради выживания. Центр новой надежды собирается сотрудничать с различными организациями и фирмами, чтобы найти наилучшую работу для своих членов.

\- Я надеюсь, мы все постараемся проявить немного доброты к тем, кто оступился и, возможно, просто нуждается в прощении, - закончил с улыбкой Лекс, разрешая задать ещё парочку вопросов, прежде чем опуститься с трибуны к женщине, выбраной им для открытия Центра.

\- Лекс?

Перехватил его Кларк на пути к автомобилю, Лекс обернулся к бывшему другу, высившемуся над Мерси и Хоуп. Кларк не мог совладать со своей статью, даже ссутулив плечи и уткнувшись носом в блокнот, он всё равно возвышался над всеми.

\- Я не даю частных интервью прессе, - ответил Лекс, разворачиваясь обратно к машине. Они с Кларком игнорировали друг друга за исключением случавшихся время от времени интервью. Между iHero и Суперменом существовало шаткое перемирие. Таковы правила, и Кларку не следовало приближаться, если дело не касалось интервью. Кларк делал вид, что слишком застенчив и слишком уважает их прошлую дружбу, а Лекс делал вид, что его это больше не волнует. Именно так они теперь и уживались.

\- Ты делаешь хорошее дело, - манера кларковой речи так и кричала о застенчивости и нерешительности, совсем не этого человека Лекс знал в молодости. Лекс ненавидел такого странного, заикающегося Кларка почти столь же сильно, как Супермена. Оба – абсолютные фальшивки. Никто из них не был Кларком, знакомым Лексу, всё ещё должно быть существовавшим под всеми этими масками.

\- Как чудесно, Кларк, - ответил Лекс, сочась сарказмом. – Я только и живу ради твоего одобрения.

\- Я вовсе не имел этого в виду, Лекс. Просто… это доброе дело. Помогать людям.

\- Разве я не всегда этим занимался? – Лекс воспользовался своей лучшей улыбкой политика, зная, что взгляд остался прежним. Он взялся за ручку двери лимузина, готовый уехать в любое мгновение. – Знаешь, я посвятил жизнь благу жителей этого города.

\- Да, ну, э-э-э. Это спорный вопрос. Но, то, что ты сказал, ну, знаешь, насчёт супергероев? Они существуют не только для наказания людей…

\- Бэтмэн категорически заявил своей единственной целью наказание преступников. В его намерения не входит помогать людям.

\- Да, но не все же такие. Супермен…

\- Теперь ты прилюдно говоришь о Супермене? – Лекс приподнял бровь, не скрывая ухмылки сжатым в раздражении губам Кларка.

\- Супермен помогает людям. Это именно то, что он пытается делать.

\- Результат один и тот же. Он спасает нескольких людей, руша при этом жизни множества остальных.

\- А что насчёт этого нового парня, iHero, разве он всего лишь не помогает людям?

Лекс натянул хорошо отрепетированное равнодушное выражение.

\- За него я не говорю.

\- Ты замечал, Лекс, что в последнее время, иногда, когда разговариваешь с людьми, переходишь на слова песен?

Лекс мотнул головой, приказав Хоуп садиться в машину, и постучал по стеклу, давая Мерси знать, что пора ехать.

Он не стал оборачиваться, посмотреть наблюдает ли Кларк за отъезжающим автомобилем.

Bellicoso – воинственно

С выстроившимися у каждого за спиной в полукруг адвокатами, он сам и Оливер представлялись Лексу присматривающимися друг к другу генералами небольших армий. Полем боя служил стол, четыре полированные деревянные ножки спорной территории. Хотя Оливер Куин считал, что выйдет отсюда победителем, полагая, будто ему больше нечего терять, Лекс знал, есть много ещё чего, что он сможет забрать у старого врага детства. Улыбаясь и глядя Куину прямо в глаза, он толкнул папку с предложением, которое было подобно ядерному взрыву для войны в правовом поле.

Он понизил голос до шёпота слышного лишь ему и Куину. Некоторые вещи не должны были стать достоянием его адвокатов.

\- Если заглянешь в эту папку, то увидишь, что я составил список свидетелей твоих преступлений и видео твоих проникновений со взломом в собственность «ЛюторКорп». Мы вызовем Кларка Кента, Барта Аллена и Виктора Стоуна, чтобы они рассказали о том участии, которое принимали в кампании промышленного терроризма, развязанной «Куин Индастриз» против «ЛюторКорп».

\- Как ты… Ты не можешь так поступить! – Вскочил побледневший в лице Куин. – Если ты вызовешь их…

\- Да, если я вызову их, - продолжал шёпотом Лекс, наслаждаясь приближением победы, своим решающим ударом. – Уверен, общественности будет очень интересно узнать, что получали эти люди за помощь тебе.

\- Они старались защитить граждан страны от твоих грязных махинаций, Лютор!

\- Но как это будет выглядеть? «Куин Индастриз» заработала миллиарды долларов благодаря твоим усилиям нанести вред имуществу конкурента. Общественность захочет узнать: платил ли ты этим лицам, или у них имелись иные причины принимать в этом участие. Поскольку у меня есть видеодоказательства относительно определённых лиц и их нападений на «ЛюторКорп», зачастую в костюмах…

\- Ты уничтожишь их. И их семьи…

\- Они совершили свой выбор выступить против «ЛюторКорп» вполне осознанно. Но, возможно, у нас получится обернуть всё так, что ты – злобный манипулятор, задуривший их юные умы ради достижения собственных целей. Уверен, учитывая их возраст на момент совершения преступлений, суд отнесётся снисходительно и к Барту, и к Кларку. Конечно, на то время Виктор был уже взрослым, а ты знаешь, как суды относятся к актам терроризма после событий одиннадцатого сентября, - протянул Лекс, наслаждаясь Оливером в полной своей власти.

\- Это не было терроризмом, ты прекрасно знаешь…

\- Я прекрасно знаю, как это увидит суд. Взрывать легальный бизнес? Стоит мне предоставить доказательства похищений и нападений, и тебе повезёт, если ты вообще когда-нибудь выйдешь на свободу. И даже если сбежишь из тюрьмы, а я уверен, у Зелёной Стрелы трудностей с этим не возникнет, клеймо террориста испортит твою личную и профессиональную карьеру, и да, полагаю, репутация супергероя обяжет тебя самому пойти под арест!

\- Это не шутки, Лютор. Ты собираешься разрушить невинные жизни!

\- Никто из вас не невинен, Куин. Никто из вас! – голос Лекса возрос в гневе, любая из шаек этих вандалов не более, чем обыкновенные бандиты, но зазвонивший мобильный заставил его глубоко вздохнуть и успокоиться.

\- Лекс, - ответил он, слушая ранее запланированный звонок от Мерси.

\- Я невовремя?

\- Да, понял, - ответил он. – Скоро буду.

\- Господа, - обернулся Лекс к юристам, подступившим ближе. – Мистер Куин. Прошу простить, неотложные дела требуют моего присутствия. Подумайте о моём предложении, обдумайте сведения из этой папки. Обсудим всё позже.

Куин уронил голову в ладони вслед скрывшемуся за адвокатами, как за занавесом Лексу, оставившему Оливера вариться в собственном соку.

Attacca – продолжение следующей части без перерыва

Неподалёку случилось нарушение порядка, какое-то мелкое преступление, Лекс управился с этим и принял благодарности, ощущая, что подобное никогда не надоест. Его ждали компании, которые следовало скупить, отобрать их активы или влить в «ЛюторКорп», но это было намного веселее! Он позволил себе ещё один часик. Он поплавает по городу в пузыре звука, и если не найдётся никого, кому нужна помощь, никакого преступления, с которым надо бороться, отправится домой, примет ванну, сходит в сауну, возможно сделает какую-никакую бумажную работу и немного поспит.

За пределами собственной музыки ему естественно ничего не было слышно, но в звучание Leningrad Cowboys [49] вклинился горячий ритм гнева. Кто-то следовал за Лексом, и кто-бы это ни был, он был в ярости. Лениво кружась в воздухе, семью этажами выше, Лекс, не скрывая презрительной ухмылки, смерил взглядом Оливера Куина. Сильный польский акцент затянул: «You piss me off, fucking jerk, get on my nerves…» [50] - Лексу показалось, или его iPod теперь предугадывал кто к нему приближался? Куин не озаботился полным костюмом, лишь трико и зелёный капюшон. Лекс предположил, что носить маску теперь просто бессмысленно, учитывая как много исков, и не только от Лекса, было подано против Куина от состоятельных, знатных и, возможно, безнравственных людей, им ограбленных. Не говоря уж о том, сколько раз головной офис Куина подвергся нападению различных суперзлодеев, бывших на свободе и полных праведного гнева. Хорошо, что у Куина не было семьи, иначе Лекса бы уже снедала вина за то, что подверг близких Куина опасности. С одним лишь Куином, с другой стороны, всё по-честному. О том, что Лекс и есть iHero, Куину известно не было, только лишь, что iHero втравил его во все эти неприятности.

Куин что-то говорил, его губы двигались, облик пылал злобой, а обычно красивое лицо раскраснелось и перекосилось. Лекс не чувствовал ничего, кроме глубокого, довольного злорадства от оливерова падения. Конечно, он очухается, возможно выйдет даже сильнее. Ублюдок никогда не оставался на дне достаточно долго, он всегда всплывал наверх как гавно, но пока Лекс праздновал победу над врагом своего детства.

Чтобы подлить масла в огонь, он пожал плечами, показывая, что понятия не имеет, о чём толкует Куин, и пренебрежительно махнул на прощание. В конце концов, Лекс был сильнее Супермена. Ему нечего бояться от этого не обладающего силами доброхота.

А затем наступила тишина.

Все звуки мучительно исчезли, и Лекс завис в воздухе, будто мультяшный койот, не затормозивший у обрыва, неистово щёлкая кнопками iPod-а, запасного iPod-а и ещё одного запасного iPod-а, и сорвался вниз. Он перебрал и безрезультатно понажимал кнопки всех своих плееров и почувствовал, как их вырвало, когда его ударило и перевернуло обо что-то по пути вниз, земля рванула навстречу, и он приземлился с глухим ударом.

Он валялся на спине, на дороге, задыхающийся и не способный пошевелиться, но всё ещё в сознании и не чувствуя боли. Он прекрасно понимал, что это лишь шок и боль скоро придёт. Машины, сигналя, сворачивали в стороны, пытаясь его объехать, он же никак не мог подняться. Мышцы действовали, он ощущал их сокращения, а вот кости не слушались, и он валялся беспомощной кучей чёрного тряпья и разбитой начинки аудио приборов.

Эффект внезапности миновал, и, когда он смог приподнять голову, стало очевидным, что левая нога вывернута под неестественным углом, когда же он увидел, как кровь стекает в сток, внезапно нахлынула боль. Перелом таза, правая рука сломана в одном, а может двух местах, и, судя мучительной агонии в спине, он разодрал её по пути вниз, возможно при ударе о козырёк или флагшток.

Теперь Лекс слышал Оливера Куина, орущего, что он ублюдок, что отобрал у Куина всё, что не имел права вот так разрушать личную жизнь Куина. Куин навис над ним, продолжая надрываться с пеной у рта и хвастать, что воспользовался электромагнитным импульсом, чтобы уничтожить все приборы iHero. Сейчас Лекс узнает, каково это чувствовать себя беспомощным и раскрытым у всех на глазах.

ЭМИ, как же очевидно. Такая простая идея для уничтожения источника лексовой силы. Лекс корил себя, что не подумал о столь очевидной слабости и не предпринял мер предосторожности по сведению на нет использования против него чего-то подобного.

\- Вот и досмеялся, - отругал Лекс собственное высокомерие при приближении Куина, злорадствующего и ожесточённого. Лекс распознал это выражение лица, он не раз видел его в школе, обычно загнанный оливеровой трусливой бандой головорезов. Намечались избиения, унижения и оскорбления, Лексу стало интересно, собирается ли Куин опять плюнуть ему в глаза? В этот раз Куину даже не понадобится ничья помощь, чтобы держать Лекса, потому как тот определённо не в состоянии защищаться.

\- Достаточно, Оливер, - послышался глубокий голос, и снова, спасая Лекса, объявился Супермен. Как унизительно. Супермен плавно опустился между двумя враждующими сторонами, принимая свою суперменскую позу.

\- Он… Он… - начал Куин, но его гнев был очевидно столь всепоглащающ, что он не мог связать двух слов.

\- Я знаю, что он сделал. Не опускайся до этого уровня, Оливер. Просто отправляйся домой.

\- Открыв мою тайну, он поставил жизни всех под угрозу. На меня подают в суд преступники. У Лекса Лютора есть список разоблачающий всех поимённо. Возможно, что этот их ему и отдал!

\- Я знаю.

\- Но…

\- Думаю, ты уже отомстил, Оливер, не так ли? – Супермен указал на растекающуюся у их ног кровь.

Куин пялился и пялился на переломанные кости, которые Лекс ещё не был в состоянии вправить на место, и весь его запал пропал, оставляя побитым и сломленным.

\- О, боже, что же я наделал? – схватился он за голову. – Я... Я не хотел…

\- Оливер, отправляйся домой. Я всё улажу. – Перед тем, как развернуться и, не оборачиваясь, скрыться в запачканых кровью зелёных сапогах, Куин посмотрел на Супермена, как на мессию, отчего Лексу поплохело ещё сильнее, а желудок скрутило от отвращения.

\- Только не дёргайся, я отнесу тебя в больницу, - опустился Супермен на колени возле Лекса.

\- В этом нет необходимости, Супермен, - шагнула вперёд Мерси, и Лекс расслабился, её лицо прикрывала одна из лексовых запасных освинцованых масок, а фигуру прятал мешковатый чёрный спортивный костюм, голос искажало электронным устройством. Она выглядела и звучала как высокий, толстый мужчина, но Лекс узнал бы её где угодно.

\- Я не думаю…

\- Пожалуйста, Супермен, отойди. У меня криптонит, - она показала небольшой зелёный обломок в ладони, и Супермен отступил раздражённо сморщившись.

Аналогично замаскированая Хоуп подхватила Лекса под руки, не обращая внимания на травмы, и подняла, как пушинку. Отнеся к чёрному без опознавательных знаков фургону, она сгрузила его внутрь, положив на тонкий матрац. И взялась за лечение травм, переливание крови, вправление костей и вывихов, пока Мерси везла их домой, и все они пребывали в мрачном молчании, не считая коротких и резких лексовых вскриков боли.

Soave – гладко, мягко

Лекс скрестил ноги, игнорируя дискомфорт в бёдрах, уверенно улыбаясь и играясь с ручкой, чтобы не сцепить пальцы домиком. Он научился держать лицо открытым и дружелюбным, хотя знал, что глаза жили своей жизнью, сколько бы пиар-консультант ни старался выучить его казаться честным и доступным.

То была лишь маленькая тяжба, случайный довесок к огромной истории судебного дела «Лютора против Куина», так что вместо пресс-конференции он позволил репортёрам «Дейли Плэнет» прийти и взять интервью напрямую. Они получили пресс-релиз «Куин Индастриз» и попросили высказать своё видение, он так и сделал наряду с предоставлением собственного «ЛюторКорп» пресс-релиза. Он может обернуть эту публикацию в свою пользу в глазах общественности, при том наслаждаясь реакцией Кларка на ущерб причинённый его доброму другу Оливеру Куину.

Он не ощущал себя в состоянии вести с кем-то разговоры, но политическая выгода была несомненна, а Лекс не желал упускать возможностей. Он подумывал о небольшом количестве свинца вшитого в одежду, чтобы не дать Кларку воспользоваться рентгеновским зрением и увидеть, что его кости не совсем целы, но, в конечном итоге, просто положил небольшое количество чистого метеоритного минерала в нижний ящик стола, неопасно, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Кларка чувствовать себя некомфортно и не пытаться использовать свои силы.

\- Теперь, когда Оливер Куин согласился урегулировать вопросы в досудебном порядке, на что Вы планируете потратить деньги? – Лоис покусывала карандаш, задавая вопрос и не замечая, что её сумочка опрокинулась, и оттуда по ковру раскатились помада и ручки.

\- Большую часть денег «ЛюторКорп» потратит на благоустройство Гиблых трущоб, в том числе и на полную реконструкцию системы общественного транспорта, отложив около сорока миллионов долларов на университетские стипендии для лиц, которые в данный момент не отвечают стандартам государственной или частной программ образования.

\- Вы попросту раздадите сотни миллионов долларов? – весьма скептически отнеслась Лоис, и Лекс её не винил.

\- Да, - просто ответил Лекс, одаривая её нехарактерно тёплой улыбкой.

\- Почему? – Также коротко спросила она.

\- Мне они не нужны. А другим людям – да.

\- У Вас сейчас столько денег, что Вы не представляете, куда их девать, не так ли, Лютор?

\- Зовите меня Лекс, - за много лет Лекс просил об этом сотни раз, но она отказывалась поддаваться его обаянию. – И, да, это так. «ЛюторКорп» стала столь прибыльным предприятием, что не требует вливаний средств лично от меня, эти же деньги своего рода личные убытки, поскольку страховка «ЛюторКорп» возместила большую часть нападений, совершённых Зелёной Стрелой. После возмещения нами страховых услуг останется ещё много миллионов долларов, а в этой стране определённо есть великое множество людей, которые только выиграют от финансовой помощи «ЛюторКорп».

\- Простите моё недоверие, - прервала Лоис, - но никто не отдаёт столько денег, не ожидая чего-то взамен.

\- Существует определённый предел того, Лоис, в скольких туфлях может нуждаться один единственный человек, - Лекс вновь улыбнулся, косвенно поддразнивая её по избитому поводу любви к дорогой обуви. – Меня никогда сильно не интересовало приобретение вещей, кроме, пожалуй, хороших автомобилей время от времени, и, в любом случае, мне действительно не нужно столько машин. В конце концов, как однажды сказал мне один мудрый человек: «Зачем тебе столько машин? У тебя же всего одна задница!» - Снова усмехнулся Лекс, растягиваясь в улыбке ещё шире, когда Кларк вскинулся, узнавая фразу собственного отца. Джонатан Кент оказался не слишком-то впечатлён, что Лекс приезжал на новой машине каждый раз, как забирал Кларка с фермы.

Лоис хихикнула не в силах сдержаться, изумлённая, что всегда вежливый Лютор сказал «задница» в публичном интервью, но записала, и он знал, что его процитируют. Это было отличное простецкое поучение, которое, как он знал, повеселит публику. Его рейтинг среди простонародья поднимется ещё выше.

\- Как Вы думаете, почему Зелёная Стрела так часто выбирал мишенью имущество «ЛюторКорп»? – Задал первый вопрос Кларк, и Лексу подумалось, а не попытка ли это вытрясти из него признание, отчего он так часто выводит из себя супергероев их страны?

\- Уверен, и Вы, и мисс Лейн осведомлены, что мы с мистером Куином являлись врагами в школе. Куин был неисправимым драчуном. Его всегда окружала банда хулиганов, я же был одним из немногих учащихся нашей школы, кто осмеливался противостоять ему. Он, по-видимому, так и не смог этого перерости и позволил руководить поступками взрослой жизни. – Поцокал Лекс и печально покачал головой, как бы говоря: «Что за глупость», - хотя понимал, что это именно он, Лекс, не отпускает обиду, или не отпускал до недавна. Возможность навредить Оливеру в столь крупных масштабах позволила Лексу слегка простить того.

\- Именно поэтому Вы подали на него в суд, чтобы отомстить за детские обиды? – Поинтересовался Кларк, раздражение отодвинуло в сторону его профессионализм. Лекс не собирался дать кларковой попытке нивелировать пережитые Лексом нападки.

\- Я лишь человек, Кларк, мы все цепляемся за своё прошлое, но в данном случае я решительно обязан обратить эту свару в пользу менее удачливых метропольцев, и, уверен, даже Вы не сможете к этому придраться, - подмигнул он Лоис, удивлённо и сердито окинувшей Лекса взглядом, более по привычке, нежели по какой-то причине, прежде чем собраться с очередным вопросом.

Лекс чувствовал подступающую усталость, всё же ему отчаянно необходимо было выспаться и продолжить лечение травм, нанесённых Куином.

\- Прошу меня извинить, Лоис, Кларк, у меня плотный график. Если у вас есть ещё вопросы о выплате денежных средств, прошу, не стесняйтесь и пишите по электронной почте моей асистентке Черити. – Он встал, проводить их из кабинета, но в последний момент Кларк вернулся, оставляя Лоис выбалтывать из Черити любые возможные сведения. Они оба поморщились её громкому голосу: «Мне известно, что Черети – не Ваше настоящее имя, так и есть! Сколько Лекс Вам заплатил за его смену? Что Вы скрываете?»

\- Лекс, ты не должен был брать у него денег, - понизив голос, гневно сказал Кларк под крики Лоис, готовясь, как он всегда то делал, стребовать услугу за лексов счёт.

\- Он же отдал мне их просто так, Кларк, - Лекс вскинул брови и с невинным видом распахнул глаза. – Сдулся, как воздушный шарик.

\- Потому что ты его шантажировал! – зло прошипел Кларк.

\- «Шантаж» – такое некрасивое слово, уверен, ты согласишься, мои методы не выходили за рамки законности. Я был абсолютно вправе обратиться за финансовой компенсацией за его нападения, и если кому-то из моего списка свидетелей выдвинут обвинения за их криминальную деятельность, это то, о чём им следовало подумать прежде, чем совершать акты вандализма и нападения. Никто никого не заставлял вламываться, врываться или взрывать здания. Я считаю, что был ещё слишком мягок и снисходителен, не заставляя никого из них ответить за свои преступления.

\- Лекс, ты проводил эксперименты на мутантах!

\- Полагаешь, мне следовало их убивать, как это делал ты? Так много «несчастных случаев», - прицокнул языком Лекс округлившимся от ужасности обвинения глазам Кларка. – И какие же у вас доказательства? Вы все приняли его слова на веру, ни у кого из вас не было фактов в оправдание ваших проступков, нет их у вас и сейчас. Я не делал ничего, с чем бы не согласилось правительство и не поддерживало на каждом этапе.

\- Лекс, как ты вообще узнал кто…

Лекс небрежно отмахнулся.

\- Кларк, я устал. Хватит. Если мне придётся покончить с ним, так тому и быть, но сейчас я надеюсь: у него достаточно, как деловых, так и личных неприятностей, чтобы он отступился. Это должно положить конец и твоему участию. Ты выбрал сторону давным давно и не имеешь права приходить сюда и читать мне нотации о вещах, не касавшихся тебя тогда и, тем более, не касающихся теперь.

Кларк смешался, опустив глаза в пол, явно придавленный тяжестью наболевших обвинений, но пытавшийся придерживаться достигнутого между ними хрупкого мира.

\- Ты действительно собираешься помочь Гиблым трущобам?

\- Конечно, собираюсь, если сказал, так и сделаю. Я всегда был человеком слова.

\- Да, конечно. В каком-то смысле, в любом случае. Насколько любой из нас может быть.

Лекс проигнорировал кларковы попытку создать дух товарищества. Он знал, что Кларк пытался заставить его сочувствовать собственной вынужденной лжи и тому, что в прошлом это уничтожило их отношения, и поспешил сменить тему, свернув разговор обратно к самому Кларку.

\- Мне жаль было услышать, Кларк, о твоём разводе. Я считал, что вы с Лоис и правда подходите другу другу.

\- Ну, да, - покраснел Кларк то ли от гнева, то ли от смущения. – Вот такая вот херня.

Лекс поджал губы. Как-то использование подобной лексики не вязалось с Кларком.

\- Приятно видеть, что вы, тем не менее, можете работать вместе. Будь я на твоём месте, и она бы уже попыталась меня убить.

Кларк весело улыбнулся.

\- Ага, у нас всё нормально. Она меня простила.

\- Простила за что?

\- Извини, Лекс, но тебя это не касается, - веселье Кларка сменилось серьёзностью. – Я не обязан ни о чём рассказывать.

\- Конечно же нет, - любезно кивнул Лекс, сожалея, что Кларк не говорил с ним так в былые времена их юности, когда Лекс задавал неуместные вопросы с влюблённостью и безнадёжностью во взгляде. Честная грубость много лучше той лжи, в которую Кларк всегда усиленно старался заставить поверить Лекса.

\- Мне лучше… - махнул Кларк в сторону двери и вышел после лексова кивка. Лекс решил, что это оказался самый длинный и наиболее вежливый разговор из всех, что были у них с Кларком за многие и многие минувшие годы.

Cedez – уступая

Музыка отвлекала, трудно сосредоточиться на жизни, когда нет контроля над музыкой, и Лекс продолжал пытаться подобрать песню, сидя в отдельном кабинете одного из любимейших ресторанов. В небольшом и уютном, но ярко освещённом, он терпеть не мог тусклый свет. Слишком легко при этом убийце спрятать нож. Отец говорил, это по плебейски, они же не в МакДональдсе, как какое-то простонародье, но Лексу всё равно хотелось видеть, что именно он ест.

Хоуп и Мерси тихо судачили между собой, просматривая меню, но с Лексом не разговаривали. Он читал вечернюю газету и трапезничал в одиночку независимо от присутствия телохранителей.

\- Лекс. 

Мерси и Хоуп очутились на ногах со вскинутыми пистолетами, закрыв Лекса от нежданного гостя раньше, чем он вообще заметил присутствие Оливера Куина.

\- Мистер Куин, - протянул Лекс имя, будто худшее из ругательств. – Чем обязан такой явной неудаче видеть Вас?

\- Мы должны заключить перемирие, - ответил Оливер и без приглашения сел. Оливер по-прежнему вёл себя так, будто имел право делать всё, что ему заблагорассудится, а все вокруг обязаны потакать его прихотям. Лекс ощутил нарастающую неприязнь, имейся у него волосы, они бы уже стояли дыбом.  
\- Полагаю, у нас уже однажды был подобный разговор, мистер Куин. Не имею никакого желания вообще с Вами общаться. Вам следует уйти, пока я не вызвал полицию, и Вас не арестовали за преследования.

Но Оливер проигнорировал угрозу.

\- Я хочу вновь извиниться за то, как относился к тебе в школе. Знаешь, я жалею об этом, и пора тебе уже оставить всё в прошлом.

\- Ты так сильно жалеешь об этом, что многие годы продолжал похищать, пытать и несколько раз стрелял в меня, - наглость указывать «оставить всё в прошлом» лишь пошатнула лексово самообладание, ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не повысить голос. – Ты не раз пытался убить меня и сделал всё возможное, чтобы разрушить как мой бизнесс, так и личную жизнь. Прости, если я нахожу трудным поверить в твои извинения, как бы искренни они ни были.

\- Лекс, всё изменилось, мы оба изменились, - Оливер смотрелся измученно и бледно, по мнению Лекса, самое то для него. Лексу определённо нравились тёмные круги под куиновыми глазами и синяки, подпортившие смазливую мордашку.

\- Да, должен признать, я был удивлён, когда ты сдулся, как надувной шарик из-за какого-то одного иска. Я ожидал от тебя большего сопротивления. Или в любом из случающихся конфликтов тебе для поддержки необходима безмозглая банда отморозков?

Прежде чем ответить, Оливер сделал глубокий вздох.

\- Разве ты не совершал ничего, о чём приходилось бы жалеть, и не мечтал иметь возможность это исправить? Разве тебе никогда не случалось пытаться возместить даже больше, чем надо, за когда-то возможно совершённую несправедливость? – Оливер одарил его пристальным взглядом, будто Лексу надлежало углядеть в его словах скрытый смысл.

\- Возможно, но это не я пришёл умолять о перемирии.

\- Я не умоляю. Я прошу, как один цивилизованный человек другого.

\- «Цивилизованный», - хмыкнул Лекс и пренебрежительно глотнул вина.

\- Ради Кларка?

Лекс бросил на него резкий взгляд.

\- Какое отношение к этому имеет Кларк?

\- Ты указал его имя среди тех, кто в прошлом чинил тебе вред. Ты втянул его в это, - глаза Оливера забегали, будто ему было трудно смотреть на Лекса. – Тогда, много лет назад, знаешь ли, я его у тебя не отбирал. Он доверился мне, потому что увидел родственную душу, но я никогда не забирал его у тебя.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты толкуешь, - Лекс почувствовал, как лицо краснеет от гнева. – Я повторяю: тебе пора уходить. Даже на минуту не думай, что я не потребую твоего ареста за преследования, или, что Хоуп и Мерси не смогут совладать с тобой.

\- Уверяю, я смогу и сам с собой совладать, если до этого дойдёт, но не в этом дело. Мы с тобой заключим перемирие. Я не прошу о дружбе, или даже о прощении, потому что не верю в твою способность хоть за что-то кого-то простить, - глаза Оливера сверкнули потаённым гневом, - но ради всех нас, ради будущего, ради Кларка и твоей некогда дружбы с ним, мы с тобой заключим перемирие.

\- Не верю, что это возможно, мистер Куин, - голос Лекс ставал тем спокойнее, чем сильнее расстраивался Оливер. Сейчас ему легче давалось обуздать нрав, - и не верю, что у Вас имеется возможность принудить меня.

Оливер глубоко вдохнул, сдерживая гнев.

\- Обещаю, что никогда впредь и руки против тебя не подниму. И не стану действовать в запале, разве только в целях самозащиты. Поэтому, если ты не станешь целенаправленно преследовать меня, для чего, по моему мнению, ты слишком умён, это должно положить конец вражде между нами.

\- Думаешь, всё так просто?

\- Думаю, ты, Лекс, умён достаточно, чтобы всё стало просто.

\- Что ж, посмотрим, - Лекс не собирался вестись на лесть. – Прошу прощения, но твоё присутствие вызывает у меня несварение.

Оливер встал, собираясь уходить, но на выходе ухватил фасолину из лексовой тарелки и, ухмыляясь, проглотил краденую пищу. Лекс не позволил спровоцированному раздражению завладеть собой, и лишь отметил, что это, вероятно, будет стоить Оливеру Куину ещё одного или двух миллионов на возможном судебном процессе.

\- Хоуп, выясни, кто его впустил. Если это вина кого-то из здешних работников, убедись, чтобы к вечеру они уже здесь не работали.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - ответила она, возвращаясь с Мерси к еде, они выполнят лексову просьбу в перерыв между кофе.

Он подальше отодвинул тарелку, аппетит совершенно пропал, но после того, как Мерси вскинула бровь, подвинул обратно. С другой стороны, может, стоит заказать им и себе десерт.

Amabile – ласково

Звук тревоги вырвал Лекса из послеобеденной дрёмы. Он понятия не имел, как у других героев получалось подобное: спасать людей в течение ночи, а днём вести нормальную личную жизнь? Лекс смахнул ручку, прилипшую ко лбу, и оторвался от стола посмотреть, кто приземлился на его балконе. Увидев, что это тот же самый человек, что и всегда, он отключил сигнал тревоги.

\- Привет, Лекс, - Супермен уселся на перила, свесив одну и поджав другую ногу, и сцепил широкие ладони перед столь же широкой грудью. Он имел вид более крупной версии того самого юноши, которым Лекс был одержим в Смолвиле. Неуклюжего и неуверенного. Или может именно таким Лекс просто и хотел его сейчас видеть, а не варварским пришельцем-завоевателем, с которым обычно Лексу приходилось иметь дело.

\- Супермен, - склонил голову Лекс. – Чем могу быть полезен? Уверен, что в настоящий момент не воплощаю в жизнь ни одного гнусного плана, который тебе необходимо сорвать. 

\- Почему ты не зовёшь меня Кларком, когда явно дал понять, что знаешь, кто я такой? – С нотками раздражения спросил Супермен.

\- Только не тогда, когда на тебе этот нелепый костюм.

\- Он не нелепый, его для меня мама пошила! – отрезал тот, хмурясь, очевидно уставший от устаревших выпадов и зная, что Лекс никогда бы намеренно не обидел миссис Кент.

\- Возможно, мне следует тогда называть тебя «Капитаном Исподнее», - невозмутимо предложил Лекс.

\- Лекс! Послушай, я только… - Кларк глубоко вздохнул всей грудью, одаривая Лекса взглядом, дающим понять, что сегодня он отказывается попадаться на крючок. – Я только хотел узнать… почему… то есть, я хочу сказать, когда ты узнал?

\- Ты не носишь маски, ты, недоумок! Как ты мог ожидать, что я тебя не узнаю? – Лекс вновь был оскорблён, по мнению Супермена он, Лекс, был либо слеп, либо пустоголов.

\- Меня никто не узнаёт! У меня в очках голографический маскирующий проектор. Когда я Кларк, я просто надеваю очки, изменяю голос и осанку, и никто не узнаёт меня.

\- Очевидно, что он сломан, потому что для меня ты выглядишь точно так же, кроме разве этой нелепой чёлки, и я был знаком с Кларком Кентом задолго до того, как ты нацепил очки. Кем я должен был тебя считать? И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, не понимаю, отчего ты желаешь сделать свой образ ещё более неуклюжим, чем то было в школе?

Не обращая внимания на грубоватый комментарий, но неосознанно дёрнув пальцами чёлку, Супермен продолжил:

\- Но никто меня не узнаёт. Даже люди, с которыми я работаю. Я просто вынужден был выложить Лоис всё прямо.

\- Полагаю, я просто не столь непроходимо туп, как остальные люди в твоей жизни.

Супермен бросил раздражённый взгляд и соскользнул на балкон.

\- Возможно, это было частью твоей первоначальной мутации или ещё что-нибудь такое.

Лекс лишь вскинул бровь, стараясь принять таинственный вид. Он честно не представлял, почему никто не способен разглядеть за очками Супермена. Хотя, не следует сбрасывать со счетов элементарной глупости. 

\- Или, возможно, искин [51] запрограмировал их так, чтобы позволить тебе видеть сквозь маскировку? – размышлял Супермен вслух.

\- Искин? Твой голографический отец Джор-Эл?

\- Ты знаешь о нём?

\- Я бывал в твоей крепости. Она захватывающа.

Кларк уставился на него с отвисшей от удивления челюстью.

\- Когда? Как ты её нашёл? Как туда попал?

\- Пару раз в последние несколько лет. «Google Планета Земля». Меня впустил Джор-Эл, - в порядке очереди ответил Лекс.

\- Почему? – Супермен выглядел испуганно и разозлённо столь явным предательства отца.

\- Он заявил, что я имею право на определённую информацию о тебе и Криптоне, хотя и не сказал мне ничего, что я мог бы использовать против тебя. Думаю, он рассчитывал, что если я узнаю тебя получше, то перестану пытаться уничтожить.

\- Если ты… если ты знал обо всём… кто я такой и всё остальное, почему не попытался разоблачить меня.

\- Помимо того, что я ничего бы не выиграл от раскрытия твоей тайны? – разоблачение действительно не повредило бы Супермену в той степени, в какой хотелось бы Лексу. Разве сделало бы его популярной мишенью для папарацци, но это то, с чем Лексу пришлось расти, и он не испытывал бы мук совести, натравливая их на кого-то. – Лишь из уважения к твоей матери. Твоей человеческой матери.

\- Мамы?

\- Твоя мать всегда относилась ко мне учтиво. Я находил её совершенно очаровательной женщиной и ни за что не причинил бы ей страдания.

\- Исключая постоянные попытки меня убить.

\- Ты это заслужил. В любом случае, ты же жив, не так ли? Хватит жаловаться. Теперь же, если это всё, ради чего ты сюда наведался, то у меня ещё полным-полно дел.

\- Ага, Лекс, прости, что прервал твой сон, - улыбнулся Супермен озорной «посмеёмся над этим вместе» улыбкой, из-за которой лексово сердце замерло на месте, улыбкой, которую он не видел больше десяти лет. – Но спасибо за разъяснения, что в действительности не желал моей смерти. Временами у тебя это выходило весьма убедительно. – Лекс не был уверен, принимает ли Супермен его всерьёз, или следует искать саркастическую подоплёку в суперменовых словах. У него зрело подозрение, что Супермен попросту выдумывает желаемые ответы, а лексовыми словами заполняет пустоты, где желает, чтобы эти ответы находились. 

Лекс едва не ответил: «Хотел бы я тебя убить, ты был бы уже мёртв», - но он не испытывал в этом уверенности. Случалось, что он бывал достаточно зол и действительно видел в убийстве Супермена наилучший выход, но, может, ему скорее приятнее считать себя немножечко мягкосердечным, чем некомпетентным? Он промолчал и в ответ только усмехнулся.

\- И желай я по настоящему тебя остановить, ты бы до сих пор сидел в тюрьме, - продолжил Супермен, почти игриво вскидывая бровь.

\- Э-э-э… ха… неужели? – Лекс подрастерял сноровку глупых подтуниваниях, слишком много воды утекло с тех пор. И он никогда не предполагал, что Супермен несерьёзен в своих попытках разрушить старания Лекса. Возможно, сейчас Супермен попросту пытается сбить Лекса с толку?

\- Ну, может быть. Давай сойдёмся на мнении, что у нас четвёрка за старания. А в дневниках запись: «Должен лучше стараться». Но сегодня я пришёл сюда не из-за этого.

Супермен протянул нечто в бумажном пакете.

\- С днём рождения, Лекс. Прости, что забыл упаковать.

Лекс с подозрением оглядел свёрток, не спеша брать.

Супермен продолжал протягивать это, суя в руки.

\- Давай же, не взорвётся. Разве я когда-либо дарил тебе нечто взрывоопасное? Загадочные взрывы в твоём духе, не в моём.

Лекс смерил его взглядом, но взял свёрток, стаскивая пакет. Это оказалась кукла, одетая во всё чёрное, длинный сюртук и брюки, с приклееной на лицо чёрной полумаской.

\- Делавшие её люди, не знали, как ты выглядишь под маской, поэтому она не снимается. А вот одежда, да. Там нет нижнего белья.

\- Они поместили знак ей на грудь, - Лекс провёл пальцами по выведенному белым на груди куклы «iH».

\- Ага.

\- Похоже на какого-то персонажа из мультфильмов студии Пиксар.

\- Ага, ну, тебе следовало подумать об этом самому. Именно поэтому я и выбрал это, - Супермен провёл рукой по большой, яркой «S», - так что мой товарный знак уже был создан. Они сделали твою куклу в общих чертах, так что пока ты не нарисуешь на чём-нибудь символ, они могут делать деньги без всякого твоего согласия. Удивлён, что ты упустил из виду такую хорошую маркетинговую перспективу. Плохо ведёшь дела, Лекс.

\- Как ты узнал, что это я? – проигнорировал Лекс подначку, переходя сразу к сути.

\- Шрам на твоей губе, Лекс, весьма характерная черта.

\- Значит, ты знал с самого начала. – Лекс слегка огорчился, что его старания в маскировке потерпели неудачу, но, оглядываясь назад, возможно это не так уж и плохо. Полумаска с самого начала представлялась определённым риском.

\- Нет, нет, поначалу я его не заметил. В тебе было нечто знакомое, но я не думал, что ты… Наверное, мне следовало догадаться раньше. В конце концов, именно ты был тем, кто познакомил меня с концепцией супергероев, Ангелом Воителем и принципом комиксов.

\- Мне следовало… погоди… - мозг Лекса споткнулся о кое-что, сказанное ранее Суперменом. – «Нет нижнего белья»? С чего это ты снимал мою одежду?

\- Мне, э-э-э, было любопытно, вот и всё. Ой, да ладно, это первое, что все делают с куклой, снимают с неё одежду! У официальных кукол Лиги Справедливости тоже её нет. Только торговый знак на месте мужских причиндалов.

\- «Мужских причиндалов»? Тебе, что, двенадцать?

\- Да, никаких мужских причиндалов, - пока был в костюме, Супермен не стыдился своего образа паиньки, никаких ругательств, ну просто образец добропорядочного гражданина. Всегда и везде Супермен старался не выходить за рамки рейтинга для детей, никаких нарушений кодекса комиксов в реальной жизни или в интервью. – У тебя тоже нет никаких мужских причиндалов. 

\- Член, - Лекс, с другой стороны, расчитывал на взрослую аудиторию. – Мы не дети. Не говори: «У меня нет мужских причиндалов». Говори: «У меня нет члена».

\- Могу ли я тебя процитировать, Лекс? Завтрашний заголовок «Дейли Плэнет»: «Лекс Лютор утверждает, что у него нет члена!»

\- Нет, ты, идиот, - Лекс слегка дрогнул в невольной усмешке. Он попался. Лёгкая улыбка Супермена и подначивание напомнили их вольное общение, до того, как всё пошло прахом. Также Кларк был последним человеком, кто вообще дарил Лексу подарки. Во времена, когда их дружба ещё что-то да значила, и Кларк подбирал любимую музыку для компакт-дисков, которые Хлоя записывала в «Факеле» [52]. Она дразнила их на тему песенных подарков, но диски до сих пор хранились в лексовой суперменовой коллекции. Теперь же стоило подумать: в какой секции музея следует разместить и этот подарок, потому что он точно не собирался использовать его для судебных исков против лиц, нарушивших авторское право.

\- В любом случае, с днём рождения, Лекс, мне пора. Спасать невинных и ловить преступников. К тому же, думаю, следует слетать обсудить с Джор-Элом систему безопасности крепости.

Лекс посмотрел ему вслед, после чего отправился внутрь поиграть со своей новой фигуркой, ставя её в позу, в бессильной ярости грозящую крошечными пластиковыми кулаками ноутбуку.

Semplice – просто, естественно

\- Сэр?

\- Да, Черити, - нажал кнопку интеркома Лекс, удивляясь взволнованному тону ассистентки.

\- К Вам мистер Кент.

\- Не знал, что «Дейли Плэнет» договорилась об интервью…

По ту сторону послышался минутный приглушённый спор.

\- Он утверждает, что пришёл не ради интервью. Он говорит, что пришёл поинтересоваться, не желаете ли Вы с ним пообедать?

Пообедать? Лекс на мгновение уставился на интерком в замешательстве. Продолжать и дальше эксплуатировать Черити, как передатчик между ними, было нечестно по отношению к ней.

\- Пусть войдёт.

Но интерком опять заработал и Лекс почти представил себе возвышавшегося над сердитой Черити Кларка, самостоятельно удерживающего нажатую кнопку.

\- Да ладно, Лекс. Пообедаем? Я знаю местечко, где делают замечательные рубены [53]!

Лекс фыркнул с досады и растерянности и, оторвавшись от читаемого доклада и закрыв ноутбук, направился в фойе, где застал Черети с явно читаемым на лице выражением «о боже, только не убивайте!» и Кларка, опять наградившего его своей дерзкой кривой улыбкой. 

Он ненавидел эту улыбку, даже если от неё бежали мурашки по пояснице, и не собирался позволить Кларку выиграть в эту игру, что бы тот ни задумал.

\- Не припомню, чтобы когда-либо ранее ел рубены.

Кларк ещё шире расплылся в улыбке и отступил в сторону, давая Лексу обогнуть свои габариты. Вместе, молча, они вышли на улицу, всё это время Кларк не переставал улыбаться.

\- Спасибо, что принял моё приглашение, Лекс. Я знаю, какой ты занятой человек.

\- Я очень, очень занят, по горло много дел, несчесть переговоров и важных всех звонков[54].

\- Это что, песня? Никогда такой не слышал.

\- Кевин Кляйн. Песня из какого-то фильма, которого я никогда не смотрел. Мой iPod, похоже, находит песни по радио. Я имею в виду, что у меня не так много свободного времени, если это какая-то подстава, или же ты пытаешься заставить меня проговориться о чём-то незаконном.

\- Понимаю. Трудно совмещать всё.

Лекс отвернулся скрыть невольную усмешку, наслаждаясь игрой, в которую они играли с Кларком, чтобы избежать разговора о своих альтер эго. Интересно, кто кого пытается защитить? Ведь ни у одного из них более не было секретов друг от друга. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь столько песен? Столько и на iTunes, наверное, не купишь? Полагаю, если ты закачиваешь пиратскую музыку, мне следует сдать тебя ААЗК [57], - улыбался Кларк, из всех преступлений, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело на обеих своих работах, соблюдение авторских прав не значилось среди приоритетов.

\- Ты затрагиваешь интересную тему, Кларк, возможно, мне стоит купить ААЗК. Или, возможно, заставить конгресс изменить законы на правообладание. В конце концов, они же неоднократно меняли законы под Корпорацию Диснея. Благодарю, что обратил на это моё внимание.

Кларк с недовольством принял лексов циничный способ победы в правовых спорах, но скрыл за фальшивой улыбкой.

Они заняли столик в кларковом странноватом маленьком магазинчике, женщина, владевшая этим местом, заворковала и закудахтала, подавая меню, но когда Лекс понял, что в рубен кладут квашеную капусту, то сменил заказ на Монте-Кристо [57]. Хорошо прожаренный, отбитый и столь же вредный для здоровья, как всякая нравящаяся ему еда, благо о калориях с недавних пор можно было не волноваться, а потому он дополнительно заказал им ещё и картофель фри. И воду взамен вина, как поступал во времена, когда Кларк был слишком юн, чтобы пить, а сам он не желал обвинений в развращении от Джонатана Кента. 

\- Что не так с квашеной капустой? – поинтересовался Кларк с набитым картошкой фри ртом.

Лекса передёрнуло.

\- Когда я в последний раз сидел в тюрьме, то поклялся, что никогда больше не возьму в рот квашеной капусты, - ответил Лекс, клятвенно вскинув кулак к небесам, а-ля Скарлет Охара. 

Кларк рассмеялся, фыркая капустой под нос, Лекс улыбнулся набежавшим Кларку на глаза слёзам и оглушительному смеху, следущие несколько минут они просто ели сэндвичи, ведя беседу о важных вещах и позабыв обо всём на свете. За время, потребовавшееся перекусить, они вновь вернулись в детство и стали лучшими друзьями, как будто и не было десятилетий ненависти и боли.

Лекс посчитал, что как раз время разрушить момент, как у него всегда выходило при его необузданном и безудержном любопытстве.

\- Что произошло у вас с Лоис?

Кларк склонил голову и поковырял солёные огурцы в тарелке, разламывая на кусочки поменьше и пряча под шинкованую капусту. Лекс ожидал, что ему опять укажут, что это не его дело, но Кларк начал рассказывать, с большой осторожностью подбирая слова и стараясь выгородить Лоис. Не желая ни в чём обвинить.

\- Глупо вышло. Просто… не получилось. Я любил её и всегда буду любить. У неё большое сердце, стоит только узнать её поближе. Но… нам никогда не следовало жениться. Она не любила Кларка. Кларка она терпела, и потому что я Супермен, думала, что любит меня, но я не он. Я Кларк Кент и притворяюсь Суперменом, а не наоборот. Она любила его, не меня, и видела в нас двоих очень разных людей. Я думал, она сможет разглядеть в нас одного человека, но я был лишь на вторых ролях после Супермена.

\- Зачем же ты на ней тогда женился? – Поскольку Кларк Кент, стеснительный репортёр, не был тем Кларком Кентом, которого знал Лекс, Лекс считал крайне наивным для Кларка думать, будто Лоис скорее научится любить двух выдуманных людей, нежели одного. Если с ней Кларк не смог быть самим собой, нечестно ожидать от неё любви к нему настоящему.

\- Мне казалось… мне никогда не изменить её. Она такая сильная, такая… самодостаточная. Я не нужен был ей, чтобы стать цельной. Все, кого я когда-либо любил, они были… я причинял им боль, понимаешь? 

Лекс кивнул. Он понимал.

\- Хлоя всегда винила меня, что я не способен любить её так же, как она меня. А Лана всегда ходила расстроенная.

\- Лана могла расстроиться от неверного дыхания в свою сторону. Хотя и не была слабой.

\- Нет, но я причинял ей много боли, всегда и во всём. Я так больше не мог. Но Лоис ничего не задевало. Ничего, чтобы я ей ни делал. И ты. Я всегда продолжал причинять тебе боль. Через какое-то время и Пит не смог совладать с ролью моего друга. Алисия. Кайла. С кем бы я ни сближался, я причинял им боль. Но не Лоис. Она сама могла причинить мне боль, ничто не могло сбить её с намеченного пути. Мне был нужен кто-то именно такой.

\- И как же ты умудрился обидеть её так сильно, чтобы она зажелала развода? – Лекс ещё не решил: оскорбили его или нет кларковы намёки, что он эмоционально гораздо уязвимее Лейн. С другой стороны, даже бульдозеры были эмоционально уязвимее, чем Лейн.

\- Я просил её стать кем-то, кем она быть не могла. Я сказал кое-что идиотское, и она из этого сразу напридумывала себе чёртову кучу всего, а затем всё понеслось.

\- Так, что настолько идиотское она не смогла тебе простить? Я бы сказал, женившись на ком-то вроде тебя, она должна была быть готова уметь прощать всё и всегда.

Голова бормочущего Кларка уже физически не могла склониться ниже к тарелке.

\- Я попросил её сделать кое-что для неё неприятное, и… между нами было просто мало общего. Быть женой Супермена не так уж замечательно, знаешь ли. Не очень много отношений, всегда в ожидании и всегда в одиночестве, и приходится быть второй после всего остального мира.

Лексу показалось, что Кларк процитировал Лоис.

\- Она, конечно же, догадывалась об этом и до свадьбы.

\- Догадываться умозрительно и переживать в реальности – две разные вещи. Просто, как она сказала, мы с таким же успехом могли и не жениться, когда мы поженились, ничего по-настоящему не изменилось. Я, как и прежде, всё время занимался супергероическими делами, а она, как и прежде, всегда оставалась одна, беспокоясь, где я и что со мной. Ей был нужен кто-то, кто… не так сильно опекал бы, ей нужна не опека, а кто-то, кто мог бы просто быть рядом. А я не мог.

Лекс кивнул, он сталкивался с похожими проблемами в ряде собственных браков.

\- Ну, вы, хотя бы не пытаетесь убить друг друга. Думаю, это неплохой показатель зрелости.

Кларк усмехнулся и проглотил последний кусочек.

\- Было неплохо. Временами. Пока не закончилось. Наверное, мы с ней навсегда останемся друзьями, но, надеюсь, она найдёт кого-нибудь ещё, кого-нибудь, кто будет тем самым, необходимым.

Промакивая губы салфеткой, Лекс задумчиво кивнул. Он находился под впечатлением, что никто и никогда не будет хорош для Лоис Лейн. Если она не смогла стать счастливой с Суперменом, тогда не сможет стать счастливой ни с кем. Но это мнение он оставил при себе.

\- У тебя есть кто-то другой на примете? – спросил он наиболее незаинтересованным тоном.

\- Возможно, - дёрнул плечами Кларк. – Но сейчас я ни с кем не ищу встреч. Меня хочет пригласить на свидание Джимми Ольсен, но ещё слишком рано. В любом случае, мне не очень даётся общение с новыми людьми. 

И опять Лекс кивнул. Кларк действительно ужасен в умении заводить и удерживать друзей, возможно, даже хуже Лекса, поскольку не мог просто купить дружбу, как пытался Лекс в детстве. Требовалось гораздо больше терпения, чем у обычного человека, чтобы мириться с кларковым докучливым морализаторством и постоянным враньём. Гораздо больше, чем Лекс мог вынести, а он вынес чертовски много за несколько долгих лет.

Кларк вскинул глаза. 

\- В Бангладеше крушение поезда, - сообщил он, прищурившись в глубокой задумчивости. – Никто не пострадал, но думаю, мне всё равно следует проверить.

\- Спасибо за обед, Кларк. Иди, я заплачу.

\- Спасибо, что пришёл, Лекс. Могу я пригласить тебя на обед, скажем, завтра?

\- Возможно в другой раз. Думаю, завтра я буду занят. – Лекс желал сохранить наступившее между ними шаткое перемирие, он считал, что лучше иметь Супермена в союзниках, и неважно сколь эфемерным было их соглашение, чем вновь заполучить во враги, но при этом он пока не был уверен, что готов тратить столько времени на общение с Кларком. Тот всегда выставлял его в невыгодном свете, заставлял совершать неверные поступки. Не хотелось возвращаться к старым шаблонам поведения, позволяя Кларку выбирать место и время каждого визита, будто это Кларк на первых ролях в их отношениях. Иметь дело с улыбающимся и не понимающим силы своей улыбки Кларком было легче.

Кларк кивнул, не высказывая разочарования, и Лекс, не оглядываясь, ушёл.

Когда он вернулся к себе в офис, на столе стояла дешёвая пластиковая ваза с маленьким букетиком лиловых тюльпанов. Какой там Амстердам, Смолвиль – вот мировая столица тюльпанов. Что за нелепый жест. Предложение мира? Они и так уже заключили молчаливое перемирие. Лекс не понимал, зачем Кларку утруждаться и оставлять здесь это, разве только в качестве демонстрации дыр в лексовой системе безопасности.

Лекс развернул игрушечную фигурку iHero, и теперь она угрожала пластиковыми кулачками цветам.

A Cappella (А капелла) – хоровое пение без инструментального сопровождения

Лекс улетал от патрульных, застёгивающих наручники и зачитывающих права какому-то парню, полагавшему, что сможет сбежать от полицейских машин, вертолётов и iHero, но получившему наглядные доказательства собственной неправоты.

В вышине позади замаячил характерный отзвук Супермена, придержавшего скорость, чтобы лететь вровень с Лексом, Лекс игнорировал его, пока Супермен не снизился, бодро махая рукой. Лекс попытался оторваться, он не желал, чтобы его увидели вместе с этим дурнем, как будто они напарники, но за ним следовали по пятам. Какую бы песню он не выбирал, стряхнуть Супермена с хвоста не получалось.

Он обернулся шарахнуть Супермена взрывом звука и тем самым свой выразить гнев, и в этот момент Супермен вскинул красиво написанный от руки плакат: «ВСТУПАЙ В ЛИГУ СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ!»

Лекс показал средний палец, жест для весьма вежливого: «Нет, спасибо!».

«Что за нелепая мысль», - решил он, качая головой. Вне зависимости от того, насколько призрачно его перемирие с Зелёной Стрелой, или, что за чертовщина творится с Суперменом, и речи быть не могло, что в Лиге Справедливости его примут с распростёртыми объятиями, а после всех случавшихся у них за последние годы стычек, он и сам не горел желанием. У Лекса накопилось слишком много принципиальных претензий к их методам. Безнаказанные убийства и круговая порука. Укрывательство преступлений друг друга лишь с капелькой показного раскаяния и самобичевания, при этом с дарованным самим себе правом судить других за точно такие же проступки. Возведение себя на пьедестал эталона моральности, утверждаемого с помощью сверхспособностей – это шло в разрез со всем, во что верил Лекс. Ну, может быть, сейчас, когда он и сам был человеком с суперсилами, не так остро, но он по-прежнему был не готов втянуть себя в союз со старыми недругами.

Лекса весьма шокировало, что Супермен мог даже подумать о подобном.

Он опустился на крышу и скрестил руки на груди, приземлившийся напротив Супермен жестами предложил выключить музыку. Лекс покачал головой, но всё же сбавил звук.

\- Серьёзно, тебе следует вступить в Лигу Справедливости!

\- Серьёзно, ты шутишь.

\- Нет, ты действительно сильный, мы можем использовать твои таланты. И мы также можем многое предложить тебе. – То, как прямо сейчас вёл себя Кларк, напоминало Кларка настоящего. Не помпезного инопланетного диктатора и не неуклюжего безмозглого болвана. Просто Кларка, несмотря на лосины.

\- Я способен создать все необходимые мне устройства. Если мне понадобится спутник, я и его создам. На самом деле, у меня уже есть парочка на орбите, обеспечивающих связь для «ЛюторКорп», которые легко можно переоборудовать. Твоему сборищу нечего мне предложить.

\- Тренировки?

Лекс презрительно скривил губы.

\- За прошедший год я тренировался тяжелее и усерднее, чем ты за всю свою жизнь! – Лекса оскорбляло, что Супермен мог посчитать его слабым или недисциплинированным.

\- Лекс, мне кажется, из случая с Зелёной Стрелой вполне очевидно, что ты не неуязвим для атак.

\- Я в процессе создания электромагнитного поля, способно защищать от воздействия ЭМИ.

\- Для меня это звучит как оксюморон, тем не менее, ты всегда был злым гением. Но я говорю не об именно таком же нападении. Всегда найдётся способ, с помощью которого кто-то сможет вырубить твоё оборудование. Бывают ситуации, при которых они могут перестать работать, и, кроме того, не следует полностью зависеть от чего-то подобного. Если ты делаешь ставку лишь на одно, уповая на посторонний фактор, то оставляешь себя беззащитным перед всякого рода нападениями, когда люди узнают твою слабость.

\- Я в курсе, приходилось видеть, как тебя много раз вырубали криптонитом, но я и не стремлюсь стать наиболее совершенным супергероем из когда-либо ходивших или летавших на этой планете, - признал Лекс. – Я остаюсь непритязательным и независимым, просто стараясь время от времени помогать людям. В этот раз я согласен оставить мировое господство остальным.

\- Не поверю ни на секунду, - улыбнулся Супермен. – Лекс, которого я знал, никогда не останавливался, пока не становился лучшим в том, что делал. 

Лекс закусил губу в усмешке. Это было чертовски верно.

\- Так ты, кажется, считаешь, что обладаешь всеми ответами, о великий гуру додзё для суперлюдей. Так научи меня, сенсей.

\- Ну, - Супермен выглядел удивлённым внезапной капитуляцией. – Тебе следует научиться, как сражаться без музыки.

\- Музыка – моя сила, без неё я не сильнее обычного человека, - терпеливо, как дурачку, объяснил Лекс.

\- Так подумай, Лекс, как быть, когда кто-то вырубит твою музыку?

\- Кричать: «Только не по лицу! Только не по лицу!»?

\- Я серьёзно.

\- Серьёзно, я без неё бессилен. Вот поэтому я и стараюсь изобрести, как не дать другим её выключить.

\- Выключи её сейчас. Всю разом. Все твои радиоприёмники.

\- MP3-плееры. А не «радиоприёмники». Приветствую в новом тысячелетии, село.

\- Какая разница, выключи их.

\- Какие у меня гарантии, что ты не нападёшь на меня, если я это сделаю?

Супермен одарил его очень обиженным взглядом.

\- Я – Супермен!

Качая головой собственной доверчивости, Лекс, наконец, выключил iPod на запястье и стал ждать.

\- Так вот, без всей этой электроники, как, по твоему мнению, ты можешь генерировать силу?

\- Никак, - ответил Лекс, раздражаясь, что ему опять приходится разъяснять очевидное.

\- Пой! – потребовал тот, разочаровано взмахнув руками, что Лексу недоступно столь очевидное для Супермена.

\- Что?

\- Мне приходилось слышать, как ты поёшь. У тебя приятный голос.

\- Это не то, - Лексу стало интересно: когда это Супермен слышал его пение, наверное, когда следил за Лексом, пока тот принимал душ или при столь же неуместных и личных обстоятельствах. – Это музыка, я преобразую слышимые мною электромагнитные волны в механическую вибрацию. Я не генерирую звуки самостоятельно.

\- Просто попытайся. Думаю, звук может быть любым. Я видел, как ты напал на Зелёную Стрелу и слышал шум, который ты испускал, сдирая его костюм. Большая часть мощности пришлась на твой крик. Если сможешь ухватить это, в музыке, в пении, то, у тебя появится сила, которую ты сможешь генерировать, когда пожелаешь.

\- Я не думаю…

\- Лекс, просто попытайся.

Пожав плечами, Лекс невыразительно и безэмоционально запел:

\- When I'm out walking, I strut myself, and I'm so strung out, I'm high as a kite, I just might, stop to check you out. Let me go on… like a blister in the sun, let me go on, big hands I know you're the one [58].

Он не оторвался от крыши и на полдюйма.

\- Ты даже не пытаешься, Лекс. Попробуй что-нибудь миловиднее. Что-нибудь подходящее твоему голосу.

\- Мой голос не миловидный! – Лекс был оскорблён. Он многие годы ходил на уроки хорового пения в Иксцельсиоре, но его голос был тенор-альтино, а не «миловидный»!

\- Просто попробуй что-нибудь ещё, э-э-э, попробуй «Boogie Wonderland» [59]. Ну, знаешь, из мультфильма о пингвинах?

\- Супермен, тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя ужасный вкус в музыке? – Лекс не потрудился указать, что «Boogie Wonderland» появилась приблизительно на двадцать лет раньше «мультфильма о пингвинах».

\- Постоянно. Лоис ненавидела мой музыкальный вкус, но не о том речь. Начни с «Boogie Wonderland».

\- Знаешь, Супермен, я знаю кое-что из Бйорк. Я всегда могу попробовать её.

\- Нет! Только не Бйорк! Что угодно кроме Бйорк! – Супермен скривился в ужасе, закрыв уши ладонями.

\- It's all so quiet… - запел Лекс, - and so peaceful until… [60]

\- А-а-а-г-х-х! Никакой Бйорк! Пой «Boogie Wonderland»! Я знаю: ты её знаешь, ты все песни знаешь! – прикрикнул на него Супермен, просто небольшой супервыдох, чтобы слегка подтолкнуть Лекса, и оба рассмеялись. Лекс знал, что перед угрозой Бйорк отступались многие люди, но в этот раз сдался он и запел, что пожелал Супермен.

\- Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get, - затянул Лекс, пронзительно и даже тонко, с лёгким раздражением, что играет роль личного музыкального автомата Супермена. - Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman who has laid too many bets… 

Супермен улыбался и постукивал ногой, голос Лекса окреп и набрал высоту, достойную любого хора, Супермен принялся хлопать в такт, поддерживая ритм. Лекс точно ощутил момент, когда его ноги оторвались от поверхности, и он начал наполнять себя энергией собственного голоса.

\- All the love in the world can't be wrong… - пел он, послав лёгкую волну энергии к Супермену, ничего особо сильного, но достаточно, чтобы оттолкнуть на пару шагов. Это и близко не приближалось к мощи от музыкальной записи, но могло спасти от ещё одного неудачного падения. Прежде чем приземлиться обратно, он словно истребитель заложил над крышей вираж. - Oh the need to love can't be wrong.

Супермен широко и светло улыбался, выглядя чрезвычайно собой довольным, и апладировал представлению Лекса.

\- Видишь, Лекс? Вот, что может тебе предложить Лига Справедливости. Все мы когда-то были новичками. Мы можем предложить тебе самую разнообразную помощь, чтобы разобраться в сути вопроса: советы, информацию и знания.

Знания и информация всегда были слабостью Лекса из-за ненасытного любопытства, но…

\- Совет? От тебя? Это, конечно, всё меняет.

\- Ты помог мне, когда я ничего не смыслил в обыденной жизни, теперь я, наконец, знаю что-то лучше тебя, так почему бы этим не воспользоваться?

\- С чем ещё вы можете мне помочь? – Склонил Лекс голову на бок. Он не соглашался вступить в суперменово маленькое сообщество супергероев, но если существовала возможность свободно получить знания, он не собирался её отбрасывать.

\- Мы можем научить тебя сражаться без использования суперсил, - весь вид Супермена говорил о том, что больше в голову ему ничего не идёт. Лекс подумал, что предложить использовать силу собственного голоса, вероятно, было пределом суперменовых идей.

\- Я в этом и так уже неплох, Супермен.

\- Ну, мы могли бы помочь тебе с обеспечением музыки, например, э-э-э, каждый член команды мог бы носить iPod или вроде того? – Задумчиво закусил губу Супермен.

\- Бэтмен захочет, чтобы его назывался Бэтпод, - предположил Лекс, слегка меняя тему, они вместе посмеялись, хотя шутка и хромала на обе ноги. – Возможно, тебе следует спеть, чтобы посмотреть могу ли я использовать пение других людей.

\- Я… я не очень хорошо пою, Лекс. – Отступил он назад, будто под угрозой криптонита.

\- О, ты хочешь сказать, что есть нечто, чего Супермен не умеет? – Брови Лекса приподнялись в притворном ужасе. – Нет, не могу поверить! Докажи! Ты заставил меня петь «Boogie Wonderland», теперь твоя очередь! Давай, агитируй меня в свой дурацкий маленький клуб!

Супермен скривился, насупился и смущённо огляделся вокруг, растеряв весь вид столпа общества, обычно принимаемый им. Он вновь стал просто Кларком, хотя в трико и плаще, но, опять же, может только Лекс, как давний поклонник Ангела Воителя, и был способен видеть в трико и плаще небольше, чем выбор стиля одежды.

Притопывая, Кларк начал считать под нос: «Раз-два, раз-, два-, три.»

\- Lord All Mighty, I feel my temperature rising, higher and higher, it's burning through to my soul, baby baby baby, you're gonna set me on fire, my brain's flaming and I don't know which way to go, yeah coz your kisses take me higher, like the sweet song of the choir, you light my morning sky with burning love [61].

Лекс запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Он знал, что смеяться над чьим-то пением ужасно грубо, а Люторы не ведут себя грубо, во всяком случае, не в общепринятом смысле, но…

\- Ты был прав. Петь ты не умеешь! Это было ужасно! Элвис в гробу перевернулся! Но тебе хотя бы не пришло в голову спеть «Сельский парень» или ещё что-нибудь из Джона Денвера [62].

\- Ох, заткнись, Лекс, - покраснел Супермен. Я предупреждал, что не умею петь. И это мой отец, а не я, любил Джона Денвера! И ты об этом знаешь.

\- Прости, - шмыгая и вытирая слёзы с глаз костяшками пальцев. – Это была достойная попытка. Но ты прав, кое-чего Супермен действительно не умеет.

\- Лекс, есть много разного, чего я не умею!

\- Ну, например? Кроме пения?

Супермен подступил ближе, с внезапно открытым и смягчившимся взглядом, и нежно провёл пальцами под лексовой маской.

\- У меня не получилось тебя спасти.

\- Не дави на эмоции, Супермен, - от внезапной близости Супермена Лекс почувствовал себя некомфортно. – Я не был твоей собственностью, чтобы меня спасать. Не все желают, чтобы ты диктовал каждый шаг в их жизни. – Лекс всегда ненавидел то, как слабовольные люди перекладывают своё благополучие и надежды на справедливость на плечи супергероев. Он определённо не собирался позволять Супермену делать нечто подобное, неважно, насколько сильно тот старался манипулировать его чувствами. 

\- И всё же я должен был суметь тебя спасти. Я часто задумывался, сколько в этом моей вины?

Лекс мечтал, чтобы они вновь, подобно детям, вернулись к глупостям, пению, необидному подтруниванию друг над другом и игре в героев из комиксов. Где между ними не было разногласий. Где Супермен не откопал в бездонной шахте жилу вины и упрёков.

\- Этого я тебе не подарю. Однажды я пытался подарить тебе всё, а твоя семья швырнула это мне обратно в лицо. И я не собираюсь позволить тебе взвалить на себя ответственность за мою жизнь.

\- Я вовсе не это имел в виду. Меня просто беспокоит, что будь я с тобой честен с самого начала, не могло ли между нами сложиться всё иначе?

\- Может быть. Я мог бы стать твоим вернейшим союзником, Супермен. Я бы всегда был с тобой и оберегал от всего мира. Были времена, когда ты значил для меня всё, ты был моим единственным другом и единственным хорошим человеком в моей жизни. Тогда я не задумываясь отдал бы за тебя жизнь. Но ты мне не доверял, ты был слишком труслив, и во мне начала расти обида на тебя, на то, как ты заставлял меня себя чувствовать. Снова и снова ты заставлял меня ощущать себя грязью. – Лекс понимал, что начинает злиться, но прекратить обвинять уже не мог. – И хуже того, я тоже начал ненавидеть себя за то, что позволяю тебе это. Рядом с тобой я становился тряпкой. Каждый раз, когда ты обращался со мной как с мусором, я прощал и возвращался, словно побитый пёс, или забитая жена, давая очередную возможность растоптать себя. – Лекс хотел высказать всё, накопившееся за многие годы, и тепер оно вырывалось подобно перегретому пару.

\- Лекс, извини…

\- Не извиняйся. Это уже в прошлом, - Лекс не был готов выслушивать извинения. – Ты был ребёнком. Глупым ребёнком с трусливым отцом, которого ты слушался. Я также слушался отца вместо того, чтобы когда нужно жить своим умом, и посмотри, куда это меня завело. Я слишком сильно полагался на твоё мнение, слишком много собственного достоинства отдал тебе на откуп, и ты каждый раз отворачивался от меня, это ранило тем сильнее, что так поступал ты, а не кто-то другой. Моё эмоциональное состояние было слишком нестабильным, чтобы вручать подростку. Иногда я задумываюсь: встреться мы более взрослыми, были бы мы достаточно зрелыми, чтобы наша дружба не развалилась?

\- Не знаю. Думаю, что тут есть определённые условия. Ты, сбивший меня на мосту, я, тогда же обнаруживший, что пришелец. Моя подростковая неуверенность. Твоё одиночество. Мы могли бы лучше общаться друг с другом, будь мы зрелее, но, не думаю, что что-то бы нас связывало. Не думаю, что, будь мы старше, ты хотя бы второй раз остановил на мне взгляд.

\- Возможно, ты и прав, Супермен. Возможно, не существует обстоятельств, при которых мы могли бы стать друзьями.

На мгновение Супермен поник, как если бы Лекс плюнул на саму память об их дружбе, что вовсе не было намерением Лекса. Супермен серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Мы можем попробовать сначала. Нам теперь не надо хранить никаких секретов, Лекс. Ты знаешь почти всё обо мне, и на этот раз я предлагаю тебе любые, желаемые тобою, сведения.

\- Если я присоединюсь к твоему клубу.

\- Лига Справедливости существует для поддержки людей со сверхспособностями. Это не клуб, это способ держать себя в узде, гарантирующий, что мы не выгорим. Не следует недооценивать важности иметь кого-то на своей стороне, Лекс.

\- У меня есть Хоуп и Мерси.

\- И их верность неоспорима, но это не одно и то же. Тебе не придётся от них отказываться, но ты получишь доступ к классным гаджетам и всему остальному. Гаджеты, Лекс, как сильно тебе нравятся гаджеты? Хотя бы подумай над этим? Разве не чудесно будет вновь стать друзьями? Сражаться вместе со мной, а не против меня? Разве ты не устал постоянно сражаться против меня?

\- Может и так. У меня определённо нет времени на драки с тобой. Но каковы гарантии, что в будущем ты опять не выступишь против меня?

\- Я изменился со времён детства. И знаю, что не обязательно постоянно всех бояться. Ты тоже изменился Лекс. Ты не тот человек, каким был до получения этих сил.

Лекс почувствовал, как в раздражении начало подёргиваться веко, но Супермен продолжал, упустив предупреждение.

\- Ты больше не пытаешься завоевать мир, по крайней мере, не в плохом смысле, и не пытаешься убить меня и остальных, ну, кроме Зелёной Стрелы, но это личное. Теперь ты совершенно другой человек.

\- Таким образом, всё, что мне следовало сделать, чтобы заслужить твою дружбу, это полностью изменить себя? – гневно повысил тон Лекс. – Ты никогда не мог принять хотя бы самую малость меня, не так ли? Мы можем стать друзьями, только если я удовлетворяю твоему личному кодексу поведения, который, полагаю, никогда не закрывал глаза на преступления, выгодные тебе и твоей шайке.

\- Лекс!

\- Контроль над разумом. Стирание людям памяти. Когда ты уничтожаешь воспоминания человека, ты уничтожаешь частичку этого человека. Это вид убийства.

Супермен спал с лица.

\- Иногда это требуется, чтобы спасти жизнь…

\- Даже Бэтмену? Как я слышал, ты по случаю подчистил мозги и ему. 

Супермен отвёл взгляд и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Тут я не могу с тобой поспорить, Лекс. Это было непростительно, и мы все сполна поплатились за это.

\- И что же, когда я изменю себя до последней частички, ты сочтёшь меня достойным соответствовать твоей безнравственной банде головорезов? 

\- Нет, Лекс. Мы не бандиты, и тебе не надо менять себя. То, какой ты сейчас, то, каким был в последнее время… как если бы ты был таким, как при первой нашей встрече. Ты так старался быть хорошим человеком, и я вижу, что у тебя есть потенциал стать кем-то замечательным, и теперь ты становишься тем, кем хотел стать тогда. Ты просто… ты просто опять мне нравишься, вот и всё. – В голосе Супермена прорезались умоляющие нотки, но Лекс не мог посмотреть ему в глаза.

Из-за слов Супермена он чувствовал себя униженным, хотя и знал, что тот не желал этого, как будто всё, что он собой представлял, чего достиг, было ничтожным, и ещё сильнее его унижала теплота, пронизывающего его суперменового одобрения.

\- Я тот, кто я есть, я творение собственных рук [63], - слова старой песни сорвались с губ раньше, чем Лекс успел опомниться. – Я никак кардинально не изменился. Просто у меня в жизни появились иные пути, которые я сейчас считаю необходимым исследовать.

\- Это будто… будто они исцелили тебя. Метеориты. Вместо того чтобы навредить ещё сильнее. Полагаю, это второе воздействие криптонита подарило тебе нынешние возможности? 

Лекс кивнул. Интересно, Супермен видит лишь то, что хочет видеть, вводя себя в заблуждение из отчаянного желания поверить, что они с Лексом могут перестать враждовать?

\- Вместо усиления душевного расстройства, как из-за них часто происходит, - продолжал Супермен, - они увеличили твои способности к исцелению, что также позволило излечиться твоей психике.

\- Я не был сумасшедшим, Супермен, - Лекс был оскорблён предположением, хотя и очень хорошо знал о психических отклонениях, провоцируемых у людей и инопланетян криптонитом различных цветов. После пережитого в Бели Рейв сама мысль о настоящем сумасшествии страшила Лекса. Всё, что у него имелось, всё, на что он мог по-настоящему полагаться, это разум. Его потеря оставляла Лекса ни с чем.

\- Нет, не сумасшедшим, но э-э-э… - искал Супермен слова, закусывая губу. – Расточительным.

\- «Расточительным»? – у Лекса не вышло скрыть замешательства.

\- Ты впустую тратил свой интеллект. Ты должен был стать одним из умнейших людей планеты, а всё, чем ты, похоже, занимался, это чинил неприятности. Будучи столь умён, ты всё же совершал такие тупые вещи! – теперь Супермен будто старался разозлиться. – Всё это время я носился вокруг тебя, препятствуя проступкам, которых тебе не следовало совершать, а ещё вдобавок время, проведенное тобой в тюрьме и всё то, что ты мог бы сделать и достичь, если бы не тратил жизнь попусту!

На последних словах Супермен почти сорвался на крик, и ему пришлось взять себя в руки и смущённо пробормотать: «Прости». Лекс глянул на него, простодушно и слегка удивлённо хлопая глазами, стараясь снова смутить Супермена. 

\- А вообще, нет, Лекс, - передумал Супермен, не получив ожидаемого ответа. – То есть, посмотри на это, посмотри на то, сколько ты упустил. И сравни с тем, чего достиг в последнее время. Ты делаешь прекрасные вещи, Лекс. Излечиваешь болезни, спасаешь жизни и даришь людям счастье. Просто подумай, чего ты мог достичь к этому моменту, не потрать последние десять лет на глупости и пустые затеи.

\- Хм… может, ты и прав, Супермен. Я бы уже, наверное, правил миром, - ухмыльнулся Лекс, намеренно пытаясь вывести Супермена из себя.

\- Нет, не правил бы! – рявкнул Супермен, взмахнув руками. – В этом-то всё и дело! Желание править миром глупое! Кому это надо? Мой инопланетный отец хотел этого от меня, и, может, я и тупой селюк, но даже у меня хватило ума понять, что это дурацкая затея.

\- Слишком много бумажной волокиты, - проницательно кивнул Лекс.

Застигнутый с разведёнными руками врасплох неожиданным аргументом Супермен замер, а затем внезапно расслабился и рассмеялся.

\- Александру Великому уж точно не приходилось беспокоиться о бумажной волоките.

\- Нет, он был слишком занят, кувыркаясь с Гефистионом! – заявил Лекс, играя бровями и сбивая Супермена с мысли. Преуспеть в том, чтобы разозлить Супермена, достаточная награда за собственную досаду.

Они усмехнулись друг другу, Супермен переминался с ноги на ногу, сутулясь и вовсе не выглядя, как подобает Супермену, несмотря на наличие костюма. Возможно, Лекс теперь мог понять, отчего люди не видели связи между этими двумя. Супермен во многом был лишь имиджем и позёрством, когда же это позёрство слетало, он выглядел просто, как высокий парень, нарядившийся Суперменом на Хэллоуин. Это, по мнению Лекса, являлось одной из причин, почему Кларку удавалось вводить окружающих в заблуждение о своей двойственной личине.

\- Слушай, насчёт Лиги Справедливости, - начал Лекс. – Дай мне время подумать, ладно? Я по-прежнему новичок во всех этих героических делах и не уверен, захочу ли заниматься этим длительное время.

\- Это весьма затягивает, Лекс. Отказаться почти невозможно.

\- Ага, я начинаю потихоньку замечать. Но позволь мне сперва попробовать самому. Как бы заманчиво ни звучало знакомство с «гаджетами», не думаю, что готов вписаться в группу.

\- Ну, это уже хоть что-то. Приму это за обещание. Эй, э-э-э… - слегка покраснел Супермен, нервно почесав затылок, - не хочешь завтра ночью вместе поесть пиццы?

\- Пицца?

\- Я угощаю. Даже разрешу заказать с анчоусами.

\- Это немалая уступка, Супермен. Согласен. – Никто и никогда не предлагал угостить Лекса, что само по себе являлось интересным новшеством. Только Кларку было известно, что Лекс всегда предпочитал к кавьяру [64] анчоусы.

\- Отлично! Заеду за тобой в восемь!

\- Может, сможешь к семи? Мне нравится ужинать пораньше, чтобы оставалось время на, ну, понимаешь… - Лекс повертел ладонью в воздухе.

\- Поиграть в вертолёт? Потанцевать, как персонаж из мультфильмов двадцатых годов?

\- Патрулировать в поисках преступлений!

\- Хорошо, тогда в семь, - сверкнул Супермен широким белозубым оскалом. – У меня есть ещё парочка мыслей о новых возможностях твоих сил!

Супермен взлетел, исчезая красно-синей вспышкой, а Лекс покачал головой. Между ними была чертовски глубокая пропасть, но провести время с Кларком, как в старые времена, притворяясь, будто последних десяти лет и не существовало, будет приятно.

Его терзал вопрос, сколько времени пройдёт, пока они не начнут ставать в позу и вновь третировать друг друга…

Accelerando – постепенно ускоряя темп

Лекс позаботился оказаться заранее за полчаса у новой квартиры Кларка, а не ждать, когда тот заедет за ним. Оно конечно немного невежливо, а Лекс редко бывал невежлив, но это удержит Кларка на расстоянии и сведёт на нет шанс попасться в расставленные Кларком сети. Лекс до сих пор и не избавился от раздражения на комментарии по поводу душевного равновесия, и его снедали здоровые сомнения в вопросе чужих мотивов.

Его чертовски разозлило кларково предположение, что у него когда-либо был заметный психоз, спровоцированный криптонитом или нет. Если Кларк тот факт, что Лекс теперь уделял внимание в своей жизни разным вещам, воспринял неверно и в качестве некоего пробуждения понимания к слабым и глупым, то Лекс решил сыграть на этом, но только из желания усыпить суперменово чувство бдительности. Обстоятельство, что у Лекса имелись схожие соображения, не имело значения. Его душевное здоровье Кларка не касалось. Всегда имелась возможность, что негласное перемирие закончится, и потому Лексу казалось разумным придержать пару карт.

Он постучал и обождал, а затем постучал опять, забеспокоившись, а дома ли Кларк вообще? Когда Кларк, наконец, открыл, то выглядел удивлённым и был при полном суперменовом параде.

\- Ты рано.

\- Надеюсь, Кларк, я ни от чего не отвлекаю? – Спросил Лекс с тщательно натренированным невинным удивлением в голосе. Весьма очевидно, что, когда Лекс постучал, Кларк находился вне дома, возможно в другой части страны.

\- Нет, что ты, заходи, - Кларк растворился во вспышке, но тут же вернулся в удлинённых, искусно высветленных джинсах и свободном красном пуловере, приглашающе придержав перед Лексом открытую дверь.

\- Извини за беспорядок, у меня ещё не было времени распаковаться, хотя, у меня и немного вещей.

\- Лоис всё забрала при разводе? – Не смог удержаться от вопроса Лекс, его собственные разводы всегда отдавали убийственной горечью.

\- Да. Нет. Не совсем. Лоис никогда не волновало имущество.

\- Только Пулитцеровская премия. – Лекс пытался разговорить приятеля о бывшей, но Кларк сменил тему.

\- Раз уж ты тут, я просто закажу пиццу вместо того, чтобы куда-то идти. Никакого сладкого перца, верно?

\- Верно, - согласился Лекс, обходя маленькую квартиру и проводя пальцами по обстановке, пока Кларк набирал номер. Даже с ещё не распакованными вещами и не заставленная она была крошечной, несколько коробок стояли у стены, перекрывая проход. От Лекса ускользало, как кто-то мог жить в столь ограниченном пространстве. Время, проведённое в камере, дало ему по достоинству оценить высокие потолки и большие комнаты. Не означает ли проживание в добровольно выбранной размером с клетку квартире, что Кларку не требуется ощущение пространства? Кларк ведь мог сбежать и парить в безграничных голубых небесах, поэтому Лекс решил, что у того нет никаких настоящих причин понять, что чувствуют преступники, которых тот помог арестовать. Кларку никогда не придётся столкнуться с возможностью группового изнасилования или неизбежной клаустрофобией. 

Кларк плюхнулся на диван и протестующе застонал.

\- Тридцать минут.

Лекс кивнул, но говорить ничего не стал. Он всё ещё не был до конца уверен, отчего Кларк пригласил его или зачем теперь добивался отношений. Между ними стояло слишком много горечи, и напоминание Лексу какой была их дружба в старые добрые деньки, не заставит её волшебным образом возобновиться.

\- И… какую болезнь «ЛюторКорп» собирается излечить следующей?

\- Не могу сказать точно, Кларк. Ты желаешь сослаться на меня в статье? Сейчас мы работаем сразу в нескольких направлениях, в том числе и над болезнями сердца. Это одна из основных причин смертности в нашей стране, и, похоже, мы можем подобрать ключ к лечению самых распространённых сердечнососудистых заболеваний.

\- Ты можешь избавиться от сердечных приступов? – пылко спросил Кларк, наклоняясь вперёд, и Лексу подумалось, что Кларк вспомнил о своём отце.

\- Не обязательно, в большинстве случаев люди не знают, что у них проблемы с сердцем, пока не обратятся в больницу, но мы ищем решения для ревматических и ишемических болезней сердца, гипертонических болезней, цереброваскулярных заболеваний и воспалительных заболеваний сердца, - Лекс с лёгкостью отбарабанил названия.

\- Ух ты.

\- Действительно, ух ты, Кларк. Можешь представить, какое влияние это окажет, - Лекс не стал озвучивать сомнения, но не смог сдержать в голосе ноток волнения.

\- Ты определённо станешь популярным!

\- Я не для этого ими занимаюсь, Кларк. – Хмурясь, ответил Лекс, хотя и считал, что, возможно, всё же именно поэтому. Он уселся на диван рядом с Кларком, оставив между ними прилично места для ещё одного человека.

\- И всё это с твоего последнего открытия?

\- Да.

\- Это ты, не так ли? Твоя последняя мутация? Ты нашёл способ воспользоваться её плодами? – внезапно поинтересовался Супермен.

Лекс не ответил, уставившись на сцепленные между коленей ладони.

\- Как думаешь, Лекс, ты сможешь излечить другие вещи? – Возможно Кларк, наконец, научился, как менять тему, прежде чем та станет причиной ссоры.

\- Да, но ничего, что не присуще организму и генетике изначально, или не является следствием травм. Неорганические токсины, или нереплицируемые органические токсины. Открытие «ЛюторКорп» оказывает благоприятное воздействие на любые организмы, так что, например, если это заболевание вызванное паразитами, то паразиты также станут быстро расти. Если это рак, то раку это будет также полезно, как и организму. С инфекционными заболеваниями, как и большинством вирусных и бактериальных заболеваний, следует обращаться весьма осторожно, поскольку сыворотка сделает их столь же здоровыми и сильными, сколь и заражённый организм, поэтому мы мало что можем тут поделать. - Лекс воодушевился темой, читая Кларку лекцию, как привык во времена, когда Кларк был безграмотным подростком и впитывал знания подобно губке.

\- Печально.

\- Да, но если кто-то находится при смерти, например, ожидая операции, тогда мы можем дать что-то, чтобы на время поддержать жизнь и силы, хотя тут следует учитывать, что как только медики будут готовы иметь дело с заболеванием, оно также станет сильнее. «ЛюторКорп» не заинтересована в подобных исследованиях, они оставят нас беззащитными перед слишком многими правовыми последствиями.

Лекс ожидал от Кларка упрёков, что ставит свою правовую безопасность выше блага людей, но Кларк лишь понимающе кивнул, имея немного опечаленый вид.

\- Это ясно. Существуют определённые ограничения твоих возможностей.

\- Я не верю в ограничения, Кларк. Но верю, что следует быть реалистами, - Лекс удивился такому нигилизму, Кларк вовсе не был подвержен ему в юности. Возможно, годы добавили добрую дозу здравого смысла в кларковы взгляды на жизнь. Лексу следовало хорошенько пересмотреть свои о нём представления.

\- Как думаешь, что ещё ты сможешь исправить?

\- Я подумываю об астме и похожих хронических лёгочных заболеваниях. Ампутациях и травмах, вызванных несчастными случаями и ожогами. Болезнях, ставших следствием внешних факторов, таких как курение, отравление и алкоголь: эмфиземы и циррозы печени. На неорганические вещества, яды и токсины наше открытие воздействия не оказывает, а потому не может им способствовать.

\- Замечательно, Лекс. Это определённо не является пустой тратой твоей жизни и ума! – Кларк одарил его одной из тех улыбок, что заставляли лексово нутро скручиваться узлом, что заставляли его ощущать себя королём мира, и для чего ему не было нужно ничего, кроме кларкового одобрения, но он проигнорировал её.

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - в ответ на невольно покровительственный тон Лекс позволил себе добавить в голос холода.

\- Не думаешь, что сыворотка может оказаться полезной для страдающих психическими расстройствами? Например, химическим дисбалансом [65], депрессиями, биполярными расстройствами [66] и прочим?

Лекс молчал и хмуро разглядывал ладони, раздумывая.

\- Если честно, Кларк, я о таком не думал. Но может и стоит.

\- Я просто подумал, ну, понимаешь, как это сделало тебя… более сдержанным. Если и твоё тело, и разум смогли исцелиться благодаря новоприобретённой мутации, то, возможно, ты сможешь воспользоваться этим для излечения душевных заболеваний с тем же успехом, что и телесных. Но я хотел у тебя кое о чём спросить, если второе воздействие криптонита вылечило твой психоз и стимулировало иммунную систему, отчего твои волосы не отросли опять?

Лекс ненавидел, что у него не получалось контролировать непроизвольный жест провести ладонью по лысой голове, и сердито отрезал:

\- Я никогда не страдал психическими расстройствами, Кларк! И за исключением периодов, когда я находился под воздействием наркотических препаратов, с моим рассудком всё было в порядке. – Лекс был недоволен собой не столько из-за вспышки, поскольку считал, что у него прочные позиции на фронте здравомыслия, сколько из-за того, что не опроверг предположение Кларка об источнике происхождения новых лекарственных средств. Лекс не желал, чтобы журналисту стало известно, что он задействовал возможности собственной целебной крови и костного мозга. Кларк мог и не воспользоваться информацией, как воспользовалась бы Лоис Лейн, но это не значило, что кому-то из журналистов можно доверять.

\- Хорошо, прости, плохая шутка, но тебе следует признать, сейчас ты изменился. Ты всегда был талантливым, классический безумный гений, но теперь ты, э-э-э, не знаю… Помудрел? Будто у тебя внезапно случилось невероятное прозрение о собственной жизни, и ты стал своего рода рассудительнее.

Лекс открыл рот, собираясь возразить, а затем медленно закрыл. Он был достаточно честен перед собой, чтобы понимать, что никогда не отличался мудростью. Никогда не был замечен в мудрости. Не узнал бы мудрость, бегай она голышом по его дому. Умным, да. Он всегда был умён. Абсолютно великолепен в составлении умных планов, имевших невероятно глупые последствия. Что же изменилось? Его планы срабатывали лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. И даже близко не давали таких неожиданно ужасных результатов, как в прошлом. Никто из людей не пострадал. И сам Лекс не пострадал. 

Действительно ли Кларк прав, заявляя, что Лекс был безумным гением, а теперь стал просто гением? Излечился ли он от безумия и социопатии, которых не видел и не признавал в себе? Или, если Кларк посчитал его теперь мудрым, не оттого ли, что Кларк сам не знал мудрости? Кларк всегда отличался высокой моральностью суждений, но слабым пониманием людей.

Он встал и подошёл к небольшому оконцу, скрестив руки и разглядывая город. Зрелище соседской квартиры с чахлыми комнатными цветами и самодовольным котом значительно уступало в очаровании виду из его собственного пентхауса. Хотя, вот кот создавал впечатление домашнего тепла.

\- Я думал над тем, что ты сказал. Что я потратил впустую последние десять лет жизни, и признаю твою правоту. – Кларк хотел было вмешаться, но Лекс не дал. Ему было, что сказать. 

\- Я переехал в Смолвиль в возрасте двадцати одного года, намереваясь исправить свою жизнь. Меня сослал туда отец, что тогда я воспринимал, как наказание, но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, понимаю, что это являлось его последней попыткой спасти меня от самого себя. Я так сильно пытался привлечь его внимание, что губил себя, идя на глупые риски. Отправленный в Смолвиль, я был полон решимости показать себя, доказать себе, что более не глупый ребёнок, а также, что не похож на собственного отца.

\- А затем я встретил тебя, и внезапно, вместо того, чтобы убегать от чего-то: своего прошлого, своего наследия, у меня появилось нечто, к чему стремиться. Ты был так идеален, и твоя семья была идеальной.

\- Мы были далеко не идеальны, Лекс. И я прежде всего.

\- Сейчас я это вижу. Но тогда мне не встречался никто подобный тебе, никто, кто желал проводить время со мной не из-за моего кошелька. Ты не был похож ни на кого, кого я знал. Ты казался таким честным, таким прямым. По-настоящему хорошим человеком.

Кларк с печальным и виноватым видом опустил глаза в пол.

\- Никто не совершенен. Как бы ни старался.

\- Да, ты был невероятным лгуном, я очень быстро это понял, - Лекс чувствовал, как застарелая горечь поднимает уродливую голову, хотя он и не намеревался сворачивать на эту тему. 

\- У меня не было выбора! – хмурясь, вскинул глаза Кларк. – Сейчас-то ты должен это понимать.

\- Но в то время я понимал только, что ты неисправимый лгун, считавший меня идиотом, готовым заглотить любую чушь, какой бы нелепой она ни казалась. Это ранило! А твой отец был узколобым ханжой. Поначалу я отчаянно желал его одобрения, но позже понял, что он никогда не увидит во мне что-то помимо фамилии.

\- Если ты меня чему и научил, так что нет никакого смысла пытаться поступать правильно. Это просто не имеет смысла. У меня заняло немало времени осознать это. Годы, чтобы оставить позади гнев и горечь твоего непрерывного предательства и лжи, Кларк, но я, наконец, пришёл к пониманию, что ты не так и важен для меня. Не имеет значения, насколько я был впечатлён тобою изначально, ты просто парень. Да, парень с другой планеты, но всё же просто парень.

\- Зацикливаясь на тебе, я впустую потратил много лет жизни, - продолжил Лекс, выпуская всё наружу, - позволяя тебе уничтожать мои стремления и душу, но теперь я нашёл нечто ещё. И двигаюсь дальше, и хотя оно ещё очень хрупкое и новое, я, наконец, смог отпустить свою давнюю одержимость. 

Во время речи Лекса Кларк не смел поднять взгляда, лишь сосредоточено смотрел на журнальный столик и не перебивал.

\- Я желал привлечь твоё внимание. Также как внимание отца в детстве, всё равно, плохое или хорошее, но, так же, как я перерос его, я, наконец, перерос тебя. Ты мне теперь попросту не нужен, Кларк. И не потому, что я перестал растрачивать жизнь впустую, я просто перестал растрачивать её на тебя.

Лекс ждал от Кларка возражений или слов, что он никогда не хотел, чтобы Лекс в нём нуждался или так зацикливался, но Кларк немного удивил своим ответом.

\- Лекс, это неправильно настолько нуждаться в ком-то. Только не так. Каждый должен быть самодостаточным, не надеясь, что другой человек заполнит пробелы. – Это прозвучало наигранно и со смирением.

\- Да. Теперь я это понимаю. Но, Кларк, в том и есть смысл всей полученной мною мудрости. Мне никто не нужен.

\- Нет, так не бывает. Мы социальные существа, и все иногда в ком-то нуждаемся.

\- Я не говорю, что счастлив в одиночестве, - слегка улыбнулся Лекс, склоняя голову на бок, чтобы увидеть Кларка краешком глаза и оценить его реакцию, - лишь, что мне одному лучше, и я с этим смирился.

В мгновение ока Кларк оказался позади него.

\- Лекс, несмотря на твой опыт с отцом и бывшими жёнами, не все стремятся тебя убить. И, э-э-э, думаю, несмотря на всех, кого ты встречал. За исключением Хоуп и Мерси. – Кларкова большая ладонь оказалась у него на плече, накрывая и грея, как солнце. 

Лекс обернулся, чтобы видеть его и мягко произнёс:

\- Я не могу тебе верить.

Кларк выглядел, будто получил пощёчину, но спорить не стал, только слегка сжал лексово плечо и отошёл прочь.

\- Между нами больше нет секретов, разве нет? – спросил он с оттенком грусти.

\- Тебе, Кларк, мои секреты неизвестны.

\- Вроде как известны, Лекс. У меня, может, и нет целого музея, посвящённого тебе, но в крепости есть помещение полное вещей, что я конфисковал у тебя за многие годы, и я следил за тобой сквозь стены и потолки так долго, что мне очень многое о тебе известно. Уверен, Лекс, что это можно сказать о нас обоих.

Тут Лекс поспорить не мог. И пусть он не мог видеть сквозь стены, о жизни Кларка знал очень много.

\- Кларк, дело больше не в секретах. Ты действительно считаешь, что мы просто можем проигнорировать всё произошедшее в последние десять лет?

\- Я считаю, Лекс, что мы можем делать, что угодно. Если мы станем действовать вместе, то, думаю, из нас получится непобедимая команда. И я готов приложить все усилия.

\- Пока я следую твоим правилам игры?

\- Пока ты опять не попытаешься меня убить или совершить нечто возмутительно неприемлемое. Я готов закрыть глаза на пару прошлых покушений, если ты закроешь глаза на кое-какую грубую ложь, что скажешь? – Кларк пытался скрыть нервную улыбку, как если не расчитывал, что Лекс согласится.

Лицо Кларка излучало дивное простодушие, а глаза широко раскрыты и чисты, будто убийства и ложь равноценны на чашах весов слепой Фемиды. Лекс не мог ничего поделать, он чувствовал себя, словно вернулся во времена дружбы с Кларком, абсолютно неспособный сказать «нет» мальчишке и прекратить кивать и улыбаться, всё ради того, чтобы улыбка Кларка стала ещё шире.

Это стало своего рода победой: капитулировать перед Кларком, изначально не планируя этого делать, и увидеть, как тот полностью расслабился. К тому же, не стояло никаких подписей под контрактами или устных договорённостей, которые пришлось бы соблюдать по уговору с Кларком. Лекс мог осуществить пару неуловимых, тщетных покушений на убийство, не испытывая никаких моральных терзаний.

Кларк подступил ближе, и Лекс заволновался, предчувствуя объятия, но тут зазвонил дверной звонок и о нём позабыли ради…

\- Пицца!

Лекс оказался брошен ради трёх экстра крупных пицц с анчоусами. Что не изменилось, то не изменилось. Кларк как и прежде мог выступать за команду Америки на Олимпиаде по обжорству. Но, опять же, он был огромен. Чтобы наесться, ему требовалось немало. 

\- Так, мы опять друзья? – сгружая коробки с пиццей на журнальный столик и открывая их, с надеждой поинтересовался Кларк, как будто всё так просто.

\- Во всяком случае, не враги. Давай пока остановимся на этом.

\- М-м-м-ф-х-рошо, - с набитым ртом согласился Кларк. – Как насчёт партнёрства? Взять тебя под своё крыло, до того, как ты присоединишься к Лиге Справедливости – неплохая идея.

\- Кларк! – Лекс аккуратно подхватил кусочек, задаваясь вопросом: где у Кларка салфетки и распаковал ли он хоть одну тарелку? И при этом, стараясь не заляпать брюки. – Я уже говорил, я ещё не готов к этому! – Но Кларк вновь разулыбался, надув щёки словно бурундук, Лекс непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ. Он, как последний дурак, всегда проигрывал этой улыбке. – Прекрати давить.

Кларк неопределённо пожал плечами и подцепил следующий кусок, напоминая о прошлых деньках.

\- Я всё ещё считаю, что тебе следует побыть со мной некоторое время. У меня в подобном годы опыта.

\- Я подумаю, - ушёл от ответа Лекс, заканчивая свой первый кусок в то время, как Кларк уже приканчивал первую пиццу. Он напомнил себе, что не доверяет Кларку. Он не мог отбросить все годы вражды, и также не верил, что мог Кларк, но им лучше хотя бы поддерживать видимость перемирия. И пока ещё перемирие держится, Лексу лучше вызнать всё, что возможно.

До конца обеда они почти ни о чём больше не разговаривали, пока Лекс выбирал грибы на своём третьем кусочке, Кларк уже съел вторую пиццу.

\- Ты будешь доедать? – наклонился он, закинув руку на спинку дивана в том месте, где сидел Лекс.

Лекс отрицательно покачал головой, и Кларк в один присест проглотил остатки, в том числе и недоеденный Лексом кусочек. Кларк наклонился ближе, и их колени соприкоснулись. Лекс почти ощущал исходящее от крупного тела тепло, пытаясь не обращать внимания на исходящий от Кларка запах солнца, пиццы и примеси пота.

\- Лекс… хочешь… - Кларк умолк заметно нервничая.

\- Отправиться на патрулирование? – закончил Лекс, кивая в сторону окна.

\- Э-э-э, ну, да, на патрулирование, да, - согласился Кларк и в мгновение ока вернулся в костюме, успев умыться от жира. Лекс застегнул отворот длинного пальто, чтобы быть во всём чёрном, и натянул маску и перчатки.

\- Знаешь, Лекс, деловой костюм может и замечательная вещь, чтобы отправляться на ограбление банка с заседания совета директоров, но ты не находишь, что в чём-то более пригодном будет проще двигаться? А ещё, если у тебя есть запатентованный костюм и символ, это мешает другим выдавать себя за нас.

\- Мой стиль сражения не предполагает большой спектр движений. Моя физическая сила не выше, чем у ординарного человека. Кроме того, Капитан Исподнее, я не ношу колготок.

\- Костюм – это часть всего супергероического жанра, и тебе это известно, - распахивая окно, указал Супермен.

\- Кларк, одеваться как ты, всё равно, что прилюдно отплясывать стриптиз, - заявил Лекс, выскакивая наружу и тут же взлетая с помощью музыки. Он только и успел, что расслышать возмущённое: «Эй!». А затем в уши ударили звуки. 

Rinforzando – усиливая

Смешение высоких тонов «Needed a man» Оливии Ньютон-Джон [67] с чем-то низким и тяжёлым из My Chemical Romance [68] позволяло Лексу двигаться плавно, заполняя паузы в музыке, скользя легко и ровно, теперь, при желании, он умел перемещаться по городу, не слишком вредя архитектуре. Ни один вывалившийся кирпич и ни одно разбитое окно более не отмечали его путь. Хотя он определённо не двигался бесшумно, каждый раз кто-нибудь высовывался из окна прокричать, чтобы он вырубил чёртову музыку! Они вскоре затыкались, стоило только увидеть, кто он был, и с кем он был. Оказалось, что приятнее видеть, как они машут от радости и счастья, нежели раболепствуют или выпрашивают деньги, что с ним обычно и происходило.

Он почувствовал похлопывание по руке от летящего рядом спутника и последовал в финансовый район, если Лекс пользовался эхолокацией музыки, то у Супермена были собственные слух и усиленное зрение, и они оба ощущали диссонанс в ритме города.

Что бы нехорошее там ни происходило, оно сочетало приближающиеся гулкие механические удары, однотонные и невыразительные тона уничтоженных домов и фальшивящие, высокие нотки человеческой боли. В чём ни заключался их источник, проблема была большой, об этом Лекс мог сказать и за полмили.

Огромные роботы. Лекс застонал. Он ненавидел огромных роботов почти также сильно, как и крошечных. В своё время он создал достаточно, чтобы понимать, какой они могут стать помехой. Супермен обогнал его, а затем неожиданно свернул в сторону. Сперва Лекс посчитал, что Супермен только летал разведать, но следом увидел светящиеся отблески зелёного и понял, что роботы оснащены криптонитом.

Нечётким красным пятном под ногами роботов туда-сюда носился Флэш, срывая металлическую обшивку, но каждый раз, стоило ему причинить повреждение, оно закрывалось волной маленьких серебристых панелей.  
\- Это не один робот, - прокричал Супермен, чётко выговаривая слова, чтобы Лекс смог прочесть по губам. – Они сделаны из множества роботов меньших размеров!

Лекс прощупал штуковину звуком, чувствуя постоянное передвижение металла, восстанавливающегося после атак Флэша. Каждый раз, как робот вынужден был ремонтировать себя, он становился меньше, удивительно красивая музыка, полученная Лексом в ответ, немного сникла, но робот всё ещё оставался достаточно большим, и у Флэша грозило занять немало времени, чтобы последствия его стараний стали заметны.

Выглядя, как нечто из фантастики пятидесятых годов [69], оно пробивалось сквозь финансовый район, маленькие серебристые шарообразные роботы сыпались из него, как слезающая обгоревшая кожа, и каждый из шариков трансформировал себя в ещё одного робота, отделявшегося от общей кучи и вторгавшегося в близлежащие здания.

Лекс предполагал, что целью была финансовая информация, как и в случае с прошлыми мини роботами. Они так и не нашли, кто за этим стоял, и «ЛюторКорп» потеряла несколько миллионов долларов, прежде чем бухгалтеры успели заткнуть дыры. Не то, чтобы он вообще заметил потерю пары миллионов, но это было делом принципа. Никто не смел безнаказанно обворовывать «ЛюторКорп».

Супермен перешёл к использованию своего теплового зрения с безопасного расстояния, расплавляя части робота, который в секунды перестраивал свою округлую голову и лукообразной формы руки. Лекс напевал, посылая вокруг резкие прерывистые звуки, проникающие сквозь зазоры в металле и показывающие ему внутренности механизма. Маленькие роботы активировались и направлялись куда следовало каждый раз, когда большей конструкции наносилось повреждение.

Чтобы остановить этих гигантов, размером с пятиэтажный дом, может потребоваться не один час, поэтому Лекс врубил какую-то повторяющуюся мелодию в исполнении Филармонического оркестра Метрополиса, пытаясь обездвижить механизм, чтобы тот не смог более себя чинить. Пульсируя громкой музыкой глубоко в середину робота, он осложнял ему восстановление поврежденных участков и в то же время продолжал крушить меньшие части.

Он почувствовал ещё одно прикосновение к локтю, в поле зрения объявился Супермен, привлекая внимание к кучке маленьких роботов. Лекс подхватил их и перенёс обратно к большему устройству, пытаясь удержать всех разом. Он переключился на кантри и вестерн: «Round 'em up, tie 'em down, move 'em out, Rawhide [70]», - сгоняя их в одно место.

Он опустился почти к самой земле, где смог привлечь внимание Флэша.

\- Флэш, я тебя люблю, но у нас только четырнадцать часов, чтобы спасти Землю [71], - проорал он, и Флэш остановился, смотря на Лекса взглядом, полным шока, размытому следу потребовалась ещё доля секунды, чтобы нагнать его. 

Лекс мог только пожать плечами, надеясь, что Флэш понял, что Лекс не собирался к нему приставать, а это оказалась единственная строчка из песни, показавшаяся ему подходящей. Он сотворил закрученный жест в сторону их противника, надеясь, что Флэш поймёт его в значении «лассо», а не как нечто неприличное. Как раз в этот момент тут огромный робот мерцающим кулаком проломил фасад здания «ЛюторКорп».

\- Чёрт, - ругнулся Лекс про себя. Чтобы раздобыть этот мрамор, ему пришлось приобретать скалу в Италии, теперь придётся ждать недели, пока смогут найти другую на замену повреждённых плит.

Увеличив громкость, он прилагал все усилия для удержания и контроля робота, наблюдая, как тот движется против звука, а его серебристая поверхность идёт волнами под встречными ударами. Супермен по-прежнему парил в вышине, плавя крупные части, а Флэш вновь превратился в размытое пятно, в этот раз его красный цвет омрачался серым, он сооружал из листов металла серебряный барьер вокруг. Супермен взглядом нагревал и сваривал листы, как только Флэш успевал их приносить, Лекс сосредоточился на том, чтобы ни один из маленьких механизмов не смог вырваться из сооружаемой западни.

Робот всё ещё продолжал сражаться, пытаясь отремонтироваться и восстановиться. Лекс винтом взлетел к верхнему краю их импровизированной ловушки и принялся бить звуками. Он парил вниз головой, направив кулаки в сторону металлической головы. Лекс выбрал «Can, Can, Can» Фэтбой Слима [72], непрерывно нанося удары, заставляя робота гнуться, молотя по каждому крошечному компоненту до тех пор, пока тот не оказывался сломан и разбит. Он усилил звук, «Can, Can, Can, Can, Can, Can» лупил, словно пулемётная очередь, заставляя робота со скрежетом припасть на колени и осыпаться беспорядочной кучей.

Сварив секции, Супермен наводил лексову музыку осторожными прикосновениями к рукам, плечам или спине, и Лекс позволял сдвигать себя так, что направлял звуки и перемещал составляющие робота под суперменово тепловое зрение. С помощью Флэша, подбиравшего отбившихся от общей массы и продолжавшего одновременно возводить барьер, им, наконец, удалось сплавить штуковину в огромную кучу шлака посреди города. У Лекса мелькнула мысль, не слепить ли ему из металла скульптуру, нечто такое, чтобы отметить победу?

Казалось, минула целая вечность, но с момента, как они заметили первые нотки волнения, ко времени, когда запечатали штуковину множеством листов металла, прошло лишь несколько минут. Переводя дыхание и с дрожащими от напряжения мускулами, Лекс опустился на дорогу. Тут же перед ним оказался Флэш с рукой поднятой, словно, чтобы отвесить Лексу затрещину, тот едва не отшатнулся, но вовремя сообразил, что Флэш просто предлагает «дать пять». Он вскинул руку, и ту выбило из сустава с тошнотворным хрустом.

\- Прости! – Флэш с до смерти перепуганным видом поднял блокнот, чтобы Лекс смог прочесть. – Я думал, что ты обладаешь физической суперсилой!

Лекс покачал головой, его силы едва превышали человеческие, за исключением разве что музыки, но он всё равно широко улыбнулся, ничего непоправимого не случилось. Сустав вправился обратно с неприятным звуком. Рука ныла, но связки он не потянул, а значит, боль скоро пройдёт.

«Из нас получилась отличная команда!» - вновь написал Флэш, указывая по очереди на Супермена, себя и Лекса. 

У Лекса на мгновение возникло подозрение, а не в сговоре ли Флэш с Суперменом с целью заставить его вступить в Лигу Справедливости, но похоже, то был экспромт. Во Флэше не удалось обнаружить фальшивых ноток интриги или обмана, а затем Флэш в очередной раз был таков, Лекс и глазом моргнуть не успел.

Ещё одно прикосновение между лопатками, обернувшись, он увидел Супермена, говорящего что-то, указывая на расплавленный металл. Лекс догадался, что речь о необходимости выяснить, кто и почему послал эти штуковины, он завис над импровизированным металлическим барьером в попытке разгрести мусор и найти как можно больше неповреждённых составляющих робота. От того мало что осталось. Его люди изучат остатки в лаборатории, может у них и выйдет выяснить, кто за этим стоял, а если смогут воспроизвести это, то и извлечь какую-нибудь пользу из всего произошедшего.

К Супермену подошёл мэр Метрополиса и теперь жал ему руку, Лекс также позволил вовлечь себя в получение поздравлений. Он не слышал, о чём вещал раскрасневшийся и улыбавшийся мэр, потому просто тихонько напевал себе под нос, пока не потерял интерес и не улетел прочь. В отличие от Лекса Лютора iHero не было нужно играть в политические игры.

Давая о себе знать прикосновением к лодыжке, непринуждённо и легко, особенно в сравнении с его собственным немного утомительным способом передвижения по воздуху, рядом парил Супермен. Он не удержался и заиграл им «Believe It Or Not» [73], никто из них не стыдился, что в детстве смотрел «Величайшего американского героя». Он подпевал старой супергероической песенке: «Believe it or not, I'm walking on air, never thought I could feel so free-ee-ee, flying away on a wing and a prayer, who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just me» [74]. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал волны суперменового восторженного смеха.

Senza Sordino – без сурдины [75] 

Лекс спокойно работал в лаборатории при флуоресцентном освещении, краем уха слушая музыкальные клипы, идущие по маленькому телевизору над головой, некоторые песни ему были незнакомы, склонившись над добытыми после боя обломками, он парил в дюйме или двух над полом.

В исходивших от железяк, всякий раз как он постукивал по ним ногтем, вибрациях чувствовалось нечто знакомое. Взяв пинцет, он стукнул им по обломку. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, где-то он уже слышал этот звук раньше, но до того, как научился читать звуки подобно нынешнему. Нечто маячило на краю сознания, но уловить мысль всё не получалось.

Одна из сотрудниц лаборатории, специалист в металлургии, подошла и переключила каналы, ища ночной выпуск новостей. Поскольку это была её лаборатория, Лекс не стал выражать недовольство.

Лекс не смотрел репортаж о дневной битве, поэтому прислушался к трансляции, опуская кусочки металла в различного назначения пробирки и добавляя жидкости различного цвета, ведя себя в лучших традициях сумасшедшего учёного. Лекс вновь, проверяя, провёл ладонью по голове, но волос по-прежнему не наблюдалось, что было прискорбно, он считал, безумному учёному никак не обойтись без растрёпаной шевелюры для полноты образа. Ухмыляясь про себя, он наблюдал, как iHero, Супермен и Флэш разбираются с врагами. Всё происходило невероятно быстро, а их стили боя так хорошо соответствовали друг другу, как если бы они тренировались быть одной командой.

Но пока он смотрел, заметил кое-что, чего не заметил тогда. Общение Супермена через прикосновения, в тот момент представлявшиеся безобидными, с другого ракурса виделись весьма игривыми. То, что казалось лёгким похлопыванием, чтобы заставить обернуться влево, под другим углом выглядело нежным поглаживанием. Что ощущалось, как мягкое прикосновение, чтобы обратить его внимание на расползающуюся кучу частей робота, сейчас виделось робкой лаской.

По национальным новостям, перед тысячной аудиторией, выходило, будто Супермен ненавязчиво, но упорно ухаживал за iHero. Супермен, который явно не мог во время работы и полёта оторвать от iHero глаз.

Лекс был, по крайней мере, рад увидеть, что его собственное внимание не отвлекалось никоим образом. В воздухе, сражаясь за правое дело и справедливость, iHero проявил лишь решимость и профессионализм. В то время Супермен, казалось, весь бой использовал как оправдание для очередного прикосновения, и его руки неуверенно дёргались, если случая направить внимание iHero на другой участок сражения не выпадало. 

Лексу подумалось, что на самом деле iHero выглядел абсолютно не подозревающим о том, что было вполне очевидным со стороны. Также пришла мысль, что Супермен вёл себя глупо и неуместно.

\- Дурень, - пробормотал он под нос, ещё более убеждаясь в своём вердикте, когда действо показали повторно. – Точно огромный… огромный… дурень.

\- Простите, что, сэр?

\- Ничего, мисс Баннистер, - смутился пойманный за разговором с самим собой Лекс. – Вы ещё не достигли успехов с этими структурами?

Они проработали всю ночь, пока Лекса не сморил сон, и он не отрубился на несколько часов на лабораторной кушетке перед самым наступлением утра. Телевизор всё ещё показывал вечерний новостной канал, всю ночь повторявший сюжет о битве с гигантским роботом, прерываемый болтовнёй ведущего о необыкновенном зрелище флирта и возможности, что Супермен гей.

Его разбудил поздним утром в восемь часов звонок телефона. Он ответил устало и рассеяно.

\- Лекс.

\- Лекс, привет, не хочешь прийти к маме на обед в воскресенье? Мама сказала, она будет рада и приготовит жареного цыплёнка.

«Не потакай ему, не потакай ему», - твердил про себя Лекс, и, сообщая, что будет готов выехать субботним вечером, чтобы не пришлось ехать целый день в воскресенье, обругал себя, что опять позволяет Кларку получить, что тому захочется.

Но, опять же, ему существовало оправдание: на Земле не существовало суперсилы достаточно могущественной, чтобы противостоять соблазну жаренным цыплёнком Марты Кент.

Часть четвёртая: менуэт

A Due – дуэт

Кларк подобрал его у башни «ЛюторКорп». Лекс усилено убеждал себя, что не стыдился залазить в потрёпанный форд Фейрлейн восемьдесят шестого года под направленными на него взглядами бизнесменов, корпоративных юристов и директоров, пришедших на работу в выходные, чтобы выслужиться перед боссами. 

Он не стыдился автомобиля, его не взволновала яркая кларкова улыбка, и он не покраснел, когда широкая ладонь Кларка фривольно хлопнула его по колену прямо перед тем, как тронуться. Он только злобно зыркнул на Кларка за фамильярность.

Мерси была недовольна, что Лекс уезжает без неё или Хоуп, да ещё в компании того, кто так долго числился «врагом», но, получив приказ оставаться в Метрополисе, быстро сдалась. Лекс пытался угадать в какой из машин позади она ехала. Они с Хоуп никогда не прекращали следовать за ним только лишь из-за того, что у него проявились суперсилы. На самом деле, с нападения на него Зелёной Стрелы они только усилили охрану.

\- За нами следят?

Лекс обернулся и пронзил Кларка острым взглядом. Если Мерси вычислили так легко, придётся сказать ей пару ласковых слов.

\- Я заметил, что ты смотришь в боковое зеркало.

\- О, - Лекс проклял собственную беспечность. – Это Мерси. Я велел ей оставаться дома, чтобы они с Хоуп могли насладиться выходным. Поэтому она, конечно же, последовала за нами.  
\- Она беспокоится о тебе. Наверное, считает, что я собираюсь попытаться выкрасть тебя, промыть мозги, чтобы ты присоединился к моей банде безнравственных пришельцев и мутантов, и использовать тебя в наших планах завоевания мира и подчинения всех обыкновенных землян нашей воле.

\- Ты позволяешь людям полагаться на тебя, уничтожая их способность принимать решения, думать и действовать самим, - забавлялся Лекс, раздразнивая Кларка, не слишком заботясь, что его собственные политические заявления вернут ему же. 

\- И как это, перейти на другую сторону?

\- Не думаю, Кларк, что я переходил, - задумался Лекс. – Как Лекс Лютор я управляю жизнями положившихся или работающих на меня людей. Я принимаю жизненно важные решения, как и положено человеку. Я не пользуюсь маской iHero для решения личных насущных проблем. И придерживаю её для помощи людям напрямую… - Лекс притих, а затем пожал плечами. – В каком-то смысле оставаться в стороне довольно трудно. Трудно не обращать внимания на человеческие беды.

\- Ха, ты меня просто поражаешь!

\- Тем не менее, я считаю, что ты и твои друзья заходите слишком далеко.

\- Может ты и прав. Большая сила не означает великую мудрость или политическую смекалку. Видишь, как мог бы нам пригодиться твой глас разума? – Кларк оторвался от дороги и одарил Лекса широкой улыбкой, поигрывая бровями, определённо задавшись намерением его рассмешить. Так что Лекс не стал возмущаться набившей оскомину старой песне о Лиге Справедливости.

\- Может, хочешь включить радио? – вернулся к дороге Кларк.

Лекс посмотрел на приёмник и тот включился, издавая фиговыми динамиками слабое шипение. Лекс мысленно попереключал все каналы, а затем начал смешивать звуки вместе. Проповедь телеевангелиста под тяжёлый металл, болтовню радиоведущего и наложенный поверх рэп.

\- Лекс, выбери волну и прекращай уже! Одну волну! И бросай уже пользоваться звуками, чтобы заставить машину ехать быстрее!

\- Извини, - Лекс остановил выбор на радиостанции, играющей софт-рок, предполагая, что такое может понравиться Кларку.

\- Это телекинез?

\- М-м-м?

\- Как думаешь, твоя сила основана на телекинезе?

\- Да. Во всяком случае, частично, - Лекс всё ещё подозревал, что Кларк выуживает у него информацию о том, как работают его силы, чтобы понять сможет ли контролировать Лекса. Он заметил, что Кларк собирается задать очередной вопрос и перевёл разговор на другую тему. – Мы так и будем продолжать ехать или где-то остановимся? Как долго ты собираешься ехать не евши?

Кларк поведал, что обычно, если не летит, то едет без остановок, ведь у него никогда не достаёт времени побыть с мамой и выговориться. Лекс же признался, что любое время, проведённое с отцом, казалось слишком долгим, об отцовских подозрениях в отношении эксцентричности лексового поведения в последнее время, постоянных телефонных звонках и попытках нанести визит. Кларк сочувственно повздыхал. У него тоже имелось более чем достаточно опыта общения с Лайонелом Лютором, чтобы не желать повторения.

Они беседовали о еде, этических дилеммах супергероев и последних телешоу. О лексовых исследованиях и кларковых статьях. Три часа поездки и правда показались не такими уж длинными. Так что, возможно, Кларк и сидел за рулём, и ехали они не на одной из лексовых шикарных машин, но это так напоминало прежние времена и казалось Лексу таким до боли знакомым. 

\- Лекс, приятно вновь тебя видеть! – встретила его Марта в дверях, сводя на нет все страхи Лекса от встречи с матерью человека, которого прилюдно и неоднократно клялся уничтожить.

Она поцеловала его в щёку, как будто ему опять двадцать он слегка увлечён матерью лучшего друга. 

\- Мне тоже приятно снова видеть Вас, Марта. Вы прекрасно выглядите, - у Лекса мелькнула мысль: заметила ли она руку Кларка на его пояснице? Лексу точно было трудно не заметить, казалось, ладонь пекла через ткань пиджака.

\- Я следила за тобой в новостях, то, что ты делаешь просто замечательно. – Она знает об iHero? И с чего бы Лексу удивляться, что Кларк ей рассказал?

\- Ты стольким помог. Я читала статьи Кларка и Лоис о прорывах «ЛюторКорп» в медицине. Ты подарил надежду многим людям, это чудесно. Не желаешь кофе? Я только что заварила свежий.

Они проследовали на кухню, Лекс расслабился, поняв, что она говорит не о его супергероических подвигах, хотя и был странным образом разочарован, со времён юности он всё ещё ощущал необъяснимую потребность в одобрении семейства Кентов.

Марта приготовила лёгкий ужин, и прежде чем присоединиться к ней за столом, Кларк с Лексом привычно и между делом, как дети помыли руки над кухонной раковиной.

\- Так, как там Лоис, Кларк? - поинтересовалась Марта. – С ней всё хорошо? 

\- Да, у неё всё в порядке. Может это и странно, но ей, кажется, нравится идея быть в разводе. Наряду с курением, это придаёт ей образ крутого детектива. Я так и жду, что она прицепит на пояс флягу виски рядом с двадцать вторым калибром.

Лекса не переставали поражать очевидные доказательства привязанности Кларка к своей бывшей. В мире Лекса такого просто не могло быть. Он полагал, возможно, это лишь очередное из явлений, делавших Кларка таким особенным, или, возможно, это то, как, в отличие от Люторов, поступали нормальные люди.

Дом, казалось, вообще не изменился с последнего раза, как здесь привечали Лекса, словно музейная выставка, посвящённая ранним годам жизни Супермена, правда, без властного присутствия Джонатана Кента, но даже после стольких лет Марте похоже не хватало его, как не хватало бы потерянной руки. Лекс слышал нестройные нотки под всеобщим гулом довольства. Её кровоток, её дыхание, импульсы нервной системы, ничто не оправилось и никогда не оправится от потери. Её жизнь должна была быть дуэтом, и ей всегда будет горестно петь соло.

Они отнесли ужин в гостиную и сели смотреть новости. Марта светилась от гордости во время сюжета о Супермене, спасающего людей при крушении поезда. А после обсудили телешоу «Закон и порядок. Как убирают место преступления», Марта то и дело засыпала Лекса вопросами о его медицинских успехах и личной жизни.

Лекс всё ждал от неё какого-либо упоминания о многочисленных попытках извести Супермена, но, похоже, эта тема останется не затронутой. Он нервничал, что это таки случайно всплывёт, и ему придётся защищаться, опираясь на аргументы, с течением времени казавшиеся всё более шаткими, и вечер окажется испорченным. Или она была замечательной хозяйкой, или жила, закрывая на происходящее глаза, потому что, похоже, не считала за необходимое как-либо комментировать нередкие попытки Лекса дискредитировать или уничтожить её сына.

Шло время, и разговор плавно перетёк от лексовых планов в медицинских исследованиях к любимым телевизионным шоу, к последним делам, финансируемой им благотворительности и всем тем случаям, когда Марта видела его по телевизору по той или иной причине. Лекс потихоньку расслаблялся, притворяясь, что не замечает почти прямых вопросов Марты о личной жизни, и почему в последнее время его не видели под руку ни с одной из милых юных особ.

Марта отправилась спать пораньше, и Лекс встал пожелать ей доброй ночи. Она поцеловала сына в макушку, для чего ей почти не пришлось наклоняться над ним, сидящим, одарила Лекса дружеским похлопыванием по руке и поднялась по лестнице со стаканом молока.

\- У неё теперь есть телевизор в комнате. Отец этого не приветствовал, но теперь она допоздна смотрит старые фильмы. Думаю, ей нравится уединение и отсутствие надобности рано вставать, чтобы заботиться о коровах, - Кларк поднялся взять пульт, переключая каналы в поисках чего-нибудь более оживлённого и весёлого, и пересел на пол, опершись плечами о лексовы колени. – Она, конечно, по-прежнему грустит о папе, но сдача большей части земель в аренду значительно облегчила её заботы.

Тепло чужого тела опаляло даже через ткань брюк. Голубой свет экрана отражался от профиля Кларка, его скул, щёк, Лекс и не замечал, что там показывают. 

\- Ей не одиноко? – Лекс запоздало поморщился. Это больше не его дело, если вообще когда-либо было. Но Кларка, похоже, неуместность вопроса не возмутила.

\- Не, у неё в городе вроде как бойфренд, - Кларк закинул в рот парочку эм-энд-эмс. – Но, думаю, она всё ещё в поиске. Она, конечно, очень любила отца, но, знаешь, она ещё достаточно молода.

\- Она всегда была весьма энергичной женщиной.

\- Ага, точно. Так что, нет, она не так уж и одинока. И крутит парочкой мужиков.

Обернувшись, Кларк улыбнулся и снова вернулся к телевизору, Лекс вспомнил прежние времена, когда нарушал кларков «комендантский час» просмотром ночных мультфильмов. Им редко случалось вот так вот посидеть на ферме Кентов, поскольку Джонатан Кент не очень привечал Лекса. Обычно они засиживались в лексовом старом замке, но какая разница? Кларк расслаблен и счастлив. Лекс притворился, что не чувствует вины, что не занят делами в субботний вечер и тоже потихоньку расслабляется. Смеющийся Кларк великолепен, ужасное искушение в юности настолько выбивало Лекса из колеи, что он даже не позволял себе неуместных мыслей. Во всяком случае, не при Кларке, который мог заметить что-нибудь неладное. Появилось сильное желание дотронуться до Кларка, возможно, невинно покровительственно взъерошить волосы, но приходилось удовлетворяться теплом, согревавшим его ногу.

Что бы ни показывали по телевизору, оно ни в какое сравнение не шло с подвижным профилем Кларка, смеющегося над передачей. Напряжение понемногу оставляло Лекса. Он безвольно вытянул руки вдоль бёдер ладонями вверх, будто рассеивая по ветру конфетти в попытке отпустить годы гнева и обиды. Затем снова сжав кулаки, в воображаемой попытке поймать настоящее, увязать теперешнее и прошлое, в котором они с Кларком были лучшими друзьями, как если бы мог свернуть время подобно листам бумаги, склеить вместе, спрятав годы бед – страницы в журнале, которые можно перелистнуть не глядя.

\- Ну, - сказал Кларк по окончании шоу, - ты, конечно, можешь просидеть всю ночь за изучением иностранных рынков, но когда у меня выпадает свободная ночь, я не упускаю возможности выспаться. Себе я разложу диван, а тебе мама застелила чистую постель на моей кровати.

Лекс очнулся от почти что транса, в который начал впадать, следовало разыграть хорошего гостя: «Мне неловко выгонять тебя из собственной кровати, бла-бла-бла», - но они оба знали, что Лекс ни за что не станет добровольно спать на диване, поэтому Кларк сунул ему в руки полотенце и проводил до своей комнаты.

\- Кларк, прежде чем ты уйдёшь, я бы хотел узнать. Ты не спрашивал у искина, почему он всегда пропускал меня в крепость?

\- Спрашивал. Ты ему, похоже, нравишься.

Лекс удивлённо уставился на Кларка.

\- Нравлюсь? Он же неживой, в него заложена концепция эмоций?

\- Ага, наверное. Это слепок с личности моего отца. Он отражает чувства Джор-Эла, настолько, насколько вообще криптонцы способны проявлять эмоции. Но я спрашивал: с чего это он тебя пропускал, учитывая, что ты был моим злейшим врагом? Джор-Эл заявил, что я сам виноват, что ты стал моим врагом, поскольку слушался не своего «настоящего отца», а Джонатана Кента, - Кларк изобразил в воздухе кавычки, - и «игнорировал свою судьбу», и так далее и тому подобное. А тебя он пропускал и давал информацию, потому что мне следовало объединиться с тобой и править миром.

\- В-е-е-е-е-рно, - протянул Лекс в лучшей манере Доктора Зло, заработав от Кларка короткий смешок.

\- Нет, серьёзно. Помнишь, как ты обычно повторял, что нам суждена великая дружба и всё такое? Так и он тоже. Он говорил, что мы просто запутались, а я принял неверное решение, и нам с тобой следует править планетой железной рукой. Несомненно, тебе суждено было криптонской, э-э-э, судьбой, поддерживать меня в царствовании. У меня есть сила, а от тебя требовались мозги, вместе мы стали бы непобедимы в покорении мира.

Лекс не нашёлся, что сказать, только глядел на Кларка, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

\- Так что, да, - пожал Кларк плечами, - Джор-Эл считает тебя замечательным, и ты пытался убить меня только потому, что был огорчён, лишившись истинной судьбы, он надеялся, ты сможешь заставить меня следовать его плану покорения Земли и всех народов.

\- Так… получается, Джор-Эл это анти-Джонатан?

\- Ага, что-то вроде того.

\- Боюсь, нет никакой возможности, что я смог бы угодить каждому из твоих отцов, - опечаленно покачал Лекс головой со вздохом, стараясь игнорировать небольшую радость после того, как опять заставил Кларка смеяться.

\- Нет, но ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, что хотя бы один из твоих потенциальных свёкров полностью на твоей стороне.

Лекс улыбнулся, а затем понял, что Кларк только что сказал.

\- Свёкров? Это звучит, как будто мы встречаемся.

Кларк пожал плечами.

\- Ну, вроде так и есть, - и, наклонившись, коротко клюнул поцелуем Лекса в щёку. – Доброй ночи, Лекс. Увидимся утром.

\- Нет, постой, - шагнул было Лекс следом. – Я с тобой не встречаюсь!

Замерший Кларк окинул его озадаченным взглядом.

\- Лекс, мы встречаемся с тобой вот уже несколько недель.

\- Только потому, что ты … не я… прикасаешься ко мне… это ещё ничего не значит! Я ни на что не соглашался! – Лекс бросал обвинения, при том, понимая, что несёт околесицу, ведь у них действительно было несколько свиданий.

\- Лекс, - закатил глаза Кларк, - ты же не хочешь сказать, что не заметил, что мы давно уже качаемся в одном голубом вагоне?!

Лекс растерялся лишь на мгновение, а затем скрестил руки на груди.

\- Люторы не пользуются общественным транспортом!

Он развернулся и устремился обратно в свою… в Кларка спальню, не в силах отрицать вполне очевидное обоим и вытерпеть снисходительный кларков смешок.

Adagio – неспешно, непринуждённо

Лекс проснулся рано и не в духе, растерянный пребыванием в маленькой непривычной кровати в маленькой непривычной комнатке, и потопал в ванную принимать душ. Выйдя, он замер в тусклом свете, слушая храп, раздававшийся этажом ниже. Его всегда удивляло, что Кларк храпит, что кто-то столь совершенный во всех аспектах станет храпеть столь громко, что его будет слышно даже с такого расстоянии. И как Лоис вообще с этим мирилась? Постояв немного, прежде чем вернуться в комнату, он понял, что расслабляется под хриплый ритм. Раз уж никто ещё не проснулся, и раз уж он принял решение не брать ноутбук, делать ему было нечего, поэтому он отправил Мерси смс-ку: «Я ещё жив», - и улёгся обратно в постель, созерцая светящиеся в темноте пластиковые звёздочки, повешенные Кларком или его родителями много, много лет назад.

Маленькая, дешёвая комнатка, полная маленьких и дешёвых безделушек, вещиц, представляющих ценность для маленького мальчика и остающихся сокровищами даже сейчас, пусть лишь только для Марты, как напоминание о найденном и выращенном ребёнке.

Лексу захотелось встать и проверить музыкальный резонанс от каждого из предметов, но он понимал, что это окажется не слишком приятным. Вероятно, всё будет обладать звучанием недорогого пластика, самодельной деревянной мебели или кусков старого картона. Дешёвые вещи, которые по-прежнему чинили, считая слишком дорогими, чтобы заменить. Игрушки, сломанные множество раз ребёнком, слишком сильным для обычного маленького мальчика, и восстановленные умелыми руками Джонатана Кента, уделявшего внимание деталям и экономичности. В этих вещах не было ничего значительного: они не принадлежали ни святым, ни царям, они не были из драгоценного металла, и не являлись антиквариатом, просто дорогое памяти старьё. И всё же, в имевшихся в этой комнате суперклее и резине заключалось больше значения и смысла, чем во всех хранилищах «ЛюторКорп».

Поглаживая большим пальцем кнопки мобильного телефона, он размышлял о семье и её важности и для Люторов, и для Кентов, оба клана были зациклены на семейных узах, секретах и родственных чувствах. С помощью звуковых сигналов телефона он сыграл «Телефон» Kraftwerk [76], между делом выискивая номер, который внёс в память, но по которому почти никогда не звонил.

Пришлось выждать довольно долго, прежде чем с той стороны донеслось подозрительное «привет».

\- Лукас?

\- Лекс? – по-прежнему подозрительно, но теперь с примесью шока. Лукас уже давно находился под анонимной защитой брата, но контактировали они редко. Это было небезопасно, Лекс не желал брату люторового стиля жизни, а Лукас был вполне доволен получаемыми от Лекса большими суммами, спуская их на азартные игры и весёлое времяпрепровождение.

\- У тебя есть время пообщаться?

\- Конечно, думаю, да… и о чём? Что ты хочешь?

\- Я просто хочу поговорить. Узнать, как у тебя дела. – Лекс, конечно, и так знал, знал обо всём. Отчёты, досье, фотографии и частный детектив, чья постоянная работа и заключалась в том, чтобы Лекс знал, но из вежливости стоило поинтересоваться.

Странно, но Лукасу, кажется, было почти приятно пообщаться с ним, они проговорили довольно долго. Дольше чем когда-либо. Без отца, провоцировавшего противостояние, они оказались просто двумя людьми, имеющими некоторые общие интересы и не испытывающими друг к другу враждебности. Лекс почти сожалел о времени, когда упустил возможность узнать брата. Но с лёгкостью оправдывал необходимостью уберечь Лукаса от Лайонела. Когда же Лукас спросил: «Почему сейчас, почему спустя столько времени?» - Лекс просто ответил, что пришло время, и, как насчёт Ред Сокс? И Лукас рассмеялся бессмыслице. Он выболтал Лексу о своих азартных играх, из-за которых ему запретили появляться в целом ряде казино, но которые принесли чистыми четыреста штук, до того, как его вычислили. А Лекс признал, что перекупил бандитов, которых казино наняло переломать Лукасу все кости. 

Лукас обозвал его лысой затычкой в каждой бочке, а Лекс его безмозглым заросшим жуликом, они были просто братьями, подкалывающими друг друга, как вели бы себя обычные братья, никто не упомянул об отце, не враги, но и не союзники в развернувшейся войне. Они строили смутные планы встретиться и набить друг другу морду или пообедать, планы, которые длительное время так и остануться планами, но которые всё же были, когда он вешал трубку.

Он валялся в кровати, созерцая созвездия на потолке, пока не постучала Марта, сообщая, что завтрак готов.

Sherzando – шутливо

Кларк поддразнивал его постоянной необходимостью смотреть под ноги, чтобы не вступить в коровьи лепёшки в столь дорогих туфлях, на что Лекс заметил, что провёл в Смолвиле достаточно времени, чтобы помнить о соответствующей обуви. И, что, ещё много лет назад, купил эти туфли в магазинчике Фордмана.

\- Туфли от Фордмана? На случай, если окажешься на выпасе?

\- Не обязательно. Я считаю необходимым поддерживать местного товаропроизводителя.

\- Мы оба здесь не совсем местные.

\- Может, и нет, но это очень удобные туфли. Даже будучи испачканые навозом.

\- Возвращаться сюда всегда непривычно, - Кларк аккуратно переступил лепёшку, коровы взирали на них со смутным любопытством, задумчиво пережёвывая жвачку. – Я ощущаю себя здесь, на этой ферме, более чужим, чем где-либо. Наверное, именно поэтому, мне достаётся по первое число, что я так редко приезжаю. Это место, хотя я и по-прежнему люблю его, оно больше не кажется мне домом.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь ты когда-нибудь вернуться сюда и отойти от дел?

\- Нет, полагаю, я навсегда поселился в Метрополисе. Теперь там мой дом. Мой город. И я хочу, чтобы мама тоже переехала.

\- Она родилась там, в один прекрасный день может и вернётся. – Накормленному домашним завтраком и в удобных туфлях, Лексу не казалось таким уж странным разгуливать по коровьему пастбищу, ведя разговоры с бывшим лучшим врагом. Это так походило на времена их молодости, Кларк ныл о своих проблемах, а Лекс внимательно слушал, предлагая советы, помощь и поддержку, будучи счастлив иметь полного подростковых сомнений Кларка, нудящим и жалующимся, рядом с собою. По крайней мере, сейчас Кларк перестал быть таким нытиком, но, хотя бы, все эти жалобы дарили Лексу ощущение собственной нужности. Кларк стал более эмоционально самодостаточным. Лекс ещё не понял, нравится ли ему это?

\- Возможно, но здесь неподалёку похоронен отец, каждое воскресенье она может приходить навещать его. А если переедет в город, это станет невозможным.

\- Ты всегда можешь прилетать сюда с ней.

\- Не думаю, что ей понравится.

\- Да, не все шалеют от полётов. – Так банально было, подойдя к забору и облокотившись на него, обсуждать матерей, суперсилы и то и другое разом, созерцая стадо коров, посматривающих на них в ответ с таким же интересом.

\- А тебе нравится? Летать? – Кларк коснулся лексовой ладони. Он смотрелся на ферме более неуместно, чем можно было ожидать, и Лекс вынуждено согласился, что не представляет себе, как Кларк вернётся сюда. Тот выглядел городским парнем, играющим роль фермера, подобно самому Лексу, когда-то приехавшему в Смолвиль. 

\- Я… - Лекс попытался придумать нечто крутое, нечто умное, нечто сдержанное, но в голову ничего не шло. – Обожаю! – наконец, выдал он, и рассмеялся вместе с Кларком. Подобное было трудно отрицать, о таком в детстве мечтали все. - Я разорвал оковы тяжкие земные… Меня к небесной дали вознесли серебряные крылья [77].

\- Это из какой песни? Звучит знакомо, - Кларк сморщил лоб в попытках вспомнить.

\- На самом деле, это поэма. Но, думаю, было бы интересно положить её на музыку… - задумался Лекс.

\- В нашу первую встречу ты спросил, считаю ли я, что человек может летать. Теперь ответ тебе известен. Это прекрасно, верно?

\- Да, - мягко улыбнулся Лекс, наслаждаясь кларковым энтузиазмом, но вынужден был сознаться, - на самом деле я не летаю, а отталкиваюсь с помощью звуковой волны. У меня это теперь получается достаточно плавно, чтобы походило на полёт.

\- Ты можешь летать также быстро, как и я?

\- Ещё нет. Не могу найти подходящей мелодии.

\- Может другие виды звучания? Я же упоминал, что у меня есть некоторые идеи, над которыми мы могли бы поработать. Думаю, ты ещё даже не приблизился к границам своих возможностей.

Лекс ухмыльнулся:

\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь помочь мне стать более могущественным? – Хотя он и не стал бы отказываться от ещё большей силы, Лекса по-прежнему нервировало быть обязанным Кларку. Нелегко позабыть о годах вражды.

\- Думаю, я могу теперь тебе доверять, - подмигнул Кларк.

\- Мы же не собираемся вновь возвращаться к этому разговору, не так ли? – повысил голос Лекс. – Я уже говорил тебе, что ничуть не изменился. Я точно такой, как и был. – Лекс надеялся, Кларк не станет всё омрачать инсинуациями о вернувшемся лексовом здравом смысле.

\- Я могу судить только на основе твоих дел и поступков. Заглянуть в твои мысли я не в состоянии. А ты творишь великие дела. Тут, я думаю, ты не изменился. Ты всегда говорил, что предназначен для великих дел. Но меня никогда не заботило, станешь ли ты великим, я лишь хотел, чтобы ты был хорошим человеком. Ты по-прежнему вершишь великие дела, но твои великие дела также и добрые дела, и это всё, что меня волнует, чтобы вновь попытаться наладить между нами отношения. Я и правда считаю, что из нас выйдет хорошая команда.

Лекс некоторое время молчал, а затем попытался вернуть настрой, съязвив:

\- Джор-Эл будет счастлив, если мы объединимся.

\- Нет, он будет горько разочарован, - ухмыльнулся Кларк. – Ты был его последней надеждой убедить своего сына править планетой и принять судьбу завоевателя во имя Криптона. А вместо этого, ты сбился с пути и стал помогать людям. Уверен, ночами он льёт большие компьютерные слёзы в ледяную подушку.

Лекс уронил голову не в силах сдержать смешок от мысли о Джор-Эле, плачущем по упущенной возможности завоевать планету.

Подняв голову, он почувствовал тёплый поцелуй в щеку. Лекс, протестуя, попытался отвернуться, но Кларк прижался к его губам, нежно разворачивая лексово лицо для лучшего доступа.

Губы Кларка оказались мягкими и живыми, его ресницы подрагивали, дыхание сластило сахаром после хлопьев, и на секунду Лекс подался навстречу, его здравый смысл отступил под горячим натиском.

С закрытыми глазами, тяжело переводя дыхание, Кларк разорвал сухой, почти целомудренный поцелуй.

\- Я пытался тебя убить, - прошептал Лекс.

\- Все хотя бы один раз пытались.

\- Ты отправил меня в тюрьму!

\- Ты заслужил. – Кларк потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем, но Лекс увернулся.

\- Я провёл там месяц! Ты представляешь, что это за место? Знаешь, что случается с такими, как я в подобных местах?

\- Я пустил слух, что если к тебе кто-нибудь прикоснётся, ему придётся иметь дело с Суперменом. Я наблюдал за тобой всё время. Опасность тебе не грозила.

\- Ты… ты, что? - Лекс не совсем понимал, был ли тронут, или разозлён.

Кларк снова прижался к его губам, опаляя тёплым дыханием, кларковы пальцы с нежностью ласкали его скулы и щёку.

\- Я никогда не переставал любить тебя, Лекс, несмотря ни на что.

\- Что же, это… - Кларков поцелуй на этот раз оказался глубже и напористее, его губы трудились, пока Лекс не начал терять ход мыслей. – Это не значит, что я тебя прощаю, - наконец, выдал он, переведя дыхание.

\- Конечно же, ты прощаешь меня, Лекс. Я тебя знаю. Ты никогда и никого не мог разлюбить. И неважно, какую боль тебе причиняли. Твой отец был социопатом, только и делавшим, что портившим тебе жизнь, и ты так и не перестал его любить. Твоя мать убила твоего младшего братика, и я знаю, что это не помешало твоей любви к ней.

Лекс знал, что это слабость, которую ему не удавалось побороть. Отец пытался научить его важности умения не позволять эмоциям брать верх, но принять этот урок всей душой не получалось.

\- Ты обожал меня, Лекс. Теперь я это знаю. Но тогда я этого не понимал, не понимал, как это важно, но ты меня обожал. И никогда не переставал. Даже когда наша любовь обернулась ненавистью, ты продолжал меня обожать. Ты никогда не ненавидел бы меня столь страстно, если бы не любил.

Лекс моргнул, глаза жгло, он не мог придумать ничего, кроме возражений, но Кларк опять впился в него поцелуем. Обхватив рукой затылок, не ради того, чтобы не дать отвернуться или отстраниться, а чтобы было удобнее, и Лекс вернул поцелуй, потянувшись вперёд, компенсируя разницу в росте, вцепившись Кларку в плечи, словно боясь, что гравитация разделит их. Кларк был сладок и невинен, как ему всегда и рисовалось в воображении, его губы слегка приоткрылись, дразня Лекса, прихватив верхнюю губу и просто скользя языком, и Лекс не мог сдержать слабого стона беспомощного удивления. Совсем не те наивные, бесхитростные поцелуи, что он представлял себе в их юности. За прошедшие годы Кларк много чему научился.

Они слегка отстранились, Лекс всё ещё опирался об ограду, ожидая, что Кларк скажет: «Я же тебе говорил», - или обернёт всё в шутку, но Кларк обнял его за спину, поглаживая плечо и притягивая ближе. От Кларка пахло завтраком, Олд Спайсом и слегка потом – бесхитростный мужской аромат, приглушаемый запахами травы, коров и навоза вокруг.

\- Именно так всё и должно быть, Лекс. Всегда так должно было быть. Теперь понимаешь?

Лекс был уверен, ему есть, что возразить. Десять лет вражды нельзя стереть парочкой свиданий, поцелуев и совместным битиём морд плохим парням. Имелись веские доказательства, отчего это неверно. Супермен отстаивал слишком многое, против чего выступал Лекс, хотя сейчас оно и не казалось столь однозначным и значимым. К тому же, Кларк был лжецом и скотиной, но таким красивым и высоким, его руки так поглаживали Лекса, а губы ласкали шею за ухом, что Лекс осознавал, что «обожание» и близко не описывало его чувств к Кларку.

Это было несправедливо. Постоянная несправедливость, что Кларк всегда умел выставить Лекса дураком. Лекс был слишком умён, чтобы быть дураком. Это всё из-за Кларка, с его улыбочками и жизнерадостностью, лексово здравомыслие всегда испарялось.

\- Я тебя обожал Кларк, - прошептал он. – Но это было тогда, сейчас же всё иначе. Ты можешь быть очень и очень жестоким. И позволь я тебе приблизиться опять, ты подашь мне моё же сердце на тарелке, не правда ли?

Кларк отстранился, глядя на Лекса грустными глазами из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Может быть, - это самый честный кларков ответ, который Лекс только смог припомнить. – Я не могу ничего обещать. Без ссор не обойтись. Мы не в сказке живём. Отношения, бывает, рушатся. Люди причиняют друг другу боль. Но у нас хотя бы останутся добрые воспоминания. Если мы соберёмся причинить друг другу страдания, то сделаем это вне зависимости от того, занимались любовью или нет. Почему бы тогда не воспользоваться возможностью любить, когда она сама плывёт в руки?

\- Я не готов полюбить тебя, Кларк. Я просто не могу так тебе доверять.

\- Ты любишь меня. Должен любить. Что такое любовь, если не дружба без секса? А я знаю, что всегда был твоим лучшим другом, других у тебя не было, - Кларк не хвалился и не давил, просто констатировал факт. – Но я знаю, что должен постараться вновь завоевать твоё доверие. Может, и ты попытаешься сделать то же самое?

Лексу хотелось ответить «нет». Инсинуация, будто ему следует любить Кларка, потому как никого другого заполучить он не сможет, звучала нелепо и ничего кроме раздражения не вызывала. Годы обид. Годы предательства, борьбы и гнева. «Я не могу отпустить ненависть. Именно она придаёт мне силы», - вот, как он хотел ответить. 

\- Я попытаюсь.

Может просто пришло время отпустить былые обиды? И более не теребить старые раны, делая больнее только себе? Стоила ли почти ложь слепящей улыбки, и крепких объятий Кларка, которых он не знал уже много лет? Он копил эти объятия как подросток, отчаянно ждавший прикосновений своего прекрасного друга. В ушах Лекса зазвенела музыка. Больше ему не подчиняющаяся. Он не брал с собою сюда MP3-плееры, но вдалеке, в домах и автомобилях также имелись стереосистемы, и теперь они пели для них двоих. Не было никакой возможности спрятаться от этих далёких звуков, бьющих по самому уязвимому.

\- Я тоже обожал тебя, - охрипло признал Кларк. – И никогда не прекращал. Как бы ни старался.

Лекс почувствовал, что повис на кларковом плече, колени подгибались, и только удерживающие его руки не давали упасть в навоз и грязь. Кларк всегда являлся его собственным криптонитом.

Кларковы губы легонько защекотали краешек уха.

\- Я так долго ждал, Лекс.

\- Я тоже, - ответил Лекс, осознавая, что так и есть. Он всегда чего-то ждал. Ждал, когда станет править миром. Ждал отцовской любви. Ждал настоящего научного прорыва. Ждал, когда мир примет его, как гения, каким он в собственном представлении являлся. Ждал Кларка. Обозлённый и разочарованный, что Кларк так долго задерживался. Выплёскивая эту злость и разочарование на окружающий мир, отталкивая Кларка каждым актом мести.

\- Долго же до нас доходило, а?

\- Но всё же дошло.

\- В поле среди стада коров.

\- Лекс, я стою в коровьей лепёшке.

\- Ну, ты сможешь поведать эту историю внукам.

Кларк разразился смехом, не тем жеманным хихиканьем, которым пользовался, как частью маскировки тихони, но глубоким смехом искренней радости. Лекса подхватили на руки, закружили и приникли очередным долгим поцелуем, держа на весу.

«Существует немало способов, - подумалось ему, прижимаясь к кларковым губам, - с помощью которых человек может подняться в воздух».

Sospirando – вздыхая

Жареный цыплёнок оказался великолепен, а кукуруза сладкой и свежей, стряпня Марты была выше всяких похвал. Из всех дорогих ресторанов и личных шеф-поваров, перепробованных Лексом за свою жизнь, ничего не могло сравниться с только что приготовленной домашней едой, и ему уже давно не приходилось садиться с друзьями за столь хороший стол. Марта подкладывала ему добавку, считая слишком отощавшим за последнее время, и почему он так потерял в весе? Очевидно, ему приходилось слишком много работать, она дала ему в дорогу пластиковый контейнер с курицей и ещё один с маффинами и наказала приезжать ещё. Ему следует хорошо питаться.

И теперь они ехали обратно в ужасном маленьком автомобильчике Кларка, всё ещё ощущая во рту привкус цыплёнка, и, хотя, говорили и немного, молчание не казалось неловким. Каждый раз, как Лекс выключал радио, оно снова включалось, а Кларк посмеивался.

\- По-прежнему не можешь полностью контролировать свои возможности, Лекс? Может, стоит больше практиковаться?

\- Похоже, это заходит всё дальше. Становясь более и более могущественным, я скорее теряю, чем приобретаю контроль. Сила начинает превосходить мои возможности управляться с нею. – Лекс ненавидел признавать слабости, но у Кларка, возможно, имелся опыт решения схожих проблем. Время напомнить Кларку о его самонадеяно предложенной помощи. Может, в конце концов, действительно следует присоединиться к Лиге Справедливости? Но возьмут ли они его?

\- Тебе лучше быть осторожным, Лекс. Если начнёшь ходить под музыку, люди поймут, что ты и есть iHero.

Лекс смотрел в окно на пробегающие мимо кукурузные поля и выпасы.

\- Не уверен, что это так уж имеет значение. Я достаточно богат, чтобы обеспечить себе надлежащую охрану, а к отсутствию приватности давно привык. У меня нет семьи, которую следовало бы оберегать, а Хоуп и Мерси подобное нравится. Я вырос под прицелом камер папарацци, ничего не поменяется.

\- Они тебя по кусочкам растянут. И я не имею в виду бытность супергероем, когда все от тебя чего-то хотят, к слову, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что тебя ни на минуту не оставят в покое, как только узнают кто ты такой, нет, я имею в виду способности к исцелению. Только представь, что произойдёт, если весь мир узнает, как связаться с человеком, способным излечивать, как по волшебству? 

Лекс сжал губы и кивнул.

\- Вообще-то, да, согласен. И я стараюсь не часто этим пользоваться. Только для помощи медицинскому подразделению «ЛюторКорп», а делать это лично слишком опасно.

\- Все, у кого обнаружится простуда, царапина или плешь станут преследовать тебя, требуя исцеления.

Лекс кивнул. Он обдумывал возможность открыть дело в качестве великого целителя, зная, что его объявят вторым пришествием Христа, начни он лечить возложением рук и парой капель крови, но также понимал, что это обернётся нескончаемой каруселью без сна и отдыха.

\- Это самое трудное, чему тебе придётся научиться, Лекс. Как не помогать людям. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Мне потребовалось немало времени выучиться отвечать «нет».

\- Я не перестаю их слышать, - признался Лекс тихим, не скрывающим озабоченности тоном. – Я слышу каждый крик, каждый зов о помощи. Я ощущаю каждого больного, будто кто-то фальшиво ударяет по клавишам пианино. И из-за этого бывает весьма нелегко сосредоточиться на чём-то важном. Как ты игнорируешь это?

\- Просто, Лекс. Тебе необходимо спать и уделять какое-то время на свои нужды, иначе сойдёшь с ума. Я хочу сказать, что в большинстве своём не занимаюсь решением мелких вопросов. А имею дело с большими катастрофами, вещами мирового масштаба, ограничивая вмешательство в незначительные преступления и проблемы. Это срабатывает не всегда. У меня не всегда получается закрывать глаза на происходящее, но с незначительными бедами я позволяю справляться другим. Большую часть времени.

\- Ты тоже можешь их слышать. Правда?

\- Да, я их слышу. Иногда по ночам я слышу крики, но заставляю себя игнорировать их. Я не могу делать всё и вся. Ты сам говорил, что мы не должны полагаться на супергероев в решении наших проблем, разве нет? Иногда мы должны давать полиции выполнять свою работу, или людям помогать себе самостоятельно, верно?

\- Да, но, как ты говорил: «По другую сторону всё видится в ином свете». Крики так надоедливы.

\- М-м-м-да-а-а, так ты хочешь сказать, что люди, попавшие в беду, просто раздражают твой чувствительный слух?

\- Конечно.

\- Ты не самый чуткий герой, да? – Лекс ответил Кларку презрительным взглядом. – Значит, ты помогаешь людям не из искреннего желания быть хорошим парнем? 

\- Как бы то ни было, Кларк, я по-прежнему Лютор. И их крики выводят меня из себя. – Фыркнул Лекс, уткнувшись в стекло и игнорируя смешок Кларка.

\- Лишь бы ты спокойно спал по ночам, Лекс. Эй, за нами едут прямо впритык. Кто-то из твоей охраны?

Лекс позволил мелодии из приёмника покатиться назад, прощупывая намерения парня, управляющего пикапом.

\- Нет, это просто какой-то спешащий парень с отсутствием манер, - ответил Лекс, спуская водителю шины, машину повело по дороге, снося в кукурузное поле.

\- Эй! Лекс! – возмущённо крикнул Кларк, останавливая машину.

\- Что? Он не соблюдал дистанцию. И он не пострадал, - Лекс отказывался выходить. Он преподал парню урок, никто не пострадал, они могли продолжать путь. В чём проблема? Иногда Кларк ныл без всякой на то причины. 

Кларк помог водителю выбраться из кювета и позвонить в техпомощь.

\- С ним всё будет в порядке. Он думает, что у него пробило шину. Больше так не делай, Лекс. Боже, ты же теперь должен быть на стороне хороших парней.

Лекс пренебрежительно отмахнулся от кларковой обеспокоенности.

\- Ну, мне ещё иногда случается взять не ту ноту, никто же не пострадал. Едем дальше, я хочу попасть в Метрополис до того, как стемнеет.

\- Можем мы рассчитывать доехать без попыток с твоей стороны укокошить ещё кого-нибудь?

\- Не бухти. У нас ничего не выйдет, если ты собираешься быть таким нытиком, Кларк, - Лекс окинул Кларка взглядом из-подо лба, словно поверх несуществующих очков, дразняще вскинув бровь.

Кларк в ужасе неверяще застонал и покачал головой, но подыграл:

\- Я уже не раз, а целую тысячу раз говорил тебе, Лекс, не убивать людей!

\- Бу-бу-бу-бу, - уныло закивал головой Лекс, Кларк засмеялся и включил радио, заглушая расстроенное ворчание Лекса чем-то из Dixie Chicks [78]. Лекс поверить не мог, как сильно за последние несколько месяцев он прикипел к кантри и вестерн-музыке.

A Piacere – по желанию, произвольно, исполнитель не обязан строго следовать ритму.

Запах горелой плоти пропитал комнату и лексову одежду, уверенного, что никогда не сможет выветрить его из дивана. Хотя было невозможно, что запах мог остаться в пентхаусе, он около часа принимал душ, отказываясь выходить и поговорить с Кларком. Одежды, в которой он вытаскивал крошечное тельце девчушки из огня, больше не было, но Лекс знал, что пройдёт ещё немало времени, прежде чем сможет забыть тот ужасный запах.

Он также не забудет её спокойный взгляд, при том, что не осталось ни единого участка её тела, который не покрывали бы ужасные ожоги, сквозь которые проступала красная плоть, слазя у него под ладонями. 

Телевизор у Кларка был совсем небольшим, и Лекс пытался сосредоточиться на том, какой тот маленький и плохенький, и, как он сможет предложить гораздо больше, шире и лучше, но это перестало помогать, когда по новостям начали показывать iHero, вынесшего обгоревшего ребёнка из-под обломков, держа, будто не было способа не причинить ещё большего вреда, и протягивающего её Супермену в безмолвной мольбе хоть как-то помочь.

Музыка, играемая Лексом, обрывалась и глохла. Что за песня, из сыгранных им, не стала бы насмешкой над её страданиями? Даже если она смотрела на него ясным чистым взглядом, выражавшим одно только удивление и узнавание. Супермен шёпотом сообщил, что она не чувствует никакой боли, что её нервные окончания полностью сгорели. Понимая умом, но по-прежнему ощущая обгоревшую кожу, прилипшую к его одежде, у него не получалось принять это знание сердцем.

Когда Лекс уложил её на носилки, то ухватился за свой нож, готовый смешать с ней кровь и исцелить, но Супермен удержал и отвёл руку, опять зашептав, убеждая не делать этого, а Лекс не мог поверить тому, что читал по губам.

\- Оставь её, - говорил Супермен. – Ты больше не можешь делать такого на людях, не перед камерами.

Ведущая вещала о пожаре и о том, как Супермен оттащил iHero от пострадавшей, как ухватил iHero за руки, заставляя уйти, и обоих с ног до головы покрывала сажа. Рассказывала, как iHero кашлял от дыма, и, судя из показываемого, казалось, будто два героя борются.

Вместо привычного iHero, слегка манерного, с едва контролируемой привычкой подёргиваться в такт музыке, этот был мрачен и угрюм, потому что не мог понять. Супермен обращался к нему, шептал, его голос звучал тише, чем могли уловить камеры, но Лекс помнил, сказанное им. Сказанное о секретах, сказанное о лжи. Сказанное о тайне личности, и Лекс помнил, какую боль ему причиняло, что Кларк является величайшим мировым экспертом по глупой, бессмысленной лжи, ранящей, болезненной лжи, и, что он и Лекса хочет сделать таким же.  
-  
Ты не можешь лечить кого-то на глазах у всех, - языком жестов показал Супермен, заставляя iHero отступить, заставляя отойти, используя свою сверхчеловеческую силу, чтобы забрать iHero, поднимаясь с ним в воздух и унося с места действа на руках.

\- Теперь всё хорошо, ведь так? – рухнул Кларк рядом с Лексом, диван под его весом застонал и заскрипел кожаным покрытием.

Супермен стоял с ним на крыше вдали от объективов видеокамер, снося удары, физические и эмоциональные, поносящего его iHero, и пытался объяснить ту опасность, которую iHero на себя навлекал, раскрывая дар к исцелению, но iHero и слушать не хотел. Он лишь помнил запах горелой плоти, насколько совершенны были глаза девочки на обожжённом лице, как одежда пристала к её коже, и трудно было понять: где заканчивается одежда, а где начинается кожа.

\- Лекс? – большая и тёплая ладонь легла на плечо. – Я знаю, это было ужасно, но нельзя позволять людям узнать, что ты умеешь делать. Если ты перестанешь делать это у всех на глазах, со временем люди станут забывать, что ты уже проделывал такое прежде, это будет просто случайностью. Но если люди поймут, как легко ты можешь лечить их, у тебя не останется ни минуты покоя. 

Лекс проигнорировал его, уставившись в телевизор. Он плохо вытерся после душа, и намокшая одежда липла и тянула. Он решил избавиться от неё, принявшись стягивать штаны с бёдер.

\- Лекс, просто думай о том, что в ночном выпуске чрезвычайных новостей объявят о её чудесном выздоровлении.

После отъезда скорой помощи Супермен удерживал iHero, не давая следовать слишком близко, оставив в результате борьбы цветущие синяки, заставившие iHero ощущать себя в сравнении с ним глупым и слабым.

\- Она сейчас ничего не чувствует, просто подожди, хорошо? Просто подожди, пока не будет безопасно, - убеждал Супермен.

Безопасно. Потому что сокрытие личности важнее людей. Потому что сокрытие личности много важнее страданий и боли маленькой девочки и того обстоятельства, что в любой момент у неё может наступить шок, и она умрёт. Потому как сокрытие личности гораздо важнее дружбы. Потому как сокрытие личности важнее любящих тебя людей.

И, хотя, iHero понимал, что Супермен прав, на тот момент он ненавидел его так сильно, как никогда.

На улице уже темнело, когда Лекс, наконец, прекратил брыкаться и сдался, тяжело дыша, замерев в суперменовых руках, Супермен поднял его и полетел в больницу. Он воспользовался своей скоростью, чтобы убрать находившихся неподалёку медсестёр, вызвать докторов с одного этажа на другой и дать iHero время, необходимое, чтобы пролить пару капель крови на сожжённую плоть и спеть маленькой девочке с ясными голубыми глазами и остатками рыжих волос колыбельную.

И затем она начала кричать: её нервы отрастали достаточно медленно, чтобы чувствовать боль, годы выздоровления пролетели в несколько секунд. Он постарался заглушить звуки криков и не привлечь внимания медсестёр. Ужасно, просто ужасно. Её боль физически била Лекса по ушам, но он знал детские песенки: о танцующих котятах, поющих пингвинятах, и муравьедах, подражавших коровам [79]. Когда же боль начала утихать, и заново нарастать розовая, нежная, новая кожа, она захихикала и засмеялась, хлопая в ладоши его репертуару из Виглз [80].

\- Это чудо! – давала интервью мать девочки, плача в объятиях мужа, и Лекс ощутил облегчение. Вот и обещанная Кларком телепередача новостей. Девочку застали здоровой, сидящей на кровати, требуя поесть, и теперь дикторы задавались вопросами, выдвигали предположения и высказывали мнения. Никто пока не догадался, что это iHero с Суперменом тайком прокрались исправить случившееся.

Лекс позволил Кларку притянуть себя. Закинул голову, он облегчённо посмеивался, когда губы Кларка щекотали и дразнили его горло, забираясь за ворот. Теперь Кларк хотел лизаться. Они делали это время от времени, но дальше не заходили. Просто пока не хотели. Иногда, когда всё заходило слишком далеко, дело заканчивалось неудовлетворённостью и возбуждением, поцелуем на ночь, тисканьем и смехом. Иногда – неудовлетворённостью и злостью на не ко времени сказанные слова, бурными ссорами и спорами. Хотя и ненадолго, потому что Кларк всегда возвращался, а Лекс всегда прощал. Или Кларк возвращался и прощал. Так или иначе. Это было мило. И неудовлетворяюще.

Лекс позволил ладоням отправиться в путешествие, не в состоянии насытиться идеальным телом, ужасной одеждой, уродскими очками и плохой причёской, всё это он любил в равной степени. От кларкова пресса просто дух захватывало, и он гладил и ласкал, и Кларк гладил и ласкал в ответ.

\- Твоя новая рука просто классная, - Лекс кивнул, соглашаясь. Его особенно радовало иметь обе руки теперь, когда можно было исследовать все эти мощные мускулы и изгибы.

В новостях перешли к текущим событиям, высказыванию мнений по поводу последовавшего за пожаром противоборства Супермена и iHero над телами жертв, и закончили обсуждением того, как они хватались друг за друга. Трудно было смотреть в лицо Супермену и не увидеть его заботу. Конечно, забота Супермена распространялась на всех, но то, как он поглаживал, даже если при этом, заставляя уйти, iHero, невозможно было не заметить влечения.

Продолжая целоваться, Лекс посматривал на телевизор из-за лица Кларка, делая сразу несколько дел: позволял соблазнять себя и в то же время брал на заметку общественное мнение.

\- Пока Метрополис с радостью стремится показать насколько он широк во взглядах и гостеприимен к не скрывающим гомосексуальности супергероям, мы обратимся к преподобному Фелчеру за другим мнением.

Преподобный Фелчер, тут Лекс не мог удержаться от глупого хихиканья [81], весь раскраснелся и бесновался, вопя о содомитах, божьих карах и уготованным супергероям-геям адских муках! Потому, что это противоестественно! 

На что телеведущая спрашивала: «Но разве само существование супергероев не является неестественным?»

Фелчер орал, брызгал слюной и призывал бога наставить грешников на путь истинный.

\- Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, - между тем шептал Кларк Лексу на ухо, - что ты напоминаешь мне статуи царицы Нефертити?

\- Г-м-м-м? – промычал он Кларку в шею, пока телеведущая вещала о всех добрых делах супергероев и всех спасённых ими жизнях.

\- Ну, словно чаша цветка на тонком стебле? Мне нравится твой большой ум, Лекс. – Кларк слегка отстранился, а затем лизнул лексов скальп, долго, медленно и влажно, нечто где-то между слегка пошло и невероятно горячо, слизывая дым, который так до конца и не смыл лексов душ, оставляя кожу холодеть на вечернем лёгком ветерке.

Лекс никогда не оскорблялся, если его сравнивали с женщиной. Некоторые лучшие и наиболее яркие влиятельные личности в его жизни были женщинами, так что он просто улыбнулся странному комплименту, продолжая поглаживать кларковы бёдра, пока его преосвященство Фелчер распространялся о том, как iHero сбил Супермена с пути, нёс бред, что iHero разрушил бастион американской гетеросексуальности и сделал из него гея, уготовив обоим место в аду, между делом ввергнув в грех Метрополис.

\- Бастион гетеросексуальности? В этих сапогах? – с неизменно вежливой улыбкой на лице глумилась, лояльная к своему городу и его ценностям, телеведущая, Лекс не мог перестать похихикивать над её комментариями по поводу тех же самых красных «диско-давай-давай» сапог, которые так часто высмеивал сам.

Кларк не обращал внимания на телевизор, сосредоточившись на зацеловывании впадинок лексова лица, держа Лекса в плотном кольце рук, хотя в этот раз Лекс и не сопротивлялся.

\- Лекс, как ты получил свои силы? Какая у тебя предыстория становления?

«Предыстория становления»? Кларк жил категориями комиксов, но Лекс не стал заострять на этом внимания.

\- Я опять умер. Попал автокатастрофу в Смолвиле. В месте, где я съехал с дороги, повсюду был криптонит, и меня впечатало в мой CD-плеер. Когда я вернулся к жизни, то начал осваивать силу управлять музыкой. Может оттого, что жаждал силы и безликости музыки, а может просто из-за места происшествия. Обычная особенность Смолвиля.

\- Круто! – отозвался Кларк и ахнул, когда ладонь Лекса соскользнула с бедра, поглаживая разгорячённый бугор, - но ты, что, опять гонял?

\- Конечно да, Кларк, - шепнул Лекс, опаляя жарким дыханием краешек уха и прикусывая за мочку, довольный последовавшей дрожью. – Какой смысл владеть скоростным авто, если не можешь на нём гонять? Какой смысл быть богатым, если не можешь владеть скоростными автомобилями? Какой смысл быть Лексом Лютором, если не можешь быть богатым? Просить меня ехать медленно всё равно, что просить меня отказаться от всего, что делает меня мною!

Кларк рассмеялся и сильнее прижал лексову руку, давая почувствовать пульсирующий бугор под ладонью. Так близко Лекс ещё не подбирался, и он решительно сжимал этот жар, гладя широкими кругами, пока не ощутил влагу, ясно показавшую степень кларкова возбуждения, рука Кларка очутилась у Лекса между ног, в точности повторяя его действия. Он не мог усидеть спокойно, ёрзая и прижимаясь ближе. Они вновь сомкнули губы, ловя дыхание друг друга.

\- Попомните мои слова! Это конец времён! Бог обрушит огненный дождь… - Фелчер грозил порочному Метрополису новой Гоморрой, лягушками и кипящей смолой. Содомитов настигнет чума и кара, Кларк и Лекс гладили и ласкали друг друга, распаляясь всё сильнее. Никто из них не заметил бы и пришествия апокалипсиса.

\- Тебя это не беспокоит? Что, если они правы? Не боишься, что попадёшь в ад? – Ни во что подобное Лекс не верил, чего нельзя было изучить, того не существовало, тем не менее, он толкал правильные речи о боге и семейных ценностях, когда ему была нужна поддержку работяг из американской глубинки, но Кларк был из Смолвиля, небольшого городка пуританского воспитания и больших семей.

\- Нет. Считаю, что заработал себе немало очков, - оторвался Кларк от лексовой шеи, - кроме того, неизвестно, попадают ли криптонцы в человеческий рай. И прямо сейчас, всё, что меня волнует… - он прикусил губу Лекса и застонал в ответ на, становящиеся напористее, лексовы поглаживания через ткань джинсов. – О, боже, Лекс… я не могу… я сейчас…

Лекс считал, что если кому и уготованы небеса, если они существуют, так это Кларку, но лексовы небеса были прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, они пахли солнцем, дымом, дешёвым одеколоном и извивались и стонали в его руках, поскуливая и дрожа, тычась губами в его, лексов, подбородок и кончая.

Лекс прижался ближе, позволяя Кларку уложить голову себе на плечо, и отвёл кларкову руку от своей промежности. Он не собирался спускать в штаны, как какой-нибудь озабоченный школьник, хотя и был несказанно удовлетворён, что довёл до этого Кларка. Он притянул его к себе, наблюдая за дебатами по телевизору, которые ничего не значили по сравнению с засыпающим у него на плече мужчиной.

Poco A Poco – мало по малу

Этот бункер распологался в многих милях от ближайшего населённого пункта. Лекс исследовал пустыню за полмира от Метрополиса, где понастроил убежищ, расположенных вдали друг от друга и укреплённые всем, что могло хоть как-то сопротивляться его способностям, чем-то, что обеспечит безопасность ему или защитит от его сил других, возникни в том необходимость. И сейчас он медленно, но верно, разрушал всё вокруг.

\- Мой отец преподал мне некоторые уроки самоконтроля, когда начали проявляться мои силы, Лекс, - сказал Супермен, не уточняя какой именно отец. Предположительно почти не поддающаяся разрушению криптонская ткань его костюма, несмотря на все усилия Лекса совладать с силой вибрации, расползалась. Отвлекающий, неспешный стриптиз.

Всё лучшее аудиооборудование Лекса они оставили в ближайшем городе, но Супермен захватил крошечный битбокс, и теперь они тренировались, ища способы как не дать Лексу включить любое устройство в округе и не позволять бессознательно превращать в приёмник всё, что только можно. Тостер начинал играть попурри из песен Принса [82], в то время, как кофеварка превращала процеживание в барабанный бой, а проходящий мимо Лекс был не в состоянии заставить окружающие предметы не играть.

\- Это начинает походить на жизнь в диснеевских мультфильмах. Всё, чего мне не хватает, это внезапно всякий раз появляющихся птичек.

\- Как думаешь, Лекс, ты можешь заставить себя не говорить строчками из песен?

\- Как думаешь, ты можешь заставить себя перестать быть инопланетянином? – Рявкнул Лекс, чьё терпение истощилось. То, что Супермен был так скудно одет, нимало не помогало. И в обычных обстоятельствах его одежда оставляла простор для воображения, но расходящаяся ткань делала ситуацию ещё хуже, а три дня поцелуев, обжиманий, поглаживаний и больше ничего, начинали плохо влиять на лексово либидо и самоконтроль.

\- Моё тепловое зрение начало проявляться в связи с пробуждением моей сексуальности в подростковом возрасте, - продолжил Супермен, отказываясь позволять плохому настроению Лекса задеть себя, - и мне пришлось научиться управлять им до того, как я научился сдерживать влечение. Не считаешь, что твоя растущая сила может быть связана с контролем эмоций?

Лекс набрал в грудь воздуха, намереваясь обругать стоящего позади человека, но почувствовал на плечах большие, тёплые и очень сильные руки, удерживающие его, не давая обернуться, от суперменова тела и дыхания шёл жар. В этом ли всё дело? Он не уделял полного внимания происходящему с собой, потому что слишком концентрировался на Кларке и Супермене, и на всех своих обязательствах? Тёплые губы коснулись уха и прихватили мочку, реакция на это, была тем, чем Лексу также следует научиться управлять.

Битбокс Супермена исполнял польку Штрауса, и из-за взятого Лексом чрезмерного количества силы, все залпы и взрывы оставляли в стенах дыры. Он пытался остыть. Теоретически ему было известно, как стать холодным. Стать безэмоциональным. Как ничего не чувствовать, когда ведёшь дела или тебя бросают. Отец всю жизнь старался научить его не чувствовать. Но всё, когда-либо совершённое им, было сделано через призму гнева и утрат. Оказалось почти невозможным изменить укоренившиеся эмоциональные привычки. Теперь следовало учиться игнорировать небольшие прикосновения и неожиданные поцелуи, густо перемежающие общение с Суперменом.

Он посылал вокруг себя звук, вибрации, могущие обрушить стены, и останавливал перед самым попаданием. Не обращая внимания на Супермена, он сосредоточился на испускании комков энергии, что никуда не улетали и оставались полностью в его власти.

Потребовалось много часов, они оба взмокли, потея от жары, в пустыне припекало даже в конце местной зимы. Дела шли на лад, По крайней мере, у Лекса получалось включить кондиционер, не превращая при этом в импровизированную стереосистему. Прибор гудел, и поначалу механизмы пытались играть вальс, но затем угомонились на тактовом размере два на четыре, просто выдувая столь желанный холодный воздух.

\- Думаю, на сегодня с меня достаточно, - заявил Лекс, вытирая с лица пот. Ему очень хотелось провести несколько часов, принуждая Супермена выполнять раздариваемые его руками весь день обещания.

\- Мне пришла ещё одна мысль, не хочешь кое-что попробовать, пока мы ещё не закончили?

\- Что у тебя на уме, Супермен? – соблазн узнать нечто новое отвлёк его от соблазна суперменовых бёдер.

\- Почему ты по-прежнему называешь меня Суперменом? – Супермен выглядел почти обиженно, будто Лекс снова отталкивал его.

\- Думаю, когда ты в костюме, так лучше всего, на случай, чтобы случайно не раскрыть тебя. Когда ты в своих больших красных сапожках, я лучше буду думать о тебе, как о Супермене, а как о Кларке – когда ты в нормальной одежде.

\- О, да, ясно, - Супермен озадачился на секунду перед тем, как согласно кивнуть и поцеловать Лекса в макушку, словно не по годам развитого ребёнка. – Я принёс это, - он снял с пояса небольшое устройство. – Оно генерирует звуки выше и ниже уровня человеческого слуха. Хочу узнать, сможешь ли ты ими пользоваться, или они не окажут никакого воздействия. Я могу слышать очень высокочастотные звуки, недоступные людям, было бы интересно узнать, можешь ли и ты их слышать?

Лекс взял устройство и повертел в руках. Он знал, что диапазон человеческого слуха лежит в пределах от двадцати [83] до двадцати тысяч герц, но на этой штуковине была нанесена шкала от нижней отметки инфразвука, до ультразвука с пометкой, сообщающей, о границе в сто килогерц. Насколько ему известно, некоторые летучие мыши способны были слышать столь высокие звуки, но даже собаки не могли расслышать частоту свыше сорока пяти килогерц. Лекс не считал, что услышит нечто необычное, с тех пор, как он приобрёл свои способности, ни один собачий свисток ни разу его не побеспокоил, так что вряд ли.

\- Давай попробуем, - забрал Супермен прибор. – Я его включу, и мы испытаем ультразвуковой диапазон, чтобы узнать, сможешь ли ты что-нибудь с ним сделать. – Он принялся крутить рычажки, и Лекс был точно уверен, что вообще ничего не слышит. Хотя, присутствовало некое странное ощущение пустоты.

\- Я ничего не слышу, но что-то чувствую, - сообщил он, пытаясь отыскать волны, которые обычно мог видеть, но безрезультатно.

\- Можешь описать? – Супермен усилил вибрации.

\- Я чувствую лёгкую тошноту… нет, не так. Я чувствую себя, как когда слишком быстро на машине съезжаешь с пригорка, или на американских горках, как будто дух вышибает. Это не неприятно, но странно ощущать, спокойно стоя на месте.

Внезапно Супермен обхватил его за талию и вскинул вверх, одновременно выключая прибор.

\- И что это было? – поинтересовался Лекс, после того, как его вновь поставили на ноги и быстро и ободряюще приобняли.

\- Ты начал, э-э-э, - Супермен со слегка смущённым видом почесал затылок, - вроде как просачиваться в пол.

Лекс в шоке посмотрел вниз, но ноги твёрдо стояли на земле.

\- Хорошо, давай попробуем ещё раз.

\- Ты уверен? Нам неизвестно точно, что случится, возможно, сперва следует испробовать что-то ещё?

\- Нет, ты сможешь снова меня вытащить. На что это было похоже?

\- Как будто ты просачивался в пол, так же, как делает Флэш, когда его молекулы разгоняются быстрее, чем электроны [84] того, через что он там пытается пройти. Вот только двигался ты довольно медленно, и, похоже, даже не замечал происходящего.

\- Давай попытаемся снова, и на более высокой частоте, - подошёл Лекс к стене бункера.

Кларк, со слегка встревоженным выражением лица, повернул тумблер, и Лекс положил ладонь на стену, вновь ощущая ту самую пустоту. В удивлении он наблюдал, как рука просто, казалось, сливается с цементом и проскальзывает прямо сквозь него. Он задержал дыхание и не дышал, пока не вытянул руку обратно, а затем немного подпрыгнул, чтобы выдраться из пола, куда вновь утонул по щиколотку.

Довольный своим новым умением, Лекс одарил Супермена широченной улыбкой.

\- Я могу проходить сквозь стены! Думаю, я прохожу насквозь на низком давлении разреженности более высоких частот [85]. Я оседлал синусоидальное возмущение [86]!

\- Я беспокоюсь о том, как бы ты не застрял, если выключить звук. Что, если ты будешь использовать ультразвук для прохода сквозь стену, а звук исчезнет, и ты умрёшь? Или просто застрянешь?

\- Неприятная мысль. Мне также придётся одновременно парить в воздухе, чтобы не уйти в пол. Это потребует некоторой практики.

\- Завтра?

\- Хорошо, но сперва, давай попробуем инфразвук, посмотрим, что получится. – Это оказалось забавным. Заманчивые суперменовы губы, руки и бёдра подождут.

Когда на сей раз Супермен повернул ручку, Лекс определённо нечто почувствовал, как будто зубы застучали, колени подогнулись, а самого его накрыло беспокойство, что мочевой пузырь может расслабиться уж очень сильно. Напоминало вибрирующую секс-игрушку, но везде и без соответствующего сексуального удовольствия.

\- Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

\- Да, - Лекс стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержать их от стука. – Я чувствую, как… Я чувствую землю. Вместо проникновения в землю, как при ультразвуке, я чувствую, будто земля хочет проникнуть в меня. Я чувствую вибрацию всей планеты.

\- Слишком сильно? – усмехнулся Супермен.

\- Да, выключи.

\- Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?

\- Нет, выключи. Немедленно!

Лекс почувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда планета перестала вращаться вокруг него и петь, продирая шёпотом своих глубинных песен прямо до костей.

\- Так плохо?

\- Тревожно. Неприятно.

\- Давай сделаем перерыв, - хлопнул Супермен Лекса по плечу и слегка приобнял. – Завтра можем попробовать снова с высокочастотных шумов, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты лучше контролировать себя и проникновение.

Лекс встряхнулся от неприятного, ноющего чувства волн из глубин и последовал наружу вслед за суперменовой фигурой в лохмотьях, его заключили в крепкие объятия, громко поцеловали и полетели с ним на другой конец света.

Teneramente – нежно

\- Ты в порядке? – Супермен стаскивал остатки костюма и откладывал в сторону, ИскИн позже починит. Набирая ванну, он налил туда немного любимого лексового масла.

\- Да, всё хорошо. Это оказалось утомительным, но я быстро пришёл в себя. – Лекс отбросил собственную, более невзрачную одежду, позднее о ней позаботится прислуга. У него могут валяться вокруг тысячи пиджаков подобного кроя, пройдёт целая вечность, прежде чем кто-нибудь сопоставит их с шумной личностью iHero.

\- Как и всегда. Не желаешь принять ванну вместе? – Кларк смотрел, сверкая ярким и дерзким взглядом, но с оттенком волнения в голосе, привыкший к отказу и готовый попытаться позже, неугомонный.

\- Конечно. Почему нет? – пожал Лекс плечами, оставшись в брюках, грязный и потный, стараясь не показывать нервозности. Люторы не нервничают. Особенно по поводу секса. Не тогда, когда переспал с большим числом народу, чем мог припомнить, возможно, с большим, чем всё население Смолвиля.

Ему с точностью было известно со сколькими трахался Кларк, и он мог перечесть их на пальцах одной, вновь отросшей, руки, но это именно Кларк, погружающийся в ванну, излучая уверенность и невинную соблазнительность, старался изо всех сил завлечь Лекса улыбкой и предложением потереть спину.

Лекс не смотрел, как Кларк снимает штаны и трусы и забирается в горячую воду, а также проигнорировал неминуемый шум вновь включившейся стереосистемы. Послав мысленную команду выключиться, как они тренировались весь день, и обернулся взять мочалку, но Кларк успел схватить её первым.

\- Позволь мне, - попросил Кларк, разворачивая Лекса к себе спиной. Они оба свободно помещались в ванне, та была достаточно велика, чтобы в ней смог уместиться небольшой автомобиль, Лекс вытянул ноги и позволил себе улечься спиной Кларку на грудь, наслаждаясь ощущениями оставляющей мыльные следы на плечах и руках ткани.

И опять включилось стерео.

\- Оставь, - велел Кларк. – Я поставил диск Queen. Если дать ей играть легче, чем контролировать, то пусть играет.

\- Почему Queen? – Лексу стало интересно, что такого мог найти в Queen Кларк, что могло бы подействовать на его, лексовы, силы.

\- Они мне нравятся, - просто ответил Кларк, путешествуя мочалкой по лексовой груди, потирая соски, смывая пот из подмышек и скользя по бокам.

Заиграло «I Was Born to Love You» [87], - и Лекс позволил. И, что, если песня была о любви? Это Кларк отвечал за выбор группы, не мог же Лекс нести ответственность за саму песню. Ничего это не значило.

\- Почему я, Кларк?

\- М-м-м? – Кларк оторвался от нежной помывки лексова живота.

\- Я понимаю, что ты считаешь, будто бы я до сих пор, по твоим словам, «обожаю» тебя, но ты же можешь заполучить любого.

\- Кого, Лекс?

\- Кого угодно, Кларк. Ты – Супермен. Не думаю, что на этой планете найдётся много людей, способных тебе отказать.

Кларкова рука застряла у Лекса на животе, раздумывающего, как бы заставить Кларка двинуться немного ниже. Горячая вода расслабляла, лёжа между мускулистыми бёдрами Кларка, он одобрительно оглаживал их руками.

\- Супермен. Не Кларк. Кому нужен Кларк, Лекс? Кто у меня есть? Мама? Она любит меня, но жениться-то я на ней не буду. Бывшая жена, которая никогда по настоящему не любила Кларка, и просто поклонялась героическому Супермену, а Кларка терпела? Несколько друзей по школе, считающие Кларка отличным большим приколом, а Супермена чудным пришельцем, спасающим людей, но, вероятно, бесполым, что не слишком-то отличается от мнения сотрудников по работе. Ещё ребята из Лиги Справедливости, которые воспринимают Супермена как союзника и иногда друга, но которых не очень волнует, жив Кларк или мёртв, и которые зачастую считают, что я должен избавиться от него и всё время посвятить Супермену. Единственный человек, которому я нравлюсь и как Кларк и как Супермен, это Джимми Ольсен, а он гетеро. И, ну, он не очень-то привлекателен. Нет, неправда, он ничего. Хотя, не в моём вкусе.

Лекс ухмыльнулся при описании Ольсена, злорадно радуясь.

\- Мне кажется, Лоис любит тебя и в качестве Кларка тоже, - признал он, хотя это и могло дорого обойтись. Он едва не сказал, что если бы Кларк был самим собой, а не запинающейся версией Кларка, того бы любило больше людей, ведь он-то не желал, чтобы Кларка любил кто-то ещё. Ему нравилось быть единственным, кто по-настоящему знал и любил Кларка, а потому он держал рот на замке.

\- Стоило ей узнать, что я Супермен, и, да, она простила Кларку, что он огромный надоедливый шизик. Это не одно и то же. Даже, когда я был просто я, до того, как вмешались суперсилы, Кларк нравился только тебе, Питу и Хлое. И больше никому.

\- Думаю, ты слишком строг к себе и к ней.

\- Посмотрим правде в глаза, Лекс. Мало кому нравится Кларк Кент. Остальные считают, что я просто большущий мужлан, мягкотелый репортёришка, слишком мягкий к людям, чтобы сделать карьеру в журналистике, слишком странный, чтобы быть классным, слишком скрытный и ненадёжный, чтобы считаться добрым другом. Людям я по большому счёту нравлюсь, но только ты и мама любите меня.

\- Какая печальная история… ой, - забывая о сарказме, подпрыгнул Лекс, когда руки Кларка, наконец, очутились у него между ног, легонько намыливая. Он впился пальцами в кларковы мощные бёдра, ощущая, как напрягаются и перекатываются при каждом движении мускулы.

\- Ты думаешь? – насмешливо спросил Кларк, прокладывая губами путь вниз по шее Лекса, подбирая горячие капельки воды твердым и напористым языком.

\- Я, ах… - потерял ход мыслей Лекс, когда его яичек достигли ласковые пальцы Кларка. 

\- Думаю, с тобой моя неотёсанность играет в мою пользу. Ты влюбился в меня сразу же, с первой секунды как увидел, я понял это по твоим глазам. Тебе нравится, что я странный, потому что считаешь, что я даже более странный, чем ты. Ты сходишь по мне с ума, и без меня ты бесишься от злости.

\- Моя жизнь не крутится вокруг тебя, - прошипел Лекс, стараясь казаться рассерженным, но, когда Кларк другой рукой принялся дразнить соски, обводя по кругу, его голос дал петуха, а бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись, хотя и всего лишь раз, прежде чем он успел взять себя в руки, вновь успокаиваясь.

\- Нет, так и есть, - прошептал Кларк, мягко, прикусывая кожу лексова плеча, никакой боли, лишь ещё одно касание, Лекс выгнулся меж губами и руками, его собственный рот распахнулся, хватая воздух пропаренной и душной ванной. – Твоя жизнь вращалась вокруг меня с нашей первой встречи, и даже ещё больше, когда мы перестали быть друзьями, и тебе приходилось тяжело работать, чтобы оставаться её частью. Ты шпионил за мной не меньше, чем я за тобой, и если бы ты действительно не нуждался во мне в своей жизни, то не завёл у себя дома небольшой извращённый музей Супермена, признай это.

\- Может… немного, - согласился Лекс, но, опять же, он признался бы в чём угодно перед тем, кто перекатывал его яички в такой сладкий способ. Невозможно понять, как это в Кларка не влюблялись все встречные? Он был красив и так умилительно неуклюж, а люди, не понимающие насколько очарователен этот огромный и нелепый парень с фермы, по мнению Лекса, настоящие кретины.

Мочалка была позабыта, правая рука Кларка скользнула ещё ниже, а левая двинулась от груди Лекса дальше и сжала головку члена непереносимо нежными пальцами, поглаживая и теребя венчик вверх и вниз, принуждая Лекса толкаться навстречу и следовать ритму, на коже Лекса оседали пузырьки пены, взбиваемой им воды.

\- Никто не знает меня так же, как ты, никто не любит меня так же, как ты, несмотря на всё, что я тебе сделал, - шептал Кларк, лаская кожу под яичками Лекса, описывая круги, опускаясь всё ниже, а затем проникая внутрь. – И никто не любит тебя так, как люблю я, несмотря на всё, что ты совершил.

Лекс ахнул и сдержал рефлекторное движение уклониться от любопытного пальца. Он никого не впускал внутрь, ни в тело, ни в разум, ни в свою жизнь. Но очередная судорога насадила его на кларковы пальцы, и у него никак не получилось остановить беспомощный рывок вниз, принимая проникновение глубже. Сил протестовать просто не осталось. Вода и масло для ванны помогли облегчить путь пальцам, что были тоньше и меньше члена, но всё равно, проникая в тело, вызывали жжение и боль, приятную боль, делавшую его стояк ещё сильнее.

\- Мне нравятся твои веснушки, - продолжал Кларк, осыпая поцелуями россыпь пятнышек на лексовых плечах, а после нежно покусывая мочку уха. – Я люблю твоё тело, оно такое гладкое. Я так часто рассматривал его сквозь одежду, что даже уже много лет, как не ощущаю за это вину. Я буду хорошим любовником, вот увидишь, Лекс. У меня не так много опыта, как у тебя, но я нежен и умею контролировать свою силу… - Лекс никогда даже не задумывался о кларковой суперсиле, ему просто в голову не приходило, что Кларк может сделать ему больно, и определённо не во время секса. - …и я хочу попробовать кое-что, Лекс, если ты мне позволишь… Раскинь ноги по бокам.

Лекс поднял ноги и раздвинул их шире, открывая Кларку просторы для движения рук, и выгнулся дугой, когда палец протолкнулся глубже внутрь, находя и мягко надавливая на бугорок лексовой простаты. Лексу никак не удавалось заставить себя не двигать бёдрами навстречу ласкам Кларка, он ухватился за кларково запястье, понукая того дрочить быстрее.

\- Добавь ещё один палец, - потребовал Лекс. Если он собирается лечь под Кларка, ну, не упускать же такую возможность, следует, чтобы его разработали, дали попривыкнуть, пусть только и к пальцам.

\- Погоди, я хочу кое-что попробовать… - чужим голосом попросил Кларк, и Лекс почувствовал, как Кларк принялся очень легонько нажимать на простату. Было приятно, но не так приятно, как поглаживания, и он заёрзал, пытаясь заполучить больше ощущений. – Сиди смирно, Лекс, - приказал Кларк, положив другую руку на лексов живот и прижимая Лекса к себе, чтобы удержать на месте, и одновременно заработав пальцами быстрее.

Быстрее и быстрее, легко и нежно, пока кларковы пальцы не начали интенсивно вибрировать с супер-скоростью и именно в определённом месте. Влажное дыхание Кларка опаляло лексово ухо, мягкие поцелуи перемежались облизывающим широким языком и маленькими укусами под непрекращающиеся вибрации пальца внутри. В соседней комнате громко включилось стерео, вскоре к нему присоединились другие музыкальные центры в других апартаментах, с нарастающей громкостью, гремя и сотрясаясь в такт: хаус, техно, Том Джонс, глубокие басы, звуки секса и порнографических фильмов. У него не осталось никаких ментальных сил, чтобы постараться их выключить, и те становились всё громче и громче с его нарастающим возбуждением.

Лекс не мог более сидеть недвижно, он ёрзал и жался на кларковых коленях, Кларк же следовал за его метаниями, вновь принявшись дрочить Лексу лёгкими размашистыми движениями от самого основания до кончика, слегка оглаживая головку члена каждый раз, прежде чем опять скользнуть ладонью вниз.

Кларк был слишком нежен, и Лекс схватил его за руку, используя как опору, чтобы вбиваться в ласкающую ладонь.

\- Сильнее, - выдавил он, сочащимся от возбуждения голосом.

\- Так хорошо? – спросил хрипло Кларк, и Лекс кивнул. Громко выдохнув, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, его персональный вибратор вертелся и крутился внутри, заставляя член трепетать под обоюдосторонним напором. Он напряг мышцы бёдер, приподнимаясь, и Кларк обхватил сильнее, задвигав рукой быстрее, яйца Лекса разрывало от напряжения, и, наконец, он спустил Кларку в ладонь, вода вокруг забурлила и вспенилась, выплёскиваясь на пол, смывая белые струи, выжимаемые Кларком из его тела.

Беспомощно стоная, он изгибался, кончая, закатив глаза с исказившимся, будто от боли лицом, насаживаясь на пальцы до самого конца, пока в нём уже ничего не осталось, и хватка Кларка ослабла, позволяя откинуться тому на грудь. Лекс, задыхаясь, вцепился Кларку в руку, крутя бёдрами в попытке избавиться от пальцев внутри, но Кларк не обращал внимания на намёки, продолжая нежно поглаживать. После столь бурного оргазма это немного смущало, но снова вызывало дрожь. С недавних пор Лекс мог очень легко возбудиться опять, его усиленные способности к исцелению помогали и сексуально.

Они продолжали лежать, вода в ванной остывала, и теперь Лекс чувствовал твёрдый и горячий ствол, вжимающийся ему в спину, и с интересом ждал, когда же Кларк потребует взаимности, хотя Кларка, похоже, вполне удовлетворяли поглаживания, ласки и поцелуи, повернувшегося, чтобы дотянуться до губ, Лекса.

\- Вода остывает, - спустя несколько минут отметил Кларк, Лекс вздохнул и потянулся вперёд, неловко вставая на колени, чтобы потянуться и открыть кран душа. И если это означало, что ему придётся наклониться таким образом, что Кларку на обозрение откроется чудесный вид на его ягодицы – тем лучше. Не похоже, чтобы Кларк в последние годы стал хоть сколько-нибудь лучше понимать намёки, так что, наверное, за лучшее делать вещи очевидными.

\- Ты разве недостаточно богат, чтобы иметь отдельный от ванной душ? – поинтересовался Кларк, и Лекс обернулся на него, на мгновение замирая от открывшегося вида: откинувшегося в ванне, с широко разведёнными ногами и огромным, багровым членом, торчащим из воды, как раскачивающийся перископ.

\- Мне нравится совмещённый, - признался он. – Люблю сидеть в ванне с закрытыми глазами и представлять, что я под водопадом в джунглях где-то очень и очень далеко от «ЛюторКорп», отца, торговых дел и всех неприятностей этого города.

Кларк рассмеялся и встал смыть мыло, потянув Лекса за собой. Музыка всех стереосистем неподалёку неким образом смолкла. Лексу хотелось бы знать, что подумали все те люди по соседству о неожиданно включившейся у них электронике?

\- Может стоит поставить сюда несколько растений? Поможет создать иллюзию.

Подхватив мочалку, Лекс взялся смывать масло с кожи Кларка, не пропуская ни единого стального, литого мускула, украшавшего его тело.

\- Тогда мне придётся присматривать за ними, или нанять кого-то, и к тому же, музыка, чтобы там некоторые люди не думали, им не нравится. 

Ладони Кларка ласкали лексовы плечи и спину, притягивая ближе, и Кларк поцеловал Лекса, чуть ниже глаза, где кожа была мягкой и чувствительной, щёки, нос и спустился к губам. Лекс обхватил кларков стояк, и они оставили все пустые разговоры.

Лекс напевал особо нравящуюся ему арию из «Лакме» [88] в губы Кларка во время их поцелуя, и ему пришло в голову, что, фактически, он может сделать вот так вот чертовски классный минет. Руки Кларка нашли его задницу, поглаживая и притягивая ближе, то сжимая, то отпуская, в то время, как Лекс напевал, послав волны вдоль каждого чувствительного нерва кларкова тела, до самой простаты – отголосок того, как с ним поступили ранее.

\- У-м-м-м? – Кларк привстал на цыпочки, удивлённо разрывая поцелуй.

\- Я сделал тебе больно? – Озадачился Лекс, по идее он вообще не мог повредить неуязвимому Кларку.

\- Нет, просто… я никогда не чувствовал такого… - принял Кларк задумчивый вид, а Лекс послал более сильный импульс сквозь его тело, отыскивая источник оргазма, расходясь музыкальной волной вдоль нервных окончаний, чувствуя в ответ огонь и искры.

\- Я, это, ох, никто ещё, ох, это… Лекс…

Лекс принялся надрачивать член Кларка, пришлось задействовать обе руки, чтобы полностью обхватить его, и он использовал те же схожие вращательные движения, что использовал на нём Кларк. Тут Лексу стало интересно, что если неуязвимость Кларка также означает, что к тому невозможно прикоснуться изнутри, и он никогда не испытывал хорошего массажа простаты? Кларк привставал и опускался на носочках, дёргаясь и всхлипывая, слабо охая в такт движению лексовых губ, его соски, прижавшиеся к лексовой груди, затвердели, а ресницы напряжённо подрагивали.

Лекс запел чуточку громче, дроча быстрее, приобняв другой рукой за спину, придерживая раскачивающегося Кларка, чей невероятно твёрдый член, стал ещё больше. Кларк поднял Лекса со дна ванны, прижимая к груди и кончая горячими, горячее, чем у человека, струями на лексов живот, скуля, почти подвывая ему в шею, похоже, потеряв голову от удовольствия.

Неожиданно он обмяк, словно у него подломились колени, и Лексу пришлось изменить напеваемые им звуки, смягчая падение, помогая голосом и руками устроиться на краю ванны. Кларк глубоко дышал, его член всё ещё подёргивался, капая остатками семени, смываемого душем в сток, свесив руки между колен, он сидел с безвольно повисшей головой.

\- Ничего себе, Лекс… никогда ещё такого не чувствовал.

\- Ну, наверное, так и есть. Полагаю, немногие на этой планете могут сделать нечто подобное, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Лекс.

\- Ага, то есть, мне случалось прежде засовывать себе, но ничего, что на самом деле… было бы вот так. – Кларк обхватил Лекса за плечи и обнял, притягивая рядом на край ванны. – Думаю для того, чтобы раскачать мои синусы, нужны твои силы, верно?

Кларк одарил его хитрым взглядом, и Лексу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду «синусоидальное возмущение».

\- Ха-ха. Мне известно, что ты знаком с основами физики и прекрасно знаешь, что я делал.

\- Я благодаря тебе кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо вообще, - кивнул Кларк в согласии и потянулся в ласке потереться носами. – И у тебя снова стоит, - сообщил Кларк, прижимая лексов член пальцем и с интересом наблюдая, как тот раскачивается.

\- Мои сексуальные возможности улучшились наряду со способностями к регенерации.

\- И сколько раз за день ты можешь кончить? – Кларк продолжал тыкать пальцем, в лексов член, как кошка, играющаяся с подвешеным на верёвочке бантиком.

\- Я ещё не в достаточной мере исследовал эту область, - ответил Лекс, улыбаясь дёрнувшемуся в такт со своим члену Кларка.

\- Вношу предложение отправиться в спальню и принять участие в эмпирическом исследовании!

\- О, не возражаю, - ухмыльнулся Лекс кларковой игривости. – Как учёный я не могу спорить с необходимостью многократного и тщательного изучения опытным путём всей возможной информации о любой из новых гипотез.

Он позволил Кларку подхватить себя на руки и обвил ногами за талию, всё ещё мокрого после ванны, его отнесли в спальню и бросили на кровать. Лекс невольно спружинил, но Кларк приземлился сверху, прижав его к пуховому одеялу. Постель в любом случае станет влажной и липкой, поэтому не было никакого смысла тратить время «исследования» на полотенце или протесты.

Vivace – живо, скорее

\- Лекс, я тут подумал, мне следует дать тебе ключи от своей квартиры.

\- Ещё чего, - Лексу вспомнилась эта маленькая дыра без всяких удобств.

\- Тогда, полагаю… мне следует переехать к тебе.

\- Я считал, ты слишком хорош и добропорядочен, чтобы так близко связываться с избалованным богатством и положением ублюдком?

\- Ты путаешь меня с отцом. Это Джонатан Кент был излишне снобом, чтобы повестись на твои деньги. С другой стороны, Кларку Кенту всегда нравились машины и роскошные безделушки. Думаю, я вполне готов бросить работу и жить у богача содержанцем. Альфонсом. Жиголо. – Кларк манерно приложил руку к груди, словно нежный цветок, слишком хрупкий, чтобы самому зарабатывать на жизнь.

\- Нет, не готов, - Лекс даже не оторвался от газеты и яичницы с тонкими ломтиками трюфеля.

\- Не готов. Ты прав. Видишь, как хорошо ты меня знаешь? Но я всё равно хочу жить вместе. И поскольку я ещё даже вещи не распаковывал, мне будет легче собраться и переехать сюда, чем тебе перевезти всё в мою маленькую квартирку.

\- Справедливо… но где спать Хоуп и Мерси? У тебя даже второй комнаты нет.

\- Так значит, решено. Переезжаю к тебе.

Лекс не считал это очень удачной идеей. Несмотря на то, что знакомы они были больше половины всей жизни, большую часть времени они потратили, стараясь перегрызть друг другу глотку.

\- Мы встречаемся слишком недавно. Тебе не кажется, что следует обождать?

\- Чего? Конца света? Второго пришествия Элвиса? Сколько мы уже знаем друг друга, Лекс? Мы – пара и влюблены. Именно так и поступают влюблённые люди, Лекс.

Лекс пролистал финансовый раздел газеты, перебирая варианты, как отложить вопрос на потом. 

\- Полагаю, Кларк, мы слишком забегаем вперёд. 

\- Разнузданный секс, Лекс. С кем-то, кто не пытается тебя убить. И не тратя драгоценное время на перелёты между нашими квартирами.

\- Я подумаю над этим, Кларк. Полагаю…

Под стенкой комнаты появились какие-то картонные коробки.

\- …пока это ново для нас, и мы ещё не до конца разобрались в своих чувствах…

С невероятной скоростью возникло ещё несколько коробок.

\- …возможно, будет лучше хотя бы… Ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю?

\- Конечно, Лекс. Просто подумал, что могу слушать тебя и заодно переносить вещи. В любом случае, я уже закончил. – Кларк нагнулся и чмокнул Лекса в губы. – Мне надо ещё распаковать пару коробок. – Ещё один чмок, переросший в несколько более затяжной поцелуй, кларковы ладони оказались под лексовой сорочкой, заставляя твердеть соски грубой лаской.

Лекс знал, когда следует сдаться и, как с изяществом показать, что по-прежнему главный.

\- Распакуешь позже… - приказал он, раскидываясь на кровати в ожидании восхищённого внимания.

Оно не заставило себя ждать, а комнату под кларковы носки он отведёт позже.

Антифон – песнопение вторящих друг другу хоров

Казалось странным сидеть на пресс-конференции полной журналистов, с Кларком среди аудитории, когда никто не догадывался, что они любовники. Некоторые люди знали, что они некогда были друзьями, но общеизвестным являлось, что за исключением случайных деловых встреч, Кларка Кента Лекс Лютор игнорирует.

Чей-то мобильный телефон присоединился к хорошему лексову настроению и каждые несколько секунд, несмотря на все попытки владельца выключить, выдавал весёлые песенки. 

Лекс стоял высокий, гордый и довольный своими новыми способностями, уже сокрывшими утренние засосы, и объявлял, что медицинское подразделение «ЛюторКорп» собирается обратиться в УПМ по вопросу новых лекарственных препаратов для сердечнососудистых заболеваний. У него от зубов отлетали названия заболеваний, против которых помогут новые лекарства, а миллионы людей смогут прожить дольше благодаря его блестящим талантам. Ему также удалось незаметно увлечь аудиторию обаятельной скромностью, один из самых сложных выученых им трюков.

Со всех сторон градом посыпались вопросы, и он отвечал со всем смирением, достойным самого Ганди, очаровательно улыбаясь при этом в камеры. Ему было почти понятно, что имел в виду Джон Леннон, заявивши, что популярнее Иисуса [89], хотя Лекс слишком умён, что сболтнуть нечто столь наивное. Он раскинул руки, как если бы желал прижать к груди весь бедный, несчастный мир, и решил, что если людям захочется сравнить его с Иисусом, он только застенчиво склонит голову, всем своим видом говоря «ну, что вы». А подобное и правда могло случиться, в конце концов, он принёс надежду и жизнь миллионам.

Ко времени, когда подошла пора передать слово главе медицинского отделения, уже играла уйма мобильных телефонов и MP3-плееров, и он вынужден был поспешить покинуть зал, пока ситуация не стала неуправляемой. С проводимыми с Кларком тренировками и опытами у него получалось лучше контролировать последствия своей силы, но он всё ещё находил, что настроение слишком сильно влияет на происходящее. У него попросту недоставало опыта в том, чтобы быть счастливым, это являлось непривычным и чуждым понятием, перепутавшим все усилия к проявлению сдержанности.

Вернувшись после конференции в пентхаус, он сбросил туфли и налил стакан апельсинового сока. От алкоголя пришлось отказаться несколько месяцев назад, потому что не хотелось захмелеть и начать выдавать песни и музыку, когда рядом в любой момент мог оказаться кто-то вроде его отца.

В порыве воздуха промелькнуло красное пятно, и перед ним очутился Флэш. Сделав шаг назад, Лекс поставил сок, обеспокоенный вопросом, не нападение ли это на него Лиги Справедливости? На секунду мелькнула мысль, что такого он натворил на этот раз? Но ничего, могущего обратить на себя их внимание, припомнить не удалось. 

\- Лекс, у нас проблемы.

\- Уверяю тебя, Флэш, ничто из того, что могло бы тебя касаться…

\- Я знаю, что ты iHero, ладно? Эй, нас записывают? – Только после того, как выболтал секрет Лекса, Флэшу хватило ума оглядеться в поисках камер.

\- Ничего такого, что нельзя стереть, - скупо бросил Лекс. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Супермен решил обсудить с Лигой Справедливости твоё членство. – Мерси в перекате ворвалась в комнату, наставляя пистолет, а за ней следом и Хоуп, но Лекс дал им отмашку. И они заняли позиции у двери, бряцая оружием и пристально глядя по сторонам. Лекс предполагал, у них имеется достаточно оружия, чтобы успокоить Флэша или любого другого чрезмерно возбуждённого супергероя.

\- Продолжай… - велел Лекс сдавленным голосом, нижнее левое веко начало подёргиваться.

\- iHero привлёк много внимания, он сделал много хорошего, и Супермен поднял вопрос о вступлении iHero. Некоторое время все были «за» и говорили об одобрении его членства. Ну, твоего, твоего членства, ну, ты понял, хотя он сказал, что ты, iHero-ты, нервничал из-за этого. Особенно после рассекречивания Зелёной Стрелы и всего остального, они все по-прежнему очень расстроены этим, но затем, после спасения жизни Киборга, они опять вернулись к вопросу.

\- И? – Лекс пожалел, что отказался от спиртного, соображая, где же припрятан скотч.

\- Ну, - глаза Флеша забегали, он переминался с ноги на ногу, как если хотел очутиться где угодно, но не здесь. – Они, ну, спрашивали и рассуждали о том, когда ты присоединишься и, ну, Супермен, он, э-э-э, проговорился, что iHero – это Лекс Лютор и…

\- И теперь они жаждут моей крови? – процедил Лекс, заскрежетав зубами, хорошее утреннее настроение куда-то резко подевалось.

\- Не все, - ответил Флэш, немного поникнув плечами на слове «все». – Оказывается, некоторые уже и так знали. Супермен уверил, что ты, ну, знаешь, сейчас в здравом уме и всё такое.

\- О, неужели. – Лекс был удивлён тому, насколько спокоен его тон, особенно учитывая кипящую внутри ярость. Одно из окон лопнуло, расходясь сетью трещин под бормотание Флэша.

\- Ну, и все добрые дела, что ты сделал, как Лекс Лютор, и все жизни, что ты спас, и преступления, которые предотвратил, как iHero, и он считает, что ты станешь отличным союзником. Но, да, не все видят это именно так.

\- И ты здесь, потому что?..

\- Ну, я считаю, ты классный! – улыбнулся Флэш, ярко и радостно, наподобие одной из лучших кларковых улыбок, но с гораздо сильнее распахнутыми глазами, просто дурковатее. – Мы сделали пару классных вещей в команде, и ты точно на нашей стороне, и, эй, лучше на нашей стороне, чем не на нашей, правильно? Поэтому я считаю, что ты обязательно должен к нам присоединиться.

\- Но? – Лекс был слишком зол, чтобы выдавливать из себя долгие фразы, а Флэш прекрасно справлялся без всяких поощрений. Трещины на стекле расползались паутиной ярости дальше. 

\- Ну, да, э-м, согласны не все. Ты прав, и я подумал, что я лучше, э-э, предупрежу тебя.

\- И о чём именно?

\- Они решили прийти. Некоторые. Они спорят, например, Джон считает: тебе следует присоединиться к нам, а Зелёная Стрела, ну, ты сам можешь представить, что думает Зелёная Стрела.

\- Могу.

\- Он говорит, что единственный способ, в который ты можешь принести пользу этому миру, это если тебя нашинковать на мелкие кусочки, - Флэш изобразил руками рубящие движения, - сцедить всю твою кровь в банки и использовать на лечение людей, а твои останки сжечь, чтобы наверняка, и помочиться на пепел.

\- Ах, как сообразительно с его стороны. – Гнев застлал взор Лекса, из его домашнего кинотеатра этажом ниже полился визг дэт-метала, заставляя подрагивать стены. Он стиснул и разжал кулаки, пытаясь унять свои силы. Переглянувшиеся Хоуп с Мерси, проверили набои к оружию.

\- И, э-э, кое-кто из Лиги на его стороне, а другие поддерживают Супермена, и все как бы ругаются, и я просто подумал, что ты можешь захотеть уйти или спрятаться где-нибудь ненадолго, пока всё не утихнет.

\- Некоторым образом, я весьма надеюсь, Флэш, что всё обойдётся. Кто на чьей стороне? – Если Лексу придётся сражаться за свою жизнь, следует продумать план нападения, а его телохранителям получить больше сведений.

\- Бэтмен высказался за испытательный срок. Думаю, он считает так же, как и я, что лучше, чтобы ты был с нами, чем против нас и, что так, по крайней мере, мы сможем держать тебя в поле зрения. Чёрная Канарейка считает: ты заслуживаешь шанса, но думаю, она поддержит любое предложение Бэтмена, так что это неточно. Аквамен не имеет ничего против. Хоукмен желает вырвать тебе глаза. Капитан Марвел не в восторге, полагаю, он беспокоится, как бы не повторились проблемы, возникшие у него с Чёрным Адамом, бедный пацан, он по-прежнему так сильно из-за этого переживает, - Флэш печально покачал головой. – Мы все надеялись, что в этот раз они с Чёрным Адамом смогут поладить.

\- А Чудо Женщина?

\- Для неё долг превыше всего, как тебе известно, так что она определённо против.

Лекс задумчиво потёр пальцем губу, Флэш ёрзал, ожидая ответа на свои известия.

\- Тем не менее, думаю, она честный человек, - наконец, вынес вердикт Лекс, придерживая злость для более подходящей цели. Нет смысла срывать её на Флэше. – Если я объясню, что никогда не горел желанием присоединяться к вашей маленькой банде, возможно, она отступит. Хотя, я заметил, что чем скуднее её наряд, тем скуднее её терпение.

\- Ага, не уверен, что эти её стринги мне нравятся, - согласно кивнул Флэш. – Не пойми меня неправильно, мне, как и всем, нравятся красивые женские бёдра, но ведь только и разговору, что о них.

\- Полагаю, при необходимости, она пользуется ягодицами, как павианы. Смущающее и пугающее зрелище.

\- Ха! – громко прыснувший смехом Флэш, захлопнул рот рукой и стрельнул по сторонам глазами. – Никогда не говори при ней ничего подобного. Она нам шеи свернёт!

\- Тебе следует уйти. Я ведь прав, полагая, что они вскоре будут здесь?

Флэш, посерьёзнев, кивнул.

\- Тогда, я должен быть готов к бою. Тебе лучше уйти.

\- Не, всё в порядке. То есть, я не хочу драться с друзьями, но если я смогу уговорить их не нападать на тебя, тогда я останусь.

\- С чего бы тебе это делать? – по-настоящему озадачено поинтересовался Лекс. Они с Флэшем никогда не были заклятыми врагами, но не были они и друзьями.

\- Потому что я согласен с Суперменом на счёт того, что так лучше для тебя и нас, и считаю, что у Зелёной Стрелы слишком много личных счётов с тобой, чтобы ясно видеть картину, кроме того ты спас мне жизнь в первую встречу Флэша с iHero, так почему и нет? Я тебе должен.

Лекс собирался вновь возразить, он не желал видеть никого из Лиги Справедливости на своей стороне, но свист ветра возвестил о появлении на балконе Супермена.

Улыбнувшись Флэшу, Супермен повернулся к Лексу.

\- Лекс, я э-м…

\- Ты открыл тайну моей личности, - Лекс всё ещё не отошёл от ледяной ярости.

\- Я вынужден был, и не только, чтобы тебя приняли в Лигу, но и чтобы защитить от случайного разоблачения, - принялся объяснять Супермен. – Бэтмен уже догадывался, потому что я флиртовал с iHero, а он знал, что единственный мужчина, который мне нравился в этом смысле, был ты. Когда я не смог внятно объяснить ему, отчего заигрываю с новым парнем, он быстро сложил два и два. К тому же у нас очень много телепатов и людей с магическими способностями. Кто-то бы да узнал, следовало сделать это в контролируемых условиях. Узнай они случайно, то, вероятно, решили бы, что ты пытаешься проникнуть в Лигу и уничтожить её.

\- Сколько раз я говорил тебе, что не желаю быть частью Лиги Справедливости? Но ты вновь пытаешься диктовать мне, как жить!

\- Да, знаю, но многое изменилось с тех пор, как… - глаза Кларка неуверенно метнулись к Флэшу, - сам знаешь.

\- Это не давало тебе права… - Лекс прервался, когда на балконе прибавилось ещё больше типов в разноцветных нарядах, некоторые были в ярости, некоторые выглядели смущёнными, заходя в его кабинет. Они появлялись, как школьники, неуверенные стоит им ввязываться в драку после уроков, или нет. Некоторые имели вид, как если бы хотели вцепиться ему в горло, другие просто нервничали. Зелёная Стрела, с другой стороны, был красен от ярости, словно у него вот-вот изо рта пойдёт пена. Лишь мёртвая хватка Чёрной Канарейки на плече, удерживала его от нападения.

Похоже, оливеров обет перемирия, заключённый с Лексом, готов был пасть под тяжестью открывшегося факта, что человек, сорвавший с него маску, был тем же самым человеком, что поставил его на грань банкротства. Лекс не мог по-настоящему винить его за это, он и сам чувствовал безумную ярость, когда узнал, кто скрывается под маской Зелёной Стрелы.

\- Лекс Лютор, - шагнула вперёд Диана, и они с Флэшем не могли удержаться, чтобы не бросить взгляд на её постоянно становящиеся меньше звёздные трусики. Теперь там помещалось гораздо меньше звёзд, чем когда она появилась на сцене. – Мы здесь, чтобы обсудить твою деятельность в последнее время.

\- Моя деятельность не ваше дело. Я хотел бы отметить, что это не я решил выдвинуть свою кандидатуру на членство в вашем сборище, и что меня абсолютно не интересует присоединение к нему.

\- Лекс… - то ли с остерегающей, то ли с жалобной ноткой в голосе начал Супермен.

\- Помолчи, Супермен. Ты не имел никакого права раскрывать мою личность и затевать всё это, особенно после того, как я неоднократно говорил тебе, что не заинтересован.

\- Не это нас волнует, мистер Лютор, - вновь заговорила Диана. – Нам известно, насколько могущественным стало Ваше альтер эго, а учитывая Ваш прошлый послужной список бесчестных и незаконных дел, у нас вызывает серьёзное беспокойство, как Вы поведёте себя в будущем.

\- Убить его сейчас, пока это не стало проблемой, - прервал Зелёная Стрела, игнорируя обращённые к нему неодобрительные взгляды некоторых других героев.

\- Никто никого не убьёт, - вскинул ладони Флэш в примиряющем жесте. – Всё же было хорошо, не так ли? Он же не сделал ничего плохого с тех пор, как всё началось? Посмотрите сколько жизней он спас!

\- Это уловка. Он просто усыпляет наше внимание ложным чувством безопасности, пока мы его не примем, а затем, когда станет достаточно сильным, он уничтожит нас всех! – выкрикнул Зелёная Стрела, и Лекс вынужден был отдать ему должное, нечто подобное он однажды обдумывал.

\- Он – хороший человек, - вмешался Супермен с нотками мольбы в голосе, - такой, каким был, когда я впервые его встретил. Посмотрите на всё то хорошее, что он делал в последнее время, на всех тех, кого спас, как Лекс Лютор, а не только в роли iHero. Вы не можете отрицать, что он сделал много замечательного. Нельзя этому препятствовать, будет аморальным не давать ему проводить медицинские исследования теперь, когда он нашёл способы лечения стольких болезней. Он может спасти множество жизней. У нас нет права мешать ему, или не давать iHero действовать в опасных ситуациях.

\- Это до тех пор, пока он не облажался, сгубив людей, - Хоукмен скрестил руки на груди и плотно сжал губы.

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Супермен, как будто они на самом деле достигли некой договорённости. – Препятствовать ему сейчас неправильно, и если он никому не вредит, то нет и причин выступать против него.

Киборг казался на распутье.

\- Имя Лекса Лютора – синоним зла, но он дважды вернул меня к жизни.

\- Не из добрых побуждений! – отрезал Зелёная Стрела.

\- Когда умираешь, причина, по которой кто-то спасает тебе жизнь, не кажется такой уж важной.

Лексу было интересно, что, по их мнению, они могут с ним сделать? Напади они на него, как на Лекса Лютора, и общественное мнение разорвёт их на части. Напади же они на него, как на iHero, и у него были все основания полагать, что может их уделать. По крайней мере, одного за другим. Возможно. Но, наверное, не всех сразу.

В разговор, медленно и взвешенно подбирая слова, впервые вмешался Джон:

\- Нам следует проголосовать. Супермен полагает, что он должен присоединиться к нам, Флэш считает – это лучше, чем дать ему снова стать плохим, Зелёная Стрела думает, что мы должны раздавить его, как лимон. Кто за то, чтобы он присоединился к нам?

Стоя здесь, в его офисе, они выглядели невероятно нелепо со своим голосованием. Сперва за него, а после против, затем подсчитывая, кто воздержался. Такая себе неразбериха во всём, они стояли и ругались, пока Диана не повернулась к нему опять.

\- Вполне очевидно, что голосование закончилось не в Вашу пользу, мистер Лютор.

\- Мне казалось, я выразился довольно ясно, - процедил Лекс, - что не заинтересован в присоединении к вам! – Становилось всё труднее сдерживать ярость, когда его полностью игнорировали. Всё равно, что разговаривать с комнатой, полной Кларков, думающих, будто лучше самого Лекса знают, что тому надо.

\- Тем не менее, следовало обсудить, должны ли мы выступить против Вас. Вы очень опасный человек, и всегда таким были, задолго до того, как получили суперсилы. В свете того, насколько могущественным Вы стали, некоторые из нас полагают, Вас следует остановить немедля, прежде чем Вам выдастся шанс навредить нам и всему человечеству.

Лекс взбесился ещё больше, ничто из когда-либо сделанного им никогда не было направлено против человечества. Движущей силой большинства его начинаний являлись попытки восстановить людское достоинство, исключив вмешательство инопланетян или носителей сверх способностей. Он едва не взорвал их всех, но тут вмешался Супермен.

\- Диана… - Супермен выступил вперёд, его лицо выражало огорчение. – Парни… Я ухожу из Лиги.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, если не обращать внимания на отдалённый злой шум стерео и телевизоров, включившихся в ответ на гнев Лекса.

\- Из-за Лютора? – Зелёная Стрела шокировано спал с лица. Даже Лекс остановил подготовленный было удар.

\- Я состоял в её рядах с самого начала. Я много раз предавал доверие Лекса. Я поступал так ради объединения группы. И всегда об этом жалел.

\- Почему? Он был… - Зелёная Стрела, дрожа от отвращения, направил указательный палец на Лекса. – Злодеем! И ты это знаешь!

\- Иногда, он совершал неверные поступки, - согласился Супермен. – Но он прав, говоря, что мы начинали с промышленного терроризма, и я всегда считал, что вместо того, чтобы уничтожать принадлежащие ему здания, нам следует попытаться сотрудничать с ним. Я был тогда слишком юн, чтобы разглядеть все возможности, но теперь я повзрослел и, надеюсь, стал умнее, и у меня появилась возможность всё исправить.

\- Ты не можешь просто взять и уйти из Лиги, - Диана впервые на памяти Лекса выглядела хоть чуточку взволнованной, не то, чтобы, конечно, ему доводилось когда-либо наблюдать за Лигой изнутри.

\- Могу. Я был с вами долгое время, и я вас всех люблю. Я не выступаю против вас, но теперь я с Лексом, - обернувшись к Лексу, он одарил того слабой улыбкой. – И, если всё снова полетит в тар-тарары, и мы с ним, в конце концов, попытаемся опять убить друг друга, я приползу обратно, поджав хвост, и вы все сможете мне сказать: «А мы тебя предупреждали».

\- Тебе не обязательно оставлять наши ряды, - указала Диана. – Мы не можем доверять ему по вполне очевидным причинам. Супермен, ты не можешь ожидать, что мы ни с того ни с сего примем его с открытыми объятиями. Но это не значит, что ты должен уйти.

\- Не могу, Чудо Женщина. Наивным было полагать, что вы его примете, думаю, я был слишком взволнован, чтобы думать ясно, и хотел, чтобы вы узнали, кто он до того, как это открылось бы случайно, но я не могу остаться, если вы станете его врагами.

Лекс почувствовал, как внутри всё похолодело, от лица отлила кровь, ему пришло в голову: не опозорится ли он ещё больше, потеряв сознание от шока? Он сосредоточился на дыхании, позволяя чужому гневу и возмущению течь мимо, укрепляя себя их несчастьем, их злость была так приятна, что слегка притупляла его собственную. Хотя, ярость их звучала так неблагозвучно, никакой поэтики.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты уходишь от нас ради… ради Лютора! – Зелёная Стрела раскраснелся от ярости, восприняв решение Супермена, как личное предательство.

\- Я уже делал это ранее, - в голосе Супермена звучало спокойствие. – Когда мы были детьми, я раз за разом бросал вызов отцу, чтобы дружить с Лексом. Он стоил этого тогда, думаю, стоит и сейчас.

Лекс развернулся и подошёл к дивану, опускаясь на него с достоинством, пока ему ещё не отказали ноги.

\- Если мы позволим ему присоединиться… - Диана пыталась найти способы успокоить Супермена.

\- Он не хочет. Я не согласен с его причинами, но понимаю их и не хочу больше быть его врагом. Думаю, мы с ним можем попробовать быть командой, как Бэтмен и Робин. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Они всё продолжали спор, а Лекс, игнорируя их, вернулся к апельсиновому соку, стараясь не обращать внимания на расходящиеся в жидкости волны, вызванные нервной дрожью. Он вслушивался в Баха, льющегося с кухни, очевидно, принимаемого по интернет-подключению холодильника, успокаивая и убаюкивая своё волнение.

Возможно, следует позвонить в полицию, чтобы их выдворили? Не то, что от полиции будет польза, но они хотя бы составят протокол о незаконном проникновении. Хоуп и Мерси ждали на заднем плане, дёргаясь и переминаясь от желания открыть огонь по незваным гостям, и недовольно посматривали на Лекса, что тот не давал им добро на атаку. Лексу подумалось, что если он не собирается вызывать полицию, то, может, следует велеть принести канапе?

Наконец, все разошлись, и Лекс жестом отпустил Хоуп с Мерси, остались только он, Супермен и Флэш. Выжидающе смотревшие на него, но он понятия не имел, что должен сказать или сделать в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Почему ты всё ещё здесь, - наконец, хмурясь, спросил он Флэша.

\- Я, э-э, тоже ушёл.

\- Правда? – Удивлённо обернулся Супермен.

\- Ага. Ну, вроде того. Я им ещё не сказал, не хочу, чтобы на меня кричали. А, может, и нет. Я же могу иметь двойное гражданство?

\- Да, наверное, - пожал Супермен плечами.

\- И как мы теперь будем называться? Э-м-м, Супер Трио?

\- Только если оставим на откуп «Дейли Плэнет», но ведь мы не хотим, чтобы они выбрали нам название. Все мы знаем, что бывает, если за дело берётся Лоис Лейн. 

Флэш заметно вздрогнул.

\- Могучая Троица? Тройная угроза? Тройная угроза – довольно круто.

\- Громкий, Сильный и Быстрый?

\- Быстрый, Быстрейший и Злющий?

\- У Лекса свирепый вид.

\- Потрясное Трио?

\- Быстрые и Лысик?

\- Думаю, нам не следует шутить о лысых, - громко прошептал Супермен. – Он этого не любит.

\- Он, - Лекс встал, указывая на себя, - считает, что вы оба – полные идиоты!

\- Эй! – Флэш принял оскорблённый вид.

\- Не могу поверить, что вы совершили подобную глупость! – бушевал Лекс.

Флэш выглядел удивлённым, а Супермен обиделся.

\- Глупость? Что именно? Вступиться за тебя?

\- Вступиться за меня? – Лекс сделал глубокий вдох, возвращая контроль над голосом. – Ты раскрыл мою тайну, даже не посоветовавшись со мной, и подверг опасности со стороны кучи ряженых мутантов и уродцев.

\- Они и так уже почти выяснили. Это был контролируемый ущерб. И в любом случае, они не причинят тебе вреда. Единственный, от кого исходила опасность – Оливер, а он говорил, что вы заключили перемирие.

\- Это было до того, как он узнал, что я – iHero, до того, как узнал, что именно я ответственен за его разоблачение.

Супермен дёрнулся, втягивая голову в плечи, и прикрыв глаза, глубоко вздохнул.

\- Несмотря на вашу прошлую вражду, хотя я и не говорю, что у тебя нет причин, больших причин, ненавидеть его, он неплохой парень. Хорошо, хорошо, временами он бывает засранцем, но, если ты больше не будешь давать ему поводов, он не станет нападать на тебя. А если он первым попробует сделать что-нибудь, я этому помешаю. Даю слово.

\- О, и теперь я должен тебе поверить? Сколько раз я говорил, что не желаю вступать в Лигу Справедливости? Но ты полез впереди паровоза и всё равно сделал по-своему.

\- Это был оправданный риск. Я хотел защитить тебя от случайного раскрытия твоей тайны. И… я считал… что если они согласятся, ты изменишь своё мнение. Может ты не соглашался, из-за того что думал, что они откажут, и отказывал им, прежде чем они успеют отказать тебе. Я знаю, как ты ведёшь себя с людьми, Лекс.

\- И я ошибался?

\- Нет… но дай им время…

\- Ты не слушаешь! – Лекс успел одёрнуть себя до того, как опять сорваться на крик. – Ты годами мучал меня из-за собственной тайны, она была намного ценнее моей дружбы, но мой секрет ты разболтал всего спустя несколько месяцев после того, как узнал, словно он ничего и не стоил!

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты был частью моей жизни! – Закричал Супермен, его щёки заалели в гневе, становясь одного оттенка с плащом.

Лекс отступил, делая глубокий вздох, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь, о чём будет жалеть всю жизнь.

\- Я… я по-прежнему могу быть частью твоей жизни, - Лекс начал получать представление о Кларке и его взглядах на верность и одиночество. – Ты не можешь свести нас всех вместе. Возможно это из-за того, что у тебя было мало друзей, но для различных социальных групп является нормальным не пересекаться. Иногда ты попросту не можешь собрать всех своих друзей на одной вечеринке. У тебя представление о мире, как о солнечной поляне, где растут цветочки и поют птички, но это не так. Я был полностью счастлив оставаться iHero без того, чтобы становиться официальным героем, или, что там по твоему мнению представляет собой Лига Справедливости. И не испытывал никакой потребности разыгрывать сродство с остальными твоими друзьями.

\- Извини… Я поступил неправильно.

\- Правда? – Лекс немного отступился, усмирённый признанием Супермена.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был частью моей жизни во всех смыслах, - повторил Супермен. – Я не знаю, станет ли Лекс Лютор появляться на публике с Кларком Кентом, или же мы слишком далеко отстоим друг от друга по социальной лестнице. Я знаю, что Супермен и iHero могут появляться вместе и бороться с преступностью, но, что потом? Наверное, я просто оказался слишком взволнован мыслью, что мы опять друзья, и не всё хорошо продумал.

Лекс на мгновение уставился в пол, его гнев испарялся перед извинением Супермена.

\- И я не смог предпочесть их тебе, - продолжал Супермен. – Я постоянно выбирал всех, но не тебя. Я следовал советам отца, потому что он был моим отцом. Я пёкся о благосостоянии других людей, злоупотребляя твоей щедростью. Я решил довериться Оливеру Куину, но не тебе. Я просто не могу опять поступить так же, не теперь. Не после всего. Мне плохо одному и, чего бы это ни стоило, я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни.

Лекс некоторое время рассматривал Супермена, не обращая внимания на немного смущённое поёрзывание Флэша.

\- Тебе не следовало выбирать меня, Кларк. Что, если это всё закончится катастрофой? Что, если они правы и я снова тебя предам?

\- А ты не предавай.

\- Жизнь не так проста, Кларк.

\- Иногда очень проста. Просто будь опять моим другом, как с самого начала. Мы начнём нашу дружбу с чистого листа. Теперь у тебя есть всё, чего ты когда-то хотел. Ты тот, кем должен был стать, не упускай этого.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты выбрал меня, - вырвалось у Лекса, прежде чем он успел прикусить язык. – Ты не можешь отказаться от них ради меня.

\- Конечно, могу. Я не объявлял себя их врагом, ничего такого. Я просто вышел из их «маленького клуба», - Супермен показал пальцами ковычки, повторяя собственное определение Лекса, - чтобы проводить больше времени с тобой.

\- Чтобы присматривать за мной, имеешь ты в виду, - гнул Лекс.

\- Лекс, не начинай, - закатил глаза Супермен. – Серьёзно. Я сделал широкий жест. Даже, несмотря на то, что Флэш немного принизил его значимость.

\- Что я сделал? – оскорбился Флэш.

\- Я тут пытался совершить широкий романтический поступок ради своего парня, и ты решил присоединиться? То есть, это замечательно, что ты поддерживаешь его и такого хорошего мнения обо мне, но тут ты третий лишний.

\- Э-э… парень?

Супермен лишь вскинул бровь.

\- А-а… парень! – глаза Флэша заметались от одного к другому. – Что же, это многое объясняет. Так последние десять лет перетягивания планеты между вами… это вроде как любовная размолвка?

Лекс собирался решительно опровергнуть подобную формулировку, но Супермен опять пожал плечами:

\- Ага, вроде того. Так что, можешь себе представить насколько это действительно важно для меня, чтобы у нас всё вышло. Я не переживу ещё десять лет ссоры с Лексом. Эти отношения очень важны. Поэтому, да, э-э-м, спасибо за поддержку, это многое значит. Для нас обоих.

Лекс не считал поддержку Флэша такой уж важной для себя, но было приятно видеть, что, по-видимому, Флэш не гомофоб, от него он не улавливал ни отвращения, ни неприязни.

\- Знаешь, если ты оставил Лигу Справедливости ради меня, - задумчиво сказал Лекс, - так это выглядит, будто ты не головой, а членом думал. Вряд ли это можно счесть разумным.

\- Ничего, - рассмеялся Супермен. – В любом случае, это не далеко от истины. – Хмыкнув, он сократил расстояние между ними и легонько толкнул Лекса локтем. – Простишь меня, что я такой идиот?

На лице Лекса поселилось сердитое выражение, но ненадолго.

\- Разве я не всегда тебя прощаю?

\- Нет, определённо не всегда! – Супермен погладил пальцами бицепс Лекса, поощряя расплести скрещённые руки и расслабить напряжённое тело.

\- Ну, это точно в прошлом… - Лекс смягчил гнев, будто смертельная обида долгих лет была не более, чем капризом. Он позволил Супермену обнять себя и подставил лицо под нежные поцелуи.

\- Наверное, мне не следует всего этого видеть…

\- На кухне полно еды, Флэш. Не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома.

Флэш исчез ещё до того, как прозвучали последние слова, Лекс подался навстречу поцелуям Супермена, открывая рот перед мягким любопытным языком, снующим туда-сюда и преследующим его собственный. Упершись бёдрами в стол, он не возражал, когда Супермен подхватил его, усаживая сверху. И прижался к Супермену всем телом.

Разорвав поцелуй, Супермен посмотрел на нечто на лексовом столе.

\- У тебя тоже есть кукла Супермена? – спросил он, разглядывая две куклы, грозившие друг другу кулаками возле телефона, после чего сдвинул их, чтобы казалось, как будто теперь они танцуют.

\- Да, и хочу заметить, что у тебя тоже нет никаких «мужских причиндалов», если говорить твоими словами, - самодовольно сообщил Лекс.

\- Может, хочешь подняться наверх и помериться торговыми знаками?

Это, вероятно, было лучшим из предложений, полученных Лексом за день.

Zelosamente – ревностно

\- Парни? Вау! Чувак, штаны!

\- Поделом, Флэш, стучаться надо, - указал практически раздетый уже Кларк, прижимавший обвившего его бёдра ногами Лекса к стене.

\- Угу, как скажешь. Так, я пошёл, ладно? Мне пора возвращаться на работу, - выдал он и исчез в облаке чего-то, на взгляд Лекса напоминающего сахарную пудру. Или, возможно, муку. Стал бы Флэш есть муку?

\- Ты же понимаешь, что он съел всё, что было у тебя на кухне? – спросил Кларк, помогая лексовым пиджаку и сорочке присоединиться к брюкам на полу.

Лекс знал, что Кларку захочется перекусить после секса, так что нажал на кнопку в стене у двери, стараясь не особо шевелится, когда чуткие пальцы Кларка нашли участочки, о которых Лекс не желал бы признаваться, что ему щекотно.

\- Кухня? Месье Канард? Вам следует пополнить запасы.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он выключил интерком, и был подхвачен и отнесен на кровать, будто какая-то драгоценность.

\- Ты невероятен, знаешь? – Кларк опустил голову, прочерчивая языком линию лексовой ключицы.

\- Я помолодел. Но, кажется, это прекратилось, некоторое время я опасался, что процесс будет продолжаться, и я снова стану ребёнком. Не очень приятная перспектива, но сейчас мне, похоже, физически где-то около двадцати пяти.

\- Ты теперь бессмертен? – приподнял голову Кларк, лёгкая тень набежала на его лицо.

\- Не знаю. Надеюсь, нет. Но это возможно. А ты? – Никогда прежде Лекс и не предполагал, что сможет задать подобный вопрос, вот так вот обыденно. «Как дела? Чем занимаешься? Ты теперь бессмертный?»

\- Может быть. Я тоже не уверен. Хотя, если мы бессмертны, из нас получится чудесная пара, - и улыбнулся, да так радостно, что Лекс не смог удержаться в ответ. Бессмертие являлось чем-то, о чём можно побеспокоиться в другое время. В следующем столетии, или тысячелетии. Определённо, сейчас важнее сосредоточиться на ладонях, ласкающих его бока и понукающих поднять руки над головой, и на кларковом языке, что пощекотав рёбра, скользнул к подмышкам, вылизывая и прихватывая чувствительную кожу.

\- У тебя такие сексуальные подмышки, Лекс, - в перерывах сообщил Кларк, следуя крышесносным лексовым линиям и изгибам. – Щекотно? – поинтересовался он с бесовским огоньком в глазах, ухмыляясь Лексу.

\- Да, но мне нравится. – Лекс с детства терпеть не мог щекотку, но быстро понял, что стоило кому-то узнать, и это будет использовано против него, поэтому приучил себя полюбить её и благополучно выносил кларковы попытки защекотать и помучать его. Он извернулся и выдохнул под нежными дразнящими ласками, пережидая мгновение, чтобы усмирить зуд, губы Кларка двинулись вверх к его плечам, сворачивая к горлу, целуя и посасывая кожу, Лекс закрыл глаза, выгибаясь дугой под страстными прикосновениями.

Музыкальный центр в спальне играл подборку вульгарщины, а стереосистемы окружающих домов вторили ему хором. Репертуар прыгал от песен о любви к похоти и сексу, тяжёлый ритм глухо отдавался глубоко в грудине. Воспользовавшись пультом, Лекс отключил стерео, но оно включилось опять. Посмеиваясь, Кларк тепловым зрением расплавил кабель питания, но музыка едва запнулась и заиграла снова, Лекс беспомощно передёрнул плечами. Он попросту был не в состоянии одновременно фокусироваться и на ней, и на Кларке.

Кларк целовал и вылизывал грудь Лекса, находя очередные места, заставлявшие задыхаться и стонать. Он уже выяснил, что у Лекса были чувствительные соски – его резко отпихнули прочь, когда попытался прикусить их чуточку сильнее. Теперь же он потихоньку набирал скорость, его горячий и влажный язык, дразня, порхал по всему лексову телу, быстрее и быстрее, от макушки до самых ступней.

Приподнимая Лекса в сильных руках, Кларк начал с живота, с решительностью вылизывая повсюду, прикусывая там, где Лексу нравилось получать укусы, стимулируя каждый нерв со всё увеличивающейся скоростью, заставляя Лекса с помощью суперскорости чувствовать, будто его тело облизывают везде, что возбуждало и смущало одновременно, а когда Кларк взялся вибрировать кончиками пальцев по каждому из наиболее чувствительных участочков тела, Лекс завыл и беспомощно заметался.

\- Ох… ох, Кларк… так нечестно, - простонал он, пытаясь вернуть хоть какой контроль над ситуацией.

\- Конечно, честно. Так же, как когда ты превратил свой голос в вибратор только, чтобы заставить меня поизвиваться! – поднял голову Кларк от раздвинутых ног Лекса, - Должны же быть свои преимущества в том, что ты супергерой, кроме одних только подвигов на благо других. 

\- Я думал, мы не должны пользоваться ими в личных целях, - полным возбуждения голосом с насмешкой сказал Лекс.

\- Ты путаешь нас с добрыми волшебницами, Лекс. Мы, инопланетяне и мутанты, можем делать всё, что нам вздумается, - ответил Кларк и нырнул вниз, вбирая член Лекса так глубоко, как только возможно человеку, которому не требуется дышать, в мокрый и горячий рот, и орудуя языком.

В репертуаре Лекса было немало песен об оральном сексе, и он слышал, как несколько из них заиграло сразу, стоило губам Кларка со скудным умением, но новооткрытым исследовательским энтузиазмом заскользить сверху вниз по его стволу. 

Лекс толкнулся бёдрами вверх, подстраиваясь под более приятный, быстрый ритм, счастливый трахаться так сильно, как ему хотелось, зная, что ничто не заставит Кларка задохнуться или прекратить. За все эти годы ему отсасывали тысячи раз, больше, чем он мог сосчитать, больше людей, чем он мог припомнить. В мире жило множество тех, кто с радостью спешил встать на колени перед миллиардером в надежде получить деньги, или тех, кто считал его забавным уродцем и тешил свою жажду необычного, но никто из них и близко не шёл в сравнение с Кларком, который подносил бёдра Лекса ко рту, будто пил из святого грааля. У Кларка не имелось опыта или умений некоторых прошлых лексовых любовников, но Кларк закрывал глаза от блаженства и возбуждения, а не от того, что не желал вблизи видеть безволосое тело Лекса. Густые чёрные ресницы щекотали фарфоровую кожу, щёки раскраснелись от чистой похоти, раздуваясь и втягиваясь вслед толчкам Лекса в жаркую и влажную глубь.

Когда же Кларк перестал сосать, то только за тем, чтобы приняться вылизывать лексов стояк по всей длине, уделяя внимание яичкам, вбирая их в рот с нежной напористостью. Лексовы мускулы напряглись, он упёрся пятками в постель, яйца в чьём-то рту всегда вызывали у него боязнь кастрации – странная маленькая фобия, счастливо позабытая при содействии Кларка, язык облизывал мошонку, яички дёрнулись и поджались, набухая всё туже от желания кончить.

Кларк отвёл ногу в сторону, открывая Лекса своему языку, и начал долгий, медленный путь от головки члена к пульсирующему бутончику ануса, влажная пытка, заставлявшая корчиться и стонать, стремясь навстречу ласкам, толкавшим к вершине оргазма. Ему не удавалось перестать двигать бёдрами навстречу суперсильному языку Кларка, горячему и мокрому, с лёгкостью проникавшему в его тело – удовольствие, которое редко доставалось Лексу, разве только за отдельную плату, а на это он шёл нечасто. Как же неожиданно, что его невинный идеальный Кларк делал нечто столь гадкое и непристойное, язык выпрямлялся, толкался и иизгибался, заставляя Лекса задыхаться и хныкать. Кларк и сам, всхлипывая от возбуждения, заёрзал по кровати, подобрался на колени и приподнял Лекса под бёдра, теперь тот спиной лежал на постели, а задница висела в воздухе – настоящий пир. Кларково дыхание, прерывистое и влажное согрело лексовы половинки, распаляя страсть, каменный и слишком длинный член упирался Лексу в спину, горячие лёгкие поцелуи укрывали бёдра, и смаковали лексовыми промежностью и анусом.

Лекс упёрся затылком в постель, притянув колени к груди, как один из тех любимых Кларком сэндвичей, получившаяся комбинация языка в заднице с кларковыми радостью и удовольствием от процесса, наконец, вызвали у Лекса глубокий и сладкий оргазм, кончая, он едва не вырвался из рук Кларка, вцепившись в простыни и забрызгивая живот и грудь, так и не прикоснувшись к члену.

Лексу пришлось вцепиться Кларку в волосы и слегка дёрнуть, чтобы заставить себя отпустить. Кларк осторожно опустил лексову задницу на кровать, сияя улыбкой, и с раскрасневшимися и мокрыми губами, а после принялся покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю часть бёдер, перейдя к животу, когда лексово дыхание вновь стало прерывистым и тяжёлым. Кларк сел, собирая языком и в несколько приёмов жадно сглатывая с семя живота Лекса, и погладил его расслабленные бёдра.

\- Лекс, можно мы доведём дело до конца этой ночью?

Лекса вполне себе устраивали ладони и губы, и их эксперименты с тем, что они могли сделать друг с другом при помощи одних суперсил, но ему следовало знать, что этот момент был неизбежен.

\- Я должен признаться, Кларк, - Кларк нахмурился, но не отстранился, продолжая слушать, что скажет Лекс. – Я ещё никогда этого не делал.

Теперь Кларк выглядел действительно удивлённым

\- Но ты же перепробовал всё! То есть, ты же переспал с сотней народу!

\- Ты так говоришь, будто я какая-то шлюха, Кларк! – Лекс приподнялся на локтях, зло сверкая глазами. – Хорошо, ладно, возможно я и слаб на это дело, но только с женщинами. Хорошо, не всегда, но преимущественно с женщинами. И лишь иногда с мужчинами. Но не так. Только пальцы и рот.

\- О, но я действительно считал, что ты перепробовал всё. – Вместо того, чтобы гордиться, что станет первым, кто сделает это с Лексом, Кларк выглядел неуверенным и, возможно, немного разочарованным. – Тогда, наверное, ты не хочешь этого сейчас? Я слишком поторопился, да?

Лекс уже успел хорошенько над всем поразмыслить. «Это то, чем занимаются геи», - рассуждал он, и если теперь он собирается завести гомосексуальные отношения, настоящие отношения, а не минеты от случая к случаю со всякими незнакомцами, то следует воспользоваться возможностью и попробовать всё, просто на случай, если он что-то упустил.

\- Я не это имел в виду. Просто подобное требует определённого уровня доверия. Если что-то пойдёт не так, всё может плохо кончиться. Понимаешь?

\- Так ты сделаешь это? – Кларк вновь выглядел воодушевлённым.

\- Я сказал, что это требует доверия. Ты понимаешь всю важность?

\- Ты мне доверяешь?

\- Да, - выпалил Лекс, почувствовав себя неловко от того, как эмоционально прозвучал ответ. – По крайней мере, в этом вопросе.

\- И если я сделаю что-нибудь не так, ты будешь преследовать меня до конца моей жалкой инопланетной жизни? – Кларк не мог сдержать ухмылки, явно воодушевлённый мыслью, что ему единственному из всех разрешено сделать с Лексом это.

\- Так и есть, - кивнул Лекс и вновь улёгся на кровать, закидывая руку за голову и открывая Кларку хороший вид на свои сексуальные подмышки, наслаждаясь тем, что глаза Кларка шарят по его телу, не в состоянии насмотреться.

\- Можно я буду сверху? – с надеждой во взгляде спросил Кларк. – В смысле, можно я возьму тебя и буду сверху?

\- Да, полагаю, одному из нас придётся быть сверху.

\- Правда? Лоис никогда не позволяла мне быть сверху, - выпалил Кларк.

\- Никогда?

\- Э-э, мне не следовало рассказывать. Это слишком личное. К тому же, иногда она разрешала. Например, на мой день рождения, но она говорила, что это сексизм, и лишь только то, что я мужчина, не даёт мне подобного права, и мне не следует ожидать, что она будет лежать и позволять просто брать себя каждую ночь. И, что женщина сама должна быть ответственна за свой оргазм. Кроме того, думаю, она беспокоилась, что я могу навредить ей, резко двинувшись или ещё как-нибудь, - нервно пролепетал Кларк.

Лекс прикрыл глаза и мысленно застонал.

\- Как бы увлекательна ни была эта пикантная подробность, сейчас я предпочёл бы не обсуждать твою бывшую жену. Но, да, вопрос о сексизме между нами не стоит, ты можешь быть сверху или снизу, да, хоть сбоку – пока нас обоих всё устраивает, мне всё равно.

\- Конечно Лекс, я буду очень осторожен.

\- Лучше, чтобы так оно и было, Кларк. Мой анус не обладает суперсилой. – Лекс не считал за необходимое уточнять, что в любом случае быстро выздоровеет, если что-то пойдёт не так, он не собирался терпимо сносить ошибки в свой первый раз. – Сделаешь мне больно, и я заставлю лопнуть твои барабанные перепонки.

Кларк опять исчез в размытой вспышке. Неважно, насколько могущественным стал Лекс, он так и не мог угнаться за сверхскоростью Кларка. Приподнявшись посмотреть, ради чего Кларк так торопился, он углядел у него в руках открытую баночку Криско [90].

\- Никакого фистинга! – Лекс сел, чтобы прояснить свою позицию и спрятать зад глубже в подушки.

\- Что? Нет! Просто обычный любрикант очень быстро высыхает… У меня большой, как ты заметил! Ты же сам говорил, как трудно брать его в рот, так представь, что будешь чувствовать, когда мы займёмся этим? Эта штука может помочь справиться с размером. Её только немного трудно смывать, но не беспокойся, я об этом позабочусь, - забормотал Кларк, очевидно волнуясь, что Лекс может заявить, что передумал, если успеет открыть рот.

Лекс с сомнением наблюдал, как Кларк смазал пальцы в белой, мягкой субстанции и подтянул лексовы бёдра к себе. Кларк нагрел смазку между пальцами и вставил один внутрь, Лекс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы расслабиться под напором немаленького пальца.

\- Всё в порядке? – с обеспокоенным лицом спросил Кларк, Лекс кивнул и посмотрел на член, который планировал принять, вопрошая, отчего не заявил, что первым на очередь быть сверху и этим не получил отсрочку на некоторое время? Головка была приемлемых размеров или, по крайней мере, большой, но не слишком, так и хочется взять в рот, но сам ствол – толстый, почти как два члена разом. И надо же Кларку было быть больше и лучше, чем все остальные именно когда это доставляло Лексу наибольшее неудобство. В любом случае, просто насколько большими были криптонские женщины? И почему Лоис не ходила походкой Джона Уэйна [91]?

\- Эй, заставь стерео играть «Cherry Pie» [92]! – попросил Кларк.

\- Нет.. ох, чтоб тебя! – Лекс не смог удержаться от слабого смеха, когда музыкальные центры во всей округе принялись играть, по меньшей мере, десяток разных песен о «вишенках». Но пока он посмеивался, напряжённые мышцы расслабились, и пальцу Кларка стало легче проскальзывать внутрь, и Лекс решил, что в данном случае Кларк цеплялся к нему со стоящей целью.

Кларк добавил второй палец, наблюдая за лексовым лицом, будто там готовы открыться тайны мироздания. Лекс выгнулся, ослабляя давление, упираясь ногой Кларку в плечо, чтобы быстро оттолкнуть, если станет слишком неприятно. Сейчас Кларк медленно двигал в нём пальцами, непременно задевая простату в плавном ритме. Теперешнее меньшее время на восстановление сил значило, что у Лекса опять стоял во всей готовности, как и у Кларка, раскачивающийся, багровый и прижимающийся к животу.

\- Лекс? Сейчас я попытаюсь в тебя войти, - предупредил Кларк очень серьёзно, скорее с выражение беспокойства в голосе, чем возбуждения. Лекс подхватил себя под бёдра, всем своим видом показывая, что доверяет и ждёт, когда тот приступит к делу. Кларк глубоко вздохнул, настраиваясь на нужный лад, быстро размазал белую массу по своему члену, зачерпнул пальцами ещё, осторожно нанёс на вход в лексово тело и принялся потихоньку прокладывать себе путь.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Кларк, осторожно надавливая и более желая успокоить себя, чем Лекса. Ничего особенного не произошло. Лекс почувствовал лёгкое нажатие, но Кларк держал свою силу под полным контролем и не перебарщивал. – Хорошо, - повторил он, отстраняясь и опять толкаясь вперёд, и тут Лекс почувствовал, как член Кларка начал проникать внутрь.

Первые полдюйма вошли легко, и Лекс начал расслабляться, было легче, чем он предполагал. Но затем внезапно появилась боль, и он помимо воли застонал, дёргаясь назад, Кларк застыл, резко вскинув взгляд, чтобы удостовериться всё ли с Лексом в порядке.

\- Продолжай, - успокоил Лекс, подтянув ноги сильнее к груди в намерении довести дело до конца, раз уж начали.

Кларк толкнулся вперёд, и Лекс не смог сдержать вскрика боли. Обхватив член, он принялся ласкать себя, чтобы отвлечься от дискомфорта и помочь начавшей спадать эрекции.

\- Нормально? – спросил Кларк, покачиваясь вперёд. Лекс кивнул, Кларк проскользнул на пару обжигающих дюймов, и тут он замотал головой. Это вовсе не походило на заполненность и сексуальное блаженство, которых он ожидал. Это походило на наиболее болезненную хрень за всю его жизнь. На самом деле, это походило на то, что его желудок вот-вот взбунтуется, действия Кларка вызывали желания воспользоваться уборной, и у него было стойкое ощущение, что он не поспеет.

\- Вытащи, Кларк, я не могу. – Он проигнорировал кларков расстроенный взгляд, когда тот вышел, что само по себе заставило его вскрикнуть от неожиданного дискомфорта, и отправился в уборную.

Ему потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы понять, что тревога была ложной, и вернуться, скрывая досаду. Теперь он вообще не чувствовал никакой боли. Только остро осознавал, как смазка стекала между ягодиц. Кларк всё так же стоял на коленях на кровати с видом побитой собаки, опустив плечи, Лекс похлопал его по спине.

\- Всё хорошо, Кларк, давай попытаемся ещё раз.

Кларк посмотрел на него с горящей надеждой улыбкой.

\- Я не сделал тебе больно?

\- Ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился, нам просто нужно попытаться ещё раз. Постарайся входить немного сильнее. И не слушай меня, если буду просить остановиться. Я просто очень чувствителен к стимуляции нервных окончаний… 

\- Лекс, если ты скажешь мне прекратить, я тут же остановлюсь! – возмущённо воскликнул Кларк, но его член не потерял интереса к происходящему, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, налившийся и багровый, требуя внимания. Лекс обмакнул палец в Криско и ласково намазал головку.

\- Хорошо, давай попробуем в другой позе, - предложил он и встал на четвереньки, подставляя зад Кларку для очередной попытки.

\- Ох, у тебя такая чудесная задница, Лекс, - смакуя, протянул Кларк, страстно оглаживая её и добавляя смазки, стараясь заставить расслабиться чуточку больше, прежде чем подобраться и попробовать снова.

Кларк снова вошёл на несколько дюймов и начал двигаться, не стараясь проникнуть глубже, когда Лекс зажался. Держа его за бёдра, Кларк подался вперёд, и Лекс качнулся навстречу, тяжело дыша, и настроенный не облажаться в этот раз.

\- Лекс, ты как будто дыхательной гимнастикой Ламаза [93] занимаешься.

Лекс фыркнул от смеха, и Кларк проскользнул ещё на полдюйма.

\- Думаю, Кларк, я теперь понимаю, что чувствуют женщины во время родов, нет, правда! Ой!

\- Очень больно? – вновь замер Кларк.

\- Не очень, только… Кларк, не похоже, что получится, чтобы он вошёл. Мне кажется, дальше уже всё. – Лекс ощущал странное разочарование. Возможно? он пересмотрел слишком много порно в своей жизни, и теперь вынужден был признать, что у него сложилось несколько ошибочное представление о том, как Кларк войдёт и будет брать его, а сам он будет стонать от удовольствия в обоюдных оргазмах. Всё, что он испытывал, это дискомфорт, вторжение и опять-таки почти нестерпимую потребность бежать в уборную.

Кларк старался, медленно, мягко двигаясь, поглаживая Лекса по спине и бокам, пытаясь облегчить ему происходящее, Лекс обернулся улыбнуться, даже если при том выдал очередное беспомощное «ой». Это, наверное, могло считаться одним из наиболее неудачных для него занятий сексом, но одним из немногих, которые он мог припомнить, с кем-то, кто, похоже, действительно заботился о лексовом удобстве и удовольствии.

Кларк склонился поцеловать лексову спину, заставляя его ощущать себя наиболее важным человеком во всём мире, кем-то особенным и хрупким, самой величайшей ценностью.

\- Ау! – снова пожаловался Лекс. Нежный, драгоценный и особенный – это никак не соотносилось с тем, что он чувствовал. Как будто самый огромный член в мире проникал в ту часть лексова тела, которая просто не была предназначена для подобного. – Ау. Ау-уй-ай! 

Последовал резкий рывок, и Кларк опять вышел, Лекс решил, что это определённо самая болезненная часть всего процесса – его тело сопротивлялось растягиванию расширяющимся к головке членом. Боль сразу исчезла, и Лекс улёгся на бок, с печальной полуулыбкой глядя на разочарованного Кларка. 

\- Есть ещё много вещей, которыми мы можем заняться, Кларк, - предложил он в качестве компенсации, пряча разочарование за лёгкой улыбкой. Ему действительно хотелось ублажить Кларка и подарить ранее недоступное наслаждение. Что-нибудь, чего никто из них ещё не испытывал, что-нибудь, что стало бы особенным для них двоих. «Какая банальность», - мелькнула мысль.

\- Ага, - широко улыбнулся Кларк. – Ты по-прежнему невероятно классно отсасываешь, - и, обнявши, притянул Лекса ближе, целуя и поглаживая везде, где мог дотянуться. Лекс прижался к его груди, упиваясь его силой и мощью, удерживаемыми в узде, и поглаживая рельефные мускулы спины.

Он качнулся навстречу руке Кларка, нырнувшей приласкать его от основания до головки, с этим невероятным лёгким поворотом в самом конце, что Лекс находил захватывающим, и принялся покрывать лицо Кларка короткими, быстрыми и лёгкими поцелуями, от гладкого лба и прекрасных глаз, к носу и точёным скулам, и лакомым спелым алым губам. Это лицо, которым весь мир восхищался, как лицом Супермена и игнорировал, как Кларка, было только для Лекса. Для Лекса, которому обе стороны мужчины казались одинаково привлекательны: сильный и гордый, скромный и милый.

\- Попытайся ещё раз, - велел Лекс, переворачиваясь на бок спиной к нему.

\- Лекс, ты уверен? Я не шутил, говоря, что мы можем заняться чем-то другим.

\- Бог троицу любит, - Лекс приподнял ногу, открываясь, и сделал глубокий вздох, когда Кларк вновь толкнулся вперёд, при этом придерживая за ногу, чтобы Лекс не зажимался и не отдёрнулся под напором. Первые несколько дюймов снова вошли без труда, и Кларк стал потихоньку двигаться туда-сюда, слегка постанывая от прилагаемых к тому, чтобы сдержаться усилий. Лекс откинулся назад, перехватывая контроль за проникновением, толкаясь навстречу, его лоб покрылся бисеринками пота, а затем Кларк внезапно проскользнул внутрь полностью, будто и вовсе не было никакого сопротивления. Тело Лекса попросту уступило натиску, словно решив, что борьба бессмысленна.

\- Ох… - Лекс не смог сдержать тихого удивлённого выдоха от чувства наполненности, от жёстких лобковых волос на ягодицах и мягкого шлепка кларковых яиц. Он был горячий, твёрдый и чрезмерно большой, но они прижались друг к другу, боясь дышать, чтобы не упустить момент.

\- Лекс? – спросил Кларк с нервной дрожью в голосе, и намертво вцепившись в его бёдра.

\- Попробуй подвигаться, Кларк. Медленно. Очень медленно

Осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, Кларк потащил назад, пока внутри не осталась одна только головка, а затем двинулся обратно, тело Лекса больше не сопротивлялось. Кларк нежно скользил взад и вперёд, Лекс застонал, и внезапно стало легко. Напряжённо, но легко, словно они были созданы друг под друга, как два соседних кусочка пазла, совершенно противоположные по форме, но отлично соединяющиеся вместе. Он не мог удержать сокращающихся мышц своего подстраивающегося тела, сжимающихся и расслабляющихся, и поражался самоконтролю Кларка, который почти хныкал, задыхающийся и покрытый испариной, но при том и не помышлял просто взять своё, чтобы достичь оргазма. 

\- Ох, - вновь выдохнул Лекс, когда простата оказалась под напором чего-то больше и толще умелых пальцев Кларка, и давящую наполненность, тянущую в промежности и распирающую яйца, отчего те стали тугими и прижались ближе, эрекция была столь тяжёлой, что почти болезненной, но той приятной и долгожданной болью.

Кларк обхватил Лекса поперёк груди и зарылся лицом ложбинку между шеей и плечом, бормоча глупости, дрожащий и мокрый, как никогда, разве только под воздействием криптонита. Лекс упивался той властью, что имел над мужчиной. 

Все годы стараний уничтожить Супермена, а выяснилось, что он мог низвести его до невнятно бормочущего кретина всего лишь силой своей задницы. Сколько времени зря потрачено на лучи смерти!

\- Долго, - шептал Кларк, - как же долго я ждал…

Лекс обернулся через плечо и поцеловал Кларка, промахнувшись мимо губ и вместо этого достав до носа, Кларк чуточку подался навстречу, задвигав бёдрами быстрее и подсунув ладонь Лексу под голову, слегка придерживая, чтобы уделять внимание и лексову телу, и рту. 

\- Быстрее? – спросил задыхающийся Кларк, с его ресниц капал пот, Лекс кивнул, застонав под напором толчков, непроизвольно охая каждый раз, как Кларк проникал внутрь, соприкасающаяся кожа, шлепки плоти о плоть, а после и собственная ладонь, которой он дрочил себе, подстраиваясь чуточку быстрее движений Кларка, стараясь довести себя до грани, когда понял, что Кларк начинает понемногу терять контроль и срываться на более скорый ритм.

Кларк дёрнулся, подминая Лекса, распластанного на кровати лицом в подушку, но по-прежнему пытающегося прижаться к кларковым губам, смешно изогнув шею. Кларк толчком раздвинул его ноги, набирая скорость, музыка их тел наполнила комнату. Лекс подался назад, пуская Кларка так глубоко, как тому нравилось, ощущения более не казались чужеродными или странными, а приятными и желанными, он извернулся, желая и дальше продолжать целовать Кларка, беспорядочно, промахиваясь мимо губ, тыкаясь в подбородок и скулы. И охнул, когда Кларк протолкнулся глубже, вышибая дух из груди.

\- Я люблю тебя, - простонал Кларк, закрыв глаза и содрогаясь от приближающегося оргазма, - о, боже… Ох, Лекс… Это мой день рождения! – беспомощно выкрикнул он, и Лекс разразился смехом прямо ему в рот. Судороги смеха толкнули скулящего Кларка прямо в объятия оргазма, короткие, неглубокие последние толчки задели как раз нужное место, посылая электрические разряды удовольствия, прямо вдоль лексова хребта. Жаркая волна прокатилась по каждому нерву, от макушки до пят, распирая тугие яйца и распаляя ладонью огонь собственного удовольствия вырвавшегося со слабым охом.

Лекс стряхнул с руки сперму и безвольно распластался в объятиях обессилившего Кларка, который укрыл его одеялом. Они лежали, ловя мгновения тишины, просто дыша в унисон, вместе, покрытые остывающим потом.

\- Сегодня же на самом деле не твой день рождения, да, Кларк? Он же в июле, правда?

\- М-м-м? Да, а что? – спросил сонно Кларк, очевидно не помня, что выкрикивал при оргазме.

\- Ничего. Спи, - велел Лекс, закрывая глаза и собираясь также последовать собственному совету, уже не замечая, как Кларк накрыл одеялом их обоих, и игнорируя сонный шёпот Кларка напоследок.

\- Лекс? С твоими способностями к исцелению… ты теперь каждый раз будешь девственником? Потому, что это не так уж и легко… Ты не подумай, я не возражаю…

Лекс не считал, что подобное требует ответа, поэтому просто улыбнулся от поцелуя в затылок и провалился в сон.

Пятая часть: Allegro Morendo – замирая. Затихающая динамика и ритм.

\- Очевидно, больше никаких проблем с регулярным сексом, - пробормотал Лекс, заканчивая утренние банные процедуры и вознося хвалу своим широким возможностям к регенерации, хотя день и начался в два пополудни, но с пустяковой маленькой слабости, как напоминание о предыдущем вечере. В идеале он должен был бы уже восстановиться, но где-то около трёх утра Кларк потряс его за плечо и предложил повторить. И поскольку, как указал Кларк, он всё ещё был хорошо смазан, это привело Лекса к позе на спине с задранными вверх ногами. Не пропадать же Криско. Но даже лексово самоисцеление имело свои маленькие ограничения, исправляя каждую небольшую боль, с которой приходилось иметь дело после суперменовых размеров члена.

Превосходно.

Одевшись, он качнулся на носках, привыкая к ткани одежды сверхчувствительной кожей, по спине пробежали мурашки, стоило только вспомнить, как его повсюду облизывали и гладили. Лекс провёл руками по соскам, ощущая, как те напрягаются под сорочкой, раздумывая: вернётся ли Кларк, если ему позвонить? Кларк ушёл на работу очень рано, как будто избегая быть увиденным, лишь одарил Лекса долгим, смачным поцелуем и поспешил на автобус, отклонив предложение Мерси подвезти до «Дейли Плэнет». Лекс с удовольствием посмотрел бы на это, на лица кларковых коллег, когда бы они увидели его, выходящим из одной из лексовых маши, а особенно на выражение лица Лоис Лейн. Но, возможно, как-нибудь в другой раз…

Мерси вообще никак не отреагировала на Кларка, даже глазом не моргнула, что человек, с которым она годами пыталась покончить по приказу своего босса, теперь любовник этого самого босса. За этот непоколебимый профессионализм она ещё больше нравилась Лексу. Уже сейчас, хотел того или нет, но Кларк также находился под её защитой. Если только он не причинит Лексу страдания, и в этом случае, насколько знал Лекс, она не успокоится, пока не растерзает Кларка на тысячу кусочков. И за это она тоже нравилась Лексу.

На самом деле, всё в жизни Лекса как раз сейчас шло прекрасно, именно так он и считал, собираясь после обеда наверстать дела. «ЛюторКорп» никогда прежде не была в столь выгодной позиции, её медицинские подразделения приносили на патентах и продаже лекарств больше прибыли, чем валовый национальный продукт многих средних государств. Он обратил своего злейшего врага в любовника и научился летать. Оставалось не так уж много того, что шло вразрез лексовому хотению, и направляясь в кабинет и включая компьютер, у него никак не получалось удержаться от пения под нос всякой приходящей в голову всячину.

Даже тот факт, что Лига Справедливости опознала в нём iHero, и почти наверняка следовало ожидать какой-то подлянки от Оливера Куина, не мог испортить день или сбить с шага.

Хотя, пожалуй, неожиданный визит Флэша смог добавить хмурости во взгляде.

\- Как ты сюда попал?

\- Взбежал по стене здания, - с едва заметной улыбкой Флэш указал через плечо на окно. – Пошли. – И снова исчез, как будто его здесь и не было. Лекс всё никак не мог привыкнуть к людям, умевшим так быстро двигаться. Покачав головой, он вышел на балкон послушать и попытаться разобрать, что происходит. С городом было что-то не так, но, опять же, с городом всегда было что-то не так, вопрос лишь, требуется его вмешательство, или нет? Он старался следовать предостережению Супермена и приходить на помощь лишь тем, кто более всего нуждался в спасении, и засыпать по ночам, несмотря на то, скольких так и не спас.

\- Пошли же! – вернулся Флэш, раздосадованный, что Лекс незамедлительно не последовал за ним.

\- Зачем? – Лекс действительно давненько пренебрегал играми в переодевание с бригадой клоунов и не желал выбираться из кабинета, если только на то не было крайней необходимости.  
\- Кто-то установил бомбы по всему городу, и они нашпигованы криптонитом, так что Супи к ним не подобраться. А ещё в них очень чувствительные детекторы движения, поэтому у меня тоже проблемы с тем, чтобы подобраться ближе. Мы можем вызвать Лигу, но я посчитал это отличным шансом показать, на что способно Потрясное Трио.

\- Мы ни за что, - Лекс натянул маску и перчатки, - ни при каких обстоятельствах не будем зваться «Потрясным Трио».

\- И это говорит парень, назвавший свою банду плохих парней Легионом Погибели [94]! – Флэш особо зловещим тоном выделил «судьбу».

\- Не я это придумал. Скажи спасибо Гроду. Стоит ли ждать большего от огромной говорящей мартышки? Ненавижу эту гориллу. 

\- Т-о-о-о-ч-н-о-о-о, во всём виновата обезьяна, - закатил глаза Флэш и исчез, на сей раз оставляя по себе размытый след в воздухе, за которым Лекс и смог последовать по городу, застегнувши перчатки и маску.

Супермен выглядел внушительно: скрещённые на груди руки, широко расставленные ноги, нерушимый и непоколебимый в своей классической супергеройской позе. Какой-то малый в довольно грубо сделанной стальной маске на всё лицо взобрался на небольшое устройство, нервно и возбуждённо размахивая руками. Всё в нём кричало о неудачной пародии на суперзлодея.

Лекс опустился на крышу рядом с Суперменом и Флэшем и вытащил один из наушников, чтобы слышать, что говорит Супермен.

\- Я застал этого джентельмена за установкой бомбы, но не могу к нему подойти.

\- Я вас всех уничтожу! – надрывался незнакомец в маске.

\- Так, где криптонит, и что нам известно о детонаторе и ловушках в этой штуковине? – спросил Лекс, игнорируя чокнутого подрывателя.

\- Криптонит в самом устройстве, и у Супермена не получается просветить его рентгеновским зрением, чтобы увидеть датчики, - ответил Флэш.

\- Полагаю, - заметил Супермен своим суперменовским тоном, более глубоким и серьёзным, нежели голос Кларка, - этот джентльмен может быть ответственен за набег роботов и остальные нападения на Метрополис.

\- И почему же?

\- А ну, слушайте сюда! – заорал подрыватель. Они даже глазом не моргнули.

\- Поражает количество криптонита во всех нападениях. Ему где-то удалось раздобыть большой запас, к тому же во всех случаях криптонит использован схожим способом. Хотел бы я знать, кто он такой и откуда у него столько метеорита? 

\- Ах, моя вина, - покаянно прошептал Лекс. – После того, как ты в прошлом году сорвал один из моих планов, я был так зол, что наводнил чёрный рынок криптонитом, чтобы кто-нибудь из твоих врагов смог хоть немного тебе насолить. Извини.

Супермен сделал глубокий вдох, беря себя в руки.

\- Бывают моменты, когда я действительно не жалею, что засадил тебя в тюрьму, - прошипел он, чтобы подрывник не услышал.

\- Если тебя это утешит, - несколько громче сказал Лекс, - «ЛюторКорп» выкупила весь криптонит. Так же «ЛюторКорп» сыпанула перцу под хвост УРМ, и они очистили все районы, где упали метеориты.

Супермен одарил его улыбкой, просто кричавшей о влюблённости.

\- У-у-у, видишь? Ты меня любишь.

\- Заткнись, Супердурень. И сосредоточься на нашем злодее.

\- Вы парни такие слащавые! – встрял Флэш.

\- «ЛюторКорп» будет уничтожена! – завопил подрыватель.

\- И с какой такой радости, позвольте узнать? – поинтересовался Лекс, коротким перезвоном из MP3-плеера посылая металлическую маску подрывателя в полёт по крыше.

\- Эй, это разве не Доминик Сенатори? – наклонился спросить Супермен.

\- Это всегда он, - печально покачал головой Лекс. – Он вредил «ЛюторКорп» с тех самых пор, ка я… э-э-э-, как Лекс Лютор запер его в багажнике машины и уволил с работы. После этого Сенатори провёл несколько лет на курортах. Обычно его планам сопутствует выдающаяся степень некомпетентности, что является долгим прологом к объяснению, почему у нас не так давно не возникло многих хлопот с выведением из строя его роботов. Это так… характерно.

\- Вы ублюдки! – Доминик рванулся вслед за маской, как будто от неё теперь была хоть какая польза. – Я вас всех поубиваю! Я прикончу вас и этого негодяя Лютора, и его лысого уродца сына, а затем я сравняю этот город с землёй!

Лекс со смущением наблюдал за угрозами, буйствованием и воплями.

\- Я выглядел столь же нелепо, когда упивался «убийством Супермена»? – спросил он у остальных.

Супермен отвернулся, тихонечко насвистывая. А Флэш шаркнул ногой и коротко кивнул.

\- Нел-е-е-е-пее…

\- Знаете, я бы гораздо скорее изменил свой modus operandi [95], пойми, как глупо это смотрится, - он печально покачал головой.

\- Напомните мне на следующую битву захватить с собой видеокамеру, - попросил Флэш, - и нам лучше поскорее придумать, что делать с этой бомбой.

\- Я заложил бомбы по всему городу… - пригрозил Доминик, надевая маску, и Флэш исчез в долю секунды, - …к тому времени, когда вы успеете их все найти…

\- Нашёл, - вернулся Флэш. – Две штуки. Одна на крыше «ЛюторКорп», а другая в Гиблых трущобах поблизости новой стройки, затеянной «ЛюторКорп».

\- Сволочи, - насколько это стало неожиданностью для Доминика, ощущалось даже через его маску. Было очевидно, что он ещё новичок в суперзлодейских делишках.

\- Доминик, позвольте у вас кое-что спросить? – вмешался Лекс.

\- Я вас всех… э-э-э, да?

\- Это вы где-то с год назад пытались столкнуть Лекса Лютора с дороги неподалёку от Смолвиля?

\- Да, ублюдок должен был сдохнуть! – дальше вновь последовали вопли о сорванных планах убийства.

\- Когда всё закончится, напомни мне оплатить его счета на адвоката и психиатра, - бросил Лекс в сторону Супермена. – Думаю, я ему должен хотя бы это, учитывая, что именно благодаря ему мне достались суперсилы.

\- Ребята, эти бомбы должны вскоре взорваться, - напомнил Флэш. – Я не могу их сдвинуть, чтобы не вызвать взрыв, хотя, думаю, смог бы отнести их прочь достаточно быстро, чтобы они ничего не повредили, вот только, скорее всего облако криптонита от них накроет полгорода.

\- Как далеко ты сможешь унести их от населённых районов? – уточнил Супермен на фоне непрекращающихся требований Доминика обратить на него внимание, а то он их всех поубивает.

\- Достаточно далеко, чтобы не причинить многих хлопот, но ты же знаешь, эти штуковины способны сотворить мутанта на пустом месте, - указал Флэш.

Супермен обернулся и одарил Лекса убийственным взглядом, Лекс посмотрел в сторону с привычной безмятежностью.

\- Мои бомбы замечательные! У них есть датчики движения, датчики баланса и, - он указал на Лекса, - ловушки, детонирующие от звука! Я разработал их специально с учётом всех ваших способностей! 

Лекс задумчиво потёр губу.

\- Флэш, если ты сможешь унести их достаточно быстро, я смогу установить звуковой барьер, чтобы минимизировать взрыв.

\- А ты за мной поспеешь?

\- Возможно, если Супермен меня понесёт, - предложил Лекс.

Супермен кивнул, и Лекс вырубил Доминика взрывом звука, что стало благословением на их барабанные перепонки. Лекса всё занимал вопрос: все ли суперзлодеи являлись своего рода обделёнными вниманием? Не то предположение, которое вызывало у него энтузиазм.

\- Нам следует поспешить и управиться со всеми тремя, до того, как они взорвутся, - отметил Супермен и обхватил Лекса поперёк, поднимаясь в воздух, стоило Флэшу схватить бомбу. Как только Флэш коснулся её, Лекс ощутил детонацию и выбросил звуковой барьер, создавая обратную ударную волну, чтобы удержать распространение взрыва. Ему едва удалось успеть, прежде чем она оторвала Флэшу руки, его по-прежнему человеческие органы чувств не поспевали за скоростью, и мир вокруг превратился в тошнотворное размытое пятно, пока они не материализовались в старом карьере. Он слышал, как бомбу разносит на кусочки, и напряг все силы, чтобы остановить разброс и ослабить взрыв.

Когда бомба, наконец, остановилась, так и не достигнув успеха в своём предназначении, Супермен с болезненным видом отошёл в сторону, а Флэш принялся подпрыгивать на месте, дуя на дымящиеся пальцы.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Лекс, пытаясь надышаться за то время, когда Супермен нёс его на всей скорости, на которой он не мог даже продохнуть.

\- Да, - Флэш вскинул руки, демонстрируя Лексу пропаленные перчатки и почерневшую кожу. – Мои руки немного поджарились, но на мне тоже быстро заживает.

\- Ты? – обратился он к Супермену.

Супермен лишь кивнул, но его заметно мутило. Хотя Лекс и сумел ограничить криптонитовый взрыв несколькими футами, Супермен оказался слишком близко, чтобы не испытывать неудобства.

\- Теперь следующая, - сказал Флэш, и Лекса вновь схватили и потащили по воздуху на огромной скорости. Они приземлились вблизи Гиблых трущоб, Лекс перевёл дыхание. Его знатно растрепало ветром, насколько это вообще возможно для лысого человека.

И как раз прозвучал взрыв, но взрывная волна не успела разойтись далее двадцати футов, когда он успел окружить её своим звуковым барьером. Он удержал и сжал осколки криптонита, чтобы Флэш мог унести их единым куском. Окружающее размылось пятном без всякого предупреждения, и они опять приземлились в карьере.

Лекс опустил щиты, но когда обернулся посмотреть на остальных, их уже не было. На мгновение он остановился, вслушиваясь в потрескивание и шипение песка, превращённого в стекло, и остывающего после невероятной температуры взрыва бомбы, понимая, что его оставили позади, поскольку он был слишком медлителен. Они, возможно, даже обсудили это на скорости, при которой он и не узнал о разговоре, приняли решение и бросили его здесь.

Время взрыва третьей бомбы истекло, и он понял, что к настоящему моменту башни «ЛюторКорп», скорее всего, уже нет, и хуже того, Супермен попытался помешать взрыву бомбы без Лекса, подставляясь под криптонитовую шрапнель.

Он устремился вверх и полетел туда, откуда они прибыли, осознавая, что даже не представляет, насколько далеко от Метрополиса находится, но доверяя собственному внутреннему компасу и предположению, что летели они по прямой. Но если они хоть где-то свернули, значит, он их никогда не найдёт, и неважно, насколько быстро будет лететь. Лекс рвал землю под собой звуковыми колебаниями, и отталкивался быстрее и быстрее, не заботясь, валит ли деревья, оставляет ли траншею в грязи, или разрушает дорожное полотно. Он чувствовал, что это всё равно недостаточно быстро, и бомба уже взорвалась, но надеялся, что сможет добраться до места прежде, чем воздействие станет неуправляемым, прежде чем криптонит выполнит своё предназначение и навредит Супермену.

Он ещё пока находился в сельской местности, на пути к городу встречались лишь поодинокие признаки урбанистической жизни, и у него никак не получалось подобрать верную музыку, чтобы двигаться быстрее. Более мощные звуки, более высокие ноты, более быстрые ритмы, смешивающиеся и враз срывающиеся, в беспокойстве и необузданной панике, он перебирал все имеющиеся при нём песни. Более высокие звуки, Лекс вцепился в инфразвуковой МР3, подаренный Суперменом, чувствуя, как молекулы становятся нестабильными под воздействием неслышных частот. Он увидел эти звуки, рябь в воздухе перед ним, словно нагретые потоки, и рванул на них, толкая себя, разгоняясь быстрее, чем когда-либо вообще получалось. 

Он бормотал под нос полузабытый давнишний школьный урок физики.

\- Скорость звука, в сухом воздухе может быть вычислена по формуле: триста тридцать один плюс шесть десятых, помноженных на «т», где «т» - температура в градусах Цельсия, звук распространяется во влажном воздухе быстрее, чем в сухом, из-за наличия молекул воды… - самые основы, простейшая школьная программа, нет оснований, чтобы Лекс с подобным не справился.

\- Быстрее, - шипел он себе под нос, - на сверхзвуковую, - выжимая, пока не почувствовал, что начали гибнуть и шелушиться от трения о воздух клетки кожи лица. Всё превратилось в сплошной туман, он чувствовал, что его трясёт, не удавалось больше разглядеть землю под собой, Лекс, наконец, преодолел звуковой барьер. Ему не было слышно звукового удара, но он надеялся, что не ошибся. Он больше не мог видеть звуковые волны, он перемещался также быстро, как и они, и кричал, пытаясь послать свой голос впереди себя, обогнать шум, и ещё больше увеличить скорость.

Глаза пекло, он прошёл сквозь два небоскрёба, такой же нематериальный, как и звуковые волны, прежде чем понял, что, наконец, достиг Метрополиса, несмотря на панику, весь путь занял едва ли несколько секунд.

Быстро оглядевшись, среди вечерних сумерек он увидел клубы зеленоватого дыма над башней «ЛюторКорп», и полетел туда. Весь верхний этаж здания разворотило взрывом, крыши не было, кабели и бетонные блоки свисали вниз, как требуха. Пентхаус казался голым и беззащитным, личные вещи валялись разбросаны или уничтожены, всё вокруг покрывала пыли.

Супермена нигде не было видно, но он заметил внизу ярко-красное пятно, свидетельствовавшее о присутствии Флэша, и рванул к земле.

\- Где Супермен? – выкрикнул он, из-за наушников собственный голос казался далёким и приглушённым. 

Флэш продолжал разгребать щебень, не обращая внимания на Лекса, его руки так и мелькали, Лекс наклонился и стал помогать, отбрасывая в сторону обломки бетона и мусор, кашляя от дыма и пыли, поднятых бомбой.

\- Он использовал своё тело как щит, чтобы остановить взрывную волну, - вскинул голову Флэш с раскрасневшимися от раздражения мелкой пылью глазами. – Я убрал людей подальше, но никаких шансов, что мы смогли бы своевременно убрать бомбу.

Они откопали тело Супермена, очистив красивое лицо от щебня. Лекс воспользовался звуком, сметая грязь и мусор и укладывая его на расчищенный участок дороги. Супермен не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

\- Эй, - Лекс похлопал его по щеке, пытаясь вызвать отклик и видя, что крупное тело всё изрешечено насквозь осколками, большая часть которых отсвечивала зеленью. Лекс огляделся вокруг, проклиная отсутствие уличного освещения, суперменовы веки были приоткрыты, глаза уже затягивало мутной пеленой, кожа побледнела и увяла.

\- Всё в порядке, - сказал Лекс. – Я смогу это исправить.

Он выбрал глубокую музыку, с унылыми, тяжёлыми вибрациями и послал в нутро Супермена, ловя отражающийся звук, действуя настолько тонко, насколько только вообще когда-либо получалось, выталкивая осколки изнутри. Потребовалась всего лишь одна или две минуты, чтобы неспешно извлечь все кусочки из груди, горла, лица, окровавленных, но более не сочащихся свежей кровью.

Лекс подождал, но ничего не происходило, небольшим вихрем звуков он собрал все осколки и отбросил подальше. Явившись с рюкзаком, Флэш сгрёб всё собранное Лексом, после чего исчез и вернулся, уже избавившись от криптонита.

Взяв маленький нож, носимый с собой, Лекс сделал хороший надрез на ладони, сцеживая кровь на раны, и с помощью одних из лучших своих звуков принялся проталкивать её по кровеносной системе Супермена. Но ничего не происходило, Супермен продолжал спокойно лежать, а всё, что ощущал Лекс, это остывающее тело. Прижав ухо к суперменовой груди, он не услышал ровным счётом ничего, лишь тишину. Ни биения огромного сердца, ни тока крови, ни даже бурчания в желудке – всего того, что привык слышать, когда клал голову Кларку на грудь тихими вечерами. Лекс надеялся, что, даже если Супермен тяжело ранен, то хотя бы это должно быть слышно.

\- Очнись, - прошептал он, положив обе ладони на суперменову грудь, и ударил звуком, физически массажируя сердце через груды мышц и пытаясь запустить вновь. Что-то дрогнуло, раздалось два, вызванных Лексом сокращения, а затем оно снова остановилось.

\- Не думаю, что твоя кровь сможет ему помочь, - опустился рядом на колени Флэш. – Разные биологические виды. Твои мутантские способности просто не работают на криптонцах. – Кожа Флэша, насколько Лекс мог увидеть в темноте, стала восково-бледного оттенка. Он не был ранен, но был ужасно напуган. Он считал Супермена уже мёртвым. Лекс это слышал, чувствовал, что Флэш сдался.

\- Нет. Если у меня не выходит его вылечить, значит найдём иной способ.

\- Эй, - Флэш утешающе положил ладонь Лексу на плечо, и Лекс ощутил вспышку ярости. Как смел Флэш выжить и не получить ни царапины? Как смел?! Вскинув руку, он ударил Флэша взрывом визжащих звуков, отбрасывая прочь, здание, в которое тот врезался, треснуло, часть стены упала на дорогу, собравшиеся поглазеть зеваки вскрикнули и бросились в стороны, успев отбежать не так далеко, прежде чем разворачивающееся представление, неумолимо потянуло их назад.

Он принялся сызнова, уже даже не слыша, что за песни использует одна за другой, только ноты, только ритм или изредка прорывающиеся голоса, перебирая каждую мелодию, что мог найти, пытаясь заставить массивное тело под своими ладонями сделать вдох, вновь начать гнать кровь по жилам.

\- Ты не можешь так поступить, - бормотал он под музыку. – Не можешь вернуться в мою жизнь, заставить простить себя, говорить, что любишь, а потом просто умереть. – Лекс чувствовал нарастающий гнев, музыка срывалась на пронзительные злые нотки, предательски стенающие жгучие песни с вкраплениями дэт-метала. Он толкнул сильнее, пытаясь силой заставить органы Супермена заработать, во весь голос крича на Кларка. – Я не могу остаться один. Я бессмертен. Я не смогу жить один. Если ты умрёшь, я убью всех на этой планете. Это станет твоим наследием, Супермен. Смерть человечества! Я разрушу этот мир до основания!

Он кричал в ночь, видя, как люди начинают отступать, закрыв уши, но всё равно не желая бежать, пребывая в восторге от разворачивающейся перед ними драмы, от смерти Супермена, от падения их недавнего героя – это же лучше любого телешоу. Лекс не обращал на них внимания, его музыка стала злее, вбиваясь в суперменово тело, уже не в состоянии навредить ещё сильнее. 

Звуки проходили насквозь, уходя в землю, в оставшуюся после развороченного асфальта грязь, на которой покоился Метрополис, поддержавший их обоих, и Лекс отпустил своё сознание следом. Если Супермен собирается оставить его, он накажет Супермена, уничтожив всё, что тому дорого. Он сотрёт всю жизнь с лица этого мира, всех, кого Супермен спас от цунами, наводнений или землетрясений, он оставит по себе такие разрушения, что планета никогда не сможет оправиться.

Ультразвук – вот ключ. Он чувствовал его однажды прежде, ощущение проникновения в Землю, и проникающей в тебя Земли. Он нашёл ритмы планеты. Он зарывался всё глубже, пока не почувствовал шумы столкновения тектонических плит. Треск и шипение готовой извергнуться из вулканов по всей планете лавы, и он принялся стягивать их. Он слал собранные глубокие, низкие звуки, ниже, чем могло услышать любое из живущих существ, звуки самой планеты, обратно в само ядро, пользуясь собственной музыкой Земли против неё же, раздирая её на куски.

Здесь больше не будет музыки, он ничего не оставит от этой планеты, мир всегда отвергал его и оставлял один на один с одиночеством, с горечью, гневом и ненавистью. Когда он закончит, не останется ни одного живого существа, чтобы дышать, плакать, кричать или петь.

Он вскинул голову к ночному небу, в тоске воя на звёзды, его голос раздирал небеса… Ночное небо. Ночь.

Он остановился и прислушался, отмечая, что крики вокруг немного смолкли и поутихли. Он даже не заметил, как люди закричали, когда стоящие в округе здания начало потряхивать, но, по крайней мере, толпа поредела, на месте остались лишь суицидальные идиоты и журналисты. 

\- Ночь, Кларк? – спросил он чуть охрипшим голосом. – Вот в чём дело, да? Вот почему ты не можешь очнуться.

И он снова взялся за дело, в очередной раз направляя голос глубоко под землю, но на сей раз успокаивая, а не пытаясь причинить миру боль, только поговорить, найти мягкие нетронутые части и глубоко разбросанные камни, каждое движение и каждая песня, постоянно меняющиеся части планеты и тихие волны, омывающие их. 

Он впервые обратился к силе, ощущаемой им в окружающих людях, к их голосам, и осторожным касанием к их мыслям, заставил петь. Не имело значения, что именно они пели. Любимые песни, навязчивые мелодии, что не могли выбросить из головы, или раздражающие рекламные ролики. Каждое радио, стереосистема, телевизор, мобильный телефон, тостер или даже фен начали принимать радиоволны. Пломбы бездомных ловили радиопередачи ЦРУ. Любой шум, которым можно было воспользоваться.

Собрав все песни, он вонзил их в землю, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от лица Кларка, от затуманенных голубых глаз и восковой кожи. Он чувствовал, как притягиваются другие голоса, музыка, возможность использования которой не приходила ему прежде на ум. Индийская игра на ситаре [96], итальянское оперное пение, австрийская полька, тысячи рок-концертов по всей Европе и Америке, йодль [97], несущийся с горных склонов и горловое пение пустынь, хоры, восхваляющие самое множество богов, молитвы из мечетей, церквей, синагог и с улиц, крики сумасшедших из психиатрических лечебниц, полицейские сирены. Музыка племён Африки, металлические барабаны Ямайки, крики рожающих матерей, плач младенцев, предсмертные стоны жертв и всех тех, кто жил и умирал в страданиях. Бессловесная агония животных на скотобойнях и в лабораториях, звериный зов джунглей и лесов, стрекот насекомых, клекот птиц и песни китов. 

От сердца жаркой Сахары до крошечного радио в Антарктике играла музыка, и Лекс собрал её всю, посылая в глубины планеты, вплетая звуки в земную кору и вцепляясь в неё.

Он чувствовал невероятное напряжение. Ему не полагалось обладать такой мощью, каждая клеточка тела взвыла в протесте, стоило овладеть земной осью, толкая обратно, разрушая сложившийся ритм и накладывая свой собственный.

Он давил, чувствуя ответное сопротивление Земли, но не существовало той планетарной силы, что смогла бы противостоять его ярости, и он рвался сквозь любые преграды и сопротивление. Весь гнев, который он научился сдерживать за последние месяцы, оказался высвобожден со злобой утраты. Повсюду вновь послышались крики, и, собрав весь людской страх, он вплёл его волны в музыку. Люди по всему миру убегали и прятались, чувствуя, как трясётся и дрожит планета, их голоса придавали Лексу сил, и он и сам заходился криком, ощущая, как внутри что-то сгорает, музыка всего земного шара лилась сквозь него, выжигая каждый нерв и синапс, уничтожая клетки и выкручивая кости.

Планета медленно дрогнула и тронулась с места, всё быстрее и быстрее, толкаемая Лексом к рассвету. Минуло несколько минут, время утекало с каждой секундой, и Лекс толкал сильнее, не заботясь, что может на части разорвать мир и себя самого. Или у него получиться, и он вернёт Кларка, или пусть сгинут все. Наблюдая за быстрым наступлением утра, за много часов до положенного, небо посветлело в секунду, он отпустил удерживаемые гравитацию и земную ось, позволяя Земле вернуться к положенному порядку вещей, хотя и по-прежнему ощущалось, что день всё же наступает слишком быстро. При нынешней скорости вращения полдень следовало ожидать в ближайшие несколько минут [98].

Он позволил всей этой силе вернуться к нему, и упал на колени, оседлав неподвижное тело, снова пытаясь заставить сердце биться, а лёгкие сделать насыщать кровь кислородом, пусть, даже если та будет циркулировать лишь благодаря лексовой воле.

Под дневными лучами солнца кожа Супермена не казалась больше столь восковой и бесцветной, синева глаз немного посветлела, а затем широкая грудь начала вздыматься сама, и Супермен сделал первый судорожный глоток воздуха, откидывая голову и откашливая пыль и грязь взрыва.

Лекс медленно расслабился, безвольно и обессилено осев ему на живот.

Супермен посмотрел, сморгнув несколько раз.

\- Ай, - обиженно протянул он.

Лекс провалился в обморок.

Allargando – расширяя, замедляя

Когда Лекс проснулся, первой мыслью стало, что он лежит в кларковой постели, а не в своей, и, что, разве Кларк не сдаёт уже эту квартиру в аренду? А второй, что шевелиться сейчас очень и очень плохая идея.

Кто-то, как ему казалось, Кларк, хотя голос звучал глухо и будто издалека, каждую минуту шёпотом окликал «эй», надеясь, наверное, увидеть, не проснулся ли ещё Лекс. Он пропустил одно или два этих «эй», а потом сдался и открыл глаза.

Веки ожгло болью.

По его мнению, Супермен прекрасно выразил всё это вчерашним «ай».

Губы запекло.

\- Сейчас, наверное, тебе лучше не двигаться, - сказал лежавший рядом Кларк, воспаряя в нескольких дюймах над простынёй. – Ты вчера действительно едва не надорвался. Ты же не хочешь перенапрячь свой фру-фру.

Лекс понятия не имел, что это за «фру-фру» такое [99], но полагал, что уже и без того перенапряг его наряду со всем остальным.

\- Всё болит, - прошептал он.

Язык горел.

\- Ничего удивительного. Ты вообще представляешь себе, как сложно оказалось снова заставить планету правильно обращаться вокруг своей оси?

Лекс не знал, и ему было всё равно, учитывая, что Супермен уже позаботился о проблеме, иначе они не стали бы её обсуждать. Он не мог больше держать глаза открытыми. Веки ныли. 

\- Знаешь, это было удивительно. Я в новостях видел. Крутили по всем каналам, даже для столь пресытившегося чудесами населения, как наше, это было чертовски впечатляюще!

Лекс и не сомневался, ведь само воплощение потребовало от него немалых усилий.

\- Хотя, знаешь, ты бы просто мог взять и отнести меня туда, где светило солнце. Это было бы гораздо проще!

Лекс застонал. Вот сейчас он ненавидел Супермена больше всего на свете. Чёртов инопланетный солнечный наркоман. Но говорить что-либо было очень больно, поэтому он просто лежал, страдал и исходил ненавистью.

\- Тем не менее, тебя легко понять, особенно когда человек, которого так сильно и безоговорочно любишь, умирает, да, Лекс? – Кларк посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми невинными глазами, точно зная, что у Лекса сейчас просто нет сил, чтобы отвесить оплеуху.

\- Ты гнусный засранец, - прохрипел Лекс.

\- Ха, теперь у тебя не получится отрицать или игнорировать это, так-то! Ради меня ты целую планету сдвинул! Это наделало невероятно много шума, Лекс.

Лекс проворчал под нос о неблагодарных пришельцах, Кларк наклонился ближе, его дыхание защекотало лексово лицо, заставляя трепетать ресницы.

\- Ну, так что, под тобой тоже земля зашаталась, дорогой [100]? – спросил он игриво и дразняще, и Лекс, наконец, нашёл в себе силы поднять руку и безуспешно попытался отпихнуть лицо Кларка.

Лексова ладонь прострелило болью, так что он лишь вновь тихо всхлипнул: «Ой», - и безвольно уронил руку.

\- Доминика спасли, Лекс. Ему предстоит долгий курс психотерапии, затем, надеюсь, ему найдётся место в твоём Центре новой надежды Лютора, хорошо? Раз уж ты герой с большим добрым сердцем и состраданием ко всем бедным и отверженным душам, совершившим ошибку, а?

Лекс был в слишком плохом состоянии, чтобы хотя бы зло зыркнуть, но если Кларк не собирался выговаривать ему за попытку уничтожения Земли, Лекс мог позволить несчастному сумасшедшему Доминику легко отделаться.

\- У-у-у, бедненький Лекс. Ты просто одна сплошная отбивная сегодня. Даже с твоей регенерацией на это уйдёт немало времени. Я думал, что с тобой всё будет в порядке уже к утру, но вижу, ущерб был нанесён на клеточном уровне. Прошлой ночью тебя буквально едва не разорвало на кусочки. Больше так не делай, хорошо?

\- Я же говорил тебе, - прохрипел Лекс, - что буду твоим лучшим союзником! – Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии бросить это «я же говорил», и неважно, сколько боли это принесёт его рёбрам.

\- Ты был прав, - кивнул Кларк и наклонился поцеловать Лекса в переносицу. Больно. Поцелуй в кончик носа – ещё больнее. Лекс скривился от поцелуя в губы, но даже не дёрнулся, хотя и очень хотелось, но от поцелуя в подбородок всё же дрогнул.

Кларк левитировал себя с кровати и, вернувшись с влажной губкой, принялся вытирать Лекса, смывая сажу, остатки бомбы и пот.

\- Включить тебе радио? – поинтересовался он, щёлкая на канал софт-рока.

\- Кларк? Я его не слышу.

\- Сейчас сделаю громче, - потянулся Кларк.

\- Нет, то есть, я слышу, но не… слышу его. Я не чувствую музыку.

\- Ох, - оба затихли на мгновение, затем Кларк вновь улыбнулся. – Я же говорил, что ты перенапряг свой фру-фру! Всё будет хорошо. Как только ты выздоровеешь, снова почувствуешь её.

Ни один из них не стал заострять внимания на том, что Лексу уже полагалось выздороветь, он не должен был так ужасно чувствовать себя спустя целый день.

Лекс прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь обратно в сон, убаюкиваемый теплом свернувшегося под боком Кларка.

Mezza Voce – вполголоса; тихое, неполное звучание

В следующий раз Лекс проснулся, когда уже стемнело, в комнате было холодно, Кларк всё ещё лежал, прилипши к нему, слишком горячий, чтобы было приятно, между ними растекалась прослойка пота. Тепло облегчало напряжение и боль в мускулах, и Лекс потянулся, глубоко вдохнув, довольный, хотя никогда бы в том не признался, жарким, богатым запахом другого мужчины. Кларк крепко спал, громко похрапывая, обнимая его за грудь, словно боясь отпустить, как если Лекс может сбежать или вернуться к своему менее законопослушному образу, стоит хватке физической или моральной ослабеть хоть на секунду.

Глаза Кларка распахнулись, будто почувствовав пристальное к себе внимание, выражение лица в мгновение ока сменилось с безмятежного на обеспокоенное.

\- Тебе лучше?

\- Да, может ослабишь немного объятия? Я тебе не плюшевый мишка, - непроходящая боль делала Лекса раздражительным.

\- А вот и нет. Ты как один из этих плюшевых игрушек, которых так сильно любили, что у них весь мех поистёрся, - объявил Кларк, потирая руку Лекса в качестве демонстрации.

\- Ох, ха-ха, шутка о лысине. Никогда такой ещё не слышал, - выплюнул Лекс, по-прежнему снедаемый болью, из-за которой с трудом двигался. Прямо сейчас от его чувства юмора в лучшем случае остались крупицы, если вообще остались.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я с любовью.

\- Х-м-м. Мне нужно в уборную. Помоги подняться, - приказал Лекс. Он считал, что с его стороны это не такая уж и большая просьба, особенно к тому, ради которого сдвинул с места весь мир.

\- У меня тут где-то есть утка, - обрадовал Кларк, вставая и заглядывая под кровать.

\- Ни за что! Просто помоги мне встать!

Кларк вернулся и, просунув руки под плечи и бёдра Лекса, легко поднял его, неся в ванную комнату.

\- Дальше я справлюсь сам, - на всякий случай сказал Лекс, чтобы Кларку не взбрело в голову остаться. – И не подглядывай за мной сквозь стены!

Кларк кивнул и отступился, всё же выглядя обеспокоенным, но Лекс уже чувствовал себя значительно лучше, и после того, как сходил в туалет, смог забраться в душ и быстро обмыться. Выйдя закутанный в полотенце, он позволил опять отнести себя в спальню. Хотелось нагрубить Кларку за то, что тот повсюду лезет, неодолимый, надокучливый пришелец, старые оскорбления едва не сорвались с кончика языка, но Кларк нервно прикусил губу, взбивая подушки и разглаживая простыни, и делая всё, что в его силах для удобства Лекса. Он даже воспользовался тепловым зрением, подогревая собственные руки и запуская под одеяло, прежде чем Лекс лёг, чтобы постель была приятно тёплой и удобной.

Лекс улёгся с облегчённым стоном, расслабленно вытянув руки и ноги.

\- Слышишь что-нибудь? – спросил Кларк, снова нагревая руки тепловым зрением и разминая напряжённые мышцы лексовых голеней. 

\- Нет, никакой музыки. Подозреваю, я опять «нормальный».

\- Мне не нравится слово «нормальный», - поведал Кларк, переходя к массажу бёдер. – В среде супергероев мы предпочитаем определения вроде «иные возможности». Тем самым подтверждая, что у каждого человека есть силы, но, что никто не нормальнее, лучше или хуже остальных.

Лекс постарался одарить Кларка взглядом, выражающим крайнюю степень отвращения подобной политкорректностью, но Кларк старательно избегал зрительного контакта, полностью сосредоточенный растиранием лексовых бёдер, подёргивающиеся губы ясно свидетельствовали, что он изо всех сил пытается не рассмеяться нелепости своего же заявления. Лекс решил ограничиться оскорблённым «п-ф-ф».

\- Теперь, Лекс, когда у тебя «иные возможности», - Кларк вопросительно вскинул бровь, - как ты чувствуешь себя?

\- У меня всё болит, но, определённо, лучше, чем было вчера.

\- Ты не чувствуешь… ну, понимаешь, - передёрнул плечами Кларк. – Что ты мог бы снова… делать… то, что делал раньше. Нет?

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня, не планирую ли я вернуться к попыткам завоевания мира и сведению на нет следов инопланетного вмешательства, проведению сомнительных исследований и уничтожению моих бизнесс-конкурентов? Если, да, то… возможно.

\- Лекс? – промямлил Кларк, весьма похожим тоном как когда-то ещё будучи подростком, когда не мог чему-то поверить.

\- Я говорил тебе, что я не изменился. У меня было нечто, чем можно занять время, но теперь у меня этого нет. Мои медицинские исследования будут продолжаться – я взял у себя достаточно легко воспроизводящихся образцов, но я не собираюсь больше бороться с преступностью, если силы ко мне не вернутся.

\- Так, это всё было просто от скуки?

\- Нет. Возможно. Кларк, я ничего не могу, следует двигаться дальше.

\- А меня одного тебе не хватит, Лекс? Я имею в виду, нам же было весело вместе, и тебе не надо было творить всякие пакости. И мы по-прежнему можем хорошо проводить время.

\- Конечно, Кларк, - Лекс был снисходителен. – Я всегда находил тебя необыкновенно очаровательным. – Он не знал, может ли обещать держать себя в рамках, как, очевидно, просил Кларк, но цена за то, чтобы увидеть, как кларково лицо расслабляется от жгучего беспокойства до привычной яркой, солнечной усмешки, была невелика. Когда же широкие тёплые ладони Кларка начали поглаживать его грудь и плечи, он был близок к перспективе пообещать Кларку вообще что угодно.

\- Хорошо. Мы не можем вернуться к тому, как было прежде. Я не смогу снова это вынести. Не смогу лишиться тебя на очередные десять лет. Лекс, я не смогу так и не допущу этого. Я не позволю тебе снова возненавидеть меня, Лекс.

\- Ох, любила слишком я, чтоб ненависти не питать [101].

\- Это из какой-то песни? – хмыкнул Кларк.

\- Нет, это Жан Батист Расин. Французский поэт семнадцатого столетия. Он много писал о любви, превращающейся в ненависть. – Лекс не хотел указывать, что больше не думает строчками из песен. Предполагая, что Кларку и без того об этом известно. – Должна возненавидеть страстно та душа, в которой вдруг любовь иссякла [102]. Полагаю это весьма точное описание для нашей ситуации.

\- Но не теперь.

Лекс улыбнулся придвинувшемуся Кларку, разминавшему ему плечи. Лёгкая тень исказила безупречное кларково лицо.

\- Нет, не теперь.

Улыбка вновь засияла солнцем, и Кларк в мгновение унёсся куда-то, только чтобы объявиться с бутылкой оливкового масла.

\- У тебя кожа потрескалась, Лекс. Наверное, обветрилась. Моя мама всегда утверждала, что это лучшее средство для кожи. – Согрев масло в руках, он принялся втирать его Лексу в лицо, где не закрывала маска, в районе скул и в ушные раковины кончиками пальцев, переходя к шее, и везде, где кожа шелушилась от ветра после сверхзвукового полёта.

Лекс почти рефлекторно сделал мысленную зарубку усилить в костюме защиту от ветра и только потом вспомнил, что больше не сможет вот также летать. Больше никаких полётов, которыми наслаждался весь год. Единственный случай, когда снова сможет полетать, это если с ним случится очередная клиническая смерть.

Это ранило.

\- Кларк, когда ты был мёртв… ты не летал?

\- Летал?

\- Когда бы я ни умирал, я летаю. Когда мой мозг начинает отказывать, я летаю.

Кларк нахмурился, как будто заговорив о смерти, Лекс нарушил некий негласный запрет, но прерывать не стал.

\- Помнится, я рассказывал тебе об этом, в самый первый раз, когда ты вытащил меня из реки. О моём полёте над Смолвилем. И мне стало интересно, может, и ты летаешь?

Кларк покачал головой, выливая тёплое масло на грудь и живот Лекса, и втирая в соски, даже при том, что Лекс был совершенно уверен, что те не обветрились.

\- Нет.

Стало понятно, что Кларк не желает говорить об этом и явно уйдёт в глухую оборону, если Лекс продолжит давить, но он не мог не досказать, не мог всё так оставить.

\- Больше не делай так, Кларк.

Кларк слабо усмехнулся, немного кривовато и грустно.

\- Ладно.

Никаких протестов или условий, просто лёгкое согласие с требованием, что Кларк больше не умрёт, обещание, которое никто из них и не надеялся выполнить, но из-за спокойной уверенности Кларка в собственном предназначении и непогрешимости эта ложь далась легко.

Лекс хотел было указать, что никому не под силу выполнить такую клятву, но они и так оба знали, что Кларк лжец, к тому же кларковы ладони, скользкие, тёплые и сильные, как раз оказались у него между ног, а Лекс был всего лишь человеком. Снова.

Кларк наклонился, мягко целуя, нежные ласки, в которых их губы едва касались друг друга, делясь дыханием.

У Лекса достало сил сомкнуть руки на кларковых плечах, упиваясь мощью, оказавшейся у него в подчинении и исследуя кончиками пальцев рельефные мускулы. Он старался не слишком сожалеть об утрате суперсил, ведь у него осталась новая рука, а тело снова целое и здоровое. И Кларк. Прежде всего, Кларк. Трудно сожалеть о чём-то, когда губы Кларка скользили по скулам, путешествовали по ключицам и оставляли влажную полоску вдоль груди. 

\- Я сейчас мало на что способен, Кларк, тебе не стоит ждать ничего особо захватывающего.

\- Не беспокойся, Лекс. Позволь я о тебе позабочусь.

\- Тебе нравится заботиться о людях, не так ли? – с лексова языка уже был готов сорваться комментарий о инопланетных захватчиках с комплексом мессии, но язык Кларка лизнул сосок, и это сразу показалось неуместным моментом для развязания одного из их любимейших старых споров.

\- Ага, и ты первый человек, который вообще когда-либо по-настоящему позволил мне это, - ответил Кларк, глянув сквозь нереально пышные ресницы, после чего двинулся дальше, запечатлевая поцелуи на лексовом животе. – Обожаю, что ты достаточно сильный, чтобы расслабиться и позволить мне позаботиться о тебе. Тебя вовсе не пугает моя мощь, ты достаточно силён, чтобы не бояться меня. Даже, когда мы враждовали, ты противостоял мне. Я никогда не пугал тебя.

\- Я знал, что ты никогда не навредишь мне. Даже в целях самозащиты, - признал Лекс.

\- Знал, что ты всё ещё любишь меня, - подмигнул Кларк, и Лекс собрался было продолжить дискурс, возможно возразить, а может и нет, но так и не успел решить, потому как, когда большой, гостеприимный кларков рот сомкнулся на головке его члена, тёплый, словно солнечный день, влажный и нежный, всё, что Лекс мог бы сказать, захлебнулось в стоне, как в набежавшей волне. Рукой Кларк прижал бёдра Лекса, не давая ему двигаться и работая губами вверх и вниз с опытностью, наводившей на мысль, что он слишком часто проделывал вот такое, чтобы по-прежнему сохранять ангельское личико.

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, язык кружился и изворачивался, Лекс не мог улежать на месте, каждый мускул тела восставал против удерживающей его руки, вынуждая задыхаться загнанной лошадью.

\- Кларк…

\- Подожди, не спеши кончать, Лекс, - сорвавшийся с места Кларк, вернулся с полной пригоршней любриканта и движениями слишком лёгкими, чтобы заставить Лекса сорваться, смазал лексов член. – Моя очередь, - заявил он, перекидывая ногу через бёдра Лекса. Направляя член, он начал насаживаться на него, неуклонно и понемногу принимая Лекса внутрь.

Лекс закрыл глаза, вид сосредоточенного Кларка, розовый кончик высунутого языка, начавшая поблёскивать испарина в сочетании со слишком плотно обхватывающим его телом оказались чересчур, и он задохнулся, пытаясь не кончить раньше, чем полностью окажется внутри.

\- Кларк… о, боже, - впился он в кларковы бёдра, его хватку даже не заметили, - ты слишком тугой…

\- Ничего страшного… мне не больно, - успокоил Кларк глубоким тембром, скорее, напомнившим Супермена, чем Кларка.

Лекс решил не заострять внимания, что если кому здесь и может стать больно, то не Кларку, который не подготовил себя, и колечко мышц оказалось чрезмерно тугим, по всем ощущениям грозя содрать шкуру с лексова члена. Ему хотелось кричать, заставить Кларка слезть и растянуть себя, но не удавалось оторваться от зрелища крайней сосредоточенности на кларковом лице. Все неудобства стоили того, когда рот Кларка блаженно округлился. Лекс решил, что нашёл верную точку, что Кларк и подтвердил раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, ублажая себя Лексом, прежде чем продолжить насаживаться дальше.

Кларку было много проще, чем до этого Лексу, и когда он опустился на лексовы бёдра, когда Лекс оказался полностью в нём, то он распахнул глаза и посмотрел с улыбкой победителя.

\- Попался! – заявил он и качнулся, вырывая у Лекса стон и ответную улыбку. Когда Кларк выглядел столь счастливым, и когда принялся медленно, мучительно медленно, скользить обратно вверх, из головы как-то сразу вылетали мелкие подробности, вроде той, что Кларк пережимал циркуляцию крови в его члене, и вообще более не казались сколь-нибудь важными. Смазка потихоньку делала своё дело, чужое тело принимало вторжение Лекса, двигаться становилось легче, и, ах, как же давно Лекс не чувствовал себя столь желанным и нужным. Он начал двигаться вместе с Кларком, подмахивая навстречу этому идиллическому жару.

Кларк снова опустился, прижимаясь до упора, лексовы яйца набухли и сжались, Кларк склонился, вскользь целуя его подбородок. 

\- Вижу, - выдохнул Лекс, - ты снова решил быть сверху.

Кларк рассмеялся, ну разве не интересные ощущения? Лекс задохнулся и застонал, выгибаясь дугой, стараясь протолкнуться глубже, содрогаясь всем телом. Обеими руками обхватив кларков член, он сжимал и надрачивал его чуть быстрее, чем насаживался Кларк, пытаясь поторопить, пытаясь спровоцировать ещё большую волну чувств. Движения Кларка вверх и вниз стали ровнее, менее суматошнее его собственных, Кларк явно был на грани оргазма, он толкался в руки Лекса, губы его раскраснелись, как у кинозвезды, голова запрокинулась, а мускулы и сухожилия вздулись.

Лекс мастурбировал член Кларка сильно и быстро, как раз, как тому нравилось. Ладонью другой руки, он поглаживал головку, упиваясь властью, заставлявшей Кларка скулить и задыхаться. Когда же Кларка, наконец, начал спускать, Лекс тут же поспел следом, влекомый всё более беспорядочными рывками и раскачиваниями чужих бёдер, вскрикивая от удовольствия, беспомощно изливаясь глубоко внутрь и чувствуя, что оставляет по себе след, какой никогда бы не оставило никакое оружие и сражение. Задыхаясь и дрожа, он переживал последние толчки оргазма, ощущая невероятную расслабленность, чувствуя себя много лучше, чем до момента кларковой «смерти», чувствуя себя в покое и безопасности.

Когда же снова открыл глаза, Кларк пристально рассматривал его, с горящим яростной решимостью взглядом, готовым вот-вот вспыхнуть огнём.

\- Я больше не отпущу тебя, Лекс. Если даже ради этого мне придётся биться с тобой.

Лекс промолчал, ухмыльнувшись. Он знал, когда следует драться, а когда сдаться. Распахнув руки, он сжал тяжёлого, мокрого и такого уютного Кларка в объятиях.

Finale – конец

Кларк уселся позади него за фортепиано, прижавшись грудью к спине и взявшись помогать играть «Богемную рапсодию» [103], постукивая по боковине, мотая головой и ужасно фальшиво подпевая. Кларк пихал его и наступал на ноги, и Лекс сбивался с нот. Оба стучали по клавишам, смеясь своему ужасному творению.

\- Да! Ду, ду, ду-ду-ду-ду-да! Да! – громко и дурным голосом напевал Кларк.

Им было всё равно, что это не более, чем просто музыка, звучавшая от лексова фортепиано.

Прошло уже несколько недель, следов возвращения к Лексу сил, как ни бывало. Всё, что он слышал, когда слушал музыку, было… музыкой. Он не чувствовал ритмичности физически и не видел звуковых колебаний в воздухе. Ничего не разбивалось, не трескалось и не ломалось, а ноги ни разу не оторвались от земли даже при особо хороших песнях. Спустя некоторое время они перестали включать радио, а телевидение Лекс никогда особо не любил. Он никогда не ощущал себя таким раздавленным, полётов не хватало со страшной ноющей тоской. Но он сносил это молча, здраво рассудив, что по-прежнему одарён более любого из живущих и ему грех на что-то жаловаться. У него есть власть, есть деньги и есть Кларк, а большего и ненужно.

За все прошедшие недели Кларк едва ли оставлял Лекса, и они попросту проводили время вместе, как когда-то в юности. Лекс таскал Кларка на премьеры, мероприятия, а также конференции «ЛюторКорп». Кларк водил Лекса по своим любимым ресторанчикам и гастрономическим лавкам, и об этом-то и речь, вовсе не похоже, чтобы у Кларка была хоть какая-то общественная жизнь, что несколько удивило Лекса, всегда полагавшего Кларка компанейским парнем, привечаемым и любимым всюду, куда бы ни попал. 

А выяснялось, Кларк ел в одиночестве в ресторанах даже чаще самого Лекса, это вызывало у Лекса невыразимую грусть за всё потраченное впустую время, которое они могли бы проводить вместе. Приятно было просто иметь кого-то поблизости. И не обращать внимания на фотографии в различных глянцевых журналах, на которых они вместе – всему остальному миру казалось странным видеть Лекса не в одиночестве, и окружающие с великим энтузиазмом принялся выяснять всю подноготную и секреты Кларка. Кларку, похоже, это было безразлично, как будто его больше не заботило сохранение тайны, а Лекс не вмешивался, не желая разрушать хрупкий мир между ними.

Кларк взял в «Дейли Плэнет» отпуск для ухода за Лексом на время его выздоровления, хотя Лекс и заверял, что необходимости в этом нет. Большую часть обязанностей супергероя Кларк переложил на Лигу Справедливости. Состоялась ещё одна неловкая встреча, на которой Кларк рассказал об утрате Лексом своих сил, оставившая по себе у Лекса чувство злости и обиды, что все они восприняли новость с превеликой радостью и облегчением. Неужели всё совершённое им за прошедший год ничего для них не значило? Он понял, что никогда не сможет изменить сложившееся у некоторых представление о себе. 

Оливер Куин злорадствовал, хотя и молча, ухмыляясь и приосанясь позади остальных, но, не смея высказаться против Лекса, пока Кларк находился поблизости настороже. Но покуда их перемирие всё ещё держалось, и Лекс с удивлением признал, что Оливер в действительности был человеком слова. Им никогда не стать друзьями, но хорошо иметь одним противником меньше.

Лекс доиграл несколько завершающих нот, душевно подпевая: «Hit me where the wind blows… [104]», - пальцы Лекса замерли над клавишами фортепиано, оба потонули в смехе собственному ужасному выступлению.

\- Тебе теперь не обязательно оставаться со мной всё время. Я полностью оправился от «перенапряжения своего фру-фру», как ты изволил выразиться.

\- Возможно. Но мне весьма по душе твой фру-фру, и я бы желал проводить рядом с ним больше времени.

\- Тебе следует вернуться к работе. Иначе начнут появляться подозрения, отчего ты проводишь со мной так много времени? Возникнет вопрос твоей объективности. Так недалеко до обвинения в конфликте интересов.

\- Ну, и пускай. Я свой выбор сделал.

Лексу так хотелось услышать нечто подобное. Ему так необходимо было стать для кого-то выбором. Он бывал чьей-то целью, чьим-то кассовым аппаратом, чьим-нибудь спасителем, но никогда выбором. Тем не менее, он считал, что обязан оставить Кларку пути к отступлению. 

\- Я не… не могу… - Лекс случайным образом сыграл несколько нот, пытаясь подобрать верные слова и не показаться жалким. – Я больше не как ты. Я не могу быть твоим напарником, или в твоей новой команде. Мы уже не можем больше вместе бороться с преступностью, по крайней мере, не как супергерои.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Кларк. – Мне нравились Супермен и iHero. Думаю, мы были бы великолепны вместе, непобедимы. – Он сжал ладонь Лекса в своих, отвлекая от наигрывания грустных ноток. – Но я больше люблю быть просто Кларком Кентом и Лексом Лютором. А ты?

Лекс кивнул, не в силах скрыть довольную улыбку.

\- И я.

\- Скажи это, - посмотрел на него Кларк, его глаза взволновано подёргивались.

\- Я тебя люблю, - наконец признал Лекс. Какая теперь разница? Кларк и без того знал, что он давно потерял голову, до безумия одержимый любовью к нему, и так, наверное, было всегда. 

Кларк шмыгнул носом, на глаза ему набежали слёзы, сверкая синевой над дрожащей улыбкой. 

Лекс ощутил прилив настоящей власти. Это было даже сильнее, чем та мощь, с которой он двигал Землю, и он не мог сопротивляться желанию воспользоваться ею.

\- Ты был прав в этом, Кларк. Я всегда любил тебя, - он наблюдал, как глаза Кларка ещё сильнее наполнились влагой, и чувствовал свою нарастающую власть. – Я преследовал и пытался уничтожить тебя только потому, что не мог отпустить. – Кларк громко шмыгнул, а Лекс говорил ему, что тому хотелось услышать. – У меня никогда не получалось тебя убить, потому что я никогда в действительности не желал причинить тебе вред, я только хотел стать к тебе ближе. – У Кларка потекли слёзы, и он всхлипнул. – Я обожаю тебя, Кларк. И всегда обожал, даже когда ненавидел, я всё равно тебя любил.

Кларк уже открыто всхлипывал, оказавшись более беспомощным перед силой лексовых слов, нежели когда-либо перед лексовыми лучами смерти. Он уронил голову Лексу на плечо, промочив одежду до кожи, и Лекс обнял его, похлопывая по спине.

\- Я люблю тебя, ты, гигантский, неуклюжий, инопланетный растяпа.

Кларк фыркнул, рассмеялся и вытер нос рукавом.

\- Кларк! Это омерзительно!

\- У меня нет платочка!

\- Держи, - передал Лекс. – Что за мать такая Марта Кент, если не научила тебя важности всегда иметь при себе платок?

\- У меня никогда не бывало аллергии или насморка!

\- Не об этом речь. Что, если какой-нибудь гигантский инопланетный идиот примется пускать слюни на твою одежду, тебе просто необходимо иметь возможность предложить ему платок.

\- Я может и гигантский инопланетный идиот, но я твой гигантский инопланетный идиот, и ты меня любишь. Ты сам так сказал, сказанного не воротишь. Давай, пошли наверх, избавляться от нашей обсопливленной одежды.

Кларк поиграл бровями в попытке казаться соблазнительным, что несколько портилось раскрасневшимися заплаканными глазами, припухшим красным носом и пятнами румянца. Хотя, как на лексов взгляд, он никогда не выглядел более сексуальным. Лекс позволил подхватить себя на руки и отнести наверх, оба посмеивались над абсурдностью ситуации, и Кларк раздел его быстрее, чем Лекс полагал подходящим.

Кларк устроил его у себя на коленях, приобняв за плечи, и поцеловал, свободной рукой хозяйничая у него между ног и прокладывая смазанным пальцем путь внутрь, по случаю уделив внимание лексовой мошонке.

\- Так ты считаешь, что опять будешь сверху, гм? – желая казаться грозным, спросил Лекс.

\- Э-э, х-м-м-м, - согласился Кларк, оставляя маленькие порхающие поцелуи на губах и по всему лицу Лекса.

\- Ты думаешь, я такой безотказный, так что ли? – Запрокинул Лекс голову, чтобы Кларку было удобнее покусывать и вылизывать его шею.

\- Ага, - согласился Кларк, проталкивая палец глубже и крутя им в поисках простаты, быстро и часто задевая её, пока член Лекса не встал, выражая свою с ним солидарность.

\- Знаешь, когда я говорил, что тебе можно быть сверху хотя бы раз в день, у меня всё ещё имелись суперсилы, способные гарантировать, что мы можем иметь секс по несколько раз в сутки!

\- Мы по-прежнему можем делать это больше одного раза, - широко распахнув светящиеся невинностью глаза, Кларк добавил второй палец, заставляя Лекса извиваться и надрывно втягивать воздух. – Ты же не отказываешься от своего слова, нет? – Он надул губы, зная, что Лекс не сможет устоять.

\- Никто не посмеет сказать, что я не держу своего слова, Кларк, - уступил Лекс под напором пальцев, проталкиваемых в нежную плоть, поглаживая и массируя, пока каменный член не прижался к животу, оставляя ниточку явной заинтересованности, тянущуюся от пупка к головке.

\- Опять же, можно быть сверху, находясь снизу, - сообщил Кларк, приподнимая Лекса и, примерившись членом ко входу, позволил Лексу, всё ещё сидящему у него на коленях, медленно скользнуть вниз. Лекс был достаточно открыт после предыдущего раза, и Кларк проскользнул внутрь гораздо легче, но болело по-прежнему достаточно, чтобы вторжение заставило дёрнуться, задохнуться судорожным вздохом и вцепиться в его руки, поглаживающие по спине и надрачивающие член, отвлекая от мыслей о чинимом неудобстве. Собственного веса тела Лексу было достаточно, чтобы гарантировано опуститься вниз, полностью принимая Кларка, ощущая прижимающиеся к бёдрам волосы, и яйца к ягодицам, он уткнулся головой в изгиб кларкова плеча, получая очередную волну поцелуев, поглаживаний и ласк. С каждым разом становилось всё легче и лучше – они узнавали тела и предпочтения друг друга.

\- Это божественно, - млеюще протянул Кларк. – Быть в тебе, быть с тобой.

\- Хм, - кивнул Лекс, сосредоточенный на заполненности и пьянящем дискомфорте, пульсирующем в заднице.

\- Если твои силы вернуться, мы сможем заниматься этим по десять раз на день.

Лекс засмеялся.

\- Откуда мы возьмём время? Я с трудом выкраиваю два или три раза на дню, и это теперь, когда у нас полно свободного времени! Но оно того стоит! – заверил он под обиженным взглядом Кларка. – И, что, если мои силы так никогда и не восстановятся? Как только ты вернёшься к работе, у нас останется не так уж много времени.

\- Ещё как останется. И если захочешь, мы всё равно сможем вместе бороться с преступностью. Посмотри на Бэтмена и Робина, ни один из них не обладает сверхспособностями, и они прекрасно справляются.

\- Я не собираюсь быть у тебя на посылках! – Лекс слегка пошевелился, ещё пристраиваясь к размерам внутри.

\- Тогда я буду у тебя. Я не возражаю. Или мы могли бы меняться в качестве компромисса.

\- Ты уже успел расписать всё наше будущее, не так ли? – Лекс чуточку наклонился вперёд, неловко приподнимаясь и скользя обратно вниз.

\- Ага, долгое будущее борьбы с преступностью и заботы друг о друге. – Кларк подхватил Лекса под ногу и перекинул через бедро, теперь они оказались лицом к лицу, сжав его ляжки, он напористо и быстро начал приподнимать и опускать устроившегося удобнее Лекса.

\- Мы стали бы непобедимы. Вместе правили бы миром.

\- Помогали людям, - согласился Кларк с полуприкрытыми глазами, тяжело дыша открытым и влажным ртом.

\- Возможно, - Лексу думалось, что, согласись Кларк, и с их возможностями они смогли бы сделать много больше. 

\- Когда мы постареем, сможем уйти на пенсию, - продолжил Кларк, игнорируя, что вряд ли кто-то из них когда-либо состарится.

\- Разъезжать с лекциями, - захлебнулся резко насаживаемый на член Лекс, поглаживая и пощипывая свои соски, зная, как сильно Кларка возбуждают подобные зрелища.

\- Заведём детей, - добавил Кларк.

\- Смертоносных роботов, - простонал Лекс.

\- Собаку. Большую и лохматую.

\- Кота. Сфинкса, - Лекс пошевелил бёдрами, упиваясь исказившимся лицом Кларка, чей член глубже ввинчивался внутрь, сначала в одном направлении, затем в другом, и беспомощно стонущего благодаря ловкости Лекса.

\- Поселимся в милом маленьком бежевом домике.

\- Особняке. – Лекс упёрся ступнями о постель и принялся двигаться сам, быстрее, чем делал Кларк, наслаждаясь тем, что увеличив скорость, заставил Кларка беспомощно содрогаться.

\- В деревне, - прошептал Кларк, его лоб взмок от пота, бёдра ходили ходуном, заполняя Лекса, неустанно толкаясь вверх, вглубь, утверждая свои на него права.

\- Метрополисе, - выдохнул Лекс, чувствуя, как неотвратимой волной нарастает удовольствие, отдаваясь стуком зубов в голове.

\- С заборчиком, - хныкнул Кларк.

\- С бойницами, - Лекс вытянулся и откинулся назад, чтобы приласкать кларковы яйца, решив остаться у штурвала даже теряя голову.

\- Маффины! – выкрикнул Кларк, содрогаясь и кончая в Лекса, заполняя его, закрывши непроизвольно наполнившиеся слезами глаза.

Лекс запрокинул голову и, кончая, не притронувшись к члену, позволил собственному крику разнестись по комнате, забрызгивая белыми струями спермы кларковы живот и грудь. Он свёл бёдра, выдавливая последний импульс удовольствия из слегка обмякшего, но по-прежнему достаточно твёрдого, чтобы оставаться внутри члена, а после упал на Кларка, пристроившись макушкой тому под подбородок, и продолжая удерживать в себе. 

\- Лучи смерти, - выдохнул он блаженно довольный тем будущим, что они наметили вместе, и чувствуя согласный кивок. Как Лексу казалось, они достигли довольно неплохого компромисса, и в будущем не предвиделось каких-либо проблем или разногласий. Совсем.

\- Кларк?

\- М-м-м? – Кларк, похоже, был уже слишком сонным, чтобы поддерживать разговор, хотя Лекс из опыта знал, что стоит ему вскинуть бровь, и у Кларка вновь встанет в доли секунды.

\- Если ты когда-либо бросишь меня, или изменишь, я разнесу весь этот чёртов город. Думаю, будет честным предупредить тебя.

Кларк вздохнул.

\- Никогда. Я никогда не изменю тебе, это было бы подло. Возможно, в прошлом я причинил тебе немало бед, но клянусь своей честью Супермена, могилой отца и последними обломками Криптона, что никогда не изменю тебе.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Лекс и расслабился, наслаждаясь ощущениями ногтей, которыми Кларк водил вверх и вниз по его спине, щекоча и почёсывая. 

\- Ты не пообещал, что не оставишь меня.

\- Мы ссоримся. Все пары ссорятся. И я знаю, что после свары мне лучше уйти куда-нибудь, пока я ещё не слишком зол. У меня немного вспыльчивый характер, Лекс.

\- Да неужели.

\- И лучше, если я уйду до того, как сделаю что-нибудь, о чём буду жалеть.

Лекс вскинулся и смерил Кларка злым взглядом.

\- Если ты бросишь меня…

\- Ты разнесёшь Метрополис, я слышал. Я хочу сказать, что если уйду, то всё равно вернусь. Не стоит уничтожать город только потому, что я исчез на пару минут унять свой норов. Я успокоюсь, вернусь и извинюсь.

\- А, что, если это будет не твоя вина? – вскинул брови Лекс, интересуясь, сколько же прощения ему отмерено за все ужасные проступки, которые он был обязан совершить в будущем при неизбежности результата, что Кларк узнает и впадёт в ярость.

\- Если я чему и научился, будучи женатым на Лоис, так только тому, что это всегда моя вина, - сообщил Кларк и погладил Лекса по бокам, лаская под рёбрами. – Кроме того, я не могу поверить, что ты завёл разговор об уничтожении города, пока я всё ещё в тебе!

Лекс пожал плечами. Этот момент казался не хуже других, хотя он и заметил, что пока они вели дискуссию, у Кларка определённо вставало. Лекс чувствовал биение и пульсацию возбуждающегося Кларка, готового к очередному раунду.

\- Погоди… - застыл Кларк. – Ты же не думаешь опять вернуться к своему злому образу, правда? Теперь, когда больше не обладаешь возможностями?

Лекс на мгновение задумался и отвернулся, закусив губу и сжимая анальные мышцы, пока Кларк не всхлипнул.

\- Я предпочёл бы попытаться сохранить наши отношения более менее здравыми, и, думаю, вернись я к тому, как было раньше, всё закончится разладом в доме. Не в том дело, что я признаю, что был «злым», как ты изволил выразиться. Лишь с «иным пониманием морали». После пятнадцати лет ожидания, когда же ты, наконец, повзрослеешь, чтобы нам быть вместе, я выберу растянуть удовольствие подольше, прежде чем мы опять всё пустим под откос. – Он качнул бёдрами по кругу и вниз, подобно стриптизёршам, наблюдая, как кларков рассудок испаряется вместе с закатившимися глазами и открывшимся ртом.

Кларк разом перевернул их, устраивая лексовы ноги у себя на плечах и вжимая того в постель.

\- Лучше бы тебе вести себя хорошо, Лекс! – угрожающе рыкнул он и двинулся неспешно внутрь, и неспешно наружу, как раз, как нравилось Лексу, у которого снова начало вставать даже без суперсил.

\- Ты считаешь, что заслуживаешь быть сегодня сверху аж дважды? – шепнул Лекс, игнорируя кларковы угрозы, но вместо холодной намеченной отповеди, у него вышел вожделеющий стон. Как же это типично для Кларка: всегда давить, давить и давить. И как типично для него: сдаться, переворачиваясь и подставляя мягкий живот. Но только перед Кларком. Он заложил руки за голову, а-ля беспомощная девица в бедственном положении, выставляя грудные мышцы и голые подмышки, что, как помнил, возбуждало и будило в Кларке собственника.

\- Ты можешь завтра сделать это дважды, - набирая скорость и жадно оглядывая лексову фигуру, предложил Кларк, облизнув губы, как будто смотрел на самое вкусное пиршество в мире. Кларк обхватил его член, двигая рукой навстречу толчкам, и Лекс вцепился в спинку кровати, используя как опору и подаваясь навстречу, принимая Кларка глубже внутрь. 

Он никак не мог отвести глаз от лица Кларка, размышляя, что теперь получил всё, чего когда-либо хотел. У него имелись деньги и власть, которые только можно было себе вообразить, и у него имелся свой собственный Ангел Воитель, красивый и совершенный, заставлявший его парить во всех смыслах слова. С запредельной нежностью Кларк поцеловал его в губы, и Лекс широко улыбнулся.

Кода – «хвост», заключительная часть, добовляемая в конце произведения 

Проснувшись, Лекс потянулся всем телом до дрожи в руках и ногах, и расслабленно откинулся в постели, прислушиваясь к Кларку в душе. Несмотря на их энергичные занятия любовью прошлой ночью, Лекс не ощущал такого уж дискомфорта. Взглянув на будильник, он отметил, что достаёт времени ещё на один раунд, прежде чем потребуется вставать и куда-то идти. Возможно, он отправится проконтролировать восстановление своего пентхауса. Возможно, Кларк захочет поучаствовать в восстановлении, чтобы их жилище удовлетворяло вкусам обоих. 

Может быть, он построит маленький жёлтый домишко, с деревянными стенами и белыми оконными рамами и разместит его на вершине самой высокой башни «ЛюторКорп». Смотреться, наверное, будет немного странно, но с лохматой псиной и лысой кошкой, несколькими лучевыми пушками и белым деревянным заборчиком с бойницами, из этого выйдет чудесный дом. Возможно, ему удастся убедить переехать тёщу, и в домике запахнет маффинами.

Он не мог удержаться от улыбки при виде прекрасного тела под душем, вода каскадом стекала вниз, очерчивая грудные мышцы и кубики пресса, как в каком-нибудь мягком порно. Такое совершенство не могло существовать среди людей, в этом мире не было никого столь же красивого, честного, добросердечного и всё равно остающегося милым, забавным и скромным. И таким влюблённым в Лекса.

Намыливаясь шампунем, Кларк напевал под нос, и Лекс забрался к нему, наслаждаясь звуками ужасно немелодичного голоса, и запустив пальцы в густые чёрные пряди. Продолжая петь, Кларк наклонился, чтобы Лексу было легче дотянуться, и, обхватив за бёдра, притянул его к себе, закружив в дурацком, мыльном танце.

\- I feel the earth move, under my feet [105], - пел Кларк, награждая Лекса глупой и счастливой улыбкой. - I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down…  
Лекс присоединился к нему, подправляя и мелодичнее аранжируя старую песню.

\- I feel the ground start to trembling, whenever you're around…

Стекло душевой двери внезапно лопнуло, покрывшись длинными извилистыми трещинами.

Они на мгновение замерли в онемении, ступни Лекса парили в дюйме или двух от дна, и, посмотрев друг на друга, разразились радостным смехом.

…и всё.

Strepitoso – шумно 

Здесь автор делится своими впечатлениями о завершении фанфика, об иллюстрациях к нему, о вычитке и т.п.  
Поэтому считаю возможным послесловие не переводить.

Примечания:

1\. Название глав представляет собой музыкальные термины. К сожалению, переводчик не смыслит в музыке ничерта. Если попадутся специалисты, милости просим поправить. Перевод музыкальных терминов выполнен согласно сайту «www.olofmp3.ru» и словарю Т. Крунтяевой, Н. Молоковой Словарь иностранных музыкальных терминов – Л.: «Музыка», 1988.  
2\. Детройт-техно - техно-музыка в традициях 1985 – 1995 годов техно-записей музыкантов из Детройта.  
3\. Имеется в виду «Staccato volant» - движение смычком при игре на скрипке вверх и вниз, когда смычок как бы отрывается и взлетает.  
4\. EPA (Environmental Protection Agency) – Агентство/управление охраны/защиты окружающей среды.  
5\. «Solitary Man» – рок-песня 1966 г.  
Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/him/solitary_man.html.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ti2lJ8V0aX0.  
6\. Американская кантри-певица https:// ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Партон,_Долли.  
7\. Вибрато - периодические изменения высоты, громкости или тембра музыкального звука.  
8\. «Ты беден, только если видишь себя таковым…» Строчки из «Coat of Many Colors» - песни в исполнении Долли Партон: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1zJzr-kWsI.  
9\. Песня 1978 г. «Baby it's you» канадской группы Promises: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqM3P7LziIc.  
10\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixK5N-zcaTc.  
11\. 1 ярд = 0,914 м. Также, чтобы дальше не возвращаться к вопросу, напоминаю остальные меры расстояния: 1 дюйм = 2,54 см; 1 фут = 0,305 м; 1 миля (британская) = 1,609 км.  
12\. Увертюра Чайковского: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kascyn7O74.  
13\. Элла Джейн Фицджеральд (1917 – 1996) – американская джазовая певица.  
14\. «I'm Coming Out» (Я выхожу/появляюсь/дебютирую) – песня Дайаны Росс 1980-го года: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-mjl63e0ms.  
15\. «Feeling Groovy» (замечательное настроение) песня дуэта 1960-х гг. Пола Саймона и Артура Гарфанкела: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvlW4bEjB5A.  
16\. Eurythmics – британский поп-дуэт, основанный Дэйвом Стюартом и Энни Леннокс в 1980 г.  
17\. «It's Alright (Baby's Coming Back)» - песня уже упомянутой группы. Перевод: «Всё в порядке, малыш вернулся…». https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gf_OsStVpzs.  
18\. «Я верю в карму, ты получаешь то, что отдаёшь…» Строчки из «Affirmation» австралийского поп-рок-дуэта Savage Garden: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFzZ-xpyfoo.  
19\. Фрагмент песни «No Scrubs» (англ. «Никаких слабаков») американской группы TLC. Перевод: «Нет, мне не нужен твой телефонный номер, нет, я не хочу давать тебе свой, нет, я не хочу с тобой видеться, нет, я не хочу проводить с тобой время…»:.  
Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/t/tlc/no_scrubs.html.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrLequ6dUdM.  
20\. Сорт элитного шампанского.  
21\. Труднопереводимая игра слов, Лекс имеет в виду устоявшиеся идиоматические выражения в отношении животных, например, наподобие «армии муравьёв»; в связи с невозможностью дословного перевода слегка изменён весь перевод размышлений Лекса.  
22\. FDA (Food and Drug Administration) – Управление по продовольствию и медикаментам, гос. санитарная структура США.  
23\. У «афроевропейцев» и «афроафриканцев», очевидно, не проявляется, только у афроамериканцев… это сарказм, если что.  
24\. EPA (англ. Environmental Protection Agency) – Управление (агентство) защиты (охраны) окружающей среды США.  
25\. «Burning Down the House». Перевод песни можно глянуть здесь: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/u/used/burning_down_the_house.html.  
26\. Talking Heads – американская рок-группа, созданная в 1975 г. «Burning Down the House» в их исполнении.  
Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/u/used/burning_down_the_house.html.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNnAvTTaJjM.  
27\. Том Джонс – британский эстрадный певец. «Burning Down the House» в его исполнении: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tMjQN28NbY.  
28\. Перевод: «Так много людей, живущих в этом доме, а я даже не знаю их имён…». Слова из песни «This City Never Sleeps» Энни Леннокс (см. п. 16).  
Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/eurythmics/this_city_never_sleeps.html.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRHdW2ZDsNA.  
29\. Мэшап – неоригинальное музыкальное произведение, состоящее, как правило, из двух (реже нескольких) исходных произведений, записанное в студийных условиях путём наложения любой партии одного исходного произведения на похожую партию другого.  
30\. Джордж Майкл – популярный британский певец греческого происхождения. «Fast Love» - песня 199 года: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3mO6DSY4gU.  
Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/g/george_michael/fastlove.html.  
31\. Здесь соответственно, если не ошибаюсь, строчки из песен: а) Эминема «My Name Is» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNPnbI1arSE; б) Бейонсе «Naughty Girl» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZuJ_OHBN78; в) группы Destiny's Child «Say My Name» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQgd6MccwZc; г) Джея-Зи «Whats my name»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ysiOD_iDXg&list=RD1ysiOD_iDXg.  
Переводы соответственно: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/eminem/my_name_is.html, http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/beyonce/naughty_girl.html, http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/destiny_s_child/say_my_name.html.  
32\. Карпы кои – цветные декоративные карпы, выведенные в Японии.  
33\. «I get my kicks above the waistline, Sunshine» - фраза из песни «One night in Bangkok», исполняемой Хэдом Мюрреем: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9mwELXPGbA.  
Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/murray_head/one_night_in_bangkok.html.  
34\. Мит Лоуф – американский рок-певец и актёр. Вот упоминаемая далее его песня: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ez-znJzqLsc.  
35\. Fall Out Boy – американская рок-группа, основанная в 2001 г.  
36\. Пола Абдул – американская певица, телеведущая, танцовщица, хореограф и актриса. «Cold Hearted Snake»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7aShcmEksw. Перевод нескольких строк, упоминаемых в тексте: «Бессердечная змея, загляните ему в глаза, он врёт всегда…»  
37\. Имеется в виду либо одноимённая песня Рианны, либо группы Thin Lizzy. Исходя из текста, скорее всего Thin Lizzy. Как бы то ни было в обеих песнях речь о сексуальном удовольствии от садо-мазохизма. Вот обе песни: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlEdFJpQ8-c; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFHR_L6u6Qk.  
38\. Исхожу из того, что имеется в виду группа, а не только имя её вокалиста, поэтому написание в латинской транслитерации.  
39\. Персонаж мультсериала «Симпсоны».  
40\. Нина Симон (1933 – 2003) – американская джазовая певица, пианистка и композитор. «Feeling Good»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5Y11hwjMNs, а вот перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nina_simone/feeling_good.html.  
41\. Отрывистые, чёткие звуки, разделяемые паузами.  
42\. Styx (Стикс) – американская рок-группа, основанная в 1965 году, пик её популярности приходится на 70 – 80-е гг. Упоминаемая песня «Mr. Roboto»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cShYbLkhBc.  
43\. Sex Pistols – британская панк-рок группа, образовавшаяся в 1975 г.  
44\. Мэрайя Кэри - американская певица, автор песен, музыкальный продюсер и актриса.  
45\. Песня «Better get a lawyer» австралийской группы Cruel Sea. Перевод пропетых строк: «Лучше обзаведись адвокатом, сынок, очень хорошим адвокатом, что сумел бы тебя вытащить». https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ0hOKCSuns.  
46\. Quickie-Mart - вероятно имеется в виду разговорная форма названия Kwik-E-Mart – магазина из мультсериала «Симпсоны», впрочем, такие магазинчики с таким названием, кажется, есть и в реальности.  
47\. Строчки из песни «Orgazmatron» группы Avenue D. Приблизительный перевод: «Я от этой штуки без ума. Просто бомба…» И следующие строчки: «Батарейки в комплекте, собирать его не надо, можете засунуть в попу, если киска подустала…» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZW8YaOOKcQ.  
48\. Имеется в виду Джонни Кокрейн младший (1937 – 2005) – известный американский адвокат, защищавший в суде многих американских знаменитостей. Пишется с маленькой буквы, т.к., скорее всего, имеется в виду не именно конкретный Джонни Кокрейн, а дорогие адвокаты вообще, т.е. перед нами эпоним, как, например, «иуда» - предатель, «хам» - грубиян, «шумахер» - любитель скорости и т.п.  
49\. Leningrad Cowboys – финская рок-группа, основанная в 1987 году.  
50\. Отрывок из «The Rodeo Song» Дэвида Аллана Коу, исполняющего музыку в стиле кантри. Перевод: «Ты бесишь меня, грёбаный придурок, играешь мне на нервах…» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX6ggRByE8g.  
51\. Artificial intelligence – искусственный интеллект.  
52\. Скорее всего имеется в виду редакция газеты "Смолвильский факел", где работала Хлоя. Хотя поначалу долгое время мне казалось, что имеется в виду Torch — бесплатный веб-браузер, но браузер выпущен в 2012, а фик написан много раньше. Поэтому перевод этого места исправлен и подкорректирован.  
53\. Reuben sandwich – горячий сэндвич с солониной, швейцарским сыром, квашеной капустой и русским соусом (соус изобретён в Нью-Гемпшире, представляет смесь майонеза, кетчупа, хрена, красного перца, зелёного лука и специй), готовится на гриле между кусочками ржаного хлеба. Назван сэндвич в честь придумавшего его Рубена Кулаковского.  
54\. Лекс вольно перепел слова песни «Busy Busy Busy» Келвина Кляйна. Песня входит в альбом Philadelphia Chickens. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9c8jKeNJhg.  
55\. айТюнс - имеется в виду онлайн-магазин музыки iTunes Store.  
56\. RIAA (англ. Recording Industry Association of America) - Американская ассоциация компаний звукозаписи.  
57\. Монте-Кристо - сэндвич с прожаренной свининой и сыром.  
58\. Песня американской рок-группы Violent Femmes «Blister in the Sun». Перевод: http://trsongs.ru/trtext_songs.php?id=973.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra8VTlXVqUQ.  
59\. «Boogie Wonderland» (произносится «буги вандерленд») - песня группы Earth, Wind & Fire. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=god7hAPv8f0.  
Перевод: http://trsongs.ru/trtext_songs.php?id=8908.  
Песня звучала во многих фильмах, в том числе в мультфильме «Делай ноги» («Happy Feet»).  
60\. Песня Бйорк «It's Oh So Quiet». https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htobTBlCvUU.  
Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/bjork/it_s_oh_so_quiet.html.  
61\. «Burning Love» Элвиса Пресли. Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/elvis_presley/burning_love.html.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcJac6OykfM.  
62\. Джон Денвер (1943 – 1997) – американский бард, исполнитель фолк-музыки.  
Лекс имеет в виду песню «Thank God Im A Country Boy», но при этом намеренно коверкает и изменяет название, произнося, как «Gold Ol' Country Boy» из-за чего оно становится созвучно «good ol' boy», приобретая грубый смысл, нечто близкое к слову «селюк».  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRgL92K5zuE.  
63\. Cлова песни Глории Гейнор «I Am What I Am».  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d89h5jLF0k0.  
64\. В США, Европе и т.п. так называют солёную чёрную икру. «Кавьяр» или «кавиар» традиционное украинское и молдавское название способа засола икры, перешедшее в русский язык, а оттуда во все остальные. После революции слово постепенно почти исчезло из разговорной речи.  
65\. Популярная в США теория причины психических заболеваний, подвергаемая серьёзной критике многими психиатрами, как в США, так и в мире.  
66\. Биполярное аффективное расстройство, оно же маниакально-депрессивный психоз.  
67\. Вероятно, имеется в виду песня «You're The One That I Want» в исполнении Оливии Ньютон-Джон, популярной австралийской актрисы и певицы 70-х гг, и Джона Траволты.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvOWox2o5cU.  
http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/g/grease/you_re_the_one_that_i_want.html.  
68\. My Chemical Romance – американская рок-группа, основанная в 2001 году.  
69\. Double Feature – «двойной сеанс» в значении «два в одном». Труднопереводимая игра слов, отсылающая к массовой культуре. Выражение возникло, как определение показа двух телефильмов по цене одного, также тут намёк на название песни «Science Fiction Double Feature» (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5MHNvOVl8Y) Ричарда ОБрайена из телевизионного шоу 70-х гг, поэтому перевод слегка изменён.  
70\. Cлова из песни Фрэнки Лэйна «Rawhide». Перевод приблизительно таков: «Собери их, набрось узду и гони. Плётка!»  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KPplYp7K7M.  
71\. Фраза из фильма 1980 года «Флэш Гордон», к которому саундтреки написала, как утверждается, группа Queen (саму песню с этой фразой найти не удалось).  
72\. Имеется в виду песня «Because We Can».  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjIl_xFUruM.  
73\. Имеется в виду песня к комедийному телесериалу 80-х «The Greatest American Hero»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb4C7vSByMM.  
74\. Упомянутая в п.73 песня «Believe It Or Not». Перевод: «Верь или нет, я по воздуху хожу, никогда не мечтал чувствовать себя таким свободным, летя на честном слове и на одном крыле, кто бы это мог быть? Верь или нет, это всего лишь я».  
75\. Сурдина – приспособление в музыкальных инструментах для приглушения звуков и частичного изменения их тембра.  
76\. Имеется в виду «Телефонный звонок» немецкой техно-группы Крафтверк. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BQsJb7w83w/.  
77\. Первые строчки поэмы «Высокий полёт» Джона Гиллеспи Маги-младшего. Приношу извинения за корявый перевод этих строк, стихосложение – не моё призвание.  
78\. Dixie Chicks (Дикси Чикс) – женское кантри-трио.  
79\. Вероятно тут имеются в виду детские песни из выпущенного в 2002 г. альбома «Philadelphia Chickens». Тем не менее, мне не удалось найти его в полном объёме выложенным в свободный доступ.  
80\. Вероятно имеется в виду австралийская группа The Wiggles, чей репертуар – детские песни.  
81\. Грубая игра слов. Felching (фелчинг) – сексуальная практика, когда после оргазма один партнёр у другого высасывает из ануса сперму, соответственно felcher – тот, кто практикует подобное в сексе. Всё равно, как если бы существовала фамилия Х*ес*сов.  
82\. Принс Роджерс Нелсон – американский певец.  
83\. Во встреченных мною англоязычных источниках утверждается, что от 20, а в русскоязычных даётся цифра 16.  
84\. Либо у меня плохо с переводом, либо моих школьных знаний физики не хватает для верного понимания.  
85\. По сути, звук, звуковая волна, если угодно, есть вибрация среды. Наше ухо как раз такие механические колебания и улавливает. В воздухе это наглядно наблюдается, как чередование участков сжатия и разрежения. Под низким давлением, вероятно, подразумевается звуковое давление – отклонение давления в точке среды. Тем не менее, за правильность перевода не поручусь.  
86\. Волна есть изменение состояния среды, т.е. возмущение. Волны представляют, как синусоиды, т.е. монохроматические волны, чего на практике не существует. Наиболее близкие примеры подобных волн относятся к излучению свободных атомов и молекул, впрочем, моих знаний физики не хватает, чтобы с уверенностью говорить о явлении.  
87\. «Я был рождён любить тебя», песня 1985 года.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNhhAEupU4g/  
88\. Опера Лео Делиба, премьера состоялась в 1883 г. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лакме.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xuzkPjhNAo.  
89\. Однажды, в интервью от 1966 г., Леннон заявил, что популярнее Иисуса, однако, следует заметить, фразу вырвали из контекста. В своём выступлении Леннон критиковал злобу и нетерпимость христиан: «Христианство уйдёт. Оно исчезнет и усохнет. Не нужно спорить, я прав и будущее это докажет. Сейчас мы более популярны, чем Иисус, я не знаю, что исчезнет раньше – рок-н-ролл или христианство. Иисус был ничего, но его последователи тупы и заурядны. И именно их извращение губит христианство во мне». Тем не менее, эта фраза пошла гулять в отрыве от контекста, как, например, фраза из поэмы Киплинга про «восток и запад».  
90\. Торговая марка кулинарного жира «шортенинг», представляющего собой смесь растительных жиров; используется в выпечке, например, для песочного теста, аналогом по применению можно назвать маргарин или смалец.  
91\. Американский актёр, прозванный «королём вестерна»; не секрет, что всадники ходят слегка «враскорячку».  
92\. «Вишнёвый пирог» - песня и одноимённый альбом глэм-метал группы Warrant (уорэнт). Также, «cherrie» - эвфемизм для девственности.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng.  
93\. Метод Ламаза – дыхательная гимнастика для родов.  
94\. Устоявшийся перевод для «The Legion of Doom», но лично я, например, предпочитаю «Легион Погибели».  
95\. От лат. «образ действия» или же «модель поведения». В юриспруденции используется для описания способа совершения преступления. В криминологии – один из методов составления психопрофиля.  
96\. Ситар (ситара) – традиционный индийский многострунный инструмент.  
97\. Название традиционного напева альпийских горцев.  
98\. Землетрясения, цунами, огромные приливные волны, шквальные ураганы, сносимые инерцией постройки, рушащиеся горы и скалы, изменившаяся сила тяжести, смена полюсов, сошедшая с орбиты Луна – вот те немногие последствия, что делают невозможным почти безболезненно «повернуть» Землю, но, в конце концов, это вселенная, где Супермен однажды полетал вокруг Земли, заставил её вращаться обратно, и тем самым вернул время вспять.  
99\. И я тоже не имею понятия; выражение пришло из французского языка, так в конце 19 – начале 20 вв. именовались кабаре с танцами полуголых девиц; сейчас это: 1) название британского музыкального дуэта; 2) звук, которым обозначают шелест ткани (юбок, платья) в складку или шёлковой ткани вообще; 3) вызывающий стиль одежды гомосексуалистов; 4) «девчачий» стиль в оформлении обстановки или одежды; 5) изредка такой же эвфемизм, как «киска». Перебрав все варианты, мне так и не удалось понять, что имел в виду Кларк.  
100\. Идиома для описания хорошего секса, а также секса в экстремальных условиях, т.е. во время взрывов, войны, собственно землетрясений. Фраза происходит из романа Хемингуэя «По ком звонит колокол».  
Вот это место: «Then they were walking along the stream together and he said, "Maria, I love thee and thou art so lovely and so wonderful and so beautiful and it does such things to me to be with thee that I feel as though I wanted to die when I am loving thee."  
"Oh," she said. "I die each time. Do you not die?"  
"No. Almost. But did thee feel the earth move?"  
"Yes. As I died. Put thy arm around me, please».  
А вот оно в русском переводе: «Потом они вместе шли вдоль ручья, и он сказал:  
\- Я тебя люблю, Мария, и ты такая чудесная, и такая красивая, и такая удивительная, что, когда я с тобой, мне хочется умереть, так я тебя люблю.  
\- Я каждый раз умираю, — сказала она. — А ты не умираешь?  
\- Нет. Почти. А ты чувствовала, как земля поплыла?  
\- Да. Когда я умирала. Обними меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Не надо. Я держу тебя за руку. Мне довольно твоей руки».  
101\. «Oh, I have loved him too much to feel no hate for him» - цитата из английского перевода трагедии французского драматурга Жана Батиста Расина (1639 – 1699 гг.) «Андромаха». Буквально: «Ох, я слишком сильно любила его, чтобы при этом не испытывать к нему ненависти».  
Мне не удалось найти и прочитать английский перевод трагедии. Но, если судить по русскому переводу И.А. Шафаренко и В.Е.Шора, это слова Гермионы из диалога с Клеоной, в котором они обсуждают Пирра:  
«Да, это истина. Горчайшая из истин!  
Как был он дорог мне! Теперь - конец всему.  
Любила слишком я, чтобы простить ему».  
Сама фраза, насколько понимаю, что-то вроде более-менее расхожего афоризма.  
102\. «The heart that can no longer love passionately, must with fury hate». Мне не удалось найти, откуда эта цитата, судя по дате, проставляемой на некоторых сайтах, из той же «Андромахи». Буквально: «Сердце, не способное больше страстно любить, должно воспылать яростной ненавистью».  
103\. «Bohemian Rhapsody» (Богемная рапсодия) группы «Queen». https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ.  
http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/q/queen/bohemian_rhapsody.html.  
104\. Неправильно пропетые строки из «Богемной рапсодии» группы Queen. Многие англоговорящие фанаты признавали, что при быстром, громком и экспрессивном исполнении песни группой именно так и расслышали строку «Any way the wind blows…» («Куда бы ветер ни дул…).  
105\. Здесь и далее песня Кэрол Кинг «I feel the earth move».  
Перевод: «Я чувствую, как земля кружится у меня под ногами… Я чувствую, что небо рушится, рушится… Я чувствую, как землю шатает, когда рядом ты…»  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbQ4m-NqeF8.


End file.
